Distortion
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: Bonnie discovers a hidden secret about her heritage when the Salvatore brothers convince her to go along with their plan to infiltrate the original family and gain information through seduction. However, while Bonnie's new powers put the others at a disadvantage, they aren't something that Bonnie is willing to accept.
1. Part One: The Best Laid Plans

**Title:** Distortion

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Damon, Bonnie/Katherine, Damon/Katherine, Bonnie/Damon/Katherine, Bonnie/Elijah, Bonnie/Kol, Bonnie/Finn, Rebekah/Tyler, Bonnie/Tyler, Bonnie/Rebekah, Bonnie/Tyler/Rebekah, Caroline/Matt, Alaric/Meredith, etc.

 **Summary:** Bonnie discovers a hidden secret about her heritage when the Salvatore brothers convince her to go along with their plan to infiltrate the original family and gain information through seduction. However, while Bonnie's new powers put the others at a disadvantage, they aren't something that Bonnie is willing to accept.

 _ **A/N: This is a repost. For those who are new to this story I beg of you please don't take this seriously. It is trash and not my best work but hilarious and always fun to write. This story was birthed on Tumblr when people where harem shipping Bonnie out of spite and I decided that I would see how many Bonnie pairings I could smash into one fic. Basically the premise is Bonnie has to sort of infiltrate the Original family home and gain info through seduction but as she has no experience in the area Stefan and Damon and Katherine help her out though the Salvatore brothers have a more hands on approach. So this fic is mostly Klefonnie but pretty much will include nearly every Bonnie pairing under the sun at some point. So there is actual plot in this fic so it may be slow going on the other stuff. LOL This fic is dedicated to my Bonnie multi-shipping whores over at Tumblr. So this fic is way too long for me to edit completely at this point so please excuse all errors. Now please enjoy Bonnie Bennett Harem fanfic of doom….**_

 **Part One: The Best Laid Plans**

Bonnie Bennett's eyes opened to an unfamiliar room and she found herself lying in an unfamiliar bed. It was surprising to say the least seeing as the last thing that she remembered was attempting to open the sealed coffin with her mother in the cave underneath the Lockwood property.

Slowly Bonnie sat up and warily looked around the room not sure what to expect. The first thing that her eyes came into contact with was the form of Stefan Salvatore standing across the room and looking out the window where he had drawn the curtains back. It almost looked like he was filming a scene for movie the way he stood frozen there, seeming not to notice her presence more preoccupied with his pose and perhaps his thoughts.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked tired of the ongoing silence. Her head ached, her mouth was dry, and she felt dizzy. At least if they had gotten any kind of results then she might be able to see the effort as being worth the pain.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Stefan said finally turning to her, "You managed to open the coffin but I doubt it will do us any good." His voice carried that empty tone that she was becoming accustomed to as of late. She wondered if he would ever actually be back to himself. If it happened she doubted that it would be anytime soon.

She might have been able to hope had she been conscious when he had showed his concern after finding her lying so still there in the cave. A rare spark of fear had struck him when he had seen her lying there. His old instinct to keep her safe that seemed inherent and completely unexplainable no matter how many times he rationalized it had surfaced and he had ran to her. He had felt like his old self in that moment, or rather somewhere between old and new. Even now he was concerned for her; had even wanted to take her to the hospital when it had taken her so long to wake. But he had given up trying to explain his behavior; it had just become a fact about himself. He saved her and she could never say no to him.

"Why not?" Bonnie asked reaching up to touch the bump forming on the back of her head. He gestured toward his wrist in a familiar offer but she shook her head. "I'm fine," she said, "It's just a bump." He shrugged and she returned to the former subject, "I thought getting the coffin open is what you wanted."

"It is what we wanted but by the time Damon and I got to you it was empty," Stefan said, "And you and Abby were unconscious."

Bonnie became alarmed regretting her decision to involve Abby in the first place. She may have still been angry with her mother but she didn't want her hurt. Her memory took her to the night with her Grams in that stupid tomb. Once again she had gotten herself into something that she couldn't handle for someone else's sake. "Where is she?" Bonnie asked moving to get out of bed, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Stefan said holding out his hands to keep her from getting up, "She's downstairs on the couch." Unlike Bonnie she had been awake at least once.

Bonnie only calmed down slightly. "Where are we anyway?" She asked. "And I thought you said that vampires couldn't go into the cave. How did you get us out?"

He was obviously getting tired of her questions but it wasn't as if she would stop if he refused to answer them. "You were outside the barrier," Stefan said, "Damon called Alaric but we couldn't reach him." He decided to omit the part about Alaric getting attacked as he was sure it would send her into another one of her heroic trips that would probably end in her being unconscious once again which would be of no help to anyone. "So we got a hold of Matt and he got Abby out. And here is the boardinghouse and you are in my room."

"And you brought me here instead of home because?" Bonnie asked raising her brow in question.

He hadn't brought her home because he hadn't been invited into her house and he didn't think she would have wanted him to leave her and Abby on the porch. Stefan rolled his eyes and then looked perplexed. "Where do you even live again?" He asked his tone mocking.

Bonnie frowned. Really? He was choosing now to start acting cute? "Doesn't matter whether you know or not since you couldn't get in if you did," she said getting tired of the way he was talking to her, "So how about you tell me why I'm here or I leave."

"Fine," Stefan shrugged, "I'll be good." She cocked her head to the side looking skeptical. "Okay not so bad," Stefan tried. He moved to sit down next to Bonnie on the bed throwing the covers back on to her lap as if they would somehow hinder any attempt that she would make to escape. "You're here," he said slowly in a way that could have been called patronizing, "Because I wanted to talk to you about a… _delicate_ matter."

"What is there to talk about?" Bonnie asked scooting away from him slightly, "You got what you wanted. The coffin is open." Usually that was where their association ended at least for the most part and especially recently.

"I wish it were that simple," Stefan said his eyes dancing in a way that reminded her of Damon which was just scary, "Before we left to come find you Damon and Elijah woke up the rest of Klaus' family and they weren't exactly happy to see him."

Bonnie blinked at him still not understanding what the problem was. "Okay," she said, "Am I missing something? If you let his family lose on him doesn't that mean Klaus is taken care of?"

Stefan shook his head. "Not exactly," he said, "Things are never black and white when it comes to family. I mean you know that. Your mother whom you haven't seen in twelve years is unconscious downstairs right now because she felt guilty for abandoning you."

Bonnie frowned wishing that he didn't know so much about her situation while he was like this and wouldn't be sensitive toward it."If this is leading to you asking for my help at some point," Bonnie said glaring at him, "Your attitude is not helping your case." Stefan shrugged and Bonnie sighed seeing the pointlessness of it all. It wasn't like she would refuse to help if she could anyway. "So you think that Klaus can talk them down?" Bonnie asked, "At this point is that even possible?"

"Considering they've let him live after everything that he's done so far I'd say that anything is possible," Stefan pointed out, "If we leave it up to them to get rid of Klaus we'll likely be back where we started. You remember what happened the night of the sacrifice. Elijah switched sides and all it took was a promise Klaus ended up breaking anyway." Bonnie nodded knowing that he was right and seeing that he had her agreement in something at least he continued. "And since we don't know what or who was in that coffin then we don't know whether it helped or hurt us to let them out."

Bonnie nodded resigning herself to going along with another one of Stefan's plans. "So what are you going to do now and what do I have to do to help?"

"Have to?" Stefan asked looking over at her his eye brow raised in question, "I didn't know that you were being forced." It was time that the elephant in the room was addressed. It wasn't as if no one noticed. Damon had had fun pointing it out more than once.

"Are you saying you're going to give me a choice this time?" Bonnie asked. She really didn't want to have this conversation. She wanted to check on Abby. She wanted her head to stop spinning. She wanted to go home.

"You've always had a choice Bonnie," Stefan said reaching over and brushing a stray strand of hair behind Bonnie's ear, "It's not my fault that you can't say no to me." There he had said it, even though he was sure she would just change the subject at least he had addressed it at some point even if he still didn't know why.

Bonnie swatted his hand away and he smirked. If she was well enough to swing at him then he supposed he could stop worrying. "Just tell me what you're planning so I can go home," Bonnie said.

"I'm still not going to be convinced that you have a house until I see it," Stefan said, "I mean I have a bedroom as you can see and you obviously want to shut me up so why not show me yours?"

"Goodbye Stefan," Bonnie said moving to get up. She really wasn't sure what had gotten into him but she didn't want to find out. Maybe finding out Elena had kissed Damon made him think it was okay to flirt with her best friend or maybe Ripper Stefan just had a high sex drive. His hand on her knee stopped her.

"Fine," Stefan said, "I'll stop." Bonnie relaxed but still tried to push his hand away. He held fast not willing to risk her flight again. "Damon and I were talking and we think that what we need is a man or rather a woman on the inside; someone that can get information so we can take Klaus down."

"And how the hell are you going to pull that off?" Bonnie asked. Really they had no one to send in. It wasn't like Klaus would actually trust any of them except maybe Tyler and he was too loyal to Klaus for them to trust him even if that wasn't his fault.

"Do you know what we were doing earlier tonight?" Stefan asked ignoring her question, "We were having dinner with Klaus and Elijah?"

"Really?" Bonnie asked wondering if she had heard him right, "What do you mean by dinner?" Considering what they were that could be any number of things.

"Don't worry, no innocent people died," he said, "We actually sat down and ate a meal together." He still wasn't sure what the hell that was about. Maybe the originals weren't big on family dinners and having one was a part of curing Klaus' many abandonment issues.

"Two vampires, an original, and a hybrid have dinner. What's the punch line?" Bonnie asked finding the whole thing completely mind bogglingly.

"Surprisingly there was none," Stefan shrugged though he remembered the ridiculousness of the situation, "It was actually rather enlightening."

"Is there a point to this?" Bonnie asked. Him speaking only made her head hurt worse and he seemed to be dancing around whatever favor he wanted to ask her.

"Patience," Stefan said his hand on her knee moved higher then back down again in what was supposed to be a soothing gesture but just made her more uncomfortable. "Let me finish."

"Fine," Bonnie said rolling her eyes and trying to ignore his hand still moving up and down her leg, "Go ahead." She tried to remove his hand again and though he stopped the motion it stayed firmly planted on her knee. And to think there was a time when she thought that Damon alone could inspire this much rage. What the hell was his problem?

"As I was saying dinner was enlightening," Stefan continued, "We discovered that Klaus and Elijah aren't exactly immune to the charms of the opposite sex. So Damon and I were thinking why not place another woman in their midst?"

"I could have told you that," Bonnie said unimpressed. Klaus flirted with anything that could manage movement and it was no secret that Elijah had a certain fondness for Elena if nothing else. "I'm going to venture a guess that this charming woman that just so happened to be the topic of conversation was a Petrova."

Stefan nodded.

"Knew it," Bonnie said not at all surprised. It seemed to be every man in Mystic Fall's default setting to fall for one at one time or another. When Stefan remained silent she looked over at him. "Are you going to tell me what this has to do with me or are you going to turn into your brother and make me set you on fire to get it out of you?"

"No fires," Stefan said, "I like these sheets." Bonnie gave him a look that clearly said, _"Well?"_ He hesitated. Stefan looked at her seriously for a moment as if trying to figure out how to say what he was going to say next. "We learned a few things from our time with women over the years. Nothing can bring a man down faster than a woman with seduction in mind. With our brains and your body we thought that we might have something."

Bonnie's eyes widened and she shook her head attempting to stand again but she was once again shot down. "If you are suggesting what I think you're suggesting then calling you two the brains of any operation is being a bit generous don't you think?" Bonnie glared when he refused to let her go. "Considering where your brains have gotten you thus far this plan already failed before you even thought it up so I think I will take a pass on this one."

"Considering we need your body I don't think you can sit this one out," Stefan said, "Now if I can finish my proposition-"

"You can talk until the concussion that I most likely have kicks in and knocks me out again and I will still say no, so go ahead and waste your time," Bonnie said.

"Come on Bonnie," Stefan said nudging her side, "Just use your power to open the door and once you get inside that's where your body will come in. Right now you're his biggest threat and he's not going to skip out on the chance to have some sort of hold over you."

"We don't even know what was in that coffin," Bonnie pointed out, "For all we know I'm not a threat anymore."

"Then the plan will be over before it starts and we can come up with something else," Stefan shrugged.

"Or you can come up with something else now," Bonnie suggested.

"What is it you don't want to go near Klaus?" Stefan asked, "Well from what I saw there's Elijah and two other brothers. Take your pick it'll have the same outcome. We'll still get the information. Come on. If you loosen up a bit, I'm sure you could seduce an original. And it would be a break on using your magic. Unless you think magic will help."

"Considering that they were in love with someone with Elena's face, wouldn't _she_ be a better candidate Mr. Brains?" Bonnie asked. This whole thing was ridiculous. Had he really expected her to agree to this?

Stefan winced at the mention of Elena's name. In truth the thought had crossed his mind; but she wasn't very happy with him at the moment and even in the state he was in he didn't want to voluntarily put her in a dangerous situation. It was different with Bonnie. She had her powers as in insurance policy in case he couldn't protect her and he could work with her more easily because their history was in many ways, less complicated. "Maybe," he admitted, "But-"

"But you love her too much to use her like that and I'm just collateral damage?" Bonnie asked. It was something she had thought for a long time. It wasn't a secret that they would sacrifice her for Elena's sake. Hell, Bonnie was even willing to die for her friend; so the fact didn't really surprise her.

"At one point I thought that you and I were friends," Stefan said trying a different tactic. It was the truth and he wouldn't have asked her if she wasn't the best candidate for the job.

"And you make a habit of prostituting your friends?" Bonnie asked, "No wonder you don't have many as of late. I thought Ripper Stefan was bad but now it appears that Pimp Stefan is far worse."

"Funny," Stefan said though his expression was indifferent. There was another reason it had to be her. One that he hoped would get her to go along with the plan if he admitted it. "Look," he sighed, "the reason I am asking you and not anyone else is because as much as I hate to admit this…you're probably the only one that can keep their head out of their own ass long enough to get the job done. And really as much as you judge everyone else I doubt that you'll actual fall for anyone you end up having to go after."

"Um," Bonnie said titling her head to the side, "Thanks…I guess." She didn't know whether to object to his reasoning because there was enough truth in it to give her pause. "Okay look," Bonnie said, "There isn't some spell I can do to make Klaus fall in love with me. Witches are about balance. We're not supposed to manipulate emotions. This isn't some Disney movie."

"You don't need magic Bonnie," Stefan said, "And who said it had to be Klaus? Just someone in his inner circle. Actually it would make more sense if you went after one of the others. They aren't familiar with us so maybe they wouldn't be so quick to be suspicious. You could at least swing two out of four right. I mean give us a fifty/fifty chance?"

She had had enough of entertaining this ridiculous plan. "You can't be serious," she said, "There's no way this is going to work."

"Okay one out of four," Stefan shrugged, "That's all we need anyway. And you don't have to sleep with them. There are other methods. You just need to gain their trust. Whatever, we just need to get one of them on our side and then Klaus will be history."

"So why don't you go after Rebekah instead of putting me in the line of fire," Bonnie suggested hoping the issue would be closed. "And if you burned that bridge send Damon after her."

"That won't work," Stefan said seriously, "Rebekah wouldn't trust either of us. It would never happen."

Bonnie finally wrenched herself out of his grasp and stood. "Look you're making this whole idiotic plan off some hypothetical situation that may or may not even be an issue. For all we know Klaus could be dead right now. So I am going to get my mom and I am going to go home and you can call me when you hear some _actual_ news. And while you wait to see if Klaus' family has gutted him like a fish I suggest that you and Damon invest in some psychiatric help."

Stefan watched her leave not stopping her as she went. He would wait to hear what he already knew…that Klaus was alive and they were once again in the business of getting rid of him. And if Bonnie still didn't agree once they heard then he would just have to manipulate her into doing it. Because if there was one thing Stefan Salvatore was good at, it was getting Bonnie Bennett to do what he wanted even if she didn't want to do it.

 **:::**

Niklaus Mikaelson had been expecting to see his family again on _his_ terms. But that expectation had been ruined by the Salvatores and their little witch. Klaus wasn't sure why he was surprised by this. It had become the norm; all his plans no matter how carefully thought out seemed to fall apart at the hands of Stefan Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett. He was struggling somewhere between being lethally angry and being impressed though neither emotion was helping him at the moment.

Esther, his mother, he still was not used to referring to her as such now after all of this time had passed, had convinced his siblings to adopt her feelings of forgiveness toward him. He was sure though that they were temporary and due to the fact that their mother was indeed among the living.

They were with her now. His family being reunited. It was what he had wanted. What he had spent his entire existence striving for and still he was the outsider. Because of his choices, because of his actions he was the alien within the very home that he had built for them.

"You were not expecting my forgiveness," a voice said from behind him.

Klaus turned from where he was standing staring out of the window his thoughts warring with themselves and his fingers itching to rip out someone's heart just so that he might watch their body fall to the ground. Some twisted form of catharsis. Slowly he turned to face his mother no words forthcoming on his lips. He was still waiting for her hate and expecting her rejection.

She had changed since the witch had released her, her clothes now more modern, her hair shorter. He assumed that it was Rebekah's doing. She was still very much the same however. Still beautiful, her expression still holding that silent trace of strength. If nothing else her presence still inspired the same tormenting emotions within him.

"I was neither expecting your forgiveness nor your presence," Klaus said speaking honestly, "Even though I knew they had your coffin I doubted the witch would manage to open it." And in doubting the witch he had suffered. It had become the norm. He would plan and she would destroy it without even trying and it would start all over again.

His mother looked unsurprised as she fully entered the room. "It is not the first time that you have underestimated a witch," Esther said smiling grimly. Her words were teasing but he was aware of the double meaning within them.

Klaus let out a bitter laugh. "No it is not the first time," Klaus said shaking his head, "And this one I underestimated before. I should not have been surprised to see you here. Underestimating her never pays off."

"And yet you continue to do so," Esther said her tone knowing, "In many ways you have not changed Niklaus. Even in all this time you let your pride, your arrogance, keep you from learning from your mistakes."

" _You_ want to speak to me about mistakes," Klaus spat his eyes flaring, and his temper rising. It was laughable considering even the terms of his own conception and birth.

"Those of us with the most experience making mistakes often have the most knowledge of their consequences," Esther said calmly.

"You still speak the most on the situations of which you are least aware," Klaus said turning back to face the window, "And I am sure that you will also continue to remain silent when you are most needed." He remembered all of the times she had allowed Mikael's hatred toward him. Even in death Mikael still haunted him; he had killed the man not the memories.

"I am aware of more than you know," Esther said, "Witches often see far beyond the world around them and this witch is powerful beyond her own knowledge and mature beyond her years. And yet…"

Klaus turned to face her again attempting to follow her train of thought. He wondered why the Bennett witch was even their topic of discussion. There were many other things they had to discuss. Many sins that needed to be atoned for. But his mother was never one to harp on a subject that she didn't deem to be important; he would just have to hang on long enough to see why she felt the witch to be so. "And yet?" Klaus asked gesturing for her to continue.

"And yet she has a vulnerability that almost begs to be preyed upon," Esther said choosing her words carefully, "She is self sacrificing which can be of value and fiercely loyal a trait that all of us have come to admire and expect from others especially given our prior experience."

"What good is her loyalty to us?" Klaus asked, "If you were aware of as much as you seem to think you are aware of then you would know that it is her that has stopped me at every turn. You made contact with her once did you not? In an attempt to keep me from making the hybrids?"

"I have made contact and not just on that night," Esther revealed, "I have been sending her dreams; building a sort of…connection, between her and you."

"And why would you do that?" Klaus asked confused and more that a little wary of her motives, "Her loyalty is to the Salvatore brothers and as long as they want me, _us_ , dead she will want it as well."

"My motives should be clear to you then," Esther said reaching out and touching his shoulder, "She is a tool to them. They take her for granted. There are deep insecurities and there is resentment buried within her because of it. That kind of loyalty can only go unappreciated for so long before one gets tired of giving it."

"I'm listening," Klaus said as the picture began to become clearer.

"She is better to us as a friend than a foe," Esther went on, "To kill her would be a waste; a waste of power and a waste of potential. We could play on those insecurities and those vulnerabilities. We could integrate her into this family. We could turn our greatest threat into our strongest ally."

"She will not make it easy," Klaus said, "She has years of friendship with the doppelganger and months of hatred built up towards me." Not to mention that annoying moral high ground that she possessed as well. No, she would not make it easy.

"And since when Niklaus do you shy away from a challenge?" Esther asked. She walked over to the window and looked out it into a world that she no longer knew, but there was one thing in it still familiar to her and that was her children. "I have started the work for you already. One cannot dream of someone without them being inbred into their subconscious. You are already in her thoughts; all we have to do is change her thoughts from those of hatred to one's more favorable. And if she is not open to you I have three other sons that are equally as handsome and as charming."

"And if she is not open to them?" Klaus asked smirking as he doubted the witch could be open to anything outside the realm of saving Elena Gilbert's life or ending his own. His mother was now the one underestimating Bonnie Bennett.

"Then Rebekah can offer her friendship," Esther said easily as if she had already considered the possibility, "There is also me. The witch is powerful but has no one to teach her how to use it. Her own mother is weak and cannot be trusted. My own powers may be limited by what I am now but they are not all lost to me and I have more than enough knowledge to become a viable mentor."

It was obvious she had thought this through. It would take careful planning and supreme manipulation on their part but it wasn't altogether impossible. Still Klaus didn't know what was special enough about the Bennett witch that made her deserving of so much time and attention. She was powerful, yes, beautiful to be sure, but there were witches with more power and more beauty with less self righteousness that could be more easily preyed upon.

"Why are you so set on this?" Klaus asked seeing how serious she was about the entire situation. It seemed that nothing he could say would stop her from attempting to sway the witch to their side; though he thought that it would be a better option to simply make good on his own promise to end the Bennett line. The problem was that her power was a draw to him and his mind could not help but linger on the victory that he would receive if he took the Salvatore's witch right from underneath their noses, it would be a victory over them and over her as well. The perfect revenge for their constant interference.

"For over nine hundred years it's been my dream for this family to come together as one," Esther said touching the side of his face, "You understand more than any of my children the need to neutralize any threat to that. In this moment the witch is the largest one. We sway her then there is no longer anything in this town for us to fear. We may live here in peace. Is that not what you wanted?"

"I assume that you have a plan," Klaus said agreeing to help her without voicing it. It wasn't as if he could say no to her.

"I believe it is time that we extended a sort of olive branch," Esther said happy to have his acquiescence so quickly.

"How will we do that without seeming suspicious?" Klaus asked, "I doubt she will agree if I ask her out for coffee."

"We cannot target her individually," Esther said seriously, "If we do they will know what we want before we can even move to obtain it. They will protect their interests. They may not value her now but they will the moment someone threatens to take her away. We need to keep them guessing."

Klaus nodded. "Target them as a group," Klaus said. He was unsure how they could do that and appear to be making peace at the same time and he voiced as much.

"Leave it to me," Esther said, "I have an idea that I believe will work perfectly." She turned to leave and he grabbed her shoulder causing her to turn back around to face him. "Yes, Niklaus?"

"There are other things that we need to discuss," Klaus said seriously. She had ignored so many issues for so long and he was tired of them weighing down on him.

"Once we succeed in this we may discuss whatever you wish," Esther said, "We ensure our families safety and then we figure out the rest."

Klaus nodded. Things had never worked when doing them his way so perhaps now that his mother was back he supposed that it was time to try things hers.

 **:::**

Bonnie Bennett woke up to the sound of insistent pounding. At first she thought that it was the pounding in her head. The bump that had been there from the night before had gone down slightly but her head still hurt and she thought that maybe she should have accepted Stefan's offer of blood though it seemed excessive the night before she wasn't looking forward to the amount of Tylenol she would have to take. Though having Stefan's blood in her system was something she didn't want to feel again anytime soon so maybe taking a whole bottle of Tylenol wouldn't be such a bad option.

The pounding continued and she pulled her pillow over her head. She knew that it wasn't Abby, her estranged mother had taken up residents at her Grams old house as they didn't think that her father would want to come home from his business trip to find Abby staying there, and after she had woken up the night before Abby had gone to her temporary home to sleep away the pain of her own minor injuries. So that left only a few other people as a possibility and as she was sure neither Elena nor Caroline would even be awake as early as it was on a weekend unless there was some sort of emergency and so she decided to get out of bed.

She sighed stumbling as she untangled herself from the sheets and blindly walked downstairs toward the front door. "Okay," she called as the pounding continued, "I'm coming. For the love of all that is holy please stop with the pounding."

Thankfully the pounding stopped so by the time she reached the door the pain in her head had ebbed some. When she opened it her headache came back full force when she saw Stefan Salvatore standing on the other side.

"I thought you didn't know where I lived," Bonnie said blinking at him and wondering why he was even there. She had hoped that she had dreamed up the conversation from the night before but since she could remember her _actual_ dream, another one with Klaus, she was sure that it wasn't.

She had hoped that since the coffin had finally been opened that the dreams would stop but she had never been lucky and should not have been surprised when they continued. The one from last night had been the strangest. There were no coffins. No threats. No attacks. There was just Klaus in a tuxedo asking her to dance.

"Of course I know where you live," Stefan said breaking into her thoughts, "But I really haven't seen your room so feel free to invite me in."

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked instead of complying with his request. She really hoped he hadn't come to talk about his half brained scheme. There was no way in hell that she would ever agree to it.

"We've established that I know where you live but apparently I am not the only one," Stefan said holding up a white envelope with her name written on it in black curving letters. She raised a brow at it before looking back at him.

"What is that and where did it come from?" She asked.

"An invitation from Klaus and company," Stefan said flipping it around in his hand and leaning against the door frame. "Elena got one too this morning. Damon found one on the front steps of the Boarding House as well. And if I'm not mistaken Caroline, Tyler, and Matt received them too."

"Klaus is alive?" Bonnie asked her attention split between that fact and the envelope in Stefan's hands.

"Yes, Klaus is alive and he and his family are throwing a ball," Stefan said. Bonnie shook her head her mind immediately going to her dream. _That explained the tuxedo_ , she thought. What the hell? A ball? What was the point? "We don't have time for this Bonnie," Stefan said losing patience, "Invite me in."

Bonnie took a step back from the door realizing that she really didn't have a choice. "Come in," she said her tone resigned. For some reason even given his recent behavior he was still the only vampire that she trusted completely so him having an open invitation to her home may not have been the worst thing.

Stefan walked into the house shutting the door behind him. Bonnie moved to walk into the living room and he followed sitting down next to her on the couch and tossing the envelope onto the coffee table. He watched as she leaned back her head resting on the back of the couch. "How's the head?" He asked reaching out and touching the small lump that was still there behind her curtain of hair that ran surprisingly easily through his fingers.

"Still hurts and you pounding on my door didn't help," she muttered though she didn't move away from him which was a better reception than he expected after his proposition the night before. Though the plan now seemed even more necessary.

"I tried to call you but you didn't answer your phone," he said instead of making the teasing comment that was on the tip of his tongue. He decided that if he had any hope of convincing her of going with his plan he had to get her to understand the seriousness of the situation and teasing her wouldn't help that.

"I turned it off," Bonnie sighed turning toward him slightly, "I wanted to actually get some sleep before dealing with all of this. So what's the deal with this ball?" She supposed she should have felt some self consciousness sitting next to him wearing only her pajamas especially given that he was massaging the stupid lump on her head as if he thought that if he touched it long enough it would go away but she was too tired and in too much pain to care. She would probably regret letting him get that close to her later however.

"It's supposed to be some sort of celebration of his family once again becoming whole," Stefan said wondering if now that he was becoming comfortable with touching her if it would become a habit, "I think its bullshit."

"You think Klaus is going to try something?" Bonnie asked slightly distracted by his hand in her hair. The smart thing to have done would have been to make him stop but it was doing wonders for her head and it was better than popping Tylenol and it was kind of his fault that the lump was there in the first place so maybe she could let him keep going for a little longer without feeling too weird about it. It was better than taking his blood.

"I know that he will," Stefan said picking up the envelope with his free hand and dropping it into her lap, "I just don't know what. He can't accomplish much with a room full of people."

"Look at what he accomplished on Senior Prank Night," Bonnie pointed out, "And his family is awake now and if they're going along with this ball then they're more than likely helping him with whatever he's trying to accomplish this time."

"There is a way that we can figure it out," Stefan said referring to his plan. Bonnie finally pulled away from him a frown immediately appearing on her face. His hand fell to his side and he silently prepared for her wrath.

"I'm not doing that," Bonnie said, "There has to be another way for us to figure out what he's planning."

Stefan sighed. "He doesn't trust me anymore and let's face it I was the only in," Stefan said, "We can't really use anyone else. Tyler could get the information but he's loyal to Klaus through no fault of his own. This is pretty much our only option."

"Stefan," Bonnie said looking at him, "Why would Klaus even look twice at me? If I suddenly show interest in him then he'll get suspicious."

"You might not interest him but your power will," Stefan said seriously, "You can be subtle it isn't that hard. We'll be here to help you through it. And he'll do it to get back at me if nothing else. Another thing that he can take from me."

"I don't belong to you," Bonnie said quickly. Sometimes she felt like some pet witch that the Salvatore brother's kept on call but she would never let herself be owned. Or at least she would never let anyone say as much.

"To Klaus being loyal to me and being mine are one in the same," Stefan said shrugging, "Maybe if you could say no to me then it wouldn't be an issue."

"I'm saying no right now," Bonnie pointed out. She really didn't like the fact that he kept bringing that up because she didn't want to go into why she couldn't say no to him in the first place.

"Really?" Stefan asked. He didn't see it that way. She would give in eventually. Besides he wouldn't let things get too far. There was no way he would send her into the snake pit without thinking it through first. If nothing else he would always try to protect her even when the situation made it next to impossible. Even though he had given up she seemed to be the only person that still could place some trust in him and he would not take that lightly. "Because all I'm hearing is that you'll think about it."

"Fine," Bonnie said, "How about this…we go to the ball and if any of the Original family shows interest in me then I will _think_ about it. The way I figure it if I can get one of them to pay attention to me there when they have plenty of other targets then your plan might have the tiniest chance of working though I wouldn't trade in your Ripper card for a pimp hat just yet."

Stefan laughed shaking his head. "I'm surprised you're actually agreeing to go to this thing," Stefan said glad that he had at least convinced her to give it some thought.

"Well if I don't go what do you think will happen if Klaus tries something?" Bonnie asked, "Who else is going to save your ass?"

"Look who's getting cocky," Stefan smirked causing her to grin. His grin disappeared when he saw her face suddenly become serious. "There is something else isn't there?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know if Elena told you about this but I've been having these dreams about Klaus," Bonnie said quietly.

"Okay," Stefan said, "What kinds of dreams?"

"Mostly about the coffin," Bonnie said, "I thought that they would stop since we got the coffin open last night but when I went to sleep when I got home there was another one."

"I take it the coffin was absent in this one," Stefan said prompting her to continue.

"Yes," she said nodding, "But Klaus was still there and this time he was in a tuxedo asking me to dance." She watched as Stefan's face went from being passive to being surprised.

"I see," he said nodding, "Well that changes things. It's good that you are going to be going with me then."

"Am I?" Bonnie asked raising a brow, "I figured you'd be going with Elena. She was invited right?" Where there was Elena there was Stefan. That was just how it was. To think any different just seemed weird.

"And she is going with Damon," Stefan said in a tone that said that he wasn't going to talk about it. It was better that way. As much as he loved Elena he knew he wasn't good for her. Neither of them was but it was just for one night. Damon would protect Elena of that he was sure, something that he couldn't be sure he would do for Bonnie. He might protect Bonnie but he wouldn't put her safety over Elena's. Stefan had come to realize that at times they would have to. After all if Bonnie died then the rest of them were as good as dead. Besides it wasn't like Bonnie would actually agree to go with Damon anyway, even if she had stopped setting him on fire recently and Stefan was sure they both cared about each other more than either of them would ever be willing to admit.

"Well I don't recall you asking me," Bonnie said glancing at him sideways.

Stefan looked at her earnestly taking her hand. "Bonnie Bennett," he said clearing his throat theatrically, "Will you go to the Original Ball with me?"

"I'd love to," Bonnie said laughing a little at his serious expression then a thought occurred to her, "I'm assuming Caroline is going with Tyler. What about Matt? Is he staying at home?"

"Rebekah invited him," Stefan said, "To make up for homecoming." Bonnie winced as she thought about homecoming and then frowned as she thought about Rebekah on a date with Matt. Maybe they could send him in for information; no that was too dangerous he was after all still mortal.

"What the hell am I going to wear to this thing?" Bonnie asked herself as she flipped the envelope over in her hands.

"I'll take care of it," Stefan said, "Why don't you open it?" Stefan had felt the envelope and it was slightly heavier than the other ones. He could no longer hold his curiosity in about what was inside of it.

"What for?" Bonnie asked, "It's probably the same as everyone else's." Stefan shrugged and she opened it. She pulled out an invitation card exactly like the ones that Stefan had seen the other's had received. But there was something at the bottom that caught Stefan's eye.

"What's that?" Stefan asked though he recognized it well enough.

Bonnie turned the envelope upside down. A necklace fell out identical to the one that had been the Original witch's only the gold shined like new. Magic hummed from it, the power immediately able to be felt by them both. It was obviously recently made.

"There's a note," Stefan said gesturing toward the folded piece of paper at the bottom of the envelope.

Bonnie pulled it out and unfolded it. "A gift to you, Miss Bennett; a powerful treasure for a powerful witch," Bonnie read aloud from the paper, "Thank you for giving me my freedom. Signed…Esther."

Now this was a rather interesting development. "Looks like you got _someone's_ attention already," Stefan said, "At least we know who was in that coffin."

"Their mother?" Bonnie asked, "I thought Klaus killed her?"

"I guess we were misinformed," Stefan said, "What do you think that means?" He gestured toward the necklace.

"I don't know," Bonnie shrugged, "I'm not getting anything negative from it."

"Still I want you to be careful," Stefan said seriously.

Bonnie picked up the necklace and looked at it as it glinted in the light. The necklace seemed the opposite of dangerous. In fact it felt as if it was completely attuned to her and her magic. As if it had been made for her specifically and as it was a gift for her this was more than likely the case. "I guess I have something to wear to the ball after all," Bonnie said, "You think we can find a dress to match?"

"You're actually going to wear that?" Stefan asked surprised.

"It's probably some sort of scare tactic or test," Bonnie said, "I doubt it's actually dangerous. I bet they want to intimidate me. You know Klaus thinks that he can inspire fear in anyone. Why would his family be any different? If I wear it then I'll be calling their bluff. Besides it's a gift so it would be rude not to."

"You're the only one who got anything special in their envelope," Stefan said his tone leading. Bonnie glanced over at him knowing exactly where his thoughts were going.

"That doesn't mean that your plan is going to work," Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

"Did you just agree?" Stefan asked. He smiled smugly not giving her a chance to answer. "I knew you couldn't resist my hot back."

Bonnie's eyes widened and she stood. She remembered her words on the first day she had seen him. It never occurred to her that they would come back and bite her in the ass. She hadn't thought about the words since she had said them but now it seemed obvious that he had heard. He was a vampire after all. She decided to play dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about," Bonnie said, "I'm going to get dressed."

Stefan chuckled shaking his head. He smirked at her obvious embarrassment. He didn't think it was a big deal. It wasn't like he had never thought about her in that way. He was a guy after all. But if it would get under her skin then he would definitely bring it up again. "Sure you don't," he said, "I'll wait here." Stefan propped his feet up on the coffee table and Bonnie kicked them off.

"What for?" Bonnie asked eyeing the handwritten invitation with some distaste. The necklace still dangled from her hand and she set it down on the table resisting the urge to put it on.

"We're going shopping," Stefan said raising a brow at her, "Didn't you say you wanted to find a dress that works with the necklace?" He picked it up from the table examining it closely.

"Fine," Bonnie said with a shrug, "I'll be down in a minute." She tossed down the invitation and headed for the stairs.

Stefan watched her until she disappeared. Bonnie may have thought that his plan didn't have a leg to stand on but he was pretty damn sure that the necklace in his hand was telling him otherwise. If he hadn't thought she was the perfect choice before he was sure of it now.


	2. Part Two: Stay Close

**Title:** Distortion

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Damon, Bonnie/Katherine, Damon/Katherine, Bonnie/Damon/Katherine, Bonnie/Elijah, Bonnie/Kol, Bonnie/Finn, Rebekah/Tyler, Bonnie/Tyler, Bonnie/Rebekah, Bonnie/Tyler/Rebekah, Caroline/Matt, Alaric/Meredith, etc.

 **Summary:** Bonnie discovers a hidden secret about her heritage when the Salvatore brothers convince her to go along with their plan to infiltrate the original family and gain information through seduction. However, while Bonnie's new powers but the others at a disadvantage, they aren't something that Bonnie is willing to accept.

 **Part Two: Stay Close**

Stefan Salvatore looked at the price tag on the gown he'd picked out and didn't blink at the number. He knew however, that Bonnie would never let him spend nine hundred dollars on a dress she would only likely wear once to a ball that she didn't want to attend especially since there was still the matter of shoes, jewelry, her hair, and perhaps gloves if Stefan decided that they would be fitting. But it couldn't be helped; the dress was perfect; so he wasn't going to give her the chance to object. Besides it was her that insisted on doing the honest thing and actually paying for their purchases when money would be a non issue were he to do a little compelling. He ripped off the tag and stuffed it into his pocket before taking the dress and walking over to where Bonnie was sifting through the racks on the other side of the boutique.

"Why are these dresses so expensive?" Bonnie asked as she bypassed one dress after another. They had been there for over an hour and she still hadn't found anything reasonable. She was this close to giving up and sitting the ball out altogether. It wasn't as if she even wanted to go in the first place.

"Why do you care so much?" Stefan asked stepping up behind her. She continued to search stopping every once and a while and then looking at the tag and shaking her head. "I'm the one paying for everything, remember?"

Bonnie stopped sifting and turned to face him. She cocked her head to the side and considered him silently. He raised a brow and she shook her head before returning to her search the gown in his hands going unnoticed. "Wow Stefan," Bonnie smirked, "Ripper, pimp, and now Sugar Daddy. Is there anything that you don't do?"

"Are we talking in bed or out?" Stefan asked causing her to stop and turn to face him again. "Not that there's much I'd say no to either way," Stefan shrugged.

"I guess I'll have to add closet freak to the list," Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

"Closet?" Stefan asked lifting his chin. He wasn't as obvious as Damon but he didn't think it was some kind of secret. "And here I thought I was being obvious."

"Look," Bonnie said trying to hide her amusement, "I don't know where all of this flirting is coming from, if it's a side effect of too much," she lowered her voice looking around, "Human blood consumption." Stefan just grinned as she continued. "Whatever the case it needs to stop. Just because you're trying to sell the merchandise doesn't mean you get to sample it."

"Well how am I supposed to market it if I don't know how it tastes?" Stefan asked leaning in his tone low.

Bonnie licked her lips unconsciously before she took step back. "I guess you'll just have to use your imagination," Bonnie said. _Wouldn't be the first time_ , Stefan thought. "What's that?" Bonnie asked gesturing to the dress in Stefan's hands. It was a gorgeous champagne color that she was sure would look just perfect against her skin.

"A prospect," Stefan said carefully placing the dress into her hands, "Why don't you try it on?"

"How much?" Bonnie asked looking for the price tag and finding none. She just didn't see the point in unnecessary spending. It wasn't as if she was trying to impress anyone and it wasn't as if Stefan's goal of using her to give the Original brothers simultaneous hard ons was going to work either. It was likely that Elena would be the focus per the usual.

"Don't worry about the price," Stefan said, "Consider it an investment." All Bonnie heard was that it was so expensive that he didn't want to tell her.

"Fine," Bonnie said with a resigned sigh, "If you want to waste your money then who am I to stop you?"

Stefan followed her to the dressing rooms ignoring the appreciative glances the other women in the shop gave him as they passed. He watched as Bonnie ran her hands almost reverently over the beading of the dress before she was shown to a dressing room. He stood just outside waiting.

Bonnie listened as one of the stores employees flirted rather obnoxiously with Stefan on the other side of the door, laughing softly when she heard Stefan's annoyed sigh. She hung the dress up on the hook just on the wall behind her letting it fall carefully. It was strapless with intricate beading and a sweetheart neckline. It was exquisite, almost too exquisite to put on. She had never worn anything like it.

"Come on Bonnie," Stefan said as the saleswoman touched his arm. He was mere minutes away from slamming the woman against the wall and draining her not because he found her blood particularly appetizing but because it would shut her the hell up. "We don't have all day, beautiful."

"Just a minute baby," Bonnie said deciding to throw Stefan a bone and biting back her laughter. "I'll be right out." Bonnie nearly doubled over with laughter when the girl's flirting didn't stop but went from loud and obvious to whispered tones. Well she had tried, but she decided she had better get over her hang ups and put on the dress before Stefan snapped the girl's neck.

Stefan stepped away from the girl as his phone vibrated; Damon calling probably to check on their progress. Stefan answered it though he was not in the mood to deal with Damon's antics because the girl seemed to finally get the hint as he turned completely away from her. "What?" Stefan growled into the receiver rolling his eyes as the girl left with a dejected sigh.

"I take it things aren't going well with the witch," Damon said sounding amused. He also sounded smug and that meant that he was either hiding something or he was with Elena and wanted to rub it in Stefan's face; or both.

"Things are going fine," Stefan said losing what little patience he had, "Is there a reason you called?"

"Just wanted to let you know that Elena found her dress," Damon said his tone smug, "I'll definitely have the most beautiful date at the ball."

The shuffling behind Bonnie's door stopped and Stefan waited for her to come out but he heard no movement. After a while he heard a soft sigh and then he saw her feet from beneath the flowing bottom of the dress under the door.

"I can't reach the zipper," Bonnie said as she opened the door, "But I think it'll fit okay once it's all the way up." She sounded self-conscious which either meant he had been right and the dress was perfect or they had to keep looking.

"Well come out," Stefan said, "And I'll zip…" Stefan trailed as the door completely opened and Bonnie hesitantly walked out. She looked breathtaking and they weren't even finished yet. She wouldn't have any trouble at all getting anyone's attention.

"It's not like judgy could actually be considered competition," Damon was saying in his ear. Stefan blinked having forgotten he was even on the phone. Bonnie looked at him biting her bottom lip and smoothing her hands down the dress her eyes searching for his approval.

"We'll see about that," Stefan said before he hung up the phone not bothering to listen to Damon's last words before the line went dead.

Bonnie looked down wrapping her arms around herself. "It's too much isn't it," she said, "I didn't notice that the midsection was a little sheer before I put it on and without straps I feel practically naked. Besides I bet I look ridicu-"

Bonnie was cut off as Stefan's hands shot out and grabbed her by the hips. He pulled her against him and her hands rested on his chest subconsciously placing a barrier between them. Stefan reached around her with one hand and slowly pulled the zipper the rest of the way up causing her to shift closer as he did so. "You look perfect," Stefan whispered his lips brushing against her ear as he did so.

Bonnie pushed him away gently extracting herself from his arms. "Then you'll be able to make good use of me then," Bonnie said her eyes hardening. Because that was what he was doing, what they all were doing even though this time Stefan and Damon were leaving everyone else in the dark instead of her. They had found another way to use her outside of her powers and no matter how many invisible lines she and Stefan seemed to keep crossing without either of them meaning to she could never let herself forget that she was still being used.

 **:::**

Klaus Mikaelson finished penning the note he was writing and then tucked it just beneath the ribbon tied around the dress box sitting on his bed before picking the box up and handing it off to one of his hybrids whose name escaped him. "Be sure to leave this where she will find it and do not leave until you see it in her hands."

The hybrid nodded and Klaus watched as he disappeared. He walked over to his closet where his tuxedo hung. The day was young but the night looked promising.

"Was that a dress box?" Rebekah asked as she walked into his room not bothering to knock. Klaus ignored her as he took his tuxedo out and laid it out on the bed. "I'm guessing that it's for the witch," Rebekah said not at all bothered by his silence, "Mother just finished lecturing us on how we're supposed to play nice with her tonight. So of course Kol is already plotting on how to provoke her."

"He will behave," Klaus said turning to her finally, "As will you."

"I'll be sure to tell him that once he stops eye fucking his reflection Daddy Dearest," Rebekah said rolling her eyes as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Your loving father died by _my_ hands," Klaus said glaring at her, "And if we don't get the little witch on our side she will find a way for us to die by hers and there is no doubt in my mind that anything she comes up with will make you wish you were still sleeping away in your sweet little coffin. So unless you and Kol want to endanger this family and piss both me and mother off in the process then I suggest you behave."

"Fine," Rebekah said standing, "I'll go rein him in." Rebekah began to walk out of the room but stopped at the door. "By the way," she said crossing her arms over her chest, "That dress isn't going to work. I don't know much about the witch but I know enough to know that she can't be bought."

"Everyone has a price Rebekah," Klaus said unbothered, "A fact you'll learn when the witch shows up wearing that dress tonight."

"Just when I thought that you couldn't get any dumber you say something to prove me wrong," Rebekah said turning away from him, "Call me when you realize that you'll need to change your methods." And then she was gone.

 **:::**

Bonnie Bennett eyed the note in her hands as if it would sprout wings and fly at any second. She didn't even bother looking in the box; assuming from the shape and size that there was a dress inside. She looked between the box and the note with something between anger, amusement, and disgust.

"What is it?" Stefan asked stepping up behind her with a box holding the dress that he had purchased for her. She handed him the note. It was from Klaus requesting that she save him a dance.

Stefan tossed the note on the bed and then opened the box wondering what dress Klaus had picked. He raised a brow at the choice and then shut the lid. "I guess you were right about being able to garner some attention," Bonnie said, "What do you think that they're up to?"

"It looks like they want us to think they're focusing on you," Stefan said, "Which probably means they are going after something else."

"Elena?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan nodded. "That seems to be the pattern," Stefan shrugged, "But even so I want you to stay close tonight."

"I thought you wanted me to work my witchy woo-woo on the Original brothers," Bonnie said waving her hands and her eyes bulging in imitations of Damon's.

Stefan grinned. "I do," he said, "But I want you within eye shot." Stefan watched as Bonnie picked up the note looking as perplexed about it as he felt. "Never too far, I want to be able to see you at all times."

"Fine," Bonnie said crumpling the note up in her hands. She concentrated on it and smiled as it caught on fire. She decided then and there that she would find a way to laugh in Klaus' face later even if it wasn't outright. The night might be a little fun after all. She picked the dress box up and handed it to Stefan. "Can you get rid of this please?" She asked.

"You don't want to see it?" Stefan asked.

"Why would I?" Bonnie asked seriously. "Whatever it is it's not like it will suite me. He doesn't know me so honestly I'd sooner accept a gift from Damon. And anyway it's Klaus."

"You just want to throw a wrench in a pimp's program," Stefan said only half joking and thinking that while he agreed with her choice (and not just because he would rather see her in the dress that he picked out) he couldn't help but think that having her wear the dress would make it easier to get on Klaus' good side. Though he would likely see her not wearing it as a challenge and he knew better than anyone how much Klaus liked the chase so this could work to their advantage.

"And you just want me to set that dress _and_ you on fire," Bonnie said an evil glint in her eyes.

"Fine," Stefan said picking up the box, "I'll get rid of the dress and you get ready."

"Fine," Bonnie said as Stefan left her room dress box in hand. Bonnie looked at the dress box still on her bed and the shopping bags that still littered her floor and wondered if it was still too late to back out.

 **:::**

Rebekah Mikaelson watched as Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert walked into the ballroom of Klaus' Mansion. She raised a brow at Matt Donovan who stood next to her looking about as disinterested as she felt. Seeing the town all glamorous and glitzed was far less fun that one would think. While the Original Ball was in full swing that fact only made it more obvious that Rebekah would be unbelievably bored for the rest of the night. She had been tempted more than once to find Kol so that they could make trouble but with Damon walking in with his brother's ex-girlfriend things seemed to have gotten more interesting.

"What's that about?" Rebekah asked Matt as Damon walked smugly around the room all too happy to have Elena on his arm. "How did he manage to convince Stefan to let him get away with that?"

"Why?" Matt asked giving her a sideways glance, "Still looking for an opening with Stefan?"

"Please," Rebekah said taking Matt's arm, "My taste has long since improved." Matt gave her a small smile at that. "I am just…curious," she said hoping her tone expressed as much.

Matt shrugged watching as Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes danced hoping them spending time together would lessen Caroline's recent loss. "I don't know," Matt said turning back to look at Rebekah, "I think it's just because they didn't want Bon to come alone and she would never go with Damon."  
"Stefan is coming with the witch then?" Rebekah asked clearly surprised.

"Bonnie," Matt corrected his tone admonishing. After Bonnie had saved him he hated it even more when someone put her in a box labeled witch because it was becoming more and more obvious to him that Bonnie was and had always been much more than that.

"I apologize," Rebekah said giving his arm an appeasing pat, "So Stefan is coming with _Bonnie_?" Her mother had wanted her to ingratiate herself with the witch so it would help if she could have Matt as a testament to her "changing" ways.

"Thank you," Matt nodded before he continued, "And yes he is…though I thought that they would be here by now."

"Still," Rebekah said prying for more information, "It's hard to believe that Stefan could pry himself away from Elena's side, especially when our family is involved. Even if Bonnie preferred not to go with Damon I'd sooner guess that they would let Bonnie come alone. I mean I half expected Elena to walk in making some ridiculous spectacle with a Salvatore on each arm."

Matt laughed a little at that. "Nah," he said shaking his head, "Stefan has always been…protective of Bonnie. I guess that's the right word."

"Really?" Rebekah asked the situation becoming more interesting by the minute. The way he said it made her wonder. "In what way exactly?" Rebekah asked.

Matt shrugged. "He's saved her more than once and I'm pretty sure she'd do anything he'd ask," Matt said before stopping himself. He didn't fully trust Rebekah and he wasn't really sure where her line of questioning was going and he was even less sure as to how much he should reveal. Not that he thought there was anything going on between Bonnie and Stefan but he didn't want anyone to try and use Bonnie against Stefan or vice versa.

"Excuse me," Rebekah said as she spotted Klaus across the room, "I'll only be a moment." Matt nodded ever the gentlemen and not seeming at all put out as Rebekah walked across the room to talk to her brother.

Klaus looked up as Rebekah approached not seeming at all pleased to see her walking toward him. He had been waiting for the witch to show up and was beginning to think that he would be waiting all night. "What is it Rebekah?" Klaus asked as soon as she reached him.

"I have news about the witch," Rebekah said choosing to ignore his irritation in favor of baiting him.

"What kind of news?" Klaus asked not having the patience to play games with her. He was sure that if he had not at least had some sort of idea of where the witch was by the time Esther decided to come downstairs that his mother would not be happy.

"First you can stop worrying about whether or not she is coming because she will be here," Rebekah said moving to his side and taking his arm, "And second you should start worrying about whether or not you will be able to get near her as she isn't coming alone."

Klaus raised an eyebrow at this. As far as he was aware, the witch had no romantic attachments. There had as he had heard from Tyler been the Gilbert boy but as he had threatened his life recently Jeremy had been sent away so who did that leave. "Well do you mind telling me who will have the pleasure of keeping the witch's company this evening?" His tone seemed calm but his eyes were anything but.

"I believe his name is Stefan Salvatore," Rebekah said casually, "Sounds familiar. Don't you know him from somewhere?" Rebekah smirked as Klaus pulled his arm away from her and stalked off probably in search of alcohol. "Call me when you're ready to admit you're going to need my help on this one Nik," Rebekah called after him.

 **:::**

Bonnie Bennett was beyond apprehensive as she and Stefan Salvatore stood outside of the ballroom preparing to make their entrance. She could feel the power pulsing from the necklace that Esther had gifted her with that hung from her neck. She felt uncomfortable in her own skin and she was trying not to show it.

"You look gorgeous," Stefan said glancing over at her, "Stop fidgeting." The best and worst part was that he was telling the truth, she did look gorgeous. He was sure that she would have no problem whatsoever garnering anyone's attention which both pleased him and bothered him at the same time. He realized that he was basically putting her in the line of fire and the thought of Klaus coming near her when she looked so delightfully edible was becoming less and less appealing.

"I just don't want to be here," Bonnie said honestly though it was a little too late to back out. Between Esther and Klaus sending her gifts and the havoc she was sure that at least one of the Originals was sure to wreak it was obvious that the night could only go downhill from where they were at the moment.

"Relax," Stefan said, "We're not going to let anything happen to anyone and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Bonnie nodded. "Okay," Bonnie said firmly, "Let's do this." Bonnie reached for Stefan's arm but he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her into his side instead.

"Remember what I said," Stefan whispered as she brought her hand up to his shoulder instead, "Stay close."

Bonnie nodded again as Stefan began to walk forward. Bonnie let herself be led into the ballroom walking carefully as her dress trailed across the floor her expression showing a confidence that she didn't feel. She noticed the eyes on them and she felt even more awkward. "People are staring," she whispered into Stefan's ear.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," Stefan whispered back as he led her through the room to where Damon and Elena were standing.

Bonnie sighed resigning herself to being gawked at until they finally stopped in front of her friend. She gave Elena one of her first genuine smiles of the day even though she felt a little awkward considering Stefan's recent behavior toward her.

"Bonnie you look beautiful," Elena said as she smiled back. Bonnie returned the compliment and then Elena turned to Stefan. "Could I speak to you for a moment Stefan?"

Bonnie felt Stefan stiffen beside her. She glanced at him giving him a look that said, "Go ahead." Stefan sighed but he nodded letting Bonnie go. Elena walked around them and kept moving as if she had no doubt as to whether Stefan would follow; though they all knew that he would.

"Why don't you go _mingle_?" Stefan said to Bonnie in a low voice as his eyes followed Elena.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. "You may as well tell me to get on my stroll," Bonnie hissed quietly hoping that she was close enough to Stefan that Damon wouldn't here her, "What's next are you going to buy some gators and make me call you Daddy?"

"No to the gators," Stefan whispered back, "But I wouldn't mind you calling me Daddy though?"

Bonnie's eyes widened as she pushed him away. "Go," Bonnie said shaking her head, "Maybe she can talk some sense into you."

"And kill Pimp Stefan?" Stefan asked his expression appalled, "Now we wouldn't want that." He chuckled as Bonnie turned away from him crossing her arms over her chest. It was best that she ignored him as he was pretty sure they could go back and forth all night. He shot Damon a warning glance before turning to follow Elena.

It wasn't until Stefan left that Bonnie realized that he had left her alone with Damon. She looked up to find Damon staring at her oddly. She stared back cocking her head to the side watching as his too blue eyes studied her. "What?" She finally asked.

"Nothing," Damon shrugged attempting to downplay whatever reaction he was having to her, "You just clean up nice."

Bonnie smiled. "Thank you," she said, "I wish that I could return the compliment." She expected him to look annoyed but he only smirked.

"Well since your witchy ways are keeping you from doing so how about a dance instead?" Damon asked holding out his hand.

Bonnie eyed him suspiciously as there was no one to plot to kill at the moment and she was pretty sure that was the reason for the one and only time they danced. "Why?" Bonnie asked, "Are you that dead set on moving in on all of Stefan's dates?"

Damon raised an eyebrow at her. "If I am not mistaken Daddy told you to mingle," Damon said his face calm, "Though if you don't want to dance I can always ask Elena and I am sure she will be happy to learn that Ripper Stefan is dead though I'm not sure what she will think of Pimp Stefan even without the gators."

Bonnie frowned at him before taking his hand. "Fine," she said, "But keep your hands where I can see them."

"Of course," Damon said as he led her toward the dancing townspeople, "Tonight I have resolved to be the perfect gentlemen."

"And I'm sure you won't make it an hour," Bonnie shot back.

"If I don't I'm blaming you and that dress," Damon quipped only half joking. Bonnie's face betrayed her surprise but she said nothing. Damon smiled reveling in the fact that he could now acknowledge the fact that Bonnie was sexy with the pretense of shutting her up.

 **:::**

Klaus had watched as the witch not only entered the ball with Stefan Salvatore but also rather obviously not wearing the dress that Klaus had sent to her. She was however wearing the necklace that his mother had gifted her with and a dress that he could only describe as sinful though somehow in the most elegant of ways. Her hair tumbled down her bare shoulders and she had an air of confidence that drew him in. He could feel the power emanating from her even from across the room and all of it made him want to go through with Esther's plan even more.

She was then passed from one Salvatore to another though Stefan's eyes still strayed to her as he danced with Elena Gilbert. Klaus suspected from the look on Stefan's face that he wasn't too fond of the way that Damon was leering at the witch either. It didn't help that Damon's hands were dangerously low on her hips and that while the witch didn't look to be particularly enamored he was sure there was a time that she would have protested to Damon's presence with far more enthusiasm. He still remembered witnessing her being more than willing to demonstrate her powers on Damon while he had still inhabited Alaric Saltzman's body.

But it seemed as if they had put that behind them as they dance far too close for Klaus' liking. He was about to move to cut in when suddenly Kol was standing next to him. He didn't bother to hide his irritation as he stepped slightly away from him.

"Is _that_ the witch that mother wants us to play nice with?" Kol asked his tone clearly interested. Klaus glanced over at him watching as Kol's eyes lingered on Bonnie appreciatively. "If I had known that she had looked like that I wouldn't have been so quick to object," Kol said with a smirk.

Klaus glared at him, he already had the Salvatore brothers to deal with and he knew exactly how Kol operated. "You will stay away from her," Klaus said his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Now Nik," Kol said making a tsking sound, "Will you never learn to share?"

"I _mean_ it Kol," Klaus said already annoyed that he would have to go through the Salvatore brothers who had once been only too happy to use the witch and now seemed to lose their heads over seeing her dipped into a beautiful dress. He had always wanted her power at the very least and he wasn't surprised to find that he wanted her body as well.

"If you're going to make a move then I suggest you do it soon Nik," Kol said undeterred, "I mean it isn't just me that you'll have to worry about. Mother did give us all the free pass to approach her. Elijah has always respected witches. Then there is Finn who hasn't had a woman in what, nine hundred some years? And if I remember correctly it was Ayanna that held his heart captive before our tragic little transformation but sadly she never returned his affection. I'm sure that he would just love to meet the last witch in Ayanna's line. I mean Finn and I already have the edge that comes from her being unfamiliar with us and I have been known to be rather charming. I mean look at this face."

Klaus decided that enough was enough as he made his way away from Kol and toward to where Damon and Bonnie were dancing. Damon looked up from where he was teasing Bonnie in whispered tones as Klaus approached. Their eyes met and despite Damon's glare Klaus remained civil and winningly charming as he smiled at the couple. "May I cut in," he asked politely.

Damon looked like he was about to make a scathing remark when Bonnie silenced him with a gloved hand. "It's fine Damon," she said, "You know better than anyone that I can handle myself." Klaus watched closely as Damon's eyes softened as he looked at her and nodded.

"I won't be far," Damon said shooting Klaus a warning glance as he reluctantly stepped away from Bonnie. Bonnie seemed surprised by Damon's concern for her which Klaus took note of as well.

"I'll be fine," Bonnie said. Damon stepped back as Klaus held out his hand to her.

Bonnie glanced at Damon's retreating frame only a moment before taking Klaus' hand and allowing herself to be pulled against him.

"Are you enjoying your evening Miss Bennett?" Klaus asked smiling at her as they danced.

Bonnie could feel both Stefan and Damon's eyes on her. She did her best to remain calm. This was what Stefan had wanted. His plan suddenly didn't seem so stupid. She knew that Klaus had to have wanted something, to distract her maybe. She wasn't sure and him being so close to her wasn't helping her thoughts organize themselves any. "A better question would be why you care whether I'm having a good time or not," Bonnie said using her bravado to hide her confusion.

"I invited all of you here to make amends love," Klaus said softly, "To atone for my sins. I have what I want now. My family is one. I have no reason to harm anyone that you care about anymore."

"And you expect me to what forgive you?" Bonnie asked with a bitter laugh. She knew that her attitude probably wasn't helping Stefan's plan along but it wasn't like she had agreed and even if she did she wouldn't exactly be a willing participant. She couldn't help how she reacted to him. Being in his arms while dizzying at the same time made her skin crawl, it was a position she had never thought she would be in. "Did you really think that it would be as easy as throwing a party with bad food and mediocre music?"

"Not having fun then," Klaus said with a smirk, "Such a shame." He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear his hand on her back moving slightly lower. "There are ways we could remedy that you know," he whispered.

Bonnie shifted slightly away from him clearly uncomfortable but not for the reasons that she thought she should have been. "You're still alive," Bonnie said smiling sweetly, "There are ways I can remedy that."

"We played that game already love," Klaus smirked, "Or don't you remember?" Klaus pulled her closer diminishing the space that she had put between them. "But if you like games I know a few that we could play."

Bonnie raised a brow at him. His tone had been suggestive and she was close to ending the dance altogether. She was beginning to understand why Greta had been so enraptured by him. He was charming and handsome, deceptively so. She was certain that if one didn't know what he was capable of that one could rather easily find oneself under his spell.

"Now don't look at me like that Bonnie," Klaus said almost playfully, "I wasn't suggesting anything unseemly. I know that you're a good girl." His tone changed to something almost mocking in an effort to provoke her. "Sweet, honest, and so very loyal." She glared at him and he knew that even if she walked away his words wouldn't soon leave her. "No," he said, "The game I was speaking of was chess. I've become rather good at it. It takes strategy, skill, finesse. I am convinced that you would make an excellent opponent."

"What makes you say that?" Bonnie asked her tone a mixture of annoyance and curiosity.

"You're strong and you're powerful," Klaus answered his voice sincere, "You have a fondness for attacking me and disrupting my plans." Bonnie was about to comment on that but he continued, "Though given what was at stake for you no one can blame you. Least of all me who understands risking all for those that mean everything to you." Bonnie kept her expression blank choosing neither to agree nor disagree with his comparisons though his words held more truth than embellishments. "You match me in nearly every other respect. Why not this?"

"I'm sorry to say that I am unfamiliar with the game," Bonnie said not sounding at all sorry.

"I can always teach you," Klaus offered.

"No thank you," Bonnie said wondering exactly how long the song they were dancing to was, though suspected that they would play for as long as Klaus wanted so she could be stuck with him all night.

"You look exquisite," Klaus said not at all surprised at her turning down his offer, "And I will try not to take the fact that you aren't wearing the dress that I sent as a personal offence."

"It wasn't anything personal," Bonnie said smirking, "I just find that Stefan has better taste." She had meant to annoy him but to Bonnie's surprise for a moment he seemed genuinely bothered by the fact that Stefan had picked out her gown. There was bad blood between he and Stefan so perhaps that shouldn't have surprised her.

"I agree with you when it comes to this dress because I find it rather hard to take my eyes off of you in it," Klaus said causing Bonnie to look at him in surprise before quickly looking away. "However when it comes to his taste in women," Klaus said glancing pointedly at where Stefan was still dancing with Elena though Stefan and Elena's eyes were on them, "I'm afraid there is much to be desired." Klaus gave Stefan a nod as their eyes met.

"And yours is better?" Bonnie challenged sending a glance Stefan and Elena's way.

"Of course," Klaus grinned, "All you have to do to see that is compare our dancing partners."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Bonnie said her tone unimpressed.

"I was merely stating a fact Miss Bennett," Klaus said amused, "If you were flattered then that is another matter altogether." As Bonnie looked away again Klaus looked up in time to see his mother making her entrance. He signaled for the music to stop and reluctantly let Bonnie go. "It was pleasure," Klaus said with a small bow.

"That's one way of putting it," Bonnie said glad to no longer be so close to him.

"Enjoy your evening Bonnie," Klaus said picking up her hand and kissing the back of it. Bonnie snatched her hand away quickly. Klaus smiled and turned walking toward his mother. Bonnie watched fiddling with the necklace around her neck.

Klaus didn't need to look back to know that her eyes were following him. If nothing else the witch was curious. A seed had been planted and for now that was enough.

 **:::**

It was after Esther made some longwinded speech that she had approached Bonnie and asked to speak with her alone. Stefan had appeared by her side almost as soon as the woman had made the request. She knew that he didn't want her to leave his sight but she also knew that a meeting with Esther was almost inevitable. So she mentioned Elena enough to get Stefan to agree and then followed Esther through Klaus' mansion to a room she could only describe as a study.

Bonnie watched as Esther seated herself in one of the chairs. She was admittedly a beautiful woman, her features were soft but Bonnie could feel the power that lingered just beneath the surface.

"Why don't you sit down Miss Bennett?" Esther said her tone almost fond which made Bonnie even more wary.

Bonnie was about to say that she would rather stand but she wasn't sure how long the discussion would last so she took a seat across from Esther.

"I see that you received my gift," Esther said smiling at the necklace that Bonnie wore, one that matched the one that graced Esther's neck.

"Yes," Bonnie said carefully, "Thank you." She wasn't sure how to handle Esther. As far as Bonnie knew the woman's only crime was trying to keep her family together. Though she was responsible for making Klaus what he was so she couldn't exactly manage to be nice to her but she figured that she could be civil until the woman gave her a reason not to be.

"I should be thanking you Miss Bennett," Esther smiled, "You did release me after all and I am grateful for that."

"May I ask," Bonnie said hesitantly, "How you ended up trapped there in the first place?" She was sure that she was overstepping but her curiosity got the best of her.

"That is a long story," Esther said smiling softly, "One I am willing to tell if you are willing to listen." Bonnie nodded giving her the signal that she was paying attention. "May I ask how much you know of my family's history already?"

Bonnie hesitated before she told Esther what she knew, not knowing how much of what she knew was accurate. It was weird talking to someone she didn't know, the very witch responsible for creating the Originals, about her own family.

"I see," Esther nodded as Bonnie finished. Esther took a deep breath readying herself to tell her story. She knew that she would have to tell the truth in order to gain the girl's trust. She had known a Bennett witch once before and she knew that they valued honesty and loyalty above all things. As her powers were limited she would need an ally and to obtain one she would do anything. To protect her children she would do anything. "Well," Esther said, "You seem to know more than I thought. As you said Klaus' first kill triggered his werewolf gene. By then it became clear to Mikael what he had suspected for some time; that Niklaus was not his son." Esther closed her eyes remembering. "His pride in death was even greater in life. I tried to remedy the situation by binding Niklaus' wolf which only led to Niklaus' wrath and my own death."

"So he did kill you," Bonnie said shaking her head in disgust, "Then how are you here now?"

"My husband," Esther said looking away from Bonnie, "As I said he had pride and with that came anger. He felt as if I had tricked him, that my infidelity meant that I had never loved him. I had lied. I had made him and his children monsters. I had forced him into a life that he did not want and for that I would have to pay. He forced his blood into me. He planned to kill me afterward. He thought it fitting that I become the very monster that I had made them."

Bonnie's eyes widened. Considering what she had been told of Mikael though she probably shouldn't have been surprised.

"When it came time to kill me however he hesitated," Esther continued, "He was unable to do so he fled. When Niklaus killed me my husband's blood was still in my system. My children buried me without knowing and after they left our village I completed my transition."

"Then you're a vampire," Bonnie said suddenly more uncomfortable than she once was, "But how were you able to communicate with me? I mean you can either be a witch or a vampire but not both."

"According to whom, my dear?" Esther asked. Bonnie raised a brow at this. "Admittedly I am not the witch that I once was. I am weaker now but my powers aren't lost to me completely."

"But-" Bonnie said already wanting to object. Witches provided balance, it didn't make sense for them to be able to become the very thing that disrupted it. Then again it didn't make sense for them to be able to create something that disrupted that balance in the first place.

"We are the servants of nature," Esther said carefully, "We are meant to keep the balance. Of course those before us would want to keep us away from knowledge of anything that would disrupt it. Can you imagine what would happen if it were known that one could be both a vampire and a witch? Even if my powers are weakened the fact that I was strong to begin with almost overshadows that. There would be chaos. It is better for everyone to believe it impossible."

"Then why are you telling me?" Bonnie asked. It didn't make any sense. So she had opened the coffin. But as Bonnie continued to think she realized that she had been like Esther attempting to stop Klaus from becoming and then created hybrids though for different reasons. Maybe she had somehow garnered the woman's trust. But there had to be something else.

"I was just getting to that part of the story," Esther said with a wave of her hand, "I had a friend, Ayanna, another witch. When I transitioned most of my power went to staving off the thirst. But we both knew if Niklaus had found out about my living he would come after me. We didn't know at the time that he has suffered some regret and no longer wanted to take my life. Ayanna slowed her aging for as many years as her power would allow so that she could remain by my side and offer me some protection and companionship. Before she died we thought it best if I were somewhere that Niklaus or Mikael for that matter could not reach. So she used what was left of her powers to seal me into the coffin and by the time Klaus discovered I was living it was too late, so he took my coffin and kept it with the others."

"The spell that your friend used to seal the coffin," Bonnie said, "I'm assuming it kept Klaus from being able to open it but Klaus seems to know plenty of witches. Why wasn't he able to open it before?"

"The particular spell Ayanna used," Esther explained, "Had one restriction. It could only be broken by a witch from her line."

It took a moment for Esther's words to sink in. "Wait," Bonnie said shaking her head, "You don't mean…"

"Yes," Esther nodded, "I was friends with a Bennett witch once and if you allow it I would very much like to be again."

Bonnie stood shaking her head. "I'm sorry but," Bonnie hesitated as she was at a loss for words, "You're responsible for everything that Klaus is and in a way that makes you responsible for everything that he has done and I can't with good conscious befriend someone like that." Not to mention Bonnie was trying to find a way to kill her son.

"You may feel that way now," Esther said seriously, "But there are things that I can teach you and I am indebted to your family so you can trust that I would never betray you. The relationship could be equally beneficial."

"I need to go," Bonnie said firmly. She couldn't handle this. It had been bad enough dancing with Klaus but now his mother wanted to be friends?

"If you must," Esther said not seeming angry with Bonnie's rejection, "But do give it some thought."

Bonnie nodded though she wasn't sure what there was to think about. She just wanted to get as far away from Esther as possible. Bonnie quickly left the room and Esther allowed it. She knew at the very least the girl didn't fear her and she could always set up situations that would insure that Bonnie would need her assistance and eventually they would have her.

 **:::**

Kol Mikaelson interrupted his sister's dance with her mortal friend feeling no remorse as he led her away from an annoyed Matt. He could have found other things to do in his boredom and the taking of the mortal's life could have very well been one of them. But the witch had sparked his interest and the fact that it would piss off Niklaus made the witch's allure that much more enticing.

"What do you want?" Rebekah asked with a pout. She had just managed to get Matt to loosen up and she didn't want to waste her time babysitting Kol when she had finally found a way to have some fun.

"I'm bored," Kol said simply.

"And how is that my problem?" Rebekah asked sounding bored with the conversation.

"Unless you want me to start piling up bodies I suggest that you cooperate," Kol said smiling sweetly.

"Can't you just go look in a mirror or something?" Rebekah asked glancing over to where Matt was being approached by Caroline Forbes. She glared as the two began to dance.

"As tempting as that sounds I'd much rather go on a little witch hunt," Kol said with a smirk.

"No," Rebekah said firmly, "You're not going to hurt the witch. Mother is doing this for all of us."

"Who says I want to hurt her?" Kol asked. Really she could be so dramatic sometimes. "I just want to play with her a little bit. I want to try my hand at seduction."

"Cut Nik off at the knees?" Rebekah asked now intrigued. If Nik didn't want her help who was she to turn Kol down. Nik thought he had everything under control so whatever Kol did he should be able to handle.

"Exactly," Kol nodded, "I'm going to lure her up onto the balcony. All I need you to do is loosen the railing a little bit."

"I thought you said that you didn't want to hurt her," Rebekah said immediately putting up her guard.

"I won't'," Kol said his tone appeasing, "She won't fall over the edge. I'll be there to catch her and then she can fall into my bed."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. Why did her brothers all seem to think the witch was easy? "The super hero routine," Rebekah scoffed, "Aren't you getting a little old for that?" She had already decided that she would help him however she could even if it was for her own amusement so that she could laugh when he failed.

"Are you going to help or not?" Kol asked.

"Fine," Rebekah agreed, "But when this plan of yours backfires I am completely turning against you and denying everything."

Kol shrugged. "I would expect nothing else."

 **:::**

Bonnie didn't feel like going back to the party so she decided to find an empty room to hide in until it was over in case Esther or Klaus decided to come after her. She had left her purse with Elena so she couldn't text Stefan and it wasn't as if she knew how to get back to the ballroom so she figured that she could hide out until someone came looking for her.

She tried one of the doors and was surprised to find it unlocked. Klaus had the whole town there and she wasn't sure why he trusted them enough not to snoop. Bonnie opened the door slowly peeking inside. She walked in closing the door behind her, realizing as she went farther into the room that she was in what looked to be a bedroom. It wasn't until she was completely inside that she discovered a man with dark hair standing by the window on the other side of the room wearing a tuxedo.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude," Bonnie said turning to leave.

"Do you know anything about constellations?" The man asked causing Bonnie to stop in her tracks.

She turned and found him still staring out the window. "No," Bonnie said hesitantly, "I like looking at the stars but I've never been one for Astronomy."

"Come," the man said waving her over, "I'll show you."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him though he couldn't see it. "Actually I should probably get back to the party," Bonnie said though she herself had been avoiding it.

"You aren't missing much," the man said, "My brother is all extravagance and no substance."

"Brother?" Bonnie said before she could stop herself. So this was one of Klaus' other brothers. No wonder she hadn't recognized him. "Klaus is your brother?" She asked more directly to get some verification.

"Yes," the man said turning around finally, "Finn Mikaelson." He held out his hand and Bonnie walked forward and took it. Instead of shaking her hand he brought it to his lips, something that she found odd but that shouldn't have surprised her.

"Bonnie Bennett," Bonnie said a little wary after learning his identity. Something sparked in his eyes as he she said her name.

Finn's initial interest upon feeling her power as she entered increased. This was the witch that his mother wanted them to befriend, Ayanna's ancestor, and even more beautiful than her predecessor. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Finn said.

"Why aren't you at the ball?" Bonnie asked, "I mean you're dressed for it and it is in celebration of your family."

"I am unfamiliar with the era," Finn said honestly, "And I never wanted to be what I am and so I feel no need to celebrate it."

"Unfamiliar with the era?" Bonnie asked wondering how long Klaus had kept him in his coffin.

"You're the witch that has been giving my brother a run for his money," Finn said as more a statement than a question. Bonnie nodded smiling a little at that. "I thought the name was familiar," Finn said not revealing that her name was far more than that, "I needn't explain to you about the coffins then. I was daggered for nearly nine hundred years. The stars are the only thing that I find to be much the same."

Bonnie blinked wondering how Klaus could have kept him that way for so long or why he would want to. But it did make him seem slightly less threatening than the others. "Show me," Bonnie said not really knowing why she did so.

Finn took her hand pulling her gently toward the window. He pulled the curtains back and stood behind her as she looked out at the night sky. Finn pointed remembering a time when Ayanna had shown him the same stars in a similar manner, feeling connected to someone other than his mother for the first time since waking. "Aries is there," Finn whispered, "And Pisces there."

Bonnie felt his body rather close behind her but found that she couldn't bring herself feel afraid of him. There was some sympathy there on her part, she could admit. But then it occurred to her that it was possible that Klaus had kept him daggered the longest because he was the most lethal of them. She took as step away and jumped as there was knock on the door.

"Come in," Finn called resignedly taking a step away from her.

They both turned to see Elijah enter the room. Bonnie was slightly relieved to see him. Though the last time she had seen him he had screwed them over she knew that Elena trusted him if nothing else.

"There you are Miss Bennett," Elijah smiled, "Elena was starting to worry."

"Elijah," Bonnie nodded stepping further away from Finn, "I got lost looking for the ballroom."

Elijah looked skeptical but didn't comment. "Well I can take you back," Elijah said smiling, "That is if I'm not interrupting something." He looked at Finn as he said the last sentence and his brother looked down his face passive.

"Of course not," Bonnie said taking the hand that Elijah held out. Elijah used her hand to loop her arm around his giving Finn a parting nod. Elijah began to guide her out of the room when Bonnie stopped and turned back. "It was nice meeting you Finn," she said giving him a parting smile. After all he had been oddly nice so she could at the very least be polite.

"I hope to see you again soon, Miss Bennett," Finn said giving her a rare smile. Elijah watched the exchange carefully.

"You can call me Bonnie," Bonnie said. At least he could call her Bonnie until he did something sociopathic which she was eighty five percent sure would happen eventually.

"Bonnie," Finn nodded, "Feel free to come back. The stars will be the same when you return."

Bonnie nodded though she doubted she would voluntarily come back unless Stefan forced her to. She allowed Elijah to lead her from the room. As they walked through Klaus' home Bonnie felt Elijah's eyes on her. "What is it?" Bonnie asked looking up at him feeling self-conscious.

"I am just surprised at Finn's behavior," Elijah said considering her, "He normally doesn't take to well with strangers. And as lovely as you look tonight," Bonnie flushed at the complement, "I still find it surprising." She really wasn't used to this much attention and it seemed Klaus' whole family was being civil to her and she felt like she was in some alternate dimension.

"Maybe he was just being nice," Bonnie said trying her best to shrug it off.

"Finn is never just nice," Elijah said, "And he's only ever looked at the stars with another person once before."

"Who was it?" Bonnie asked not really expecting him to tell her. But it did seem like it was a lot easier for her to get information from this family than she initially thought it would be.

"A woman," Elijah said, "One he loved to the point of becoming rather foolish." Elijah glanced down at her. He had run into his mother after her chat with Bonnie and though she had told him that it was rather easy to be open with the witch he hadn't quite believed her until she seemed to get information out of him without much effort. Maybe knowing Ayanna made them instinctively trust Bennett witches.

"Aren't all men foolish when they're in love?" Bonnie asked seriously. Elijah raised a brow though he couldn't say that he disagreed. "I mean why else would Damon be Damon," Bonnie said then shook her head, "That's a bad example he'd probably be crazy anyway."

Elijah chuckled finding that it was easier to be civil to the witch that the thought it would be. He respected her power but respecting someone was a far cry from exchanging niceties. "Here I'll give you an example," Elijah ventured, "Pablo Neruda. I knew him personally. Quite a sensible man until he met his wife. Then he wound up writing sonnets."

Bonnie giggled. "Spoken like someone who's been foolish," Bonnie said shaking her head. She actually found Pablo Neruda to be romantic, but then again she hadn't known the man so.

"I admit that I have been," Elijah said thinking of Tatia and then Katerina, "I am foolish even now." While his fondness and awe for Elena had not grown to love just yet it was dangerously close. "If men are foolish in love," Elijah asked curious now to hear her assessment, "Then what are women?"

"Pessimists," Bonnie answered without much thought, "While men write sonnets women wait for them to stop."

"Spoken like someone whose sonnets stopped coming," Elijah said watching as her face fell slightly.

Bonnie sighed thinking about Jeremy. That was an understatement. She was about to answer Elijah when Rebekah came up behind them. She smiled at Bonnie who nodded but didn't return it. She was still wondering how Rebekah had swindled her way into a date with Matt.

"Hello Bonnie," Rebekah smiled, "I am sorry but I need to steal my brother away for just a moment. It's important."

Bonnie shrugged as she let go of Elijah's arm. "It will only be a moment," Elijah said glancing apologetically at Bonnie, "Just wait here and I will be right back."

Bonnie nodded and watched as the two disappeared around a corner and slipped into one of the rooms. She was tempted to follow but thought better of it.

Bonnie turned and found that they had stopped in front of two double doors leading outside. She did need some air and she wouldn't be going too far. Bonnie opened the doors and walked out into the night. She stopped just short of the railing looking up at the sky trying to remember where Aries had been and forget all the nights' events at the same time.

"You must be as bored as I am," a voice said from behind her.

Bonnie jumped spinning around too find a man leaning against the opposite wall next to one of the doors. He smirked eyeing her curiously. She didn't recognize him and with her luck she was certain that he was Klaus' other brother. "Not bored exactly," Bonnie said taking as careful step back, "I just need a little air."

He abandoned his post against the wall and stalked toward her. She froze sensing something predatory in the way that he was moving. He took her hand bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of it. "Kol Mikaelson," he said smiling charmingly. She wasn't surprised to find her assumption had been right as she knew the moment he kissed her hand.

"Bonnie Bennett," she said hesitantly taking another step back walking closer and closer to the railing and readying herself to give him an aneurism if need be.

"Well Bonnie Bennett," Kol said smoothly, "Do you think you could find something for me to do with my hands?" Bonnie blinked at him not knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I mean boredom can only lead to recklessness," he said cocking his head to the side, "You know that they say idle hands do the devil's work."

Bonnie would've taken it as threat if there wasn't such clear sexual suggestion in his tone. Bonnie found herself backing up another step leaning back against the railing of the balcony. A creak was her only warning before the railing bent backward and she began to fall with it.

 **:::**

"Where the hell is Bonnie?" Stefan asked as he walked up to Damon and Elena. He had been looking for her since she had disappeared with Esther. What part of staying within eyesight hadn't she understood?

Damon rolled his eyes. He was in no mood. He had just declared his love for Elena and once again it had been for nothing. She would always love Stefan and he was tired of hearing as much.

"You still haven't found her?" Elena asked concerned. She had mentioned Bonnie's AWOL status to Elijah and he had promised he would take care of it. Damon scoffed when she said as much.

"Yeah because Elijah wouldn't screw us over if the mood suited him or Klaus decided to hold his family over his head again," Damon said annoyed.

"Look," Stefan said angry with himself for letting Bonnie out of his sight in the first place, "Stop acting like an ass. If something happens to Bonnie we're all screwed so you need to help us find her."

Damon rolled his eyes. "How about I find her myself," Damon offered, "That way you two can kiss and make up."

Damon turned and left but not before he heard Stefan ask Elena what his problem was as if he were a child. Damon cursed under in his breath as he tore back inside the mansion ignoring Caroline's questioning look as he stormed past.

Damon stalked through the hallways looked for any sign or Bonnie; trying to hear if he heard any sign of her voice. He was halfway through one of the hallways when he heard what could only be the witch's voice let out a frightened scream.

 **:::**

Bonnie's scream died on her lips as Kol caught her just before fell. The bars of the railing hit the ground with a loud crack and she found herself clinging to him as she jumped at the sound.

"Looks like my brother skimped on the renovations," Kol joked though inside he was congratulating himself.

Bonnie let out a laugh though it sounded slightly hysterical even to her own ears. Her heart wouldn't stop racing and she was pretty sure she had only been that scared at least three times in her entire life. "Thanks," Bonnie said not realizing how close they were until he touched his forehead to hers, "That was close."

Kol smiled his eyes dancing. "I knew you'd be rather helpful the moment I saw you," Kol said, "I should be thanking you."

"For?" Bonnie asked as the thought finally occurred to her that maybe she could unwrap herself from around him as she was no longer falling.

"Giving me something to do with my hands of course," Kol said with smirk. Bonnie might have laughed if he wasn't ripped away from her in the next second.

"I'll give you something to do with your hands," Damon said as punched Kol across the face before tackling him to the ground. Bonnie could tell from his eyes that while a part of him might have been trying to protect her most of him was looking for a fight.

"Damon," Bonnie said panicking as she touched his shoulder, "Stop it." Elijah and Rebekah appeared their discussion obviously forgotten as they moved to defend their brother. Bonnie shook her head at them her eyes pleading and for some reason the acquiesced. Bonnie held out her hand concentrating and Damon ended his assault on Kol in favor of clutching his head.

Elijah moved forward as Bonnie released Damon and he stood. Elijah helped Kol up from the ground and though Kol's eyes looked lethal he restrained himself not wanting to lose the ground he had gained with the witch. "We'll leave you alone," Elijah said though it sounded more like a question to Bonnie, "I trust that Damon will get you safely back to the ballroom."

"I'll be fine," Bonnie said knowing the unspoken question he was asking, "I can handle him." Elijah nodded but shot Damon a warning glance looking almost…protective….of her. But that didn't seem right. "I'm sorry about all of this," Bonnie said her gaze turning to Kol.

"No worries," Kol shrugged, "It's not like I could much feel it. Rebekah hits harder than he does." Damon growled trying to figure out where he knew the cocky idiot from.

"And I know more lethal tricks," Rebekah said eyeing Damon her tone deadly. She winked at Bonnie with smile however, another oddity.

"See you around Bonnie Bennett," Kol said giving her a mock salute before leaving with the other two.

Bonnie waited for them to leave before she turned to Damon. "What's your problem?" Bonnie asked.

"My problem," Damon laughed, "First you disappear and then I hear you scream and find you on the balcony getting groped by Klaus' brother after getting groped by Klaus' on the dance floor. And you want to know what's wrong with _me_?"

"He wasn't groping me," Bonnie said rolling her eyes, "I almost fell of the balcony and he grabbed me before it happened and that's it. And Klaus was mild compared to you when you were dancing with me."

"That's different," Damon shrugged, "It's me. And that still doesn't explain where you were all this time."

"Look," Bonnie sighed, "I'm sorry for disappearing but talking to Esther freaked me out and then I got lost in this stupid house and it's been the longest night of my life so I just want to find Stefan so I can go home."

"Stefan is with Elena," Damon said sounding bored, "So I guess Daddy is giving you the night off."

If his eyes didn't tell a different story then his mouth she might have given him another aneurism. She didn't know why she was surprised that Stefan was abandoning her for Elena, it was pretty much something that went without saying. He probably wasn't even worried about her since he had sent Damon of all people to look.

"Can you take me home then?" Bonnie asked feeling very tired suddenly.

"Sure witchy," Damon said looking at her in the same weird way that he had earlier, "I'd be happy to."


	3. Part Three: Let Them Come to You

**Title:** Distortion

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Damon, Bonnie/Katherine, Damon/Katherine, Bonnie/Damon/Katherine, Bonnie/Elijah, Bonnie/Kol, Bonnie/Finn, Rebekah/Tyler, Bonnie/Tyler, Bonnie/Rebekah, Bonnie/Tyler/Rebekah, Caroline/Matt, Alaric/Meredith, etc.

 **Summary:** Bonnie discovers a hidden secret about her heritage when the Salvatore brothers convince her to go along with their plan to infiltrate the original family and gain information through seduction. However, while Bonnie's new powers but the others at a disadvantage, they aren't something that Bonnie is willing to accept.

 **Part Three: Let Them Come To You**

Damon had been quiet for the entirety of the ride back to Bonnie's house. It was awkward as Bonnie was used to him at the very least making sarcastic remarks.

When they pulled up outside of her house Bonnie was all too relieved that she was home and away from the night's craziness. She muttered a thank you to Damon before moving to get out of the car. She hadn't even gotten the door open before Damon got out and sped around to the passenger's side. She raised a brow at him as he opened the door and held out his hand to help her out of the car. Regularly she would have bypassed the hand but as he was obviously dealing with enough and she didn't want anything to happen to her dress so she took it and allowed herself to be helped out.

Bonnie nodded at Damon and then began the walk up to the front door holding her dress up so that it didn't drag on the ground. Damon for whatever reason followed. Bonnie sighed smacking herself in the forehead when she remembered that she had left her purse with Stefan. "Son of a bitch," Bonnie said.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked saying the first words that he had since they had left the party.

"Stefan has my things," Bonnie said, "I don't have my key so I can't get in."

"You don't keep an extra key anywhere?" Damon asked though whether it was her place or his it really didn't matter for what he was planning.

Bonnie remembered the key that she kept under the welcome mat. She motioned for Damon to take a step back and he obeyed enjoying the view as she bent over and lifted the mat retrieving the key. Bonnie smiled triumphantly as she unlocked the door.

"As nice as this has been," Bonnie said her tone sarcastic as she turned to Damon as the door swung open, "I am going to bed. Thank you again for the ride and if you're going to be drinking all night try not to piss anyone off I'd hate to hear that you walked into the wrong end of a stake tomorrow morning."

"So you do care," Damon said with a smirk.

"Not really I just don't want to have to help them get rid of the body," Bonnie said stepping just over the threshold, "Goodnight Damon."

"You're not going to invite me in?" Damon asked leaning against the doorframe. He knew that she wouldn't let him in without a little persuasion but it wasn't beyond him. Besides given the night that they had both had he was sure even she wouldn't be that hard to manipulate, though getting her into bed would be another matter altogether. Her father likely had alcohol in the house so that could be of help in that area.

"Why would I do that?" Bonnie asked seriously. She had been reluctant to even invite Stefan in so Damon was pretty much out of the question. They weren't even friends. Just two people that had learned to tolerate each other. He was obviously upset which was the only thing keeping her from sending him flying off her porch. She was sure that he would end up doing something stupid before the night was out and she didn't want anything to do with it.

"Don't you need help with that zipper?" Damon asked smoothly. He had expected a little attitude after all. "It looks hard to reach."

"Look Damon," Bonnie said shaking her head, "Everyone has obviously gone completely insane without giving me any kind of notice and that includes you. I know that you're upset-"

"You don't know anything," Damon said his eyes flaring. Though his words were true his reaction too was a part of his game.

"Okay fine," Bonnie nodded, "You're right. I don't know what happen to you tonight and I don't care enough to ask and it's not like you would tell me anyway. But I have had my share of bad nights which is why you're still alive right now." She placed a hand on one of his shoulders. "This is me trying to be understanding," she said smiling.

Damon smirked. Touching him had been a mistake. Damon placed his hand over the hand that she had on his shoulder and looked at her disarmingly being sure to channel Stefan's brooding expression. Damon waited for the moment that her eyes softened before he pulled her out of the house by the hand that he held. She stumbled and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bonnie asked any sympathy that she had for him suddenly disappearing.

"I told you," Damon whispered his hand gripping her zipper; "I'm helping you with your zipper." Bonnie had a moment of complete denial as she felt Damon's lips kiss her neck as he began to pull down the zipper to her dress. He didn't get too far before Bonnie pushed him away slapping him hard across the face.

"I don't give a damn what the hell your problem is you will keep your hands off of me," Bonnie said, "I will not be the stupid thing that you do tonight so why don't go find another hole to crawl into."

"I see," Damon said now wanting to pick a fight since his first course of action hadn't worked out according to plan though in the mood he was in either would do, "Do you have to okay it with Daddy first?" His face was mocking as he continued, "Or maybe you only put out for Originals. From what I hear Baby Gilbert never got any. Is that why he had to get his kicks from a ghost?"

Bonnie laughed bitterly. If he wanted to be nasty then she would speak some truths of her own. "I might be a little more offended if you weren't so pathetic," Bonnie said, "I mean when you leave here you're going to be alone at home with a bottle of whiskey and no one. No friends. No family. No Elena. Nothing. And you know why Damon? Because of this. Because you would rather offer yourself time and time again to someone who will _never_ love you then accept love from Stefan because you have this stupid inferiority complex that wouldn't be there if you decided to act like a person every once in a while so it wouldn't be so easy to choose Stefan over you. Or….just putting this out there…maybe you should stop trying to fuck your brother's girlfriends. Maybe you wouldn't have to worry about being chosen over him if you didn't go after women that chose him before you to begin with. And the saddest part is you've probably haven't even heard anything I just said. But remember this Damon I am doing this fucked up plan for you and your brother. I am putting my life, my body, and my sanity on the line to protect Elena whom you claim to be so in love with even as you try to fuck her best friend. So how about you get the hell off my porch and the next time you even think about coming anywhere near me make sure you're prepared to show some respect."

Damon opened his mouth to speak but with a wave of her hand Bonnie sent him flying off the porch. He didn't stop until he slammed into the side of his car leaving a huge dent much to Bonnie's satisfaction. Damon stood his eyes burning watching as Bonnie walked into her house and slammed the door behind her. It wasn't until she was inside that he realized just how supremely he had fucked up.

 **:::**

Stefan knocked on Bonnie's door an hour after he had seen Damon run off and look for her himself. He would have still been looking himself had he not run into Rebekah who told him that Bonnie had left the ball with Damon. He was a little annoyed that neither of them had checked in with him before they left, especially since Damon had known that he had been looking. As soon as she had heard that Bonnie had left with Damon, Elena had declared her friend safe and her concern had given way to the need for Stefan's attention. Learning that Bonnie had left with Damon had only made Stefan worry all the more especially as Stefan still had Bonnie's things. Besides that Damon and Bonnie weren't particularly fond of each other and Damon was from what he had seen in just the right mood to do something idiotic.

He was still unable to leave as soon as he wanted to as he had had to get Elena home since Damon had left her without a ride. She was once again attempting to convince him to feel something, anything. Once again he couldn't. If he were the old Stefan then there would be no way that he could consciously do what he was doing now to keep her safe.

Stefan knocked on Bonnie's door again but heard nothing coming from the other side of Bonnie's door. Giving up he thanked the stars that Bonnie had already invited him in and took out the key that Bonnie had left in the purse she had left with him at the ball when she had vanished with Esther.

He walked inside closing the door behind him. The house was pitched black. He bypassed the living room and kitchen in favor of walking upstairs to Bonnie's bedroom. No light shined from beneath the door. Quietly he pushed the door open. He found Bonnie curled up on her bed asleep the comforter wrapped securely around her.

Stefan smiled as he closed her door and walked across the room. He set her things down on her night stand. Kneeling down on the side of the bed he reached out and brushed her hair out of her face. He watched closely as her eyes opened. She looked at him first in surprise and then confusion.

"Stefan?" She asked lifting her head slightly. Stefan nodded. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to make sure you were alright," Stefan said, "You disappeared. I was worried." He wasn't sure why he was being so honest but it was easier with Bonnie than anyone else.

"So worried that you sent Damon to look for me?" Bonnie said sitting up fully. Stefan could tell she was skeptical and a little hurt. He was suddenly even more pissed at Damon for not letting him know the minute he had found her.

"I didn't really send him," Stefan said standing and sitting down on the edge of the bed, "I was looking for you for a while actually. I ran into him and Elena while I was looking for you and then he ran off. Apparently he told her that he loved her and she told him that was the problem. Anyway I looked for you for an hour after you left. I thought that if he found you that even if he didn't let me know you would come and find me." Bonnie stared at him and he recovered quickly. "I mean," he said, "At the very least to get your stuff and tell me how things went with Esther."

"Well Damon told me you were with Elena and I figured you didn't want to be interrupted," Bonnie said with a shrug.

"It might have been better if you had," Stefan said thinking of Elena pleading with him, "She wants me to feel things I can't feel."

"You can worry about me but you can't feel anything for Elena?" Bonnie asked. Bonnie shook her head. "That doesn't make sense," Bonnie said.

"It's easier with you," Stefan said shrugging this time.

"Because you don't feel anything for me," Bonnie supplied with a yawn.

"No," Stefan said shaking his head, "Because you don't pressure me to." Bonnie looked at him and for a moment she saw a shadow of the old Stefan. "So why leave with Damon?" Stefan asked his tone leading.

"After everything that happened," Bonnie said thinking on the night she had been through, "I just wanted to get out of there. If Klaus had offered me a ride home I probably would have taken it just to get here."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "Not tonight," Bonnie said. Stefan nodded before moving to stand. Bonnie put her hand on his arm. "You might want to be careful going home. Damon isn't in a good place."

Stefan nodded again. He didn't know why but the concern in her voice bothered him. "I can handle Damon," Stefan said.

"Okay," Bonnie said, "Goodnight Stefan. Thanks for bringing my things."

Stefan placed a kiss on the top of Bonnie's head. "Goodnight Bonnie," Stefan said, "Sweet dreams." Bonnie smiled as she lay back down. Stefan lingered by the bed. "Are you sure you want to be alone tonight?" Stefan asked. He didn't want to leave her. He had been so worried about her and not knowing what had happened that night wasn't helping matters. He could tell that she was upset about something but he knew he wouldn't get it out of her. His night hadn't been much better.

Bonnie sat back up looking at him. He looked almost vulnerable. Either the conversation with Elena was worse than he was letting on or he really didn't want to deal with Damon. She felt the smallest bit of sympathy and used the fact that he had been worried about her as some sort of justification for what she said next. "If you want to stay Stefan then stay," Bonnie said.

Bonnie laid back down again thinking it wouldn't be so bad if Stefan crashed on her couch. If Damon did something stupid like come back then Stefan could scare him off.

Stefan took off his tuxedo jacket and tie before throwing them over the chair behind Bonnie's desk. His shirt joined them and he glanced over at the bed. If Bonnie noticed he was undressing she didn't say anything. He kicked his shoes off and walked over to the bed. Bonnie stirred again as he got on the other side. That hadn't exactly been what she had meant but as Stefan shifted slightly closer to her she couldn't bring herself to throw him out. She closed her eyes and hoped silently that he would be gone by morning because she didn't want to deal with anything else that she didn't want to face when she woke up.

 **:::**

 _Bonnie knew that she was dreaming even before Klaus came into view. He was dressed casually sitting in a large antique chair. He looked so relaxed that he almost seemed like a different person._

 _Bonnie herself was dressed in jeans and a shirt that was too large for her. As she looked at it she realized that it was one that she had seen him in before. The fact that she was wearing his shirt was even more disturbing than the fact that he was there in the first place._

 _Klaus smiled at her. "It's your move, love," Klaus said gesturing in front of him._

 _Bonnie looked to where his hand had indicated. There was a chess board in front of him with a game already in progress. Bonnie took the seat across from him and stared down at the board. She wasn't sure how as she had been honest about not ever playing before but she knew exactly what piece to move. "Checkmate," Bonnie said victoriously._

 _Klaus' smiled even wider before he stood and walked over to where she was sitting. "I believe I promised you something if you won," Klaus said kneeling down in front of her, "Do you remember what it was?" Bonnie stared blankly at him. "I'll give you a hint," Klaus said leaning forward._

 _Bonnie's eyes closed as Klaus cupped the side of her face. He was so close. His lips were inches away from hers when suddenly a loud pounding caused them to leap apart. Bonnie felt an odd sense of loss and reached out to him but he was gone._

Bonnie's eyes opened and the pounding continued. She felt arms around her and soft breathing on the back of her neck. She froze reaching out her hands coming into contact with a bare chest. Her eyes widened. Bonnie tried to remember what had happened the night before. The pounding continued and Stefan grumbled from behind her.

"What is that sound?" Bonnie said choosing to ignore the fact that Stefan was still in her bed and focus on the pounding coming from downstairs instead.

"Its Damon," Stefan said, "Though I don't know what the hell he's doing here." Stefan looked at her his eyes accusing. "Do you?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "He's your brother," she said climbing out of bed. Stefan grabbed her arm.

"Leave it," he said tugging her back toward the bed she had vacated, "He'll leave eventually." He wouldn't admit it but he had liked waking up with her in his arms, knowing she was safe, even if it was his idiot brother that woke them.

"I should be getting up anyway," Bonnie said suddenly feeling awkward with the odd way that he was looking at her, "If you want to take a shower you can borrow some of my dad's clothes."

Bonnie pulled her arm away and left the room without looking back. Between dreaming of Klaus and waking up with Stefan in her bed things just kept getting weirder. It was to the point of being ridiculous.

She journeyed downstairs and yelled to whoever was trying to break down her door that she was coming. Thankfully the pounding stopped. When Bonnie finally got the door open she went to close immediately after. It was only Damon's vampire speed that stopped him from getting the door slammed in his face. Though she had known that it was him at actually seeing his face her anger from the night before returned.

"What the hell do you want Damon?" Bonnie asked as he forced the door back open.

"To apologize," Damon said sincerely. Bonnie froze raising a brow. "I'm serious," Damon sighed, "I know I was an ass and even though I was upset I shouldn't have taken it out on you especially when you have done and are doing so much to protect not just Elena but the rest of us. And it may not seem like it all the time but I do respect you for that."

Bonnie studied him looking for any sign that he was lying and finding none. "You're being serious," Bonnie said astonished. And he was, though it was only because being honest went well with his new plan. Despite what she might have thought Damon had heard her words the night before even if he hadn't gotten from them what she might have thought he would. She had been right about him chasing women that his brother already had, but he only saw that as a challenge to beat Stefan to the punch. All he needed to find was a woman that his brother was interested in but hadn't had yet.

He had been suspicious about his brother's recent interaction with Bonnie so he had watched them through Bonnie's window the night before. Neither of them had noticed the crow keeping watch from the branch of the oak just outside Bonnie's window. Seeing Stefan stay the night had proven what Damon had already known, Bonnie was the perfect target. Stefan was practically up the witch's ass but he was too busy brooding over Elena to notice. All Damon had to do was steal Bonnie out from under his brother's nose and the beauty of it all was that he could do it before Stefan even realized that he wanted Bonnie in the first place. Damon would only have to change his methods. The witch responded to sincerity and so he would give her that. He did realize that he would need Stefan to be distracted however, but being the genius that he was he had found a way to do that under the guise of helping Bonnie with her plan to infiltrate the Original's home.

"Very serious," Damon said with a smile, "I even brought breakfast." Damon held out the bags in his hands. "And I brought the perfect person to help with our plan," Damon continued, "I know that you are having trouble with even agreeing to all of this. I also know that you're not the type of person to manipulate people at least that kind of way and I figured you might need some guidance in order to pull this off."

Bonnie blinked at him and then she realized his motivation. "Oh," Bonnie said nodding, "Because if you help me then you help Elena."

"No," Damon said shaking his head, "Because if I help you then you might not think I'm such an asshole. I'm going on an Elena hiatus. I think it's for the best."

Bonnie nodded having to agree. She was still surprised that he noticed her hesitance about the plan before Stefan did. Stefan seemed to think that she would just go along with it because he said so and while that wasn't far from the truth she was still sure that she would have trouble focusing on the plan, especially given how the Originals were reacting to her already.

"So who did you find that could help?" Bonnie asked intrigued if nothing else.

Damon stepped to the side to reveal Katherine Pierce standing just behind him. Bonnie's eyes widened. It hadn't taken him a lot to convince Katherine to agree with helping him. All he had to do was casually mention Stefan's interest in the witch and his willingness to seduce her. It also helped that they were planning the Originals' demise as well.

"Why is she here?" Bonnie asked, "I thought this was supposed to be an apology. Why bring the stupid thing you decided to do last night instead of me?" Bonnie smirked as Katherine looked offended.

"I didn't touch her or anyone else for that matter," Damon said, "I didn't even have a drink." Damon let that sink in before he continued. "She's here to do just what I said, help. You're not going into a house full of kittens these are Original vampires. They are lethal and they have hundreds of years of experience over you. Do you think that you are the first person that has ever tried to trick them out of anything least of all out information that could end their lives? You need someone to teach you to be a manipulative bitch and whom better than Katherine."

"Oh Damon," Katherine smiled, "You flatter me." Bonnie rolled her eyes at the exchange. Just when she thought that things couldn't get any more surreal.

"If she was that good she would have been able to seduce Klaus the first time around," Bonnie said unimpressed. Katherine glared and Bonnie smiled at her sweetly.

 _This is going to be more fun than I thought_ , Damon thought to himself. "That may be true," Damon said ignoring the glare that Katherine sent his way, "But right now do you have any other options."

Bonnie's first thought was of Rebekah but she doubted the blonde would help Bonnie seduce any of her brothers so that was out. "Fine," Bonnie said, "But the minute either of you pisses me off this is over."

"If those are your guidelines we may as well leave," Katherine said.

Bonnie ignored her looking instead to Damon. "We have a deal," Damon said with a nod.

"Then why don't you two come in," Bonnie said. Bonnie stepped back leaving the door open. She heard the shower turn on upstairs and she knew that if she had heard then the vampires had heard it too. _This situation just keeps getting better and better_ , Bonnie thought. She only had a moment to regret as Damon and Katherine stepped inside.

 **:::**

Klaus sat in his study preparing for his next move. He had gotten the witch's attention and now he needed to figure out how to keep it. He had lost track of her at the ball the night before and though that bothered him he wasn't disheartened by it. He just needed an excuse to get the witch back into his home. Sending gifts was obviously a bad move. He was close to having her followed so that he might stage a run-in but that was too extreme for it being so early.

It would be easier if he wasn't so distracted. His siblings were behaving oddly and he was torn between thinking about the witch and wondering what exactly had his family out of sorts. Elijah had been scouring the library for the book of Pablo Neruda's poems that he had bound together himself in the author's original pen. Klaus had no idea why he had decided to look for it so suddenly or if it was even still in their possession. Finn had spent the entire night on the balcony looking at the stars before retreating to his room without a word to anyone. Kol had been playing the piano all morning, something he hadn't done since his obsession with jazz started during the Harlem Renaissance and seemed to have no end. Still he hadn't played since the death of his beloved muse so Klaus wasn't sure where his sudden inspiration had come from. Rebekah kept laughing at odd times. She seemed to find something endlessly amusing and Klaus couldn't get it out of her. The only person he hadn't seen in his family yet was his mother and he was sure that once he did she would be another problem for him to solve.

"Good morning Niklaus," a voice said from the direction of the doorway. Klaus turned to his mother. It looked as if his thoughts had scared her up.

"Good morning, mother," Klaus said blandly.

"The ball was a success," Esther said, "I witnessed you dancing with Miss Bennett. I even got to converse with her myself. I thought that you'd be happier."

"I'd be happier if I had an excuse to see her," Klaus commented.

"Why do you need an excuse?" Esther asked. Klaus raised an eyebrow at her in response. "You can always call on her."

"Yes," Klaus said sarcastically, "I am sure she would love for me to drop by for a visit and we can have tea and reminisce about all of the times we've tried to kill each other." Klaus thought of something as his mother sat down in a chair across from him. "Are you still sending the witch dreams of me?"

Esther shook her head. She had been focusing on redeveloping her powers since her talk with the young witch. She wanted to prove that she could truly be of service if the witch decided to approach her. In the wake of the ball she had forgotten about sending the dreams. "No," Esther said, "And after speaking with your siblings I don't think that the dreams would be necessary any longer. They all interacted with Miss Bennett last night and they all seemed to leave an impression."

"I see," Klaus said disappointed but unsurprised, "So now that I am not your only card in play I have lost my value." Esther said nothing. He was an insurance policy just like the rest of them, one of many. "This isn't a game that I plan to lose mother," Klaus said seriously. He wanted the witch now more than he had when he had first agreed to the plan. Dancing with her; having that much power and beauty in his arms had been intoxicating.

"Maybe the fact that you are treating this like a game is where your problem lies Niklaus," Esther said sincerely, "Bennett witches are loyal, yes, but that loyalty is not easily accessed. They value honesty above all things and while we cannot lay all of our cards on the table we can reveal pieces of ourselves. We can reveal things that may interest her, things that show her us as we are outside of the monsters that she sees. I know it has been a while since you have had anything close to friendship or companionship but you must remember how trust is garnered."

"The trust must come first," Klaus said, "And the loyalty will follow." It was definitely something that would require some thought. Esther nodded as she stood once again. "Where are you going?" Klaus asked.

"Shopping with Rebekah," Esther smiled, "Some mother, daughter bonding."

"How lovely," Klaus said sarcastically. As much as Klaus didn't want to ask Rebekah for her help he was now more sure than ever that he would have to.

"Think on what I've said Niklaus," Esther said before she left.

Klaus nodded. It seemed that he was at a stalemate. If he wanted the witch he would have to not only come to terms with revealing parts of himself to her, but he would have to choose which parts he was comfortable with revealing. This would put him in a vulnerable position and that was something Klaus didn't like at all. The real decision that had to be made was whether the risk would be worth the payout.

 **:::**

Bonnie picked at the food Damon had brought over. As soon as Stefan came down things had gotten awkward, well more awkward than they had been. Damon kept staring at her. Stefan kept glaring at Damon. Katherine kept glaring at her and then staring at Stefan. After ten minutes of the ongoing eye war Bonnie chose to ignore them all in favor of staring at her plate.

"You want to tell me why you're here Katherine?" Stefan asked from his seat next to Bonnie. His food sat untouched on his plate. Bonnie stiffened as Katherine smiled sweetly.

"Exactly what Damon said," Katherine shrugged, "He told me about your superb plan and he said his Little Witch needed help so I decided to turn over a new leaf. You know become a Good Samaritan?"

" _His_ Little Witch?" Stefan asked. Damon was amused that that seemed to be all that Stefan had heard. Katherine however seemed a little put off. But Damon figured as long as she could pawn Bonnie off on him or one of the Originals Katherine would stay in line.

"His words not mine," Katherine said reaching across the table and snatching a piece of sausage from Stefan's plate and taking a bite, "Does your lovely little Elena know that you spent the night in her best friend's bedroom? I'm sure she'd be intrigued by that bit of information."

Bonnie squirmed in her seat feeling even guiltier than she felt about the whole thing upon waking. It was a mistake, one she wasn't planning on repeating anytime soon even if they did just sleep.

"Look," Damon said noticing Bonnie's discomfort and seeing his in, "Since we are all here to help Bonnie how about you two stop taking shots at each other and Bonnie can tell us what happened last night. Once we're all caught up on the situation then we can go from there."

Bonnie shook her head trying to process that Damon was actually being the rational one. "Thank you, Damon," Bonnie said ignoring the feel of Stefan's eyes on her.

"Whenever you're ready," Damon said reaching across the table and placing his hand over Bonnie's briefly before pulling it away so quickly that Bonnie doubted that it was there to begin with.

Bonnie chose not to comment and instead told them all what had happened at the ball beginning with her conversation with Esther and ending with Damon finding her with Kol on the balcony. For some reason though she revealed Esther's status as a vampire she left out the part about her still having some of her witch powers. Telling them just seemed wrong, as if she were betraying one of her own. When she was finished Stefan looked even more annoyed than when he had come downstairs and came face to face with Katherine. "Isn't this what we wanted to get their attention?" Bonnie asked not seeing the problem.

"It was the dress," Damon said nodding as if he had just spoken some profound truth, "I mean maybe not with Esther but definitely everyone else."

"I'll admit that it's a start," Katherine said thoughtfully, "Esther likely wants to befriend you because right now as she sees it you're her biggest threat. As for the rest of them who knows what Klaus' agenda is? This Kol seemed like he wanted to have a little fun from the sound of it. My money is the only sincere reactions were from Elijah and Finn was it?"

Bonnie nodded. "So…," Bonnie began looking around at each of them, "What now?" Bonnie asked wondering where exactly they went from there. It wasn't like she was going to show up on Klaus' doorstep batting her eyelashes and offering to sit on the nearest Original's lap.

"We wait it out," Katherine said, "Let them come to you. See which of them come out to play that way we can weed out the ones that don't have genuine interest and that way we know who to target and who to be wary of." Bonnie nodded thinking that though she didn't trust her she was making sense at least for the time being. "And in the mean time we can fix this," she continued gesturing toward Bonnie.

"Fix what?" Bonnie asked looking down at herself and not seeing the problem.

"You have confidence that's good," Katherine said, "Attitude that's even better. However, your confidence only goes so far. You can't expect to seduce someone or even keep a man's attention for more than five minutes if you're not even comfortable with your own sexuality."

"So what am I supposed to dress like you and walk around playing musical chairs with siblings?" Bonnie hissed becoming defensive.

Katherine just looked back at her calmly. "In case you forgot the Originals are siblings so I wouldn't be so quick to judge if I were you," Katherine said. Bonnie was about to point out that she wasn't going to let things get as far as the bedroom and if it came to that they were going to have to find another way but she decided it was useless reasoning with Katherine. "It's not about how you dress or who you fuck. It's about being able to see yourself as a sexual being and being secure in that sexuality. That's the only way that you can use your body to your best advantage. I mean at the very least you really need to loosen up and have some fun….or something. But if you want to buy some new clothes I won't stop you I mean you'd be doing my eyes a favor."

"Maybe going shopping would help," Damon shrugged. Bonnie glared at him and he recovered quickly. "Calm down witchy," Damon said holding up his hands, "I'm not saying there's anything wrong with your clothes. But what better way to get used to seeing yourself as a 'sexual being' then seeing yourself in something sexy. Besides shopping can be fun. Maybe we can finally get the flying broom out of your-"

"Okay," Bonnie said, "We'll go shopping but you are paying and you better keep your mouth shut unless you have something constructive to say. Remember what I said about pissing me off."

"I'll be on my best behavior," Damon said with a smirk.

Stefan sat silently both annoyed that Katherine and Damon were there in the first place and wondering why the hell Bonnie was so uncomfortable taking money from him but was ready to let Damon pay for an entire shopping spree. He made up his mind as Bonnie stood to make sure that he made a point to find a way to get the answers out of her.

 **:::**

Stefan was finding that the shopping trip was more irritating than he initially thought it would be. Somehow Damon and Bonnie ended up walking together everywhere they went leaving him stuck with Katherine. As many times as he tried to corner her Damon was there blocking him. Worse than that he wasn't sure why Damon even bothered. It even seemed like they were getting along or at least tolerating each other more than usual.

Then there was Katherine who though helpful seemed to be deliberately trying to keep him away from Bonnie; though if Stefan were being honest he would say that Bonnie wasn't exactly helping matters. Bonnie had kept herself as far away from him as possible since they had woken up together that morning and though Stefan knew that it shouldn't have bothered him it did.

Stefan watched as Katherine walked over to Damon with an arm full of clothes. Her attempt at keeping Bonnie preoccupied no doubt. Well if Stefan couldn't get to Bonnie he would sure as hell get to Katherine and figure out what kind of game she was playing. He would wait until she had Damon preoccupied with Bonnie however, the discussion would be better if they were alone.

Damon rolled his eyes at the armful of clothes that Katherine was carrying. "Is this necessary?" Damon asked.  
"If you want me to help you keep Stefan occupied then you need a reason to go off with the witch," Katherine said simply, "This is enough clothes to keep you in the dressing rooms for at least two hours. And you'll need them because I highly doubt you can convince her to do anything other than try on clothes."

"As usual Katherine you underestimate me," Damon said with a smirk. Katherine stuffed the clothes into Damon's arms before turning and walking over to where Stefan was glaring at them from near the stores entrance. It didn't take her long to pick a fight with Stefan and Damon watched triumphantly as Stefan dragged Katherine out of the store by the arm.

Turning Damon walked over to where Bonnie was standing. It seemed that she had given up her search as she wasn't sure what look Katherine was going for. He stepped up behind you. "How's it coming witchy?" Damon asked.

"I don't know where to start," Bonnie said with an exasperated huff, "I keep looking at things that I think I should be looking at. Then I remember that Katherine said that I should be looking for things that I would be comfortable in but honestly these clothes just aren't me."

"Try these," Damon said holding out the mess that Katherine had forced on him, "If they look like shit then we can go get a burger instead."

"Why are you the only one acting sane today?" Bonnie asked seriously. Stefan kept giving her weird angry looks and she had no idea what he was mad about and Katherine was being Katherine which really wasn't new but not pleasant either.

"I got all the crazy out of my system last night," Damon shrugged.

"Can we not talk about last night?" Bonnie asked taking hold of the pile of clothes. She began the walk over to the dressing rooms already dreading how long it would take her to try on the clothes that Katherine had picked out. "Seriously let's not…ever."

"Why? Because of your little chat with Esther? Because of what happened between you and Klaus last night?" Damon asked raising a brow. Bonnie kept walking. "Or you and the not so trust worthy Elijah? Or you and Finn was it? Or you and that shit head Kol? Or you and my brooding little brother? Or you and me?"

"Pick one," Bonnie said not sounding at all amused.

Damon followed as she was shown a dressing room giving the sales associate a wink and smile in order to keep his place just in front of Bonnie's door. As she disappeared behind the door Damon continued to speak. "You know since I am your only sane companion today," Damon said grinning even though she couldn't see him, "We could always ditch Saint Stefan or Ripper Stefan or Pimp Stefan or whatever the hell he is today."

"Today he is Grouch Stefan and that is the absolute only reason that I would ever want to take you up on that," Bonnie said from behind the door, "Well that and I kind of want a cheeseburger."

"Give whatever reasons you want witchy," Damon said, "We both know that the real reason is that you lust after my extremely hot body." When instead of a nasty comment Damon received laughter in response he knew that he was getting somewhere.

 **:::**

As Rebekah was shown to her dressing room she took notice of the four feet instead of two sticking out from beneath the room next to hers. Her first thought was that someone was engaging in some rather risky behavior but then when she recognized the voices which were not so surprisingly arguing she knew that her first assumption had to be wrong. Still she had no qualms with eavesdropping as she changed.

Next door Bonnie was trying in vain to get Damon to leave her dressing room. The clothes weren't actually bad at all. A lot of them were comfortable, all of them more than a little flattering, and none of them particularly non-Bonnie. In her mind she could admit that there was some definite sexiness happening which she would thank Katherine for later though that would probably be in her own head as well. The problem was (at least according to Damon) that while she could claim her sexiness in her head she was opposed to saying it out loud.

"Just say it and I'll leave," Damon said. Bonnie rolled her eyes at him crossing her arms over her chest. "Say you are a sexy Little Witch or I will be forced to show you."

"Leave or I will be forced to set you on fire," Bonnie said completely not amused.

"Idle threats will get you nowhere," Damon said standing his ground, "Come on. Just say it and we can go get your burger and no one will ever have to know."

"Why is this necessary?" Bonnie asked annoyed.

"Because," Damon said calmly, "If you don't I am going to tell you know who you know what and then you're going to have bigger problems than admitting that you have a nice ass and those jeans make it look particularly bitable."

"Damon," Bonnie hissed shoving him in the chest, "Can you not say things like that ever?"

"Fine you don't have a nice ass and no one wants to bite it especially not when you're wearing your cheerleading uniform."

"Oh my God," Bonnie muttered saying a silent prayer for patience. She was beginning to think that dealing with Stefan was preferable to this. "I will say whatever you want if you please just shut up."

"Well," Damon said tapping his foot, "I'm waiting."

"I'm a sexy Little Witch," Bonnie muttered under her breath.

Damon cupped his hand to his ear. "I'm sorry," Damon said raising a brow, "I don't believe I heard you."

Bonnie bit her lip. This was obviously not going to be over anytime soon. Narrowing her eyes Bonnie pushed past him and opened the door. "Excuse me," she called glad to see that the associate manning the dressing rooms had recently changed, "This gentlemen refuses to leave my-" Bonnie words were cut short as Damon pulled her back into the room.

"Fine," Damon said, "You win." Damon opened the door and stepped out just as Rebekah stepped out of the dressing room next door.

Rebekah turned to Damon smiling. "What happened Damon?" Rebekah asked coyly, "Did the sexy Little Witch get you into trouble?"

Bonnie's head popped out of the dressing room. "Rebekah," Bonnie said her eyes widening, "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping of course," Rebekah said smiling, "Though I'm obviously not having nearly as much fun as the two of you."

"It's not the way it sounded," Bonnie said quickly, "Damon was just being an idiot."

Rebekah nodded. "Now _that_ I can actually believe," Rebekah said, "I never thought the two of you were particularly close."

"We're not," Bonnie said, "Just mutual loathing."

Damon nodded. "And a little unresolved sexual tension," Damon added. Bonnie shot him a glare.

Rebekah studied them and noted that while there was interest there most of it was coming from Damon and she suspected there was some sort of ulterior motive as well. They had nothing to worry about where Bonnie was concerned it seemed they were all in similar positions in terms of gaining her trust and alliance which was sad considering how long the Salvatores had had in that respect. In that moment her only problem would be getting rid of Damon. "Bonnie," Rebekah said kindly, "I happened to hear you talking about a burger a moment ago if you're hungry I am here with my mother and I am sure she would love to take you to lunch."

"Actually," Damon said before Bonnie could answer, "We have to find Stefan so I think it would be best if we left. But thanks for the offer."

Bonnie's thoughts were along other lines however. Damon had stopped being sane a while ago and she still didn't want to deal with Stefan. Besides that she had questions for Esther about the necklace and her dreams that she wanted answered. Then there was the matter of their plan. She had basically agreed and Katherine had told her to wait until someone took interest and though Rebekah wasn't the someone that she had expected, Rebekah was a part of the Original family at least and befriending her sounded more appealing to Bonnie than seducing any of her brothers.

"Actually Damon maybe you should meet up with Stefan," Bonnie said, "There are some things I wanted to talk to Esther about."

"What kinds of things?" Damon asked their plan slipping his mind as he became protective though that wasn't what he would call it.

"Things that a vampire couldn't understand," Bonnie said seriously.

Rebekah smiled. "Then it's settled then," she said feeling triumphant. Really it was almost too easy.

 **:::**

Bonnie was once again being let into Klaus' mansion she still hadn't found the courage to ask Esther about her dreams. They had discussed the necklace at length. It was a sort of filter for her powers. It was in tune with her magic and anything she couldn't handle on her own the necklace could as long as she wore it. It was more valuable than even Bonnie had thought. Her nose bleeds had been censoring her practice of her magic and she was more grateful for the necklace than she cared to admit. The dreams were another matter altogether. While she wanted to discuss her dreams she didn't really want to discuss their content. She had assumed that they would stop after opening the coffin but they hadn't and that bothered her.

The need to work up the courage to discuss the dreams was the reason that Bonnie had allowed herself to be dragged back to Klaus' mansion so that she and Rebekah could model their purchases for each other. It seemed to her that either Rebekah was trying to befriend her for Matt's sake or she was simply happy to have a female friend period. It was a part of the reason that she had agreed to come back with her and Esther aside from the dreams and the fact that a small part of her wanted to see Finn. Bonnie had found something at one of the shops that had immediately made her think of him and it was the only thing that she had paid for all day.

"Come on Bonnie," Rebekah said looping her arm through Bonnie's, "Let's go to my room."

Bonnie glanced behind her to Esther who smiled. "Is there something else that you wanted to discuss?" Esther asked.

For a moment Bonnie thought about asking Abby about the dreams instead. But then the fact that Abby would likely worry sunk in and then Bonnie had the horrifying thought that if Abby became worried enough she might tell Stefan or Damon. Though Stefan knew about the other dreams it was the almost kiss that the last featured that made Bonnie all the more reluctant to let him know that the dreams were still ongoing. "Yes," Bonnie said, "But I'm not really ready."

"I'll be here when you are," Esther said simply before she disappeared through one set of doors as Rebekah began to drag her upstairs.

"Since you're going to be having a talk with mother," Rebekah said cheerfully, "You might as well stay for dinner."

"That's probably not a good idea," Bonnie said, "Damon barely agreed to letting me go to lunch."

"Tell me Bonnie," Rebekah said giving her a sideways glance, "Do you let the Salvatore brothers dictate all of your behavior?"

"No," Bonnie said carefully because she let them dictate more of her behavior than she wanted to admit even if it wasn't always overtly.

"But you do end up doing what they want more often than not don't you?" Rebekah asked. Bonnie was silent but the silence spoke volumes. "Bonnie," Rebekah said looking into her eyes, "Do _you_ want to stay for dinner? You don't need to worry about my feelings or anyone else's. Feel free to say no because in the end it is _your_ decision."

It was the first time in such a long time that anyone had ever given her a choice, a real choice. That anyone gave her the freedom to make a selfish decision. Even though it was something that seemed so small it was like Bonnie was being given a gift and it was that more than anything that prompted Bonnie's next words. "Yes Rebekah," Bonnie said, "I would love to stay for dinner."

 **:::**

Stefan had completely lost his patience with everyone and everything. Between not being able to get anything out of Katherine about her real motives and Damon and Bonnie still not popping up he was ready to kill something.

"I'm sure they're fine," Katherine said in a bored tone, "At the very least they're fucking in the dressing room which means they're more than fine."

Stefan was seconds away from wrapping a hand around her throat when an elderly couple walked past. "Watch what you say about Bonnie," Stefan said his tone warning.

"Aren't you a little touchy about a witch that you were willing to let die for Elena's sake?" Katherine asked looking amused. Stefan said nothing keeping watch for any sign of Damon or Bonnie. "I mean all it took was one night in her bed and you didn't even sleep together," Katherine continued, "She's better than I thought. Can you imagine what'll happen if she actually slept with Klaus? How whipped he'd be if he actually got to taste her witch's brew?"

Stefan moved to attack when suddenly he felt Damon's hand on his shoulder. "Why can't you two ever play nice?" Damon asked shaking his head.

Stefan was about to respond when he realized that Bonnie wasn't with him. "Where's Bonnie?" Stefan asked his voice portraying a false calm.

"She disappeared with Rebekah and Esther about an hour ago," Damon shrugged, "They went to lunch. I would have been back sooner but I wanted one of those big pretzels and the place was closing so…"

"And you let her go?" Stefan asked furious.

"Why not?" Damon asked, "I mean wasn't sending her into the Original realm apart of the plan?"  
"That's not the point-" Stefan began before Damon cut him off.

"You're always talking about respecting Elena and allowing her to make her own decisions," Damon said biting into the pretzel that he had left, "What makes Bonnie any different?"

Hesitantly Stefan backed down because no matter what confusion, anger, and lack of feeling that came with the state that he was in a part of him knew that Damon was right.

 **:::**

"Favorite movie?" Bonnie asked as Rebekah dug through her bags. They had started to ask each other favorites as way to pass time in between outfits.

" _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ ," Rebekah said, "Even though I only recently saw it." Bonnie nodded in understanding. "You?"  
" _Carmen Jones_ ," Bonnie said, "I walked around with a rose for two weeks after I saw it when I was little."

Rebekah laughed but stopped when she heard vibrating coming from Bonnie's purse. Rebekah picked up Bonnie's phone as it vibrated. "Who's Hot Back?" Rebekah had looking at the screen.

Bonnie snatched the phone away ignoring the call. She was going to kill Stefan for messing with her phone. "No one," Bonnie said tossing the phone back into her purse. "Where is that music coming from?" Bonnie asked noticing the piano playing not for the first time.

"It's Kol," Rebekah said sounding bored, "He's been pounding at it all day."

" _Umbrella Man_ right," Bonnie said smiling, "Dizzy Gillespie and Louis Armstrong."

"Wait," Rebekah said looking astonished, "You actually know the song?" Bonnie nodded wondering what exactly was so surprising about that.

Rebekah eyed her skeptically before taking her hand. "Come with me," she said pulling Bonnie along. Bonnie allowed herself to be pulled through the house and into one of the many rooms.

Kol sat behind the piano his hand flying over the keys looking much like she remembered him. Klaus was there as well lying spread across the couch just diagonal of the black grand piano that Kol was playing so intently. They both looked so normal and at home that Bonnie almost let herself forget for moment what they were and what they were capable of. Bonnie was about to ask Rebekah why they were there when she suddenly cleared her throat.

Kol stopped playing and Klaus sat up both of them looking at her in surprised. "Miss Bennett," Kol said smiling, "What a lovely surprise."

"What brings you here Bonnie?" Klaus asked. Bonnie glanced over at him and then looked quickly away the dream suddenly forefront in her mind.

"Mother invited her for dinner," Rebekah answered in the silence that Bonnie left.

Klaus raised a brow at hearing this. "And you agreed?" He asked.

Bonnie met his eyes boldly pushing her other feelings aside. "It would have been rude not to," she said simply.

Klaus reminded himself to thank his mother. He had been thinking of ways to contact the witch that wouldn't drive her away all day and suddenly she had fallen into his lap. "Well come," Klaus said patting the place next to him on the couch, "Join us. Kol has just started….what was it your third set for today Kol?"

"My fourth Nik," Kol corrected winking at Bonnie as she hesitantly took the seat beside Klaus, "But they are beginning to run together."

Bonnie sat rather stiffly until Rebekah sat down next to her which allowed her to partially relax. "Have you just arrived?" Klaus asked.

Bonnie shook her head moving away slightly as he shifted closer. She didn't give any further answer so Klaus looked to Rebekah. "We've been here for a while but Bonnie heard the music and she quickly identified the song and I wanted to know how many she could guess," Rebekah said.

"Well Bonnie," Klaus said her name leaving his lips with a little too much familiarity, "Are you up for the challenge?"

Bonnie cocked her head to the side the dream passing out of her mind. "Have you ever known me to shy away from one?"

Klaus smirked. "Alright Kol," Klaus said leaning back against the couch, "The lady has given her consent. Let's hear it."

Bonnie listened closely as Kol began to play. It didn't escape her notice that they were eyeing her closely. Bonnie crossed her arms and sat back on the couch looking unimpressed. " _April In Paris_ ," Bonnie said, "Count Basie."

Kol looked fairly impressed but Klaus seemed skeptical. "Play another one," he said watching Bonnie intently.

Kol began to play another song and Bonnie huffed. "Duke Ellington," Bonnie said, " _Mood Indigo_. Give me something hard this time."

Kol narrowed his eyes taking the challenge even more seriously. No one knew jazz the way he knew jazz. He had lived it and breathed it before Klaus had found him. Focusing he began to play again. He was only a few notes in when Bonnie spoke.

"Ella Fitzgerald," Bonnie said smugly, " _Mack The Knife_. Seriously you guys are ancient, you can't think of any harder songs than these?"

"Okay," Klaus said looking over at her, "You realize that we _have_ to ask right?" Bonnie looked at him questioningly. "Where exactly did this vast musical knowledge come from?"

Bonnie shrugged. "There's really nothing vast about it," Bonnie said honestly, "I was just raised by a woman who appreciates jazz. I mean my Grams always said if you're not dancing to jazz then…"

"You're not dancing," Klaus and Kol said at the same time.

"Right," Bonnie said belatedly realizing that she had revealed something pretty personal about herself to a monster she didn't know and one she had tried to kill.

"She sounds like a smart woman," Klaus commented.

"She was," Bonnie said sadly. Her memory ran away with her for a moment before she looked away from him and turned back to Kol. "How long have you been playing?" Bonnie asked.

"Decades," Kol said running his hands over the keys, "I never had any real fun until I played at The Cotton Club though."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "You played at _The Cotton Club_?" Kol nodded. "Seriously? That's….seriously?"

"Seriously," Kol said with a laugh, "I met my muse there. A woman by the name of Dorothy Dandridge. She was with the Dandridge Sisters then though."

"You knew _the_ Dorothy Dandridge," Bonnie said not bothering to hide the awe in her voice.

"Dottie was a lovely woman," Klaus said, "Knew how to have fun." Bonnie looked between them stunned. "Kol stopped playing after she died. Stopped being fun so I daggered him."

"Is that your solution for everything?" Bonnie asked her tone going from awe to disgust.

Klaus nodded. "Pretty much," Klaus said, "There were other factors involved of course. But I thought it best that 'Fingers' here be laid to rest rather than take his suffering out on innocents. It was fun to watch for a while but it loses its sport when you start killing for pain and anger."

"Of course," Bonnie said shaking her head. She chose not to take the bait however. She couldn't do anything about the people that had already died. As long as they didn't kill anyone else she had no reason to attack them until after their plan succeeded. Then she realized that she hadn't thought about the plan almost since she had arrived. Shaking her head again she thought of something else to focus on. "They called you 'Fingers'," Bonnie said looking in Kol's direction again, "Do I even want to know the other meanings of that nickname?"

Kol smirked. "I can always demonstrate darling," he offered wiggling his fingers in her direction.

Bonnie frowned. "That won't be necessary," she said scooting slightly toward Klaus even though Kol was nearly across the room from them.

Klaus grinned placing an arm around her shoulders. "You may not want to be near him," Kol said slightly put out, "He didn't even play an instrument and he got a nickname."

"What was it?" Bonnie asked moving away from him again a little wary and a little intrigued.

"From what I heard being daggered at the time," Rebekah said glancing pointedly at Klaus, "It was Slide." Rebekah giggled at the expression on Bonnie's face. Bonnie looked confused. There were entirely too many directions that could go. "Because," Rebekah said taking some pity on her, "He could slide into any pretty thing he wanted and all he had to do was wink."

"Surely that nickname warrants some sort of demonstration," Klaus said playfully reaching out his hand.

Bonnie jumped up from her seat. "I don't think so," Bonnie said shaking her head as her dream came to mind again.

"Well we know that she can identify but can she play?" Kol asked gaining her attention. Bonnie shook her head. "Can she sing?" Kol hedged sensing something in her manner that revealed that his assumption was correct. No one knew music that well without participating in in some way.

"Yes," Bonnie said softly, "Not so much anymore but when I was little I even had my own act planned out. I wanted to sing at The Cotton Club you know without the overt racism."

"Of course," Klaus nodded, "I'm sure you would have been a sensation."

Bonnie flushed slightly. "I wouldn't go that far," she said. She had only ever sung in front of her Grams and that was mostly along with her. As much as she dreamed of having an audience very few people actually knew she could sing and fewer had heard it.

"Will you honor us with a song?" Kol asked looking somehow endearing and mischievous all at once. "You don't even have to pick. You can let my fingers do the talking for you."

"Please Bonnie," Rebekah said becoming more interested in the idea. The witch was more fascinating than one would have guessed. She was now genuinely happy that she had invited her over.

"I'll tell you what," Bonnie said, "If I make it through dinner then I will think about it." They nodded and Bonnie smiled thinking that even if things still continued to go this smooth she would be leaving so soon after dinner that they wouldn't have a chance to offer her dessert.


	4. Part Four: Constellations

**Title:** Distortion

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Damon, Bonnie/Katherine, Damon/Katherine, Bonnie/Damon/Katherine, Bonnie/Elijah, Bonnie/Kol, Bonnie/Finn, Rebekah/Tyler, Bonnie/Tyler, Bonnie/Rebekah, Bonnie/Tyler/Rebekah, Caroline/Matt, Alaric/Meredith, etc.

 **Summary:** Bonnie discovers a hidden secret about her heritage when the Salvatore brothers convince her to go along with their plan to infiltrate the original family and gain information through seduction. However, while Bonnie's new powers but the others at a disadvantage, they aren't something that Bonnie is willing to accept.

 **Part Four: Constellations**

Bonnie Bennett watched as Klaus spun his sister Rebekah around the room as Kol's fingers flew across the piano keys in his rendition of Louis Armstrong's "Basin Street Blues". Bonnie's discomfort was beginning to surface full force. Though she supposed if she was trying to infiltrate their family there was bound to be some interaction but this was too much and too fast. She kept going from being at ease to uneasy because she was so at ease. Her emotions were all over the place.

Bonnie stood and was just about to make an excuse to leave when Klaus spun Rebekah away only to take Bonnie into his arms. Bonnie stiffened as Klaus began to sway to the music, she kept her hands on his chest poised to push him away if need be.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"Dancing with you," Klaus said smiling down at her, "Though it would be a lot easier if you would loosen up a bit."

"Let go of me," Bonnie said squirming in his arms. It was one thing to dance with him at the ball in a room full of townspeople with Stefan's protective eyes on her and another to do in Klaus' home with only his siblings as company.

"Are you planning on leaving when I do?" Klaus asked as if he already knew the answer. He looked down at her as if he could see right through her.

Bonnie should have known that he had guessed what she was up to when she had stood. "What do you think?" Bonnie asked.

"I think that you want to run," Klaus whispered, "And I also think that I don't want to let you go."

Bonnie glanced over at Rebekah who had climbed up on top of the piano and was laying across it going through the sheet music that Kol didn't seem to need paying Bonnie and Klaus no mind. Then Bonnie looked over at Kol who was staring at them intently as his fingers continued to move across the keys.

"Considering how many times I've tried to kill you," Bonnie said, "I don't see why you'd want to have me here at all." She knew that she wouldn't be given a straight answer, it was Klaus after all.

"I've already forgiven you," Klaus said as if it were nothing, "That dress that Stefan picked out for you at the ball has a lot to with that. Remind me to thank him."

Bonnie thought about Stefan and wondered what she would have to deal with once she left and was forced to see him again. "If you're expecting my forgiveness then you should know that I would sooner try and kill you again," Bonnie said.

"Once I cook dinner for you," Klaus said, "I'm sure that you'll be singing a different tune. You should consider yourself lucky I don't cook for just anyone."

"One meal isn't going to make up for months of terrorizing me and my friends," Bonnie said.

"Well I have to start somewhere," Klaus shrugged.

"The question is why would you even bother in the first place?" Bonnie asked. She knew her own motives for being there, avoiding Stefan and beginning his plan, but their motives for having her there were sketchy at best. All of it could be some elaborate trap as far as she knew.

"You learn to play chess and then beat me and I'll tell you," Klaus suggested amiably, "You let me teach you and I'll tell you anything that you want to know."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Nothing is ever easy with you," Bonnie said, "Even something that sounds as simple as that would be painful."

"Of course it won't be easy," Klaus said, "Chess is a complicated game."

"Really?" Bonnie asked pushing him away from her. He had expected it to happen far sooner so he wasn't too upset by it. "Usually the games that you like to play are simple or at least they are easy enough for me to figure out. "

"Well then," Klaus said smiling good naturedly, "You should be about ready for a real challenge then."

"You've fallen short in that respect so many times that I doubt that you can deliver," Bonnie said, "Thanks for the offer but I think I'll look elsewhere."

With that Bonnie walked away from him. She decided not to leave just yet, she had promised to stay for dinner but she also still needed to talk to Esther and a part of her still wanted to see Finn. So she would wait and hope that she survived the night.

 **:::**

Stefan Salvatore threw his cell phone against the wall and watched it shatter into pieces. Damon looked unimpressed from where he sat on Bonnie's couch. They had come back to her home on the slim chance that she would be there and when she wasn't Stefan's calls began.

"I'm sure she's fine, Stefan," Damon said sounding bored. Now that Bonnie was gone his fun was gone as well and he had to deal with an irrational Stefan and a jealous Katherine.

"Then why didn't she answer the phone?" Stefan asked looking at the pieces of his own phone and realizing he couldn't call her again.

"Maybe," Katherine said as she entered the living room holding a bottle of scotch that she had swiped from Bonnie's father's liquor cabinet, "Because you've been harassing her for the past hour. I mean honestly Stefan, how do you expect her to pull this off if you keep calling her every five minutes? "

Damon nodded. "She's right you know," Damon said, "I mean if you're going to be this bad then you may as well come up with another plan."

"We have to go through with this," Stefan said for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Well then stop calling," Katherine said with a shrug, "Stop worrying about the little witch. Let's go out and have a little fun."

"Speaking of fun," Damon said, "I was thinking Bonnie is still a virgin right? Do you really think she would give herself to an Original? I mean she hates vampires, you're lucky she's even doing this at all. Realistically speaking if she is going there with seduction on the brain, then things will have to get physical at some point right. Is she really going to be ready for that?"

"It won't come to that," Stefan said feeling the urge to call again.

"It could," Katherine said, "Isn't that the overall objective. Even if she wants to avoid it, she may not even go there with that intent but in a house full of charming men who knows what could happen. And someone without experience could be rather easily overwhelmed."

"Bonnie is smarter than that," Stefan said. In truth he was well aware that being smart had little to do with passion, with sex. Bonnie was strong and sensible but that didn't mean that she couldn't be taken advantage of and the Original men had plenty of years of experiences with plenty of different types of women. "I'm calling again," Stefan said looking over at Damon, "Give me your phone, since the two of you are such good friends now then maybe she'll answer for you."

"You know," Damon said tossing Stefan his phone, "We wouldn't have to worry about this if she was getting it from somewhere else. I am more than willing to do the job if neither of you want to volunteer."

Stefan ignored him as he listened to the ring and waited for Bonnie to answer but she never did. As Stefan growled before calling again Damon took his silence as consent.

 **:::**

Bonnie was becoming claustrophobic. She had thought that running to the Originals to get away from the Salvatore's had been a good idea. She had wanted to speak to Esther and had hoped that she could start on putting the plan that Stefan had into motion, even if it had initially been an afterthought. But she had been wrong, she realized that now as Kol placed his fingers over hers as he guided her fingers gently across the piano keys.

This was wrong; she didn't belong here, not with this family that couldn't even be described as human. She had almost let herself feel comfortable with them, but now with Rebekah upstairs looking for old records and Klaus preparing dinner, and her alone with Kol with him sitting so close any sense of comfort had long since left her.

"Just keep pressing these keys here," Kol whispered into her ear, "I'll take care of the rest."

Bonnie shook her head standing abruptly and backing away from the piano."I don't think so," Bonnie said, "I'd better go."

"You're not staying for dinner?" Kol asked not looking at all surprised at her behavior. He had sensed a hesitance in her before, a discomfort. Truth be told he had expected her to run much sooner.

"No," Bonnie said firmly, "I shouldn't have come here in the first place and I need to leave."

"Why are you running?" Kol asked. He didn't sound accusatory, only curious. "First from my brother," he said, "Now from me. I can tell that you're afraid but I don't know what of."

"Isn't it obvious?" Bonnie asked. They were dangerous just being what they were. It didn't take much to inspire fear.

"You seem more than capable of taking care of yourself should we choose to attack," Kol said, "It's not what we are, it's something else." Kol stood and slowly walked over to her. Bonnie watched him warily as he reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder. "Do we make you nervous?" Kol asked.

"No," Bonnie said her voice wavering slightly.

"Yes," Kol smirked his hand moving from her shoulder up to her neck. Bonnie looked into his eyes and felt the raw danger there. "You're not nervous for the right reasons," Kol whispered, "I could kill you right now; snap that pretty little neck of yours. It would only take a second." Bonnie stared back at him defiantly. "No fear at that when there should be," Kol said, "Even though I could kill you, that's not what I want to do. I want to kiss that pretty little mouth of yours." Bonnie took a step back. "Ah," Kol said with a nod, "There's the fear. We could have so much fun if you would just let go of it, but you're afraid of doing that too aren't you."

"I'm leaving," Bonnie said pushing his hand away. It was for the best, she couldn't let herself get used to them, get comfortable around them. Not this quickly, not with what they were, not ever.

"You won't make it out the front door," Kol said calmly walking back over to the piano and sitting behind the bench.

"Is that a threat?" Bonnie asked glaring at him. Did he honestly think that he could scare her into staying?

"I'm too smart to threaten someone as defensive as you," Kol said, "I'm simply stating facts. If I don't convince you to stay then someone else will. My family and I usually get what we want and it would seem more than one of us has an interest in you so I suggest that you prepare yourself because neither fear nor discomfort will keep any of us from pursuing you."

"Goodbye Kol," Bonnie said turning and walking toward the door.

"See you at dinner, Bonnie," Kol said as he once again began to play.

Bonnie left the room and Kol shutting the door behind her. She was becoming less and less sure that she would make it to dinner. She began to wander through the mansion and had somehow managed to make her way back to the Rebekah's room to collect her things when she noticed Finn's gift sitting on Rebekah's dresser. Looking at it Bonnie couldn't help but feel a little stupid for bothering to buy it in the first place. However, she figured that she could at the very least leave it in Finn's room before she left.

Bonnie picked up the gift and left Rebekah's room and went in search of Finn's room. She vaguely heard the sound of rain falling outside as she attempted to find the room by memory. It was a while before she wandered by the door the same way she had done the night of the ball. She opened the door in the same manner that she had last night not bothering to knock as she remembered Rebekah saying that Finn had gone out with Elijah.

As Bonnie entered she stilled as she heard the sound of a door opening. She looked in the direction of the sound in time to see a shirtless Finn coming out of the bathroom toweling off his hair. Bonnie cleared her throat turning away quickly, being careful that she didn't see anything. "I'm sorry," Bonnie said quickly, "But Rebekah said that you weren't here and I wanted to leave this in your room and I was going to leave but I forgot that I bought you the...um..." Bonnie knew that she was rambling and she hoped that he would stop her soon.

"Miss Bennett," Finn said sounding alarmed and a little flustered, "You'll have to excuse me. I wasn't expecting company."

"No," Bonnie said as she listened to drawers opening and closing, "It's my fault really. I shouldn't have come. I'll leave."

"No," Finn said loudly before clearing his throat and speaking softer, "I mean, really you should stay. I'm actually glad that you're here." He quickly pulled a shirt over his head and tossed the towel into the bathroom. He was becoming fairly comfortable in the clothes but only a handful of other things were appealing to him about the time and Bonnie was definitely one of them. "You may turn around now," Finn said, "I am as they say descent."

Bonnie turned slowly still feeling completely mortified. "I'm so sorry," Bonnie said, "I never would have come in if I had known you were here. Rebekah said you had gone."

"I had," Finn said, "Elijah was showing me about and when we returned we caught the tail end of the storm."

"Storm?" Bonnie asked not realizing that the rain had gotten that bad.

Finn nodded. "I had heard that you were here and I was just changing so that I could come and find you myself."

"You were going to look for me?" Bonnie asked surprised and feeling a little less idiotic than before.

"Yes," Finn said, "I was surprised to hear from mother that you returned at all."

Bonnie smiled. "Rebekah and Esther caught me at a weak moment," Bonnie confessed.

"Even so," Finn said, "I'm glad that you're here." Bonnie watched as Finn walked over to the nightstand by the bed and opened the drawer. "My trip with Elijah wasn't rather fruitful. As expected I found this time to be rather chaotic and though because of what I am I can learn quickly it doesn't make things any less baffling for me to understand."

"I can only imagine," Bonnie said, "But there are things that are nice about this time too." She couldn't imagine how he must be feeling after being daggered for so long.

"Well if that is so then Elijah isn't the person to show me," Finn said. Bonnie stopped herself from offering her own surfaces. "But he wasn't entirely useless. Because of him we wandered into this little shop and it had all sorts of odds and ends, most of them unneeded and cumbersome."

"Of course," Bonnie said smiling finding his nitpicking more amusing than annoying. Besides she sensed that under the surface he was overwhelmed.

"But there were a few things that I purchased that I think that could be seen as valuable," Finn said as he pulled out a book from the drawer. He stood upright before he walked around the bed and presented the book to her. He smiled only to look curious at the item in Bonnie's hands. "What's this?" He asked.

"Well," Bonnie said, "I went shopping today too and I saw this and it made me think of you so...I got it. I was going to leave it here but I guess I could just give it to you now." She held it out and he traded it with her for the book.

Bonnie wasn't surprised to find that the book was on Astrology. She smiled as she flipped through the pages. She stopped spotting something in the center. It was a bracelet. Bonnie held it up smiling as the little golden stars that made it up glinted in the light. "You don't have to wear it unless you wish to," Finn said quietly seemingly unsure of himself.

"It's beautiful," Bonnie said smiling, "Thank you."

Finn placed Bonnie's gift for him down onto his bed and once his hands were free he helped her on with the bracelet. Bonnie smiled wider as she felt the weight of it on her hand. "Now," Finn said, "Why don't you show me how this contraption works?"

Bonnie nodded eagerly. Grabbing the small globe she walked around the room in search of a plug. She found one by the bed and she plugged the lamp in. She sat the small globe on the top of the nightstand. "Okay," Bonnie said, "Turn off all of the lights."

Finn nodded. He turned out all of the lights just as Bonnie switched on the lamp. She watched as the globe began to rotate slowly. Taking a step back she turned to Finn. His eyes widened as yellow stars were projected on to the walls, lighting up the darkness. She could tell from the look of wonder, that looked so unpracticed and rare, that it had been the right thing to buy it.

"I know they're not real constellations," Bonnie said as she watched the stars projected onto the walls dance around the room and onto the ceiling, "But they're still beautiful and it kind of makes you feel like you're in another world."

"Well," Finn said his eyes still on the walls, "We can't see the real stars with the rain. And this...I've never seen anything like it."

Bonnie sat down on the edge of the bed. "Maybe we can create our own constellations," she said patting the spot next her, "It might be hard since they're moving but it will give us something to do until dinner."

"You're staying for dinner then," Finn said sitting down next to her, "I had wondered why Niklaus had bothered cooking."

"I had actually thought about leaving early but if you'd like me to stay...," Bonnie said.

"I wouldn't have you put yourself out on my behalf but I wouldn't be opposed to you staying," Finn said.

"Then I'll stay," Bonnie said lying back on the bed and staring at the ceiling. She pointed at a tiny cluster of light stars in the corner. "Those there are shaped like a four leaf clover and so I will name that constellation Lucky."

Hesitantly Finn lay back besides her looking in the direction that her finger was pointing. "I see," Finn said, "Those there make the shape of the first letter of your name were it written in runes so I declare that constellation to be Bonnie."

Bonnie laughed looking over at him, not realizing how close his face was to her own until she did so. "See," she whispered, "Things in this time aren't so bad."

"No," Finn said turning to face her making him seem even closer, "There are things that make this time worthwhile after all."

Bonnie blushed relieved that Finn couldn't see it in the darkness. As she looked up at the stars Bonnie found that for the first time that day she felt completely at peace.

 **:::**

Elena Gilbert knocked on Bonnie's door Caroline Forbes standing close behind her. They had been trying to reach Bonnie the entire day and their calls and texts had gone unanswered. It only made sense that they had began to worry.

Caroline could hear whispers and movement behind the door but even her sensitive hearing couldn't pick the voices out. Elena knocked again harder this time, still nothing. She was about to check and see if Bonnie still kept the spare key underneath the mat when the door opened.

"Stefan?" Elena asked surprised. This situation had just gone from worrisome to weird. "What are you doing here? Where is Bonnie?"

"Not here obviously," Stefan said sounding bored, "She left a little while ago to go and see Abby."

"And what?" Elena asked, "You just decided to wait until she came back?"

"Looks like it," Stefan said. He hadn't talked to Elena much since the night of the ball and he could tell that his attitude was putting her off but he couldn't help it. He and Damon had been about to go retrieve Bonnie from Klaus' mansion when she had arrived and now they would have to play the waiting game all over again. There was no way that they could let Caroline and Elena know Bonnie's actual whereabouts, it was bad enough that Katherine had barely managed to sneak out of the back.

"Why would she even invite you in to begin with?" Caroline asked.

Stefan rolled his eyes as Damon walked up behind him before he could answer. Damon was the last person that either of them needed so see anywhere near Bonnie's house. "We needed to discuss some things with her," Damon said.

If Elena wasn't suspicious before then seeing Damon there certainly made her take a second and a third look at the situation, and she didn't like it. "Well I'm sure that the two of you wouldn't mind if Elena and I decided to wait here until Bonnie comes back," Caroline said as if she had read Elena's mind.

"Do whatever you want," Damon said disappearing from the doorway.

Stefan glared after Damon. He had been trying to get rid of them and now if they left then it was likely that Caroline and Elena would follow. Perhaps if they hadn't seen Damon, but now they were suspicious and there was no way that they could leave without the two in tow.

"Fine," Stefan said stepping to the side, "Come in." It felt odd to both girls that Stefan was inviting them into Bonnie's house. Elena didn't understand why their presence bothered Stefan so much, she had thought that she had gotten through to him but apparently she had been wrong. But going inside was the only way for them to find out exactly what they needed to know and so that's exactly what they did.

 **:::**

 _Bonnie could tell she was dreaming. She was on a ladder in a library she didn't recognize but somehow she knew she was in Klaus' mansion. She found an old worn volume and attempted to tug it off of the shelf. She pulled it free only to fall backward off of the ladder. She hadn't had a chance to scream before she was caught in protective arms._

" _You must be more careful, love," Klaus said as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. He placed her down on the ground so that she was standing. She was only able to steady herself for a moment before he was kissing her, it was consuming yet playful like him._

 _Bonnie smiled up at him. "I don't need to be careful when one of you will catch me," Bonnie said. In her mind she found her words to be off but it seemed in the dream her actions and her words were not her own._

" _That's because we spoil you," Elijah said walking up and taking the book from her hands._

" _And whose fault is that?" Bonnie asked._

" _No one but ours Miss Bennett," Finn said as he snuck up behind her, "No one but ours."_

 _Bonnie turned around to face him. "Call me Bonnie," Bonnie said smiling._

 _Finn leaned forward and surprised Bonnie by gently kissing her lips, the kiss was hesitant, soft, and strong; so very Finn. "Alright," Finn whispered, "Bonnie then."_

Finn wasn't sure when Bonnie had fallen asleep but he found that he quite liked the feel of her curled up into his side. Between the sound of the rain, the soft light of the projected stars, and low timbre of his voice Bonnie hadn't stayed awake for long. He supposed it should have bothered him. He was unused to that sort of closeness, that sort of contact. Still there was something so easy about being with Bonnie; she was so kind and genuine.

Finn knew what he was, what that could mean for witches. His own mother had said more than once that they were against nature, and whatever part of himself that was human had long since grown to hate what he was. Ayanna had been the only person that had ever made him feel as if he were worthy of anything, including love. Even if she hadn't loved him the way that he loved her she had still given him more love than he felt that he deserved and she had been a witch, meant to hate him.

Now there was Bonnie, this sweet girl that had been terrorized by his brother. She had more than enough reasons to hate his kind and his family, yet she was there with him sleeping soundly. He knew that the act of sleeping in his presence alone took absolute trust. It amazed him to no end, that she could trust someone like him, someone capable of what he was capable of. "I promise I will not break that trust Miss Bennett," Finn whispered, "I will protect it, and you as well."

"Call me Bonnie," Bonnie mumbled in her sleep. She shifted her head falling onto his chest.

Finn chuckled carefully wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Alright," Finn whispered, "Bonnie then."

There was a knock on the door and Finn stiffened. Even in her sleep Bonnie seemed to notice the tension that was suddenly in his frame, her hand patting his chest soothingly as she shifted in her sleep. Finn relaxed some though the knocking continued. Carefully he extracted himself from Bonnie's side. He stood, covering Bonnie with his comforter, before he walked over to the door and pulled it open. His mother stood on the other side.

"Hello mother," Finn said quietly as not to wake Bonnie, "Is there something I can do for you?"

Esther smiled kindly. "I had thought that I had made some progress in obtaining Bonnie's friendship but she seems to have left us," Esther said, "She didn't even retrieve her things from Rebekah's room. She had seemed to have taken a liking to you and I had hoped that you would go with Rebekah when she calls on her to return her things."

Finn smiled. "That won't be necessary mother," Finn said, "Bonnie has not left us."

"She hasn't?" Esther asked surprised.

Finn shook his head gesturing inside of his room. "She has not," Finn said slowly so that the meaning of his words would sink in.

"I'm surprised at you Finn," Esther said teasingly.

"We haven't been doing anything unseemly mother," Finn said, "She simply fell asleep."

"I see," Esther said, "Well perhaps you should leave her to rest. The others had been planning a surprise for her but they had decided against it when they thought she had gone. But now that she's still here they can resume the preparations and you can assist them."

"Mother," Finn said his voice suddenly serious, "I know your end goal is to befriend Miss Bennett but if this will end in her getting hurt."

"If everything goes as planned then it won't," Esther said quietly, "And if it doesn't then we'll find another way."

Finn didn't like the answer but he had meant what he had promised Bonnie, even if she wasn't fully aware of that promise, if there came a time where he needed to prove himself worthy of her trust by protecting her then he would. He kept that fact from his mother, however. "Tell me more about this surprise," Finn said and Esther smiled.

 **:::**

 _Still trapped within her dream Bonnie turned from Finn to face Elijah. "You promised me a sonnet," she said._

" _Has another day passed already?" Elijah asked. Bonnie frowned at him and Elijah chuckled. "Enough of that face," he said, "You know that you'll always get what you want eventually."_

 _Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck. "I do," Bonnie grinned, "Don't I?"_

 _Elijah smiled looking at his brothers before taking Bonnie's mouth with his own. Bonnie sighed as she pulled back. "A sonnet our Bonnie wants," Elijah said, "A sonnet she shall get."_

Elijah walked into Finn's room and found Bonnie much as his brother said he would. She was sleeping so peacefully in a house full of murderous monsters. The witch just kept surprising him. Since the ball his thoughts kept turning to the witch and their talk of love and sonnets. His own inability to find a love that wasn't unrequited had caused him to grow cynical about love even as he welcomed it, but it bothered him that this girl, this witch, had already experienced something that had ruined love for her. That kind of heartbreak should never have to be felt by one so young.

Elijah had always thought himself noble but he had never been particularly empathetic. He had killed. He had tortured. He was imperfect and though he was not as monstrous as some he was still a monster just the same, and even he still believed in love in some form. That night at the ball she had seemed so insecure under the surface and for some reason a part of him wanted to remedy that.

He opened the hand bound volume that he had been hunting for all day and began to read it aloud. "I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz," Elijah read, "Or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off."

Bonnie blinked awake rubbing her eyes. It took her a moment to even realize that she was actually awake. More and more of Esther's sons were popping into her dreams. How was she supposed to go to the woman now? And the kissing, it almost seemed as if they were all… no she wouldn't go there.

It was only when she saw that the stars from the lamp that she had bought Finn were still dancing on the walls that she realized where she was. She couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep, it seemed the longer that she stayed the dumber that she became. What had woken her up? A voice, but it wasn't Finn's voice, and yet she recognized it. Elijah, she tried to focus on the words as she sat up.

"I love you as certain dark things are to be loved," Elijah continued as he noticed her waking, "In secret, between the shadow and the soul."

"I thought you said sonnets were foolish," Bonnie said as Elijah closed the volume and looked at her.

"Oh they are," Elijah said smiling and sitting down on the edge of Finn's bed, "But I thought a pessimist I know could use them as a tool to make her believe in love again."

Bonnie smiled sadly. "And what happens when they run out?" Bonnie asked.

"Then there is always Shakespeare and Lord Byron," Elijah offered, "I know so many poets that you'll never run out."

Bonnie nodded in understanding. "I'll never run out," Bonnie said, "So there's no use in waiting for them to stop."

"Precisely," Elijah said holding the volume out to her, "Take good care of this Miss Bennett. These were written in Pablo Neruda's own hand."

Bonnie's eyes widened as her hands closed over the hand bound volume. "I can't accept this," Bonnie said, "It's too valuable."

"I knew the man myself and yet I feel that you would appreciate these more than I ever could," Elijah said, "He would rather you have them I am certain."

"Thank you," Bonnie said overwhelmed, "I'll take good care of it." Bonnie hugged the item to her chest and then looked around the room. "Where is Finn?" Bonnie asked feeling slightly embarrassed that she had fallen asleep.

"I am not at liberty to say," Elijah said vaguely, "But it may involve some sort of surprise and you may be the recipient."

Bonnie sighed shaking her head. "I've had enough surprises for one day," Bonnie said, "Especially from this family."

"You've surprised me as well," Elijah said, "Do you make it a habit of falling asleep in enemy territory."

"You must think I'm crazy," Bonnie said looking away, "Hell I think I'm crazy. I shouldn't be here."

"And given your past with our family we shouldn't want you here," Elijah said, "So that means you're no more crazy than the rest of us."

Bonnie eyed him skeptically. "If that was supposed to make me feel better than you need to keep trying," Bonnie said. Elijah chuckled. "Seriously," Bonnie said, "I don't understand why any of you would want me here."

"We've burned a lot of bridges," Elijah said, "In order to stay here we have to mend them. This was our home once and perhaps it can be again."

"Why start with me?" Bonnie asked. "Why not someone like Elena?" Elijah looked at her and she thought that maybe she had overstepped. "I mean I know that you're fond of her and I just thought that you'd probably rather be spending time with her than me."

"We are beginning with you because you're our toughest critic," Elijah said, "If you can find a way to tolerate our presence then the rest of your friends will, and I do not abhor your company as much as you seem to think I do." Bonnie was about object when Elijah laughed. "I wasn't being serious Bonnie," he said, "So would you like to tell why you're here?"

"Well," Bonnie said deciding to tell him some version of the truth, "Stefan and Damon are being weird and coming around a lot. They tricked me into going shopping with them and I ran into Rebekah so she kind of became my out."

Elijah shook his head. "Well if my sister was preferable company then I'm sure that they must have been intolerable," Elijah said.

"You have no idea," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie," Elijah said his voice becoming serious, "You don't need a reason to visit. At least not where I am concerned, and since you have infiltrated Finn's private world I think that I can speak for him as well."

"Well," Bonnie said finding that she much rather preferred his and Finn's company to any of their other family members, "That's good to know." While the others left Bonnie off balance it was different with Elijah and Finn, especially Finn. Bonnie thought that the way that she felt about Finn must have been close to what Elena felt for Elijah, the respect, the trust, and the immediate sort of kinship.

Before Elijah could say anything else there was a knock on the door. Elijah hadn't even called to see who was there before Rebekah blew in wearing a black dress with white pearls hanging so long that they stopped at her waist. Her hair was pulled up and her face was made up and though Bonnie thought she looked gorgeous she had to wonder what the reason was for the drastic change.

"Rebekah," Bonnie said, "What are you wearing?"

Rebekah ignored her. "Everyone is ready except you and Bonnie," Rebekah said speaking to Elijah, "So go and I'll take care of Bonnie."

Elijah nodded and stood. Bonnie looked to Elijah for some kind guidance. "Does anyone want to tell me what's going on?"

"Nope," Rebekah said pulling Bonnie out of bed. Bonnie stumbled over the cover before she found her footing. "But I would just love to hear the story of how you and Finn ended up sleeping under the imaginary stars," Rebekah said, "Especially since he hates this time, hates being touched, and is probably the most private being on the planet."

Bonnie shook her head. "I am not going into that," Bonnie said feeling uncomfortable all over again.

"Then we're even," Rebekah said, "We both have a secret."

"Rebekah," Bonnie said once again feeling the urge to run. The word surprise coupled with the word Originals just seemed innately dangerous.

"It'll be fine," Rebekah said, "Trust me."

"If you're asking me to do the impossible," Bonnie said, "Then you're going to have to tell me something."

"Something," Rebekah said with a giggle.

"I'm going to venture to guess that you haven't matured at all since you were turned," Bonnie said as Rebekah dragged her from the room.

"You would be right, mam," Rebekah said smiling excitedly, "Now tell me what do you think of the color red?"

 **:::**

"Hold still," Rebekah said as she put the finishing touches on Bonnie's hair and makeup, "Perfect."

Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror and found that she looked every inch the jazz songstress. She tried not to appear too excited but she felt like a little girl again. Suddenly she regretted revealing so much to them, they were already using the information against her.

"Don't look like that," Rebekah said, "I know what you're thinking and we just want to have a little fun that's all. You do remember what that is don't you."

"Between the Salvatores, Katherine, and your family," Bonnie said, "I forgot a long time ago."

"Since we're part of the reason that you forgot," Rebekah said, "It's only right that we remind you."

Bonnie looked down at her phone and taking a deep breath she turned it back on. She wasn't surprised to find the missed calls from Stefan but there were some from Caroline and Elena as well. Bonnie sighed, she hoped that Stefan hadn't brought her friends into this.

"Are you ready?" Rebekah asked.

"I have to make a call first," Bonnie said already pushing Caroline's number on the speed dial. She still didn't think that she could talk to Elena after she had woken up in Stefan's arms and calling Stefan wasn't an option after she had gone to such lengths to avoid him all day.

"Fine," Rebekah said, "I'll be downstairs. Come down when you're ready, and do try not to get lost."

"Yes mother," Bonnie said as Rebekah left the room. Bonnie listened to the phone as it rang debating whether she should take off the ridiculous dress. Actually the dress was perfect, it was glamorous and the exact shade of red that she had imagined herself in when she had dreamed of performing as a little girl. But she wasn't a little girl anymore; she was a witch with friends that worried about her, friends that she needed to protect.

"Bonnie." Caroline's voice said as she came on the line.

"Hi, Care," Bonnie said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Thank God," Caroline said, "Where've you been all day? Stefan said that you're with Abby but Elena and I weren't sure."

"I am," Bonnie said quickly picking up the lie not wanting to worry her with her real whereabouts, "We decided to do some catching up and had a little fun that's all. I'm sorry that I missed your calls, my phone died so."

"Don't worry about it," Caroline said, "As long as you're alright. We had just wanted to hang out but you should spend time with your mom. We can stay until you get back if you want, have a sleepover like we used to."

Though Bonnie still didn't feel up to hanging out with Elena, she did feel guilty and if they were staying the night then that meant that Stefan wouldn't try to. Besides she needed her friends to remind her of what needed to be done and why she was doing it. "That would be great," Bonnie said, "I'll call you when I'm on my way."

"Take your time and tell Abby that I said hi," Caroline said, "I'll get rid of Stefan and Damon."

"Thanks," Bonnie said smiling, "I'll see you later. I'll bring home lots of junk food." As Bonnie disconnected the line she made the decision that after she stayed for dinner as promised she wouldn't let herself be delayed any longer. She had spent enough time in their company and if it weren't for Finn, Elijah, and in part Rebekah she wouldn't have stayed, though even Kol and as much she hated to admit it Klaus had moments when they weren't altogether terrible. Still she couldn't keep letting her guard down around them especially after so short at time.

Bonnie journeyed downstairs and wasn't terribly surprised to find Klaus standing at the bottom of them, though she had to wonder at his attire. The suit was a bit much to be cooking in, but then again the dress she had on was a bit much to be waiting around in for them to eat dinner so that she could leave.

"You look just beautiful," Klaus said offering his arm to her.

"Is there a reason I've been forced into this dress?" Bonnie asked as she stood beside him.

"Take my arm and I will lead you to it, love," Klaus said. Sighing Bonnie took his arm and allowed herself to be led to the room that Kol had been playing in only hours before. Klaus stopped in the doorway and Bonnie looked up at him in question. Ignoring Bonnie's eyes on him Klaus knocked on the door three times and it was opened. Bonnie moved to walk inside but Klaus stopped her. "Just wait," he whispered.

Bonnie waited and suddenly Kol's voice came booming from inside the room. "Ladies and gentlemen The Cotton Club would like to present in her evening debut the lovely, the vivacious, and the enchanting Miss Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie looked up at Klaus with wide eyes. Bonnie dug her heels into the carpet but Klaus still managed to get her into the room. There were lights strung up around the room and the Originals were sitting around dressed to the nines. Even Kol who winked at her from his seat behind the piano had dressed up and looked as if he were ready for a night on the town. Klaus left her side to take a seat next to Rebekah and Bonnie fought the urge to run.

She shouldn't have been surprised to find that their surprise was forcing her into performing for them but she was. Esther was even involved. She looked at Elijah and then Finn for some assistance or an escape, and it was then that she realized that they didn't see it as a trap. They had wanted to give her, her big moment, her chance in the spotlight. It wasn't as if she could sing at the real Cotton Club. With that thought in mind Bonnie nodded to Kol. She wasn't too worried about what song that he would play, as she was sure that she could manage it and there were few that she didn't know.

As Bonnie heard the first few notes of "I Got Rhythm" she smiled. She began the routine that she had planned for that very song when she was young. She had done it so many times it was like second nature. She lost her audience as she sang and found herself immersed in the music.

Klaus had expected to see some amateur performance brought from the mind of whimsical little girl, but her movements were practiced, rehearsed, and her voice, her voice exquisite. Before when he had said that she would have been a sensation he had been attempting to flatter her but he was discovering that it had been the truth. She was indeed born in the wrong time, her power and talent gifted to the wrong friends.

Klaus looked around at the rest of his family and found them all equally spellbound. Yes, she would find appreciation here, it wouldn't be long now. But though the others could appreciate her, it would be him that ultimately had her, he would make sure of it.

As Bonnie lay across the piano at the finish of her number the room erupted in enthusiastic applause. Singing again had been more fun than Bonnie had imagined. She turned to Kol wondering what would be the next number. "Now Bonnie," Kol said his eyes dancing, "I must say that this is doing nothing to get rid of my ever-growing crush on you."

Bonnie laughed but Klaus was sure that she wouldn't have been laughing had she known that his brother wasn't joking. In fact Kol seemed to have said what Finn and perhaps even Elijah (despite his feelings for Elena) had been thinking. He hadn't taken his mother serious when she had said that he would have competition in the form of his brothers but now he knew that there was some truth in that statement.

 **:::**

"The two of you can leave now," Caroline said to Stefan and Damon as they sat on Bonnie's couch. Neither of them moved and Caroline's annoyance with them increased.

They looked entirely too comfortable in Bonnie's house. It was as if they were completely at home. Damon had raided Bonnie's kitchen more than once and Stefan had been lounging on her couch flipping channels on the television as if he did so all the time. They didn't even look this comfortable when they were over Elena's house.

"Did you not hear her?" Elena asked glaring over at them. Caroline couldn't tell exactly what angered Elena more, the fact that both Salvatore brothers had been ignoring her, the fact that they seemed to have moved into Bonnie's house when no one was looking, or the fact that they were acting as if she wasn't the center of their universe.

"Why would we want to leave?" Damon asked, "We're all having so much fun."

"I just got off the phone with Bonnie," Caroline said, "And Elena and I are staying the night so she wants the two of you out."

"You talked to her?" Stefan asked sitting up and tossing the remote to Damon. This had seemed to get his attention.

Caroline considered him and wondered why he was suddenly so interested in what she had to say. If she didn't know any better she would have said that he looked worried. "Yes I spoke to her and she said that after she's finished with her mom she's coming home with junk food and she wants the two of you gone," Caroline said.

"She sounded fine didn't she?" Stefan asked. It was as if his mind hadn't processed anything beyond the fact that she had talked to Bonnie.

"She sounded fine," Caroline said suspiciously, "Why wouldn't she? Is there something that you're not telling us?"

Just as quickly as Stefan's concern made itself known, he was closed off again. "No," Stefan said standing, "Come on Damon we're leaving." Damon stood as well and began to follow his brother in the direction of the front door.

"Stefan," Elena said, "Wait. I need to talk to you."

Caroline could see it was a lost cause even as Stefan turned to face Elena. Something about him was off, he seemed to shut anything that didn't have to do with Bonnie out and Caroline wanted to know why. "Tell Bonnie that we'll be back tomorrow," Stefan said before he turned around and left. Damon followed without another word.

"What the hell was that about?" Caroline asked though, she didn't really expect an answer.

"I don't know," Elena said, "But as soon as Bonnie get's here we're going to find out."

 **:::**

Once Bonnie's performance was over, instead of eating dinner in the dining room they had somehow ended up eating in the same room with Kol tinkering away at the piano as they ate. Finn had brought down the little projector lamp that Bonnie had given him and now the stars were dancing over head and they were all picking out shapes and constellations. They had even found some that mirrored actual constellations.

Bonnie sat next to Rebekah on top of the piano eating off the same plate. Bonnie had to admit that Klaus knew his way around the kitchen, though as she hadn't actually seen him cook she decided that she was still on the fence about whether cooking was a legitimate talent that Klaus actually possessed.

"That cluster there looks like a bird," Rebekah said breaking into Bonnie's thoughts.

"You must name it as well Rebekah," Finn said from where he sat next to Kol on the piano bench. Bonnie turned and smiled at him. As he smiled back Bonnie remembered falling asleep in his bed and she blushed turning away. She had to stop falling asleep next to vampires.

"I'll name it Raven then," Rebekah said, "Those birds are my favorites."

"Because you love Poe," Elijah commented from his seat across the room. Rebekah gave him a look and he shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with that of course." Elijah said, "Very dark, somewhat romantic, and always entertaining. What do you think of Poe, Bonnie?"

"I like some of his work but overall he's kind of creepy," Bonnie answered honestly.

"The creepy one's have the most fun, love," Klaus commented as he stepped forward stopping in front of her.

"I'll take your word for it," Bonnie said.

Esther watched as the witch and her children continued to look up at the false stars that were projected onto the ceiling and the walls. For the first time in centuries they looked and acted like a real family. It was something that she had thought that she would have to wait much longer to see. It was the witch's doing she knew, she had been right about her value to her family. They would definitely need to do whatever it took to keep her around.

:::

It was still raining as Rebekah pulled up at Bonnie's house, both girls now dressed normally almost as if the day had been one long dream. Bonnie retrieved her shopping bags and the bags of junk food she had promised from the back seat.

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" Rebekah asked, "You can always come back home with me. I've never had a sleep over you know."

"I promised them," Bonnie said, "And I might even consider inviting you in if I wasn't sure that it would end in disaster and no offence but I've had my fill of your family for now."

"Didn't you have fun?" Rebekah asked.

 _Yes_ , Bonnie thought, _and that's a part of the problem_. "That's not the point Rebekah," Bonnie said, "Whether you want me to forget it or not you and your family are a threat. One day isn't going to change that."

"We don't want to hurt you and if you don't see it today then we'll try again the next," Rebekah said. She was more convinced than ever that gaining Bonnie as an ally was more than a good idea. In fact Rebekah was on the verge of letting herself imagine Bonnie being more than that, a friend. She didn't think that she could ever had true friends, so apart of her didn't want to hope, but there had to be a reason that she fit so well with them and so quickly.

"Why would you try so hard?" Bonnie asked. She shook her head. "I know that this was your home once but with all of you awake, wouldn't it be easier for you to move on and start fresh somewhere else?"

"You're good for us Bonnie," Rebekah said honestly, "That's a very rare thing. It's not something that should be taken for granted."

"And if I end up going against you again in the end?" Bonnie asked.

"Betrayal is something that all of us expect Bonnie," Rebekah said meeting her eyes, "But you, you keep surprising us. Given what we are, how long we've lived, that is a hard thing to do. If you keep surprising us like I think you will then betrayal is something that we don't have to worry about. And if you do go against us again then it will be to protect those that you love and we all can respect that." Bonnie was silent as she opened the door. "I'm sure I've given you a lot to think about."

Bonnie nodded. She needed time to herself and space from the entire situation. "Thanks for the ride Rebekah," Bonnie said.

"No problem," Rebekah said watching as Bonnie climbed out of the car. She waited until Bonnie closed the door before she pressed the button that automatically opened the window. "Have a good night Bonnie," she called as Bonnie walked around the car, "Kol and I will see you at school on Monday."

Bonnie froze barely noticing the rain as it pounded down on her. "What?" She asked surprised. Instead of answering Rebekah grinned and sped off into the night. Everything just kept getting more and more complicated. How could she get some space from them if they were going to be going to school with her? She would definitely have to approach Abby about her dreams before then. Bonnie yelled her frustration into the night before she turned an ascended her porch steps to face her friends. She was beginning to wish that someone else had her life.


	5. Part Five: The Muse

**Title:** Distortion

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Damon, Bonnie/Katherine, Damon/Katherine, Bonnie/Damon/Katherine, Bonnie/Elijah, Bonnie/Kol, Bonnie/Finn, Rebekah/Tyler, Bonnie/Tyler, Bonnie/Rebekah, Bonnie/Tyler/Rebekah, Caroline/Matt, Alaric/Meredith, etc.

 **Summary:** Bonnie discovers a hidden secret about her heritage when the Salvatore brothers convince her to go along with their plan to infiltrate the original family and gain information through seduction. However, while Bonnie's new powers but the others at a disadvantage, they aren't something that Bonnie is willing to accept.

 **Part Five: The Muse**

Bonnie Bennett walked into her house dropping her bags at the door. As she walked deeper into the house she wasn't at all surprised to find Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert lounging on her couch watching television. She was too focused on her current drenched state and Rebekah's foreboding declaration to greet them with any enthusiasm. "Hey guys," Bonnie said, "Your junk is mixed in with my bags. I'm going to go change into something dry."

They nodded as Bonnie disappeared upstairs. Caroline stood walking over and gathering all of the bags that Bonnie had left at the front door. "I wonder what she and Abby bought," Caroline said, "There are a lot of bags here."

"Should we look?" Elena asked as she stood. Caroline brought the bags into the living room.

"Of course," Caroline said, "I'm still annoyed she didn't invite us in the first place. Spending time with her mom is great but I kind of wish she had saved the shopping trip for us. You know she never takes risks with her clothes unless we're there to push her."

Something caught Elena's eye and she pulled it out of one of the bags. It was a very Damon-esque leather jacket, made for a woman of course. Caroline pulled out a black and red corset top. "Are you sure about that?" Elena asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh my God," Caroline said, "Look at the price tag on these. Someone is trying to make up for Bonnie's abandonment issues." Though considering everything that Caroline had heard about Abby she doubted that she could afford any of the clothes that Bonnie had purchased. Caroline continued to look through the bags as Elena pulled out a red dress.

"This doesn't have a price tag but it has to be expensive right?" Elena asked studying the dress. It was in fabulous shape but it actually looked kind of old.

Caroline found one of the receipts and balked when she saw the signature at the bottom, Damon Salvatore. With a quick glance Elena, Caroline stuffed the receipt into the pocket of her sweatpants. Caroline cleared her throat. "Maybe," Caroline said taking the dress from Elena's hands and putting it back into the bag, "We should wait for Bonnie to come back down."

"Right," Elena said putting the bag into the chair next to the couch, "I'll just go make some popcorn." Elena disappeared into the kitchen not knowing what to make up of the recent events. Between the Salvatore brothers loitering around Bonnie's house, (though she had no idea how they had manage to get an invitation inside to begin with), and now Bonnie's sudden change in wardrobe the whole thing was an enigma.

Caroline for her part was connecting the dots more quickly. She had noticed something the night of the ball, the way that Stefan has been looking at Bonnie and the way Damon had been touching her when they had danced. Then connecting that with both Stefan and Damon both having open access to Bonnie's house and Bonnie's apparent shopping spree with Damon's credit card, it was obvious to Caroline that something was going on with Bonnie and the Salvatores.

Just as Caroline heard Elena start the microwave Bonnie came downstairs dressed in sweats, her hair pulled up. Caroline was about to start her interrogation while Elena was preoccupied (as she doubted that Elena would be pleased upon hearing her suspicions), but something stopped her before she spoke. Bonnie was humming and singing softly, not only that, it was the song, "I Got Rhythm". Bonnie had never been comfortable singing in front of anyone, even Caroline and Elena. She never even hummed unless she was really happy, which recently was never, and the last time she had hummed her favorite song was when she and her Grams had gone to New York to visit The Blue Note Jazz Club, a trip she had been looking forward to practically since birth.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked carefully. While she didn't want to ruin her friend's obviously good mood, the conversation was necessary.

"Hm?" Bonnie asked playing with the star bracelet on her wrist.

"I guess you had a good time with Abby, huh?" Caroline asked, gauging her reaction.

Bonnie shrugged. "I guess so," Bonnie said, "We just went shopping, that's all, and we talked some." Bonnie looked away not liking the fact that she was lying to her friends.

"I only asked because you were humming-" Caroline started only to have Bonnie cut her off.

"What?" Bonnie asked, looking genuinely surprised, almost stricken. She had been preoccupied with what she was going to do about Rebekah and Kol being at school and she hadn't really noticed. She never hummed, not even when distracted, only when she was….oh this was bad.

"Yeah," Caroline said carefully, "I guess you guys are getting along great, since you only ever sing when you're happy."

"Right," Bonnie said sitting down on the couch, "Things with Abby just went better than expected."

"Did Abby give you that bracelet?" Caroline asked.

"Of course," Bonnie said quickly a blush tinting her cheeks, "Who else would it be from?"

Caroline shrugged. "I don't know," Caroline said, "But anyway it's pretty."

"Thanks," Bonnie said unable to stop the smile that appeared as she thought of Finn. She desperately wanted to change the subject and the bags on the chair gave her the opportunity. "I'm surprised you and Elena didn't go through my bags," Bonnie said.

"Oh we did," Caroline said, pulling the receipt out of her pocket, "Not that I don't like your new clothing choices but I have to ask."

Bonnie shrugged. "Abby just thought that I would look nice with a little edge that's all," Bonnie said still avoiding eye contact.

"Really?" Caroline asked. Bonnie nodded. "And what did Damon think?" Caroline asked. When Bonnie looked at her questioningly, she waved the receipt she had found in her friends face.

Bonnie snatched the receipt from Caroline's hands once she spotted Damon's name. She knew that she would have to think quickly if she was going to get out of this one. "He wasn't with me the whole time," Bonnie said being honest in some shape and form, "He just showed up and wanted to buy a few things because he thought that it might get me to go along with some stupid plan that he and Stefan had cooked up."

"Obviously you agreed or else they wouldn't have been here," Caroline said, "But what I don't get is that Stefan said that you left to go see Abby and both he and Damon were here waiting for you. If you and Abby went shopping and Damon was there, then how come he was here when Elena and I got here?"

"I told you," Bonnie said trying not to become too defensive, "He wasn't with us the whole time. Stefan and Damon came over to discuss Klaus so I invited them in. Abby called and invited me out, Damon followed for a while and then I asked him to leave so he ended up back here with Stefan, waiting, and I guess that's when you showed up."

"Why did you let him pay for anything in the first place?" Caroline asked. There was something off about the story and even the entire situation. "There was a time when you would have told him to fuck off if he offered," Caroline pointed out, "No matter what the reason."

"Well he was ruining my day with Abby and paying was the only way to make him leave," Bonnie said with a sigh, "Can we not talk about this anymore."

"Fine," Caroline said deciding she would have to observe the situation on her own, "I'm done asking questions but I'm sure Elena isn't and if it helps she didn't see the receipt."

Bonnie stood walking over to the collection of movies on the stand next to the television. "Well maybe if we turn on a movie she'll be too distracted to ask questions," Bonnie said, "I mean if I'm lucky."

"First," Caroline said crossing her arms over her chest, "When have you ever been lucky. Second, why don't you want to answer any of her questions if you're not hiding something?"

There were number of reasons, none of which Bonnie was willing to go into. She was still not fond of the idea of Elena staying over and she was sure that if they had questions now then they would have more come Monday. "I know she'll ask me about what they're planning and I can't tell her," Bonnie answered.

"Can't or won't?" Caroline asked. Bonnie gave her a look that Caroline ignored in favor of waiting for an answer.

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak but closed it when Elena reentered the room holding a bowl of popcorn. "Hi," Bonnie said her half smile somewhat forced.

"If you guys weren't finished talking I can walk back into the kitchen and pretend making popcorn takes more than three minutes," Elena said looking in between them, "I mean it would look better in a blue bowl than this green one."

"Its fine," Caroline said smiling, "Though I'm just speaking for myself."

Bonnie glared at Caroline for a moment before, reluctantly turning to Elena. "If you want to ask me something then ask," Bonnie said, finding the situation unavoidable.

Elena sighed setting the bowl of popcorn down onto the coffee table. "It's just that Damon and Stefan," Elena said, "They looked comfortable here, it didn't seem like it was their first time in your house."

Bonnie was going to kill them both. "It would be easier to answer if I was actually being asked something," Bonnie said her guard going up, "Right now it just sounds like a veiled accusation."

"I'm not accusing you of anything Bonnie," Elena said her tone placating, "I just want to know if they are comfortable here because they've been here before."

Bonnie shook her head. "They probably wanted to make the two of you uncomfortable and what better way than to make themselves at home," Bonnie said trying not to think about the fact that Stefan had seemed more than comfortable in her bed.

"Okay that makes sense I guess but that doesn't explain why they were so distant with me," Elena said.

"If you want the answer to that then maybe you should ask them yourself," Bonnie said turning back to the movies.

Elena looked taken aback at her tone, before she slumped back down onto the couch and crossed her arms. "I guess you're right," Elena said, "By the way Stefan wanted me to tell you they'd be back tomorrow."

Bonnie closed her eyes a moment, taking a deep breath. "Good to know," Bonnie said grabbing the first movie she saw and turning around, "Now that we've covered all things Salvatore, how about a Harry Potter marathon?"

 **:::**

 _Bonnie pulled Stefan into her living room by his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him as they stopped in front of the couch. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the bedroom?" Stefan asked as he kissed her neck._

 _"Too much walking," Bonnie said with a grin. Her hands framed his face as she pulled him down for a kiss. As Stefan's tongue entered her mouth, Bonnie felt a second pair of hands on her shoulder as a pair of lips kissed her neck._

 _"As comfortable as I find your couch Bonnie," Damon's voice whispered into her ear, "I doubt it's big enough to fit all three of us."_

 _Bonnie pulled away from Stefan and leaned back into Damon's arms. Her hands reached back slipping beneath Damon's shirt, as Stefan removed his own. "But Damon," Bonnie said as her tongue licked a path up his neck, "I thought that you liked a tight squeeze."_

 _"There's an exception to every rule, Judgy," Damon said his eyes drifting shut._

 _Bonnie heard footsteps and turned to the living room's entrance. She watched wide eyed as Klaus sauntered in, drink in hand and sat down on the overstuffed chair next to Bonnie's couch. Her breath caught as Klaus watched Stefan reach for the button of Bonnie's jeans._

 _"Don't look so surprised to see me, love," Klaus said with a smirk, "Come now, Bonnie, you know how much I like to watch." Klaus licked his lips, as Stefan fell to his knees, and Damon laughed._

Bonnie was awakened by the sound of her cell phone ringing. After the initial interrogation the sleepover wasn't too painful, though as sad as the thought was she was pretty sure that she would have more fun had she invited Rebekah to join them. Between Caroline's sideways glances and Elena's sulking she had wanted to pull her hair out. Suffice to say that there was no more humming or singing of any sort.

"Answer the phone," Caroline grumbled from behind her, "Or shut it off."

Sighing Bonnie hit the send button the phone placed it to her ear. "What?" Bonnie muttered sleepy. As much as she wanted to sleep she was relieved that she was awake, she was getting tired of her stupid dreams.

"Come down and let us in," Damon's voice said in her ears, "We want to see our witch?"

"Do you realize what time it is?" Bonnie asked annoyed at the things the dream made his voice do to her insides.

"I do," Damon said, "But I had thought you would be happy to see me. I mean that was you that was moaning my name in your sleep just now, wasn't it?"

Bonnie gritted teeth and sat up in bed. "I'll be right down," she hissed before disconnecting the call. She got out of bed and Caroline sat up looking at her questioningly.

"Who was that?" Caroline asked in a whisper, so that she wouldn't wake Elena, "Where are you going?"

"Damon," Bonnie said pulling on her robe, "And don't worry about it. I'll get rid of him."

Caroline nodded and lay back down, though she planned to follow Bonnie the minute her back was turned.

Bonnie walked downstairs and to the front door. She didn't notice when Caroline followed. She opened the door to find Damon and Stefan standing on the other side. Damon moved to enter but Bonnie placed her hand on his chest, pushing him out. She stepped outside herself and closed the door behind her. Caroline listened closely from behind the closed door as the three began to speak.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"I think you know," Stefan said, stepping forward, "Why didn't you answer any of my calls yesterday?" Seeing her with his own eyes was a relief, he could admit that to himself. Still he hated the fact that he had been worried at all.

"You asked me to get information," Bonnie said testily, "I couldn't do that with you breathing down my neck."

In one swift motion Stefan had Bonnie pinned between him and the door, his hands gripping the belt of her robe. "As you can see I can get much worse," Stefan said glaring down at her. Some of his worry had morphed into anger overnight.

Bonnie glared back, trying not to think about how close he was. "As you can see I'm not afraid," Bonnie said her voice adopting a bored tone.

"Maybe you should be," Stefan said. Before Bonnie could speak Stefan had switched there positions. Bonnie was about to question him when Damon stepped up behind her.

Bonnie cleared her throat not liking the feeling of being trapped between them. "I didn't find anything out," Bonnie said, "The two of you should go."

"But we have one more question," Damon said placing his hands on her shoulders as Stefan's hands found her hips, "What were you dreaming about?"

Though Caroline couldn't see anything from where she was eavesdropping from behind the door she could hear an increase in Bonnie's heart rate. Caroline made a snap decision to pull the door open. Both Stefan and Damon snatched their hands from Bonnie as Caroline glared at them.

Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief and shot grateful look to Caroline as she pushed Stefan to the side. Stefan grinned at the visibly flustered look on Bonnie's face. That would teach her not to avoid his calls.

"Is there a problem?" Caroline asked glaring at Stefan and Damon in turn.

"No they were just leaving," Bonnie said stepping inside of the doorway.

Stefan took as step back from them and Damon followed the suit. "Next time we call Bonnie," Stefan said seriously, "Please answer."

"Fine," Bonnie muttered. She felt silly as she realized from the laughter in Damon's eyes that whatever that was, they had just been messing with her, some payback for avoiding them the day before. She would definitely be going to see Abby about the dreams.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," Stefan said.

Bonnie nodded stiffly before she shut the door. Sighing she turned to Caroline. "Please don't ask," she said.

Caroline shook her head. Why would she when Bonnie wouldn't tell her anything? "Wasn't planning on in," she said.

On the other side of the closed door Damon looked at his brother. "What _do_ you think she was dreaming about?" Damon asked. He knew that that little stunt that they had just pulled was a joke but he couldn't help but wonder. Bonnie's reaction to it all had been surprising, he had expected her to be angry but she seemed more uncomfortable than anything. And when he had strained to hear if she was home he had clearly heard her say his name and Stefan's as well.

"Who knows?" Stefan shrugged, "I still think she's hiding something about yesterday. She was wearing a bracelet that wasn't there before."

"Then why aren't we in there getting it out of her?" Damon asked.

"Caroline and Elena are still there," Stefan said staring hard at the door that Bonnie had disappeared behind, "But tomorrow she's ours."

 **:::**

Rebekah looked up from the magazine that she was looking through as Elijah walked into one of the many sitting rooms that Klaus' mansion housed. Elijah eyed her cryptically and she set the magazine aside. "Is something the matter?" Rebekah asked.

"It's Kol," Elijah said carefully, "He seems…excited about something. That can't be good. I need you to figure out what he's up to and rein him in. He usually listens to you."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, before picking her magazine back up. "I already know what he's up to and it's nothing nefarious I assure you," Rebekah said resuming her flipping of the pages.

"Would it bother you too much to tell me what it is so that I might judge for myself?" Elijah asked. He walked into the room more fully and sat down next to her on the antique couch.

"He's planning on going back to school with me when I start again tomorrow," Rebekah said her eyes roaming over a dress she was considering purchasing. The green would look good on her. She thought about Bonnie, it would also bring out the witch's eyes. Maybe she would order two so that they could match.

"Why would he do that unless he was planning on terrorizing the place?" Elijah asked bemused.

"To hover around Bonnie and spend the day coercing her to sing of course," Rebekah said as if she were speaking to a small child.

Elijah frowned. He had been trying to figure out an excuse to call on Bonnie. It was too early to check and see if she was enjoying the sonnets he had gifted her with. Still he couldn't deny that he wanted to see her. Even now he could hear her voice singing sweetly, and he could picture her small little half smile. He was too old in years and appearance to attend high school so that was out of the question, unless of course he were to teach there. _Now there's an idea_ , Elijah thought. "When you attended the school before you did say that the English teacher was due for retirement correct?" Elijah asked.

"Only if they find a replacement," Rebekah said. She continued to flip until Elijah's words sunk in. "You wouldn't," Rebekah said turning to Elijah with wide eyes.

"Someone needs to keep a close eye on Kol," Elijah said with a shrug, "You would be too busy harassing Bonnie's blonde friend, Caroline is it? Then there's that Matt character. You'll be too distracted."

"Matt isn't a character he's a gentlemen," Rebekah said, "And don't act as if this has nothing to do with you wanting to hover over your precious Elena."

Elijah looked confused a moment before he remembered that Elena did in fact attend the same school as Bonnie did, funny that he was thinking of Elena less and less with each passing day. "I can assure you Rebekah," Elijah said, "Elena is the last thing on my mind these days. If you would excuse me I have few arrangements to make and only a day to make them."

 **:::**

Abby Bennett-Wilson set a cup of tea down in front of her daughter who was sitting at her mother's old kitchen table chewing on her bottom lips. "So is the head doing any better?" Abby asked genuinely concerned. She hadn't seen Bonnie since the incident in the caves and she had been worried.

"Its fine I think," Bonnie said quietly, "I mean the bump is gone but I think I may be suffering some brain damage. I'm sorry I haven't been by before now. I mean I never said thank you and you could have been hurt pretty bad too."

"I'm fine," Abby said sitting down across from her, "Really and it was the least I could do." Bonnie nodded taking a sip of her tea. "What's this about brain damage?" Abby asked after a moment.

"I don't mean literally," Bonnie said with a weak smile, "At least I don't think so. It's just…I've been having these dreams."

"What kind of dreams?" Abby asked one eyebrow raised. Bonnie hesitated. She titled her head to the side and made a few hand gestures that she hoped would convey her meaning. "Oh," Abby said biting back a laugh, "Those kinds of dreams."

"Not all of them are sexual," Bonnie said, "They actually started out kind of weird and violent. I thought they would stop after we got the coffin open, that's mostly what they were about in the beginning. But then after the ball they sort of changed into something else."

"Is there anything or anyone that appears in them consistently?" Abby asked.

Bonnie nodded taking a deep breath. "Klaus," Bonnie said, "He's in all of them."

Abby looked taken aback a moment before she went into deep thought. "His mother was a witch right," Abby ventured, "Is is possible that even though she was turned that she could have some of her powers?"  
Bonnie shook her head though she knew different. "Even if she did," Bonnie said, "I doubt that she would send me sexual dreams about he sons."

"Sons?" Abby asked, "As in plural?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yesterday I had one with all the Original brothers except the youngest," Bonnie said, "Then this morning it was just Stefan and Damon at first and then Klaus came….to watch." Bonnie blushed feeling even more uncomfortable as Abby choked on her own tea.

Abby cleared her throat, patting her chest lightly. "Are you sure that you don't just have some subconscious vampire sibling fetish that your mind is telling you about?" Abby asked only half joking.

Bonnie gave her a look. "I doubt it," Bonnie said, "Besides I hate Klaus. I'd kill him before I did that with him. Anyway it was mostly just kissing until this morning."

"I hate to tell you this Bonnie," Abby said, "But I'm not sure what they mean or if they mean anything. But I will look into it and in the meantime I think that you should keep a written log of them." Bonnie looked skeptical. "Not anywhere that someone can find of course," Abby said, "But it may help you to keep track of the contents or any changes."

"Alright," Bonnie said, "I'll think about it."

 **:::**

 _Another dream plagued Bonnie the next morning. She was sitting behind Kol's piano her hands running over the keys. Her hands stilled as she felt lips on her neck._

 _"Shouldn't you be getting sheet music?" Bonnie asked without turning around. Kol ignored her wrapping his arms around her waist. "I thought this was supposed to be a piano lesson," Bonnie said with a giggle._

 _"I refuse to bother when you're so hopeless," Kol said, "Besides you're so good at other things."_

 _Bonnie stood abruptly knocking Kol back. "Since you refused to teach me anything then I guess I'll be going," Bonnie said walking around the piano bench._

 _Kol grabbed her arm preventing her departure. "Might I have a kiss before you go?" Kol asked._

 _Before Bonnie could answer Klaus walked into the room, sheet music in hand. "You know it never does well to ask the witch for anything," Klaus said, "She's far too spoiled to give in without a fight. So we must simply take what we want?"_

 _Kol shrugged. "If you say so brother," Kol said before covering Bonnie's mouth with his own._

Bonnie woke up to the sound of her cell phone going off instead of the sound of her alarm like the day before. Sighing Bonnie answered the phone, grateful that at least she wouldn't be censored by Caroline and Elena's presence. "Hello," Bonnie grumbled into the phone.

"What are you wearing?" Damon said in a deep voice that she was sure he used to seduce many a naïve woman.

"Damon," Bonnie sighed, "Seriously its way too early for you to be this disgusting."

"I wasn't trying to be kinky," Damon said, "I'm saving that for later. Besides you should be up already, you have school young lady."

"Damon," Bonnie hissed into the phone.

"Seriously," Damon said, "I need to know what you're wearing so you, me, and Stefan can match. We're going for this Batman, Robin and Batgirl thing. I'm Batman of course."

"No you're an idiot," Bonnie said, "And I'm hanging up."

"No you're not," Damon said, "You're telling me what you're wearing so I can see if it meets Pimp Daddy Stefan's approval, he arranged a meeting with Klaus at The Grill later today and we're sending you in so we can see you in action."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'm wearing the navy blue sleeveless ruffled blouse and that black mini skirt that Katherine loved so much."

"The one that showed off your legs," Damon said his tone sounding as if he had been scandalized, "Naughty."

"For God's sake," Bonnie said, "I'm going to wear tights. Goodbye Damon."

"Wait," Damon said, "Make sure you wear your leather jacket. It makes you look almost as badass as me."

"Fine," Bonnie said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"See you in an hour," Damon said.

"I have to be at school in an hour and a half," Bonnie said annoyed.

"Yeah," Damon said, "Which is why I said an hour. You're riding with me and Stefan. So you can tell us exactly what went on with the Originals."

"And how am I going to explain it to everyone when I pull up to school with the Salvatore brothers in a mini skirt and a leather jacket?" Bonnie asked.

"Tell them you're into brothers and the skirt gives us easy access," Damon said easily.

Without further warning Bonnie hung up the phone. She couldn't help but think that she wasn't going to make it through the day.

 **:::**

Bonnie descended the steps of her front porch her eyes landing on the Salvatore brother's leaning against Damon's car which was parked in front of her house. She paused as she noted their choice in clothing. Damon was wearing black jeans, a navy blue t-shirt, and his black leather jacket. Stefan had on black jeans and a navy button down shirt. Bonnie shook her head, they were actually matching. "Seriously?" Bonnie asked as she stopped in front of them.

"We need to look like a unit," Damon said with a shrug.

"Yeah," Bonnie said "So long as we want to make everyone suspicions." She couldn't believe how stupid they were being.

"Calm down," Stefan said, "We are doing this for a reason. Klaus will want you more if he thinks we're staking our claim."

She had to admit that did make sense. Damon winked at her as he climbed into the driver's side and shut the door. "Is that what you're doing?" Bonnie asked, meeting Stefan's gaze.

 _Yes_ , Stefan thought as his eyes scanned her from top to bottom. "If that's what it takes for the plan to work," he said instead of voicing his thoughts.

"Right," Bonnie said. It was all about Elena and the plan in the end. Bonnie walked past him toward the car. Stefan followed close behind and as she opened the car door, ready to climb into the back seat Stefan's hand shot out and closed the door. Bonnie looked at him unimpressed. "Where am I supposed to sit?" She asked.

Stefan opened the passenger door and gestured for her to get inside. "The middle," he said.

Bonnie frowned. "That doesn't look very comfortable," Bonnie said. It really didn't look like there would be enough room and the fact that she was in skirt didn't help matters much.

"It's either that or my lap," Stefan said his tone clearly presenting a challenge. If he was expecting her to back down then he would have to think again.

Bonnie reached past him tossing her backpack into the back seat. She stood back upright crossing her arms over her chest. "Get in," she said.

Stefan smirked. He climbed into car, settling into the seat. Bonnie climbed in after, closing the door as she did so. She settled into Stefan's lap and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her in place. She crossed her legs, wrapping one arm around Stefan's neck, letting the other settle atop his arms that were enclosed around her waist.

"Is everyone comfortable?" Damon asked purposely placing a hand on Bonnie's knee. Stefan glared at him warningly before burying his nose in Bonnie's curls.

"We're perfect," Bonnie said determined not to let either of them bother her.

"Good," Damon said letting his hand lingering longer than necessary before he started the car.

As they pulled off Stefan, refusing to let the woman in his lap distract him began his line of questioning. "So how was your day with the Originals?"

"Esther and Rebekah were surprisingly nice," Bonnie said, "And we had an okay lunch." She knew she was downplaying the ordeal but if she told them that she actually enjoyed the company or many, if not all, of the Originals she wasn't sure how they would react. "They invited me over for dinner and I stayed and then Rebekah drove me home," Bonnie said.

"And how many of the men were interested?" Damon asked, wiggling his eyebrows his blue eyes dancing.

Bonnie feigned disinterest. "All of them," she said, "At least I think."

"All?" Stefan asked tensely his arms tightening around her.

"Well," Bonnie said holding out her hand, "Finn gave me this bracelet." She smiled despite herself, but the smile disappeared when Damon looked at her curiously. "Elijah gave me a book of sonnets," Bonnie said.

"He gave you a book?" Damon scoffed. He shook his head as he made a turn. "That's not interest," Damon said, "That's pathetic. What is he your teacher?"

"It wasn't just any book," Bonnie said feeling the need to defend Elijah, "It was sonnets by Pablo Neruda, remember I told you he mentioned them to me at the ball. It was hand bound and they were Neruda's words penned by his own hand. It's really valuable."

Damon whistled. "I stand corrected," he said. Damon realized that if he couldn't manage to get back at his brother by getting Bonnie into bed then he was pretty sure that one of Klaus' brother's would manage the feat. He still wanted to try his hand at it however.

"And the others?" Stefan asked, none of the tension he had easing.

"Well Klaus and Kol apparently have an obsession with jazz," Bonnie said, "Kol even plays piano, and he tried to give me lessons with a sort of hands on approach." Stefan cleared his throat and Bonnie looked down at him questioningly. "Nothing really happened, I'm pretty sure that they were just impressed by my vast knowledge. Klaus did cook for me, at least I think he did, and they did convince me to sing."

"You can sing?" Damon asked looking skeptical, "How come we never knew that?"  
"Because you never asked," Bonnie said becoming defensive, "But considering that you were always more interested in using me as a witch than getting to know me as a person you shouldn't be too surprised to find that there are things about me that you don't know."

"Ouch," Damon said, "Touché witchy. But, it does go both ways. How about this, after our lovely meeting with Klaus, we get drunk and play twenty questions."

"I'll pass," Bonnie said, "I don't want to be drunk in front of either of you. You give me enough trouble when I'm sober."

"Fair enough," Damon said, "But I bet we know more about you than you think we do."

"Like the fact that your love of jazz comes from Sheila," Stefan said, "She loved jazz almost as much as she loved you."

Bonnie tensed at the mention of her Grams but didn't respond. She knew what they were trying to do. They wanted to let her know that they cared enough to pay attention, at least to a certain degree. Whether they were trying to up the Originals or continue to have her loyalty she didn't know.

"And I know that your favorite jazz singer is Dorothy Dandridge," Damon said, "Also that you love the song 'I Got Rhythm' more than you love setting me on fire."

Bonnie was impressed by this bit of knowledge. "How do you know that?" Bonnie asked.

Damon shrugged. "I've been protecting your family for years," Damon shrugged, "I was around during your Carmen Jones phase."

"How about we get an in car performance?" Stefan asked. Bonnie shook her head. "You sung for Klaus," Stefan said trying not to become too annoyed by the idea. Bonnie knew that was true but she wasn't sure singing was such a good idea. Singing for the Originals had been fun and freeing but she wasn't sure if they were asking because they actually wanted to hear her of because she had sung for Klaus and they were looking for the same type of treatment.

Damon opened his glove compartment. "Come on, Judgy," Damon said, "Don't make Stefan put his pimp hand down."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You're not cute Damon," she said.

"Come on," Stefan said, "We want to hear you." He sounded so sincere that Bonnie almost believed him.

"I don't have any music," Bonnie said as an excuse.

Damon pulled a CD from his glove compartment and put it on. He flipped through the songs and then stopped when he reached the track that he was looking for.

"You were saying?" Damon said with a smirk.

"At least sing along," Stefan encouraged, "We'll even sing with you." It wasn't about Klaus, or even the plan, he simply wanted to hear her voice. A part of both Damon and Stefan wanted her to be comfortable enough around them to share that part of herself. It hadn't taken the Originals long at all so they knew that it wasn't impossible.

"Okay," Bonnie conceded smiling, "You win."

 **:::**

Elena Gilbert watched with wide eyes as Damon Salvatore pulled up in front of Mystic Falls High School. It wasn't unusual to see Damon pulling up at the school but it was unusual to see not just Stefan but Bonnie in the passenger's seat, in Stefan's lap, and they were all singing. Elena had thought that the day couldn't have gotten any worse when Rebekah had pulled up with her brother tow.

"What the hell is going on here?" Elena asked no one in particular.

Caroline who was standing next to her shrugged. "Only one way to find out," she said, "Come one lets go."

Elena allowed herself to be pulled in the direction of Damon's car. She watched as Damon got out and walked around the car to pull the passenger door open. Stefan let go of Bonnie long enough for Damon to help her out. As Stefan got out of the car Damon opened up the back door and retrieved Bonnie's backpack.

Caroline and Elena paused when they took in Bonnie's attire. Elena frowned when she noted that they were all matching. "What the hell is going on here?" Elena asked.

Damon smiled. It was nice seeing her upset for once, the witch was becoming more useful by the minute. "Nothing that concerns you," Damon said.

Elena glared at him and Stefan knew that she would have to be placated if they would be able to continue with their plans undisturbed. He sighed placing his hands on Elena's shoulders. "Look," he said softly, "We're meeting with Klaus today. Bonnie was a little nervous and we wanted to lighten the mood, that's all."

Bonnie fought the urge to roll her eyes. She didn't feel the need to sit and watch Stefan fall over Elena, something that she was obviously going to have to get used to again. "See you later Damon," Bonnie said taking her bag from his hand.

"Looking forward to it witchy," Damon said walking back over to the driver's side.

Bonnie ignored Stefan's eyes on her as she walked toward the school with Caroline close behind. He continued to calm Elena's fears though his eyes strayed to her form more than once, something Elena didn't fail to notice.

"Are you going to explain that?" Caroline asked.

"Stefan already did," Bonnie said as they neared the school. She had gone from somewhat happy to annoyed and self depreciating in just a few minutes. She couldn't understand why she kept getting taken in by the Salvatores, Stefan in particular. It was about Elena for them and always would be.

"Are you at least going to tell me why you are going to be meeting with Klaus dressed like that?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie stopped walking and turned Caroline. "I'll tell you everything when I can and not before," Bonnie said, "I need you to accept that."

Caroline sighed but nodded anyway. "Just promise me that you're not getting yourself into something that you can't handle," Caroline said seriously.

"I'm not," Bonnie said firmly, "I wouldn't have agreed if I couldn't handle it." Though, in all honesty she wasn't so sure of that anymore.

 **:::**

Kol Mikaelson stood by his locker looking about as bored as he felt. The day hadn't even started yet and already he was ready kill someone just so that he would have something to do. Then his motivation walked by and wearing a mini skirt at that.

"See you later, Rebekah," Kol said grinning.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at him. "Do you really think I will be letting you harass Bonnie all day?" Rebekah asked. Kol raised a brow in response. "You have the morning," Rebekah said, "And that's it. The rest of the day you will be under close supervision."

"Yes, mother," Kol said smiling benignly.

"Idiot," Rebekah muttered as she watched him walk off. She wondered how cocky he would be once he found out what a close eye that Bonnie's friends would keep on her. Also there was the matter of not one but two of their brother's infiltrating the school with them, something that Rebekah had decided to happily keep to herself. She was going to love watching it all play out.

Kol approached Bonnie from behind as she opened her locker. "Well if it isn't Miss Bonnie Bennett," Kol said.

"Fingers," Bonnie said turning slightly to face him. She gave him a small smile. "So you're really here," Bonnie said.

"I am," Kol said with a smirk, "And rumor has it that I am in all of your classes."

Bonnie laughed shaking her head. "I wonder how that happened," Bonnie said feigning the curiosity.

"It was a complete coincidence I assure you," Kol said innocently.

Bonnie was distracted only a moment as she watched Stefan walk Elena to her locker. He glanced over at her, his eyes lingering on Kol and hardening. Bonnie shook her head to clear it. "How about you walk me to class and tell me how this coincidence came to be?" Bonnie offered.

"It's a very _compelling_ story," Kol said taking her books. The double meaning wasn't hard to catch. So much for her getting some space from him and the rest of the Originals, one day hadn't been nearly enough. Bonnie laughed shaking her head once again. Kol at least was entertaining, even if she really didn't know what she was going to do with him.

 **:::**

Elena and Stefan walked into their first class, Elena slightly happier and more appeased and Stefan annoyed and withdrawn. Both stopped midstride as they saw who stood in front of the class room.

"Elijah?" Elena said not bothering to hide her surprise.

Elijah looked toward the doorway and smiled. "Hello Elena," he said. He looked within him for the feelings that the young girl had caused to surface, some were still there but not as strong as before. He had a soft spot for her and strong connection but love, it was farther away than it had been.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked walking up to him. Stefan took his seat though he kept a close ear on the conversation.

"Your former teacher has decided on retirement and so I have taken on the post. My brother has decided to attend and I have come to keep an eye on him," Elijah said, "And there is someone here that I wouldn't mind seeing everyday as well."

Elena cleared her throat and shot a glance at Stefan. "Elijah," she said softly, "I probably should have made this clear at the ball but you and I-"

"Elijah?" They both turned as Bonnie walked in, Kol next to her with her books in hand. Elijah's smile grew wider.

"Hello, Miss Bennett," Elijah said with a nod. Elena raised a brow at the familiar tone of his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"He's here to keep an eye on me no doubt," Kol said not sounding at all surprised. There was a reason that Rebekah had given him mornings to roam free. He wouldn't be surprised if another of his siblings showed up.

"Among other things," Elijah said shooting Bonnie a grin.

Bonnie took her seat deliberately ignoring Stefan. Kol sat down next to her, placing her books on her desk. "You would choose English to teach," Bonnie said knowingly, "I have to say I won't miss Mr. Jones. He was making us read _The Crucible_."

"It's a good thing I'm planning on changing the curriculum," Elijah said.

Elena watched the exchange feeling a little off kilter. "Elijah," Elena said interrupting the conversation, "I just wanted to say that-"

"Not to worry Elena," Elijah said glancing at her and then Bonnie, "Your concerns from before were unwarranted. Trust me. Now if you would take your seat."

Elena nodded taking her seat next to Stefan. They were quiet as the rest of the class filtered in. When the classroom was full and the bell rang Elijah cleared his throat.

"If you haven't been informed already," Elijah said sitting on the edge of his desk, "Your former teacher has retired and I am his replacement." He walked over to the chalkboard picking up a piece of chalk and writing his name on the board. "My name is Mr. Elijah Mikaelson," he said, "But you may call me Elijah."

Kol gave Bonnie a look as a few of the girls in the class made swooning noises. Bonnie bit back a laugh. Though, she had to admit that had she not known Elijah before, or rather known what he was, she may have considered him swoon worthy herself.

"I will start by taking attendance," Elijah said, "Please tell me if I mispronounce any of your names."

"Oh please," Bonnie heard the girl behind her whisper to the one sitting next to her, "He can call me whatever he wants."

Bonnie let the smallest bit of laughter escape as Kol gave an exaggerated eye roll. Elijah looked up at her and her mouth clamped shut. "You," he said, "With the rather enchanting laugh, might I have your name?"

"Bonnie Bennett," Bonnie said his demeanor doing nothing to stop her amusement.

"Ah," Elijah said, "A lovely name for a lovely girl and you are here at the top of my list. Would like to share with us what was so amusing just now?" He had heard exactly what the girl said but he knew that after class was over he wouldn't have much time to talk to Bonnie so he thought he would take advantage of the time he head while he had it.

Bonnie crossed her legs and wondered at his choice to single her out. "Just noticing that everyone seems to like you already," Bonnie said.

Stefan glared as Elijah smirked. "Is that funny because you don't find me likable Miss Bennett?" Elijah asked.

"I haven't decided yet," Bonnie said, "Also I prefer Bonnie." She glanced behind her then at Kol before she continued. "But you can call me whatever you want," she said.

Kol grinned as the girl behind Bonnie sunk lower in her seat and Elena turned to Bonnie in surprise. Stefan fought the urge to break something. "I'll keep that in mind," Elijah said.

Elijah continued to go through attendance and Bonnie didn't fail to notice how annoyed Stefan sound when Elijah came to his name. She wasn't sure what his problem was, he should have been happy that Elijah was paying her special attention.

"Alright first things first," Elijah said, "I have gone over Mr. Jones' agenda and I have found it wanting. While you have done a lot of reading I noticed that you haven't done a unit on poetry. I understand that you are currently reading _The Crucible_." The class nodded. "Throw it out," he said looking at Bonnie, "I find myself to be rather fond of witches so accusing a mere mortal of being one to me is rather insulting." The class laughed except for Elena who bulked, Stefan who growled, Kol who once again rolled his eyes, and Bonnie who blushed. "Now," Elijah said, "As an introduction to poetry I think it best that I read one of my favorites. It is a poem by Lord Byron and rather famous in fact. She walks in beauty, like the night. Of cloudless climes and starry skies, and all that's best of dark and bright, meets in her aspect and her eyes…She walks in beauty, like the night"

The class was silent as Elijah spoke and though Bonnie had heard the words before, Elijah seemed to give new life to them. Bonnie had to shake herself to keep from staring as he stopped.

"Poetry is meant to inspire feeling and make you envision the things of which the poet speaks," Elijah looking out at the room, "Can you imagine this woman of whom Byron speaks? Can you imagine, his beauty, this blend of darkness and light, this picture of perfection? Can anyone describe her to me?" No one volunteered. "I'll start you off then," he said glancing at Bonnie, "This woman is warm and determined. She is unappreciated and she has a surprising strength. Her spirit shines through even in darkness." Bonnie wondered if Elena knew that he was speaking of her, that had to be who he was talking it about it was the only thing that made sense. "Who want to continue?" Elijah asked. Bonnie waited and wasn't surprised to find Stefan's hand raising. "Mr. Salvatore," Elijah said, "Describe for us the perfect woman worthy of Byron's words."

"She has long dark hair," Stefan said. Bonnie rolled her eyes as Elena smiled and blushed. The class gave a collective sigh, none of them having expected anything different from Stefan than describe Elena, even if they didn't know that was who Elijah was speaking of. Stefan looked at Bonnie as he continued. "Bright green eyes, that shock you when you first see them," Stefan said softly. Every pair of ears in the classroom perked up at this. "Flawless brown skin," Stefan went on even knowing all the work that had put into calming Elena was going to waste, "A crooked little mouth with lips so perfectly pink that you think that they may just be the reason for the word. She is brave beyond measure, loyal beyond reason, smart beyond her years, and beautiful beyond anything that you could ever hope to fathom."

Bonnie swallowed hard. Stefan was describing her and making no secret about it. Did that mean that Elijah was speaking of her as well? No that couldn't be right.

"Good," Elijah said, "Brilliant. I can almost see her." He glanced at Bonnie who sunk lower in her seat. "Can anyone tell me more about this woman?" Elijah asked looking around t he room. The atmosphere had grown awkward. The room has started out thinking that Stefan was going to describe Elena but he had opted on describing her best friend instead and no one wanted to pick up where he had left off. Well no one except maybe…. "Kol," Elijah said fighting the urge to smile as his brother raised his hand, "Let's hear it."

"I'm not sure I can do this woman as much justice as Mr. Salvatore," Kol said mockingly, "But I have pretty clear picture of what she might be like. She has the voice of an angel, and the sharp tongue of a demon." Bonnie smiled even in her embarrassment, she was sure Kol was speaking of her but the matter of Elijah was still up for debate. "She has a smile so perfect and pure that even the most lethal of men feel compelled to return it. And she puts up a wall that every man she meets wants to make crumble because he knows that what's beneath it is well worth the effort."

By the time Kol had finished speaking Bonnie wanted, melt, run, cry, and beam all at once. She wasn't expecting that, not from Stefan and not from him. She didn't know what to do, what to say, if she should say anything.

"Now do you see what I mean?" Elijah asked looking around the room. Bonnie hesitantly looked up at him. "Byron's words are poetry and they inspire poetry," Elijah said, "Because that is what Stefan and Kol just gifted us with. Poetry." Elijah met Bonnie's stare head on as he spoke, his eyes left no room for any questions, he had been speaking of her as well. "Because of their words not only can I picture this divine woman," Elijah whispered, "A stunning and ideal specimen, that with time all men will fall victim to and all women will be envious of. But I feel as if I am looking into her eyes at this very moment." Elijah didn't break contact until Bonnie looked away. Elijah walked over to his desk picking up the stack of papers he had prepared. "The picture of poetry and the perfect woman to introduce you to the subject," he said, "Poetry is what we will read, poetry is what I will teach you to interpret, and poetry is what you will eventually be able to create. And if you are lucky you will find a muse that is as lovely Mr. Salvatore's, with a voice as beautiful as Mr. Mikaelson's, and as warm and as understated as my own."

 **:::**

After class was over Elena stormed out without a word of a backwards glance, Bonnie hadn't been expecting any different. Stefan looked as if he wanted to talk to her but Bonnie stayed in her seat until he was forced to leave. Both Kol and Bonnie had a free period so they had the luxury of lingering.

"Not bad for your first day brother," Kol said, "Or should I say, Mr. Mikaelson."

Elijah grinned at Kol giving him a nod of acknowledgement before he turned to Bonnie his face becoming more serious. "I must apologize Bonnie," Elijah said his voice full of remorse, "Had I known that Stefan had an interest in you-"

"He doesn't," Bonnie said, "He just wants me to do something for him and he thinks that he can manipulate me by acting like he does."

"Even so," Elijah said even though he really didn't think that was entirely true, "I didn't mean to embarrass you, though that may not have seemed the case as I was the one who initially made you the topic of discussion to begin with."

"I know," Bonnie said standing, "Anyway it wasn't like you meant any of it."

Kol stood along with her grabbing her books as he did so. "Sometimes honesty is easier within a crowd, because you can disguise it as something else entirely," Elijah said in response.

"Well," Kol said sounding unimpressed, "I meant what I said and I'd say it again in a heartbeat, with or without the audience and not under the guise of anything else."

Bonnie shook her head taking Kol's arm, as he offered it. She gave Elijah a goodbye wave. "Good luck with the rest of your classes," Bonnie said, "Even if you embarrassed me I still think that you make a great teacher."

Elijah smiled feeling as if coming had been the right decision. "Despite your resistance to the idea," Elijah said, "I am sure that you would make a great muse."

Bonnie smiled at him, and then she turned and allowed Kol to lead her out of the room. They walked out into the hall just as the students of the next class began to enter. "So," Kol said, "How do you want to spend your free period? Doing something naughty I hope or at the very least fun."

Bonnie shrugged pretty much accepting the fact that Kol would be her shadow for the rest of the day. The idea didn't bother her all that much as she was glad that at least she would be able to keep him out of trouble. "Honestly, I just want to hide in the library and hope I don't see any of my friends until I absolutely have to," Bonnie said.

"My brother made things that bad for you?" Kol asked. Bonnie nodded. "Very well," Kol conceded, "But tomorrow's free period goes to complete mischief."

Bonnie gave it some thought. "No blood and no sex and you've got a deal," Bonnie agreed.

"Now where is the fun in that?" Kol asked seriously.

"I'll show you tomorrow," Bonnie promised.

She led them to the library and Kol placed her books on one of the tables. Kol sat down but Bonnie remained standing. "What is it?" Kol asked, "Please tell me you're changing your mind and opting to do something that is worth doing."

"No," Bonnie said rolling her eyes, "I need to find a book for history. Are you staying here or coming with?"

Kol stood thinking that following her around was better than sitting there playing with his thumbs. Besides he could always corner her in between the bookshelves. They walked a few feet, Kol following her as Bonnie knew the library better than he did.

Bonnie disappeared between the shelves and Kol slipped in just behind her. She pulled a scrap piece of paper with a code written on it, and compared it to those on the spines of the books.

"There it is," Bonnie said triumphantly. She reached up and Kol became distracted as her skirt rode up as she did so. Bonnie stood on her toes and still had no luck. "I can't reach it," she said, "Kol can you help me?" Before Bonnie could finish the sentence someone stepped up directly behind her, pushing Kol out of the way. A hand reached over her grabbing the book off of the shelf. "Thank you," Bonnie said turning to face the body that was pressed a little too closely against her back. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Finn?" Bonnie said smiling.

"Hello, Miss Bennett," Finn said returning that smile of hers.

Bonnie shook her head, glad that she hadn't taken off her bracelet. "I told you," Bonnie said as grabbed the book from him, "Call me-"

"I know," Finn said interrupting, "I know. Call you Bonnie."

Bonnie laughed looking down for a moment before looking back up at him. "So are you going to tell me what you're doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"The answer to that my dear Bonnie is written in the stars," Finn said. Though his motives were far less mysterious. It was her, plain and simple. He couldn't stomach teaching; he could barely stomach the company of other people. But shelving books and the like were a small price to pay for a chance to see Bonnie every day.

"Well since you won't tell me," Bonnie said coyly, "I guess I'll have to spend my free periods here for the rest of the week so I can get it out you." She was glad that he was there. At least there would be someone in the chaos that she could turn to.

Finn reached out and tucked a stray curl behind Bonnie's ear and Kol gritted his teeth. "Son of a bitch," he muttered under his breath. If Finn had bothered leaving his cave that meant that Kol was under closer supervision than he realized or that he had some competition. First Elijah, that idiotic Salvatore, and now Finn, whatever was going on Kol knew that he didn't like it.

 **:::**

"So what is this I'm hearing about our new English teacher being hot and having some sort of thing for Bonnie?" Caroline asked Elena as she entered the classroom of the Calc class that they shared. Elena was sitting in the back of the room off to herself, she was never usually that early but Caroline thought that she would use Elena's promptness to get some information. "I asked what happened but everyone is being so hush about the whole thing. But with Bonnie dressing differently and this new teacher declaring Bonnie to be his muse everyone is all over the place! They even think they are having some sort of affair and he came here so he could see Bonnie all the time instead of in bed outside of school. I corrected them of course but seriously who is this guy?"

"It's Elijah." Elena muttered.

Caroline blinked a few times shaking her head. "As in Klaus' brother Elijah?" Elena nodded. "Why would he want to teach here and why would people think he was interested in Bonnie?"

"He's here to make sure his brother doesn't terrorize the school and apparently he's here for Bonnie too," Elena said, "He said something about someone he wanted to see every day and I thought he meant me. But then he started talking about poetry and muses. Elijah, Stefan, and that weirdo brother of theirs, Kol basically described Bonnie as the perfect woman."

Caroline's mouth opened and shut several times. "Okay obviously there is a lot more going on than Bonnie is telling us," Caroline said after a while of silence.

"Obviously," Elena muttered, "I've never been so embarrassed. I can't believe that Stefan would do something like that in front of everyone. He can't have any real feelings for her; I mean he can't even feel. And what about Elijah? He doesn't even know her, I think they may have met once at the ball and all of sudden she's his _muse_. Then that Kol guy, he's been following her around since school started. She changes clothes and suddenly every guy thinks she's perfect? Next thing you know Damon is going to obsess over her like he did with Katherine. Seriously, I don't get it."

"What I don't get is why you're so upset about this muse thing," Caroline said, "It probably isn't as bad as it sounds. I mean I understand Stefan, really I do. _But,_ while you respect Elijah I know that you're not into him _that_ way and you don't even know this Kol guy. Also why even bring Damon into this? Bonnie is getting a little attention. What's the big deal?"

"I'm not upset because Bonnie is getting attention," Elena said defensively.

"Oh," Caroline said, "So you're upset that you're not the one getting the attention." Before Elena could answer class started but the statement would weigh on Elena's mind for the rest of the day.

 **:::**

"Rebekah Mikaelson," an accusatory voice called. Rebekah stopped midstride in the middle of the hallway and turned. She had just finished making lunch plans with Matt and was about to go and find Bonnie as she hadn't seen her for the entire day but it seemed the girl found her.

"Hello Bonnie," Rebekah smiled. She noted Kol was close behind his arms around her waist.

"Don't hello Bonnie me," Bonnie said as she and Kol stopped in front of her. She swatted Kol's hands away. He had been a little touchy since they had found Finn in the library that morning and when she had arranged for them to have lunch there Elijah had joined and Kol seemed even more put off. "Is there a reason you didn't tell me that Finn and Elijah were here?" Bonnie asked.

"Or me?" Kol added glaring. He had thought coming to school would give him the advantage but obviously Kol had been wrong.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I didn't tell you Kol because I knew that you would pull some stunt if I did," Rebekah said, "Sorry Bonnie I didn't want you to avoid the school. Besides it's not like you weren't happy to see them."

"That's not the point," Bonnie sighed, "I asked for a break from you guys and now I can't go anywhere without seeing you."

"Why would you need a break?" Kol asked. Bonnie avoided his eyes. "Unless you were worried about being able to resist my charms," Kol said.  
"Oh please," Rebekah said making a face. Kol just smiled as Rebekah took Bonnie's arm. "If you're mad at me then let me make it up to you," Rebekah said, "I have lunch with Matt later but I can hang out after."

"Tomorrow maybe," Bonnie said thinking of doing some research on her dreams, "There are some things I have to look into."

"Fine," Rebekah said, "But if you're making me wait then that means you'll have to sleep over tomorrow then."

Sleep over? Was that smart? She had already fallen asleep in Finn's bed so did it really matter. Besides she could always do some snooping around. "Alright, but if I feel threatened even a little then I'm going home," Bonnie agreed as they walked. It wasn't like her other friends wanted to hang out with her. Caroline kept acting suspicious and Elena wouldn't talk to her.

"Very well," Rebekah said, "But I already told you that we don't want to hurt you." Bonnie huffed and Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I love the outfit by the way," Rebekah said, "Tomorrow you should definitely wear that corset top. You know the red one with the black print."

"You mean the one that you bought too?" Bonnie asked though she knew the one.

"Yes," Rebekah said, "And if we happen to match then it will just prove that we are the only females at this school with good taste."

Bonnie laughed as they made their way outside. She spotted Elijah and Finn near a car parked next to Rebekah and waved.

"Why not come home with us?" Kol asked, "We found some more old records that you might be interested in."

"I actually wouldn't mind that but I have to go with Stefan and Damon," Bonnie said noting the way that Kol tensed, "To some peace keeping meeting with Klaus. But I'm sure I will see you later because Rebekah and I will be having her first sleepover complete with girl talk and horrible chick flicks."

"If that's the case then you won't be seeing him later," Rebekah said, "At this sleepover there will be no boys allowed."

"We'll just see about that," Kol said.

Bonnie shook her head deciding to get away before the bickering started. "See you guys later," Bonnie said as Damon pulled into the parking lot.

Just as Bonnie stepped away from them Stefan came walking toward her. Bonnie quickened her steps so that she could make it to the car faster.

"So you're back to avoiding me," Stefan stated not sounding surprised.

"Well after you embarrassed me and made it impossible for me to face Elena I don't think you deserve my attention,"

"I wasn't trying to embarrass you," Stefan said grabbing ahold of her arm.

"Then what were you trying to do?" Bonnie asked pulling away from him and ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. Stefan remained silent as he saw how close they had gotten to his brother. Sighing Bonnie shook her. "I'll tell you what," Bonnie said, "I will stop ignoring you when you figure it out."

Stefan watched as Bonnie walked to the car this time getting into the back seat instead of the passenger's seat. He was beginning to realize that she would never face anything that either of them might be feeling (had he just acknowledged that he felt something?) outside of the plan, so he would just have to use the plan to get to her.

 **:::**

Niklaus Mikaelson looked up just as the Salvatores and his witch (because that's what he was beginning to consider her to be) walked into The Grill. He ignored the others and focused on Bonnie. She looked more delicious that usual but she also looked as if something was bothering her. This would be the perfect time to tell her about his project, it would be sure to cheer her up and win him some witchy points.

He was sitting at a table for four with two chairs on each side. Klaus pulled out the chair next to him as they approached. "Miss Bennett," Klaus said with the smirk gesturing toward the chair.

"Slide," Bonnie said slipping into the chair easily not noticing the way the both Damon and Stefan looked at her in surprise.

"Still willing to demonstrate that nickname for you love," Klaus said glancing over at her as Damon and Stefan sat down across from them.

"Still not interested," Bonnie said. She crossed her legs and didn't fail to notice Klaus' eyes on them as she did so. "Was it you who told your siblings to invade my school?"

"Me?" Klaus asked innocently, though in this case he truly was. He looked over at Stefan for a moment before he placed an arm over the back of her chair. "If it were up to me I would be the only one of us who was ever allowed to see you," Klaus said looking back at Bonnie.

"I'm sure," Bonnie said rolling her eyes though there was a small smile playing on her lips.

Stefan tried to hide his annoyance but failed. "Can we talk about what we came to talk about so we can leave?" Stefan asked. His hands were clenched into fists under the table.

"Actually I haven't too much to say," Klaus said, "Only that my family has agreed to leave the people of this town to their lives. We will not make any moves against you or anyone else. We will not kill any innocents and I have ceased in the creation on my hybrids. As it stands Mikael is dead and I have my family back, so I am no longer in need of them."

Both Stefan and Damon looked skeptical. "You're willing to do all of that," Damon said not bothering to hide his doubt, "Why? I mean I can ask your motivation can't I?"

Klaus looked pointedly at Bonnie before he answered. "I have my reasons," he said turning back to Damon, "My family and I are one once more and as we now once again consider this to be our home we've decided that it would be best if we minimize some of our less than virtuous behaviors."

"Some?" Bonnie questioned. She couldn't help but think that he was playing at something. She could tell that he was serious but she knew that it was a temporary truce with a greater goal in mind, when it came to Klaus there was always something bigger going on than he allowed others to see.

"Yes, _some_ of our less than virtuous behaviors," Klaus repeated, "The more fun ones we aim to keep."

"Like the ones that get you the nickname Slide?" Bonnie asked.

Klaus smirked giving her a once over. "Precisely," he said his tone giving her an unspoken invitation.

"If that's all," Stefan said interrupting the look that passed between the two, "I think we'll be going."

"So soon?" Klaus asked sounding disappointed. Stefan stood and motioned for Bonnie to stand with him. "Actually I was hoping that I could steal Bonnie away this afternoon if she doesn't mind," Klaus said his eyes moving from Stefan to Bonnie, then back again. He noted a hint of something in Stefan's behavior that gave him pause.

Just as Stefan was about to speak Bonnie opened her mouth and spoke over him. "What exactly do you want to steal me away for?" While she didn't exactly love Klaus' company, especially considering his appearance in her dreams, she couldn't say she hated it either.

"I'm working on a project that I thought you might be interested in," Klaus said. Bonnie gave him a look and Klaus shook his head. "Nothing life threatening," Klaus said, "I promise. So are you interested?"  
Bonnie glanced at Stefan and Damon. She knew what Stefan wanted her answer to be but Damon was giving her a nod of approval. It would be good for the plan and she could get some insight on Klaus that might help when looking into her dreams. Besides she had promised Rebekah a sleepover so she would have to not only get used to his presence but get Stefan and Damon used to seeing her in his presence. So Bonnie ignored the look that Stefan was giving her and turned back to Klaus. "If this is a trick I'll figure out a way to kill you," Bonnie said.

Klaus smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."


	6. Part Six: Kiss and Tell

**Title:** Distortion

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Damon, Bonnie/Katherine, Damon/Katherine, Bonnie/Damon/Katherine, Bonnie/Elijah, Bonnie/Kol, Bonnie/Finn, Rebekah/Tyler, Bonnie/Tyler, Bonnie/Rebekah, Bonnie/Tyler/Rebekah, Caroline/Matt, Alaric/Meredith, etc.

 **Summary:** Bonnie discovers a hidden secret about her heritage when the Salvatore brothers convince her to go along with their plan to infiltrate the original family and gain information through seduction. However, while Bonnie's new powers but the others at a disadvantage, they aren't something that Bonnie is willing to accept.

 **Part Six: Kiss and Tell**

Bonnie Bennett took careful steps under Klaus' guidance. It wasn't helping that he had his hands over her eyes. "Are you going to tell me where we are?" Bonnie asked.

"Patience my dear," Klaus said, "You will know all in due time so stop trying to peek." Instead of listening Bonnie doubled her peeking efforts. Klaus kept one hand over Bonnie's eyes and used his free arm to wrap around Bonnie's middle. He pulled her back against him and Bonnie swallowed. "Behave," he chastised.

"Or else what?" Bonnie challenged. She didn't know why she said it; perhaps it was just her default setting to go against anything that he said. She yelped as he spun her around to face him, still managing to keep his hand over her eyes. "Well?" Bonnie asked fighting until the bitter end.

"I doubt very much that you want the answer to that," Klaus whispered into her ear. She didn't have time to answer before he spun her around and again and once again they were taking careful steps forward. "Now behave," Klaus repeated. This time Bonnie nodded, not willing to test his limits as he still had is arm around her waist keeping her close to him.

Bonnie heard a door opening and Klaus guided her through and then finally they stopped. Bonnie waited for him to move his hand from her eyes. When he remained still Bonnie went to removed his hand herself but he stopped her.

"So impatient," Klaus said with a chuckle.

"Klaus," Bonnie said her tone warning. Rolling his eyes he removed his hand. Bonnie blinked adjusting to the dim light. The room was vast but there wasn't much too it, it was bare aside from a few abandoned items and rubble. A few overturned bar stools here and a glass bottle there. There was a bar. Booths with horrible red felt coverings that were scratched in places. But what caught her eye was large stage with the half fallen dusty red curtains. "What is this place?" Bonnie asked.

"This," Klaus said proudly, "Is my new project. There is an upstairs as well, with a balcony overlooking this area here. I can give you a tour if your wish."

"Did you buy this place?" Bonnie asked looking around.

"Indeed," Klaus nodded, "I acquired it for a ridiculously large amount of money that I had to compel the owner to take."

Bonnie cocked her head to the side and looked at Klaus curiously. "You compelled someone to take more money than they were selling this place for," Bonnie asked, "Why?"

"Why not?" Klaus shrugged. He kicked at a broken stool just in front of the dust covered bar area. "I paid what it was worth to me and now the owner and I are both happy," he said.

"So," Bonnie said, "You bought a rundown abandon club in the middle of Mystic Falls that's probably so old that no one even remembers its even here. Why?"

"To renovate it of course," Klaus said, "Then I'll open it up and give this town a place to sin." Bonnie blinked at him and he smiled. "Come now love," he said, "It's not as farfetched as if I were say…drawing pictures of ponies. I like good music; I love good alcohol, and don't get me started on scantily clad dancing women."

Bonnie laughed. "So since you're a pig you'll be the perfect club owner," Bonnie surmised.

"Pretty much," Klaus grinned.

"So," Bonnie said looking around, "Why bring me here? Considering your mansion you know way more about making renovations than I do and I hate to tell you this but as a seventeen year old girl I'm not exactly business smart so I can't help you run this place either so…."

"I'm not interested in your business sense my dear," Klaus said, "It's your music sense that I covet." Klaus stepped forward walking toward her. "I need help with the entertainment aspect."

"Okay," Bonnie nodded, "I can see that. I mean you're a little out of touch with the music of the time but I have an appreciation for the music of yours so I can be a good go between."

"Precisely," Klaus nodded. While his siblings were wondering the halls of Bonnie's high school seeing Bonnie only in the company of others for just a few hours at a time, with Klaus' plan not only would he be able to see Bonnie alone but time wouldn't be an issue.

"I'd buy that," Bonnie said, "And if this keeps you busy enough for you to stay out of trouble then I am actually a little in love with the idea." It actually sounded fun. She could hold auditions and find hidden talent. It could be an escape from the stupid plans and saving the world and general Mystic Fall supernatural drama. "But isn't it a bit early to be thinking entertainment," Bonnie said, "Shouldn't you fix this place up."

"It won't take that long I assure you," he said, "I have plenty of resources at my disposal. Though if you have any design ideas I would love to hear your input. I mean since you would be performing here I would like you to be comfortable." He said the last so matter-of-factly that it took Bonnie a moment to process it.

"Wait," Bonnie said shaking her head, "What? I thought that you said you need my help _picking out_ entertainment."

"Right," Klaus said, "Because we'll need other entertainment besides you and Kol. Not everyone has an appreciation for jazz, love."

"You want me to sing here?" Bonnie asked needing clarification.

"Of course," Klaus said as if it were obvious, "Well I suppose the term would be headline. But I couldn't trouble you every night even if you do have a wider range than jazz as I suspect."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed as she stepped closer to him. "First you declare peace with the Salvatore's, vow not to slay innocents, and turned into some Hybrid saint and now you're opening a night club just so I can sing in it?"

"And so Kol can play in it," Klaus said, "And I can cook for it."

"Of course," Bonnie said trying to avoid the thought that she was the motivation behind all of this. "I'm going to take the cooking thing with a grain of salt as I have no proof that you actually can."

Klaus looked affronted. "You don't believe me even after I cooked for you?" Klaus asked.

"I didn't actually see you cook for me," Bonnie pointed out, "You know what they say…seeing is believing."

"It sounds to me like you're fishing for an invitation to my home," Klaus said reaching out his fingers dancing down her throat.

"I don't need to fish for an invitation," Bonnie said, "I'm simply facing facts. I doubt that I would be turned away if I showed up at your doorstep. Though, I have yet to discover the reason for that."

"I'll tell you one of my reasons if you let me cook for you," Klaus said persuasively, "You can pick the day and the time. Either way I would love to feed you. At least then there would be no doubt of my skills in that respect."

Bonnie gave it some thought. It would get her information and she was sleeping over with Rebekah so he could always cook for her then. "Fine," Bonnie agreed, "But if your reason is complete bullshit then I have free reign to back out."

"Very well," Klaus nodded. He supposed that this was what Esther meant by revealing some but not all of their motives. "An obvious reason for welcoming you into our home with open arms is the fact that you want us dead, me in particular. Why not keep you close so I can keep an eye on you?"

Considering getting close was a part of her plan or rather Stefan's plan the whole keeping an eye on her wasn't going over to well for him. "That's it?" Bonnie asked.

"I believe you said one reason," Klaus said, "If I'm not mistaken." Bonnie glared at him but Klaus merely shrugged.

Turning Bonnie walked toward the stage. As she walked up the worn stairs and then across the stage's surface she couldn't help but think that Klaus had the upper hand in some respect. She had spent just as much time with him as he did with her and yet it hadn't taken him long at all to figure out her weaknesses, her friends, what little family that she had, her hero complex, and this stage. "You're good," Bonnie said, "Even if I do kill you now I couldn't do it without some guilt being involved."

"Still want to kill me?" Klaus asked. He walked up and stood in front of the stage looking up at where Bonnie stood.

"Still want to kill me?" Bonnie said looking down at him. Her response from him was a grin. Rolling her eyes Bonnie continued to explore the stage. She ran her hands over the dusty curtains and wondered what the stage was like before the place became so desolate. She imagined bright lights and large crowds.

"What are you thinking about?" Klaus asked. He watched her curiously. She stopped her exploration and walked back across the stage to stand in front of him. "I'm not forcing you to help me with this you know," Klaus said, "You can turn me down if you wish."

"But I don't," Bonnie said, "And you knew I wouldn't." Klaus' expression was unreadable but Bonnie still knew her answer. "I shouldn't be surprised," Bonnie said, "Know thy enemy, right?"

"Enemy?" Klaus asked raising an eyebrow. That was the last thing that he wanted, at least at the moment. "That's the wrong word for us I think," Klaus said.

Bonnie laughed. "Then what would you call us," Bonnie asked, "Friends?" The thought was laughable, but at the same time while her mind saw Klaus as an enemy she knew that a part of her was letting go of that view. But she would do her absolute best to hold on to it. She couldn't lose her perspective, not with what Klaus was capable of.

"No," Klaus said shaking his head, "Not friends." He reached up and grabbed her hand giving it a not so subtle tug. Bonnie lost her balance and fell forward. Even as he caught her she couldn't help letting out a small scream. Slowly Klaus set Bonnie on her feet being sure that her body brushed against his as he did so. Bonnie looked into his eyes as she found her footing and immediately regretted doing so. "Not friends," Klaus repeated, "Something else entirely."

Bonnie's hands settled down onto his shoulders and her eyes never left his as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Then what exactly are we Klaus?" Bonnie asked. She wasn't sure that she wanted to know what answer he would give. "Tell me," she said even as she doubted her sanity for asking in the first place.

"It isn't what we are that matters Bonnie," Klaus said meeting her gaze evenly; "It's what we could be that is important. That underlying potential just beneath the surface. Don't tell me that you never felt it." Bonnie silently stared at him. In the silence Klaus leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. It was soft, cautious, unlike anything she thought him capable of. Hesitantly she kissed him back applying just the slightest amount of pressure. It seemed to be the only invitation that he needed as the kiss became firmer and more persistent. He deepened the kiss and as suspected she tasted heavenly. In fact the taste of her mouth was unlike anything that he had ever encountered, and he had encountered quite a lot. They could feel each other's power and it was intoxicating. Gently, reluctantly, Bonnie pushed him away angry with herself for falling under his spell for even a moment and adding fodder for her dreams. "Surely," Klaus whispered, "You must feel it now."

Bonnie shook her head, taking a much needed step back. "What I feel," Bonnie said, "Is that it's time for me to go."

Not surprised, Klaus acquiesced. She had allowed him a kiss and that was more than he had expected. He hadn't even planned on an attempt but around the witch his plans always seemed to fall to ruins anyway. "I'll take you home," Klaus said.

"I can find my way back," Bonnie said walking around him. She was pretty sure they were still in town and Mystic Falls wasn't that big. Besides she was sure that Stefan and Damon would be expecting a call from her so she could just ask them to come and get her if she needed to.

"Are you that afraid to be alone with me?" Klaus asked sounding amused.

Bonnie stopped her walk to the door and turned to face him. "If I say yes then I'll look weak," Bonnie said, "But if I say no then I'll look like an idiot."

"Then what," Klaus said, "Miss Bennett will be your answer?" There was a challenge in his words. In either of the scenarios Bonnie had presented she would lose his respect and give him the upper hand. Her only option was to find a middle ground and there didn't seem to be one.

Bonnie grinned knowing her expression would surprise him. She walked back over to him more confidence in her stride than there had been even on the night of the sacrifice. Without warning Bonnie grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him down toward her pressing her lips against his firmly. It was just as invigorating as the first time; she could feel his want, his need. It made her feel strong, commanding. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip before she pulled back and stepped away from him. His eyes were wild but she schooled her features to a blank mask. She had gotten good at hiding her emotions. "Maybe you should ask yourself why you're not more afraid of being alone with me," she said, "As it's usually more dangerous than you initially think."

Klaus smirked. It seemed the witch had won this round. He ran his tongue over his lips in a slow and deliberate manner before he spoke. "Goodbye Miss Bennett," he said, "I hope to see you soon."

"As far as decorating this place goes my favorite colors are red and black," she said, "That's all the help you're going to get." She began to walk out but stopped midstride. "Oh and you can't expect me to sing somewhere that doesn't even have a name."

"Actually," Klaus said, "I was thinking of calling it The Witching Hour."

Bonnie laughed, shaking her head. She really wished that the plan involved staying as far away from him as possible. This staying close thing was bound to get her into trouble, or rather more trouble than she was already in. "Goodbye, Klaus," Bonnie said and then she was gone.

 **:::**

Rebekah Mikaelson had been rather enjoying her lunch with Matt Donovan until the subject of Bonnie Bennett had come up. Matt had mentioned her birthday being a little over a week away and Rebekah had said something along the lines of, "I can't believe the little witch didn't tell me," to which Matt had responded, "Why would she tell you?" Then things had basically gone downhill from there. Rebekah had thought that Matt would be pleased that she had formed a friendship with Bonnie. He had been more than ready to correct the callous way she was referring to the witch at the ball. Of course she had been wrong.

In fact, Matt had been rather angry and suspicious about the whole thing. Then he mentioned her brothers being at the high school and asked point blank what kind of crap Klaus was having them pull. Of course Rebekah had been offended. Even though in the beginning Rebekah had had ulterior motives she was finding that she actually enjoyed Bonnie's company and she was happy to call the girl a friend even if she wasn't sure that they were at that stage yet.

"Matt I understand that you've been friends with her a long time but I thought you would understand," Rebekah said, "I mean you're here with me right now so a part of you has to trust me right. Bonnie is a good person and I've never had a real friend before."

Matt sighed. "I want to trust you," he said, "Believe me I do but I just don't feel like you are giving me a straight answer and you didn't seem too keen on being friends with her at the ball. I mean, how did you two even start hanging out?"

"Is it that farfetched that someone would want to be my friend?" Rebekah asked the more hurt she became the more defensive she became as well. She knew that she could likely resolve the issue by answering the questions but she resented the fact that she was being asked them in the first place. Though there was actually a good reason for him to be suspicious which she herself had told him more than once during the conversation, the truth was a part of her had expected more from him. It wasn't the questions so much as the way that he was asking them. The anger and suspicion in his tone. "Bonnie is not naïve," Rebekah said, "In fact in many ways she is the opposite. She can take care of herself and that's one of the reasons that I respect her. I talked to her the night at the ball and then we ran into each other while mother and I were shopping. That's it."

Matt still looked suspicious and she didn't know what more he wanted her to say. "That's it?" Matt asked, "You aren't trying to hurt her or anything?"

"For the millionth time no," Rebekah said and that was the truth. They wanted Bonnie as an ally and she wanted Bonnie as a friend. "It's obvious that we shouldn't be trying whatever this is," Rebekah said, "I'll just go."

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked.

"Look," Rebekah said, "You have every right to doubt me and I really do understand. It's just, if you think that I could hurt Bonnie then somewhere deep down you think that I could hurt you too. I could turn this around and ask you why you want to hang out with me, if you have some ulterior motive but I won't because I know you and I trust you. You're obviously not there with me yet and that's okay. But I don't think that we should see each other anymore, at least not until you feel like you can trust me. If that day never comes, then well, maybe we just shouldn't happen."

Rebekah bit her lip hoping that he would make some sort of objection. If he didn't then what she thought had been right. That meant that there was a good chance that he would never trust her. That he would always be waiting for the other shoe to drop and she couldn't live like that. Even with Bonnie, Rebekah was being as honest as she was able and when the time came she was sure that if Bonnie wanted the whole truth then she would likely tell it. But even when she told Matt what truths she could tell he didn't seem to believe her.

"I think….," Matt said clearing his throat, "I think you might be right." He liked Rebekah but he still wasn't sure that he could get past what or who she was.

Rebekah nodded expecting the answer. Silently she walked out of Mystic Grill without looking back. She should have known better, Matt was something good and she could never hold onto anything close to it.

Matt sat alone staring at the table. Caroline Forbes had been watching the scene from a booth she had been sharing with her not quite boyfriend Tyler Lockwood. With everything going on in her life, losing her father, trying to hold onto Tyler, and Bonnie's recent drama she had forgotten about Matt. "I don't know what she expected," Caroline said, "He couldn't even accept me after I was changed."

"It's a different situation," Tyler said, "She isn't expecting him for forget what she is or what she's done. She expects someone who offered her a second chance to give her second chance. It's not that he asked her the questions it's the way that he asked them. The accusation in his tone, you can't tell someone you want to start over and move on but hold their past actions against him. You don't forget but you don't forgive before you're ready either. Forgiving someone is giving them the chance to do better and having the faith that they can. You can take the past into consideration but it shouldn't be held over their head forever."

Caroline frowned. "Are you talking about Matt and Rebekah or you and me?" She asked.

Tyler shrugged. "Maybe both," Tyler said, "I mean you did say you had faith in me one minute and then accused me of killing your father the next. I understand where Rebekah is coming from. It's hard to make up for something when everything you do never seems good enough."

"It's not like I'm not trying," Caroline said. Things had been strained between them and as much as they tried they weren't getting better.

"I know you are," Tyler nodded, "And I am too but you just don't seem to take that into consideration. Maybe it's because you don't understand my connection to Klaus so you don't get how hard it is to fight it. I don't know anymore. But as far as Rebekah goes, she's not a bad person and none of us are saints. She thought that Matt would give her hope, that he would believe in her and help her change. She was wrong and she has the right to be upset about that. Just like Matt has the right to be upset. No one is completely in the right and no one is completely in the wrong. It's just a bad and complicated situation."

"Well," Caroline said still worried for Matt, "Maybe she shouldn't try and find hope in someone else. Maybe she should try and change for herself. It isn't Matt's job to believe in her." Even if Matt wasn't involved Caroline just couldn't bring herself to see things in Rebekah's point of view.

"Just like it isn't your job to believe in me?" Tyler asked. Maybe that wasn't what she meant but it was how it sounded. He had gone through so much with her and for her and she was tired of dealing with it all. They were both tired. Caroline had been his motivation for so long, she had loved him and believed in him and he had needed that. But maybe he needed to learn how to see the good in himself, how to live for himself. She had helped him become a better person but maybe she wouldn't always be there and if she wasn't then he would have to learn how to sustain that person when she was gone. Who knew? Wanting to break the sired bond for Caroline hadn't worked but maybe wanting to break it for himself, wanting to be free for himself would.

"That isn't what I meant," Caroline said shaking her head. Though, it probably hadn't help that she had been ignoring him in favor of worrying about Matt all afternoon. The same thing was happening a lot lately. The last good night they had together had been at the ball but she had even agreed to go to that to keep an eye on Matt.

"Maybe it should have been what you meant," Tyler said after taking a deep breath, "I love you Care, but forcing things will only make this worse. Your father was right, I should stay way until I can break the bond to Klaus or at least until I can be myself with it in place. Then maybe things can go back to normal."

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked reaching out and touching his hand. It was easier somehow in the beginning even with all they were going through together. Now things were just off. Even though he was fighting for her it felt like he was fighting alone and anytime she tried to help it made it worse and anytime she gave him a chance something bad always followed. Maybe he was right.  
Tyler nodded. "We'll still see each other," he said standing. Caroline nodded smiling weakly. It felt like they were saying goodbye. "If you're worried about Matt," Tyler said, "You should talk to him." Caroline nodded, watching Tyler leave and wondering if they really would be seeing each other.

 **:::**

Bonnie blamed Klaus kissing her for her current predicament. The whole thing was Damon's idea which should have been the biggest red light ever. Then there was the alcohol involved and that was when she started to question whether she had ever had good judgment in the presence of the Salvatore brothers. Then again considering she had kissed Klaus not once but twice she was pretty sure that her good judgment had pretty much gone out of the window.

She had welcomed the alcohol an hour earlier because not only would it make her forget about the time she had spent with Klaus it would also make them forget to ask her about it. But now that they had gone through three bottles of whiskey and were a half hour into a game of twenty questions she was pretty sure she should have just gone home.

"Alright Damon," Stefan said, "Pick a subject and Bonnie and I will ask the questions. Then you answer yes or no."

"I know how the game is played asshole," Damon said as he flopped down next to Bonnie on their couch. He had been surprised to get the call from Bonnie asking him to come get her and even more surprise when she had agreed to come back to the Boarding House. "Alright," he said, "Subject found."

Bonnie looked over at him her mind slightly hazy, she had already drunken too much. "Is it sex?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes," Damon said with a grinned. She rolled her eyes, not amused by his antics even in her drunkenness.

"Alright," Stefan said from the chair next to the couch, "New subject and everyone takes another drink."

"Wait a minute," Damon objected, "She guessed that it was sex but not who with." Stefan looked bored and took a drink anyway. "Your turn to ask a question little brother," Damon said.

"Is it Elena?" Stefan asked. It was after all the quickest way to move onto the next subject. He knew that he was right and what he really wanted to do was stop the stupid game and ask Bonnie what exactly happened with Klaus while he still had the mind to do so.

"Nope," Damon said. Stefan looked skeptical but Bonnie looked thoughtful.

"Is it Katherine?" Bonnie asked. It made sense as she was the only other woman that he had obsessed over.

"No," Damon said, "Been there, regretted that." Damon smiled taking another drink knowing that he had had them both stumped. He was impressed at how much alcohol the witch was able to hold. She was still fairing worse than they were but she was doing better than most.

"Are we seriously going to have to go through the whole female population of Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked.

"No," Damon said and left it at that. Bonnie kicked her shoes off and threw her legs up onto Damon's lap. Oh she was gone alright, he was definitely having thoughts of taking advantage especially given that her skirt had ridden up rather nicely.

"I believe it was my turn," Stefan said glaring. Damon grinned running his hands up Bonnie's tight covered legs. She was too busy drinking to notice and Stefan wasn't drunk enough yet to intervene.

"You snooze you lose brother," Damon said with a wink. Stefan opened his mouth but closed it again a moment later taking another drink. Poor brooding Stefan, too scared to take what he wants.

"Is it the witch?" A voice said from the doorway. They all turned as Katherine entered.

She had been silently following Bonnie all day. She wanted to see firsthand what they were dealing with and if the witch had any chance at pulling Stefan's idiotic plan off. She was surprised to find that the witch had no problem gaining a man's attention. She had even bewitched the little brat Rebekah. The witch both impressed Katherine and infuriated her at the same time. She wanted to figure out what kind of power the witch held over everyone and maybe see how she could use it to her own advantage.

"You would be right," Damon said gesturing for her to sit down, "Have a drink and stay a while."

Bonnie frowned Katherine's presence and Damon revealing that he was thinking about having sex with her was enough to sober her up some. She was close to being drunk enough to be flattered by Damon wanting to take her to bed and that was just all kinds of wrong. "That is my cue to leave," Bonnie said.

"So soon?" Katherine asked. As Bonnie removed her legs from Damon's grasp and sat up, Katherine sat down in between them. "You're not even going to tell Stefan about kissing Klaus?"

Bonnie froze. She glanced at Stefan who looked like he was waiting for her to deny the accusation and he would kill someone if she didn't. What did he care anyway? It was a part of his stupid plan, besides she was still mad at him for basically ruining her friendship with Elena. She moved to pour herself another drink but decided to take the bottle to the head instead. Damon snatched it away a moment later.

"Oh no you don't," Damon said, "No passing out until you tell your story or I'm ready to take you to bed, whichever comes first."

Bonnie sighed. "We were playing twenty questions," Bonnie said, "Wasn't that fun?"

"Not really," Stefan said still doing his stupid brooding glare in her direction. She was pretty close to throwing the bottle at his head.

Katherine took the whole scene in with amusement. As much as Stefan said that the plan didn't bother him she knew all too well that it did. No matter what he said Katherine knew that the farther that the plan went and the more men the witch got involved with the harder she would fall in Stefan's eyes. All Katherine would have to do was push everyone in the direction that she wanted. The Originals all seemed to want Bonnie and Damon was game, and it would only take one to kill Stefan's pursuit.

"Fine," Bonnie said, "Klaus kissed me and then I kissed him. So you should all be happy that your stupid little plan just might work." Her words slurred and she stood stumbling a little and she pointed an accusatory finger at Katherine. "How did you know anyway?"

"I followed you," Katherine said with a shrug, "Maybe if you hadn't been eating each other's faces you or Klaus would have noticed."

Bonnie held out her hand about to whisper the words that would set her on fire when Damon pulled her back down onto the couch. "So how was the kiss?" Damon asked.

"Can we not talk about this?" Bonnie begged.

"We have to talk about it," Damon said, "I mean what if Klaus wasn't impressed and he decides that he would rather compel some girl with a better technique than you."

Bonnie glared at him. "And just what is wrong with my technique?" She asked.

Damon shrugged. "Seeing as I've never kissed you I wouldn't know," Damon said. Bonnie blinked at him. She knew that there was something wrong with that statement but she couldn't pick it out. His eyes were really blue though, that much she knew. Had they always been so blue? Was it a spell? "There's an idea," Damon said, "I could kiss you. Then I could tell you exactly what you're doing wrong."

"What?" Bonnie said. Either he was talking faster or her brain was working slower, she couldn't tell which. "You want to kiss me," Bonnie said with a giggle. She found the sound of her giggling amusing which made hr giggle even more.

"For learning purposes of course," Damon nodded.

"Alright," Stefan said, "Damon that's enough." There was no way in hell he was going to let him take advantage of Bonnie while she was drunk.

"No," Bonnie said waving her hands wildly, "He has a point Stefan. You guys are like what a billion."

"Hey," Damon objected, "I resent that implication."

"Shhhhh," Bonnie hissed, "I'm making a point." She turned back to Stefan blinking a few times. Why were his eyes so green? What was with them? Did they have some magic eye fairy on speed dial? Bonnie shook her head trying to clear it. What were they talking about again? "Right," Bonnie said, "But you guys have experience so even if I'm a good kisser you could turn me into a like great kisser."  
Katherine laughed. Her reasoning was surprisingly sound for someone who was drunk. Although, the fact that she was even considering the idea and basically agreeing to kiss Damon was proof that she should stop drinking.

"Bonnie," Stefan said, "Don't be stupid."

That was the wrong thing to say. "Stupid?" Bonnie hissed, "You mean like declaring me the perfect woman in front of my best friend and someone who is in love with you and ruining a lifelong friendship? Even without Elena being there why would you act like you had feelings for me in front of Elijah and Kol while you're trying pimp me out to them at the same time. You're the one who's stupid."

"Yeah," Stefan muttered, "For thinking you could pull this off." He didn't mean it, really he was the one having trouble sticking with the plan. But the fact that Bonnie seemed to have no problem with first kissing Klaus and now his brother was pissing him off.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. She would show him exactly what she could handle. "Come on Damon," she said, "We're doing this. Lay it on me."

Katherine could have danced. She didn't have to lift a finger. The witch was digging her own grave.

Damon shrugged picking up the bottle sitting on the table taking a swig before sitting it back down again. "Alright," he said, "Let's do it." In all honesty he had been bluffing to provoke Stefan but technically even with the alcohol he had Bonnie's consent. "Just follow my lead, witchy," Damon said with a wink.

"Just come on," Bonnie said.

Damon leaned forward and stopped when his lips were just inches from hers. "Last chance to back out," Damon said. Rolling her eyes Bonnie gripped his shirt and pulled him down until their lips were pressed together. The kiss was slow and heady in their drunkenness. Damon found that though Bonnie loved to argue with him in other respects in this one she was being rather compliant. When he swiped his tongue over her lips her mouth opened readily and where his tongue moved hers followed. It wasn't until his hands reached out and grabbed her butt that she pushed him away. Damon chuckled. "She's a fast learner Stefan," he said, "You should try it."

Stefan who had downed the rest of the bottle while watching them thought about his plan to use the plan to get to Bonnie and in his semi-drunken state Damon's suggestion sounded like a good idea. "It would make good practice," Stefan said, "You know for the plan." Bonnie balked at him as he walked over to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. He leaned down gently brushing his lips over hers taking a different approach than Damon's. As Bonnie leaned into the kiss he moved his lips against hers, exploring, caressing. Bonnie's mouth was warm and sweet. It was everything that he had thought it would be.

Katherine looked on scowling. She realized that she would have to stop this. She looked to Damon who was too busy drinking to care. He had provoked Stefan and that was pretty much his only motive even if he did miss the witch's mouth already. There was something about it, something almost addicting.

Clenching her fist Katherine stood and did the first thing she could think of, she grabbed the witch's arm and tugged her away from Stefan. Stefan glared at her and she couldn't help but think that he was an idiot if he thought that she would sit there silently and let him make out with someone right in front of her. The witch was reaching blindly for him and Stefan was about to comply and snatch her away from Katherine but Katherine wasn't about to give them a chance for round two.

Damon dropped the freshly opened bottle of whiskey as Katherine pulled Bonnie into her arms and kissed her. He had officially drank too much, he was obviously hallucinating. "She hasn't even been drinking," Damon said, "What the hell is her excuse?"

Katherine had meant to pull right back but she hadn't expected the witch to taste so good and she definitely hadn't expected the witch to kiss her back. She felt her own hands wonder the way Damon's had to grip the witch's butt and it was then that she was pushed away. She and the witch looked at each other oddly both breathing hard. Yes, there was something off with this witch. Even she was getting sucked in.

"What the hell was that?" Bonnie asked spitting fire at Katherine with her eyes.

Katherine quickly composed herself as if she hadn't been caught off guard. "What?" Katherine asked with a shrug. When all drunken parties just blinked at her she reached a hand up and tossed her hair carelessly over her shoulder. "I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about," she said.

"I want to go home," Bonnie said. She may have been drunk but she knew that things had gotten too far. She didn't know what the hell was going on. Something somewhere inside her felt strong, powerful, and satisfied. How was that even possible after she had been stupid enough to kiss two brothers and a sociopathic bitch. _They want you_ , a voice inside her said, _you could have them all and bring them to their knees._ "I want to go _home_ ," Bonnie repeated more firmly.

"Since I'm the only one who hasn't been drinking," Katherine smirked, "I guess I'll have to take her."

 **:::**

Tyler Lockwood pulled over when he saw Stefan Salvatore's car pulled to the side of the road. At first he thought that with the rain there had been an accident. However, he soon saw that it was an argument that had caused the commotion. Elena appeared to be in the driver's seat and Bonnie Bennett was in the passenger's seat. The girls argued back and forth until finally Bonnie opened the door and stepped out into the rain.

Tyler wondered what the hell they were arguing about that would cause such a fuss. He wondered if the rumors going around school about Bonnie and Stefan were in fact true. He was about to pull off and let them settle it themselves but then who he had thought was Elena climbed out of the car and ran around to the other side with vampire speed. Katherine.

Without thinking Tyler jumped out of the car and into the rain. "Stop being a baby," Katherine said, "It was a _joke_. I won't touch you again."

"Stefan and Damon may trust you but I don't," Bonnie said, "I'd rather _walk_ home." Tyler could tell by the slurring of her words that Bonnie was drunk. He had no idea how a drunk Bonnie had ended up in Stefan's car with Katherine but he didn't want to find out.

"I could still find you there," Katherine said unable to resist the urge to provoke the witch, "I do have an open invitation now. Remember?"

"Fuck you," Bonnie hissed in response.

Tyler tensed. He had been planning on taking Bonnie home but obviously that wasn't an option. It was clear from the look on Bonnie's face that Katherine was telling the truth and she had somehow managed to get invited into Bonnie's home. He could always take her to his house, at least then she wouldn't be alone.

Bonnie walked away from Katherine not looking where she was going. The bitch had been making all these comments about loving both Salvatores when half the time Bonnie didn't even _like_ them. The last straw though was when Katherine had told her she would be happy to share Stefan with her because Bonnie's mouth tasted too good to pass up. It made it worse that Bonnie had actually liked kissing all of them.

It was weird and something was definitely wrong with her. She had to be going insane. First Klaus, the Salavtores, and now Katherine? Who would be next? Tyler Lockwood. Yeah, that was random enough to be completely farfetched.

Then again she had already moved in on Elena's territory so why not go for Caroline's? Bonnie was so deep in thought she didn't notice someone walking toward her until she bumped into them. Hands came around her waist to keep her from falling. She looked up and came face to face with….. "Tyler?" Bonnie said.

Seriously? Was the universe really that cruel? She had spent the entirety of her teenaged years barely talking to the guy and now he decided to pop up when some random sarcastic drunken thought of making out with him hand popped into her head? She seriously wished someone else had her life.

Tyler held Bonnie in order to keep her upright, ignoring the rain. He gave Katherine a wary glance but the woman was already heading back in the direction on the car. "Bonnie," Tyler said, looking back down at her, "Come with me. I'll take you home."

Bonnie looked at him as if he had just said the dumbest thing that she had ever heard. "I can't go home," Bonnie said, "They'll find me there."

 _The?_ Tyler thought. _They who?_ _What the hell had she been doing all night?_ "I meant…to my house," Tyler said hoping that would make her feel better.

"Why?" Bonnie asked. Even as she heard Katherine drive off she couldn't help but feel like walking sounded more appealing. "You don't even like me."

He didn't not like her either, really he didn't know her that well unless he counted elementary and the beginning of middle school. That was pretty much the only time that they had ever hung out and she hadn't been so bad then.

She was a little standoffish and could sometimes be judgmental but he was an asshole not too long ago, so he couldn't exactly judge. Besides he knew how much she could care about people, there was Elena, Matt, and Caroline. Not to mention the fact that she had saved all of their lives more than once so the least he could do was let her sleep it off at his house and protect her from Katherine the psycho.

"Because Katherine just left," Tyler said, "It's raining, you're drunk, and I wouldn't leave you here in the middle of the road in a normal town let alone Mystic Falls."

Bonnie sighed. She was sure she would pass out or throw up soon so she supposed she didn't have a choice. "Fine," she said, "Let's go."

 **:::**

Tyler held Bonnie's hair back as she threw up into the toilet in his bathroom. Considering how his day had started, this was not how he expected it to end. He hadn't even had a chance to miss Caroline or accept that fact that he was on his own for the most part now. Without Caroline and Matt he pretty much had no one. Well he had a witch barfing in his toilet bowl, but that was about it.

Bonnie sniffled as she pulled back from the toilet bowl. Now that she had emptied her stomach she could no longer resist the urge to cry. "I'm so stupid," Bonnie said, "I agreed to something I didn't want to do and now I'm turning into Katherine and I have throw up in my hair. Elena hates me and Caroline probably will because I'm making you take care of me."

"No one's making me do anything," Tyler said sympathetically rubbing her back. He was used to seeing her so put together and in control, seeing her like this was a little unnerving.

"I'm a bad person, Tyler," Bonnie slurred, "I thought I could deal with this stupid plan but I'm turning into someone I'm not and worse than that I'm only upset about it because I should be. I'm getting all this attention and a part of me likes it and today that part got so much worse and now I don't know what to do."

Tyler listened closely trying to make some sense of what he was hearing. She was drunk enough that if he kept asking questions then something might just slipped. He had noticed she had been in the company of both Salvatore brothers more so than usual. That almost always meant that they were up to something. Whatever they had gotten Bonnie mixed up in, it was clearly taking its toll on her. "What plan Bonnie?" He asked.

Bonnie began to cry harder. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone," Bonnie said, "I'm supposed to take everything on myself just like everything else."

Tyler wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth. "It's okay," he said, hoping that he was sounding at least a little comforting. He didn't want to push but he was sure that she needed to talk to someone about whatever was going on.

Slowly Bonnie stopped crying and her body stopped trembling. "I need to take a shower," Bonnie whispered.

"That's not a good idea," Tyler said. He didn't know how much she had drank and she could barely hold herself up as it was. If she showered she could easily slip and hit her head and she didn't need a concussion on top of everything else.

Bonnie pushed away from him and stood on wobbly feet. "But I can't go to sleep with throw up in my hair," Bonnie said. She stripped off her jacket and then her shirt. Tyler gulped as her skirt and then her tights hit the bathroom floor.

He held up his hands. There was obviously some kind of higher power out to get him. He didn't need this kind of temptation to do something self-destructive so soon after his break up.

It was only the fact that Bonnie was drunk that allowed him to keep his eyes averted and his head on straight.

"Okay," Tyler conceded, "I'll help you get your hair clean. Just _please_ don't take anything else off."

Getting to his feet Tyler turned on the shower. He kicked off his shoes and socks and then stripped off his shirt but left his jeans on. He double checked the temperature of the water and then turned back to Bonnie. "Come on," he said taking her hands.

Bonnie let herself be led into the shower stall. Even in her drunkenness she doubted he would take advantage of her, mostly because she was covered in puke. Not very sexy. Even if what Caroline said about the whole werewolves having a heightened sex drive thing, was true.

She closed her eyes and held onto Tyler's shoulders as led her beneath the spray. The water felt perfect against her skin and Bonnie sighed.

"We're just going to wash your hair and your face, okay?" Tyler said his voice low and calm despite his growing arousal.

He may have still been in love with Caroline but he was still a man and Bonnie was half naked and wet and well it usually didn't even take that much. Besides, it wasn't as if he hadn't noticed how beautiful she was before. But even in her drunkenness, Bonnie wet and in nothing but her bra and panties was beyond a turn on. Though, that thought would get him into trouble so it would be best not to dwell on it.

Clearing his throat Tyler shook his head. He tried to think of something else. Anything else. His mind was carefully blank as he helped Bonnie rinse her face off in the water.

Bonnie smiled already feeling less gross than she had a few moments ago. She felt like she was washing all the people she had kissed that day off as well. Somehow freeing herself of all that had happened.

Tyler propped her gently against the wall keeping one hand hovering over her slightly as he reached down to get his shampoo. He belated thought that maybe he should've stolen some of his mom's but that would have meant either leaving Bonnie or dragging her with him and neither were a good idea.

Besides that if his mom were home she wouldn't be happy with seeing a drunk half naked Bonnie there. Bonnie would just have to deal with smelling like him. If he got some sort of satisfaction from the idea, it was merely because he was helping out a not quite friend. At least that was what he told himself.

Tyler squeezed a little of the shampoo into the palm of his hand and then set the bottle back down. He used the hand without shampoo to pull Bonnie's body back against him for support. He ignored the slick slide of their body's against each other as he spoke. Still his voice was lower than it had been. "Hold on to my shoulders," he whispered, "I don't want you to fall."

Bonnie nodded placing her hands on his shoulders as his hands found her hair. He washed her hair gently, his large hands massaging her scalp, working up a lather. "Your hands feel really _good_ ," Bonnie murmured.

Tyler swallowed as the grip on his shoulders tightened fractionally. "That's whatever you were drinking tonight talking," he said laughing a little uncomfortably.

Bonnie blamed her words on her drunken vulnerability. After all, no one had ever seen her this disheveled before. She was for the most part always composed and put together and she hated getting drunk in front of people. Though, it was getting to the point that she didn't really know who she was anymore. No one had ever seen her this close to naked before either. But Tyler baring witness to both didn't seem to bother her. "I mean it," Bonnie said, "You have nice hands."

"Lean back," Tyler said leading Bonnie back underneath the spray as he rinsed her hair. As he ran his fingers through her hair he tried to keep his mind clear and not think about her breasts pressed up against his chest.

"Thank you, Tyler," Bonnie said, "I can see why Care loves you." That tampered his arousal. Good. It was her next words that gave him pause. "You're a good person, Tyler," she said. He was beginning to think that he couldn't be a good person unless it was Caroline that motivated him to do so. But helping Bonnie, he had done it because he wanted to, because it was the right thing to do. "If I wasn't so hell bent on taking care of myself I might just let you take care of me instead," Bonnie slurred before her eyes closed again.

As Tyler finished rinsing her hair and turned off the shower he thought that if things were different and she needed taking care of that he wouldn't mind taking her up on that offer.

 **:::**

 _Klaus was in the beginning of this dream. She was sitting with him on the couch in Kol's piano room in his mansion. She was sitting to the far side with her feet stretched out resting in his lap reading the book that Elijah had given her._

 _The silence between them was peaceful and familiar. It was the type of silence that came with spending years in someone's company, the kind of silence that didn't need to be broken with pointless chatter. He was sifting through sheet music seeming to be accepting and rejecting certain songs._

 _Bonnie turned the page and suddenly Klaus' ears perked up. "They're back," he said simply his eyes not leaving the music in his hands._

 _Bonnie let out a happy squeal and Klaus rolled his eyes. "Don't look like that," Bonnie frowned, "They've been gone so long."_

 _"It's been a week," Klaus frowned, "There's no need to be so terribly happy."  
Bonnie put the book aside. She stood looking down at him. "You're the one who agreed to share me," she pointed out._

 _Klaus put the music aside and looked up at her. "There isn't a day that I don't regret it," Klaus said._

 _Bonnie leaned down and kissed him deeply. "You're the one that makes me happiest," Bonnie said, "Never forget that."_

 _Klaus smiled before kissing her one last time. "Go," he said his tone full of indulgence and something else that Bonnie didn't want to put a name on._

 _Bonnie beamed down at him before she turned and took off running through the mansion. She was moving faster than she thought was possible for her and from the looks of it she had learned the lay of the place enough to not get lost once. She ran past Esther and came to the large staircase. "They're back," Bonnie called as she passed and Esther laughed._

 _She took the stairs two at a time and raced around the corner in time to see Rebekah and Tyler walking toward her through the foyer. "Bonnie," Rebekah exclaimed letting go of Tyler's hand and running toward her. She wrapped her arms around Bonnie who returned the embrace. "Why didn't you fly silly? It would have been faster," Rebekah said._

 _Consciously Bonnie didn't know what she meant but her subconscious seemed to be aware of what Rebekah was referring to. "I didn't want to seem desperate," Bonnie said._

 _"Well you failed," Tyler said walking up to them just as Rebekah let Bonnie go._

 _"Come on now Tyler," Rebekah said kissing him on the lips, "Don't be mean we just got back."_

 _"Did you bring me anything back from Brazil? " Bonnie asked._

 _"You'll have to pay the toll," Rebekah said grinning. Bonnie smiled wrapping her hands around Rebekah's neck and then suddenly Rebekah was kissing her._

 _After a moment Bonnie pulled away and almost as soon as she did Tyler pulled her into his arms and kissed as well. When Tyler let her go Bonnie smiled at both of them. "I missed you guys," Bonnie said._

 _Rebekah and Tyler looked at each other a moment before they said, "We missed you too."_

Bonnie woke up alone in an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar bed. The dream she had woken up from was different than the others. It seemed prophetic, almost like a memory of something that hadn't happened yet. Seeing as she wasn't in her room, she would have to wait to log her dream. When she thought about where she wasn't she began to think about where she was and the events of the day before came back to her. Bonnie sighed, what the hell was happening to her?

Wait, she had been drinking, a lot, a whole lot. Shouldn't she have a hangover? A headache? Bad breath? Something? She felt fine, other than her mortification about what had happened the day before. She had kissed Klaus, and Stefan, and Damon, and Katherine, and then she had thrown up in Tyler Lockwood's bathroom forcing him to wash the puke from her hair in the shower. This was definitely not her best hour.

She may not have felt like crap, which was just completely weird and unnatural, but she probably looked like crap. She got out of the bed and looked around what looked like a guest room. She stood and walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Bonnie touched her face, there was no sign of anything being off. She didn't even have bed head. In fact she looked better than the night before. She looked down at herself and noticed that there wasn't a scar on her skin; not a freckle, not a pimple, not a blemish. What the hell was going on? "Tyler," Bonnie called her voice frantic.

It wasn't long before Tyler came racing in, Caroline close behind him. He had called her upon waking, knowing that if Bonnie woken up hungover and feeling like crap that it would help to have her best friend there, "Bonnie?" Tyler said carefully, "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember that time you pushed me off the monkey bars when we were twelve?" Bonnie asked.

Tyler glanced at Caroline. Maybe she was still a little drunk. "Uh," Tyler said slowly, "Yeah. Um, I'm sorry…."

"What?" Bonnie said from the bathroom. She realized belatedly that he thought that she had wanted some sort of an apology. "No," she sighed, "That's not it. Do you remember the scar I had on my knee afterwards? It never went away and it's the reason I hate wearing shorts."

"Um," Tyler said with a shrug, "I guess." Caroline seemed at a loss as well, it was partially because she too thought Bonnie was probably still a little drunk and partially because this was the most words the two had ever said to each other at one time since middle school.

"It's gone," Bonnie said, "Along with every scar I have ever gotten." She had been checking while she questioned him. Even the one she had on the back of her neck from the time Matt had broken her grandmothers window with a baseball and a shard had gotten stuck there as she had been standing right by it at the time.

"Come out of the bathroom," Tyler said, "You probably just need more sleep." Bonnie came out of the bathroom and looked at him and then Caroline wondering when she had gotten there. They were both looking around to see if Bonnie had thrown up anywhere during the night. "I called Caroline," Tyler said not realizing that Bonnie was already out of the bathroom and could see that for herself, "I didn't want you to wake up hung over and not able to remember anything and just have me to deal with."  
"I'm not hung over," Bonnie said, "You can't even tell I just woke up, and do I look like I have been drinking?" She was at a complete and utter loss. Between this, the dreams, and the events from the night before Bonnie was beginning to think that she was some kind of freak.

Both Tyler and Caroline looked at her. "Whoa," Tyler said unable to articulate more than that. The answer to her question was a resounding no. Even in nothing but one of Tyler's oversized t-shirts she looked perfect. She didn't even look like a normal person would look when they had just woken up. There was no sleep in her eyes or dried drool on her face. There wasn't a hair out of place on her head. Her eyes looked brighter and greener that either of them had ever seen them and her lips looked pinker almost as if she were wearing lipstick. Her skin seemed to glow and there was not a single flaw to be seen. In fact they all seemed to have disappeared.

Caroline was completely taken aback. She hadn't even seen vampires manage to look that immaculate and Bonnie was managing it as six thirty in the morning having just woken up from drinking likely most of the night. "You don't have a hangover and you wake up looking like you just stepped off the runway," Caroline said, "What the hell did you drink last night and where can I get some." Caroline had been surprised when Tyler called and even more surprised when she heard his story (though he had left out the shower incident). Since she had spent the night hanging out with and comforting Matt being around Tyler was awkward, but she had come for Bonnie and so she would deal.

"This isn't funny Caroline," Bonnie said, "This isn't normal. What the hell is happening to me?" She wanted to scream, or cry, or chop every perfect strand on glistening curly hair off her head.

"Bonnie," Caroline said, "Just calm down." She wasn't sure what was happening either but was willing to bet that it was something witchy. "I'm sure there is some magical solution or cause or something," Caroline said, "You can skip school go home and change and then call Abby. She'll help you figure it out."

Bonnie nodded not knowing what else to do. It was probably something to do with her being a witch, that was what it always came back to. She would go home and calm down and then call Abby. "Then I'll go see Rebekah," she said without thinking, "I'll stay over like we planned and I won't have to deal with Stefan and Damon."

"What?" Caroline asked looking at her friend in disbelief. So what Rebekah had said had some truth after all. But why would Bonnie suddenly want to have a sleepover with the Originals? Yes, she definitely had to be still drunk despite her protests.

Bonnie pulled at her hair violently. Not only did she not feel the pain but it fell back into place perfectly as if it hadn't been touched. Why had she said that out loud? "Look I don't have time to explain but if Stefan or Damon asks you tell them that I'm staying with Abby tonight," Bonnie said.

Caroline shook her head. She had had enough of being kept in the dark. This was getting ridiculous and only seemed to be getting worse by the minute. "I'm not lying unless you tell me why the hell you're going over to Klaus' mansion and why you're spending the night."

Bonnie sighed. "Okay," she said, "But neither of you can tell anyone." Both Tyler and Caroline nodded. "Stefan and Damon want me to get close to the Originals so I can make sure they're really no longer threats." It was the truth in a way. She couldn't tell them everything, it was too dangerous. "I thought I could handle it," she said, "But it's getting complicated. Things aren't as black and white as I thought and they want to trust and be around me. Especially Rebekah and Finn. As for last night Damon and Stefan thought it would help if I loosened up a bit but that just made things worse obviously. Then Katherine showed up and I was drunk enough to think she was Elena and got into the car with her." She added the impromptu explanation of the night before for their benefit as she knew that they would likely ask. She chose not to tell them about the dreams, best not to complicate things. She also didn't mention the killing Klaus part as Tyler was still partially loyal to him.

"So that's why you've been hanging out with Stefan and Damon and why the Originals invaded our school," Caroline said. Everything was beginning to make a little more sense.

Bonnie nodded. "I've started this so I have to finish it," Bonnie said, "But if Stefan finds out I'm staying over he'll try and stop me. He'll think they'll hurt me but they won't." She said it with so much sureness and conviction that both Tyler and Caroline were taken aback. She turned to Tyler feeling odd and comfortable around him at the same time. "Can you tell Rebekah I'm okay and I'm still coming over?" Bonnie asked, "When they don't see me at school she and the others might worry."

"You're really her friend?" Tyler asked his voice full of amazement. Not because he didn't think that Rebekah deserved her friendship but because Bonnie the most judgmental of them could give Rebekah a chance and Matt couldn't.

Bonnie nodded. "I'm trying to be," Bonnie said.

Tyler nodded. "Then I'll tell her," he said, "And whatever is going on with you I hope it isn't anything too bad. You've been through enough." He had a new respect for her. She was once again putting herself in potential danger for everyone else's sake and still she was trying to be a good friend to someone who had once been an enemy and now it seemed her body was going through weird changes and he didn't want to know why she had been in the car with Katherine the night before.

Bonnie smiled despite her current situation. "Thanks Tyler," Bonnie said, "For everything."

"No problem," Tyler said, "Anytime." And considering the risk that she was taking on their behalf he meant it. Bonnie stood on her toes and kissed his cheek not noticing the way Tyler smiled and Caroline tensed slightly as she did so. Caroline handed Bonnie the spare clothes that she had brought over and Bonnie disappeared into the bathroom. Bonnie had a feeling this would be a long day.

 **:::**

"If you figure anything out let me know," Caroline said as she pulled up in front of Bonnie's house, "And if you really decide to sleep over at Rebekah's…just be careful and leave if you feel threatened and call me if you need _anything._ " Bonnie nodded and moved to get out of the car. Caroline grabbed her hand, stopping her. "I mean it Bonnie," Caroline said.

"I know," Bonnie nodded, "If I need anything or if I find anything out then I'll call." With that Bonnie got out of the car and Caroline reluctantly left, heading for the school.

Bonnie let herself into her house and wasted no time once inside. She showered, washing her hair as she did so. She doubted it would go over well if she showed up to Klaus' smelling like Tyler's shampoo. They would have enough questions with her missing school as it was. As she showered she decided to forego the visit to Abby altogether. The dreams had already been perplexing to Abby and Bonnie doubted her change in appearance would make anything any clearer. So she decided to go and see Esther instead, then she would wait until Rebekah came home.

As soon as she got out of the shower and blow dried her hair it fell perfectly over her shoulders without any further coaxing which just wasn't heard of, she thought maybe she had been overreacting upon waking but her initial observations about her appearance had been right. She chose not to harp on it as she knew that if she did she would likely end up hiding in her house all day which wouldn't go over well because that would be the first place that anyone she didn't want to see would look. So she got dressed forgoing her new wardrobe in favor of a t-shirt, sweatpants, and hoodie; and then she packed an overnight bag for her sleepover with Rebekah.

Sitting down behind her desk she added her more recent dream to her log and then tossed that into the overnight bag as well. She put on her shoes, grabbed the bag, her purse, and her car keys before leaving the house and making the drive to the Mikaelson home.

While Bonnie knew the others would be at the school she hoped that Klaus was working on his club renovations. She didn't need any of them to see her like this; she was getting enough attention as it was. The sweats weren't helping hinder her appearance and so she had put up the hood to her hoodie as she drove and hoped that no one recognized her on the way over.

When she made it to the mansion she parked out front and got out of the car quickly. She kept her head down as she made her way up the steps and to the front door. Taking a deep breath Bonnie knocked and then waited.

Esther answered a moment later. "Come in my dear," Esther said taking her hand, "I have been expecting you."

Bonnie hesitated, stopping just inside the doorway. "Is Klaus home?" Bonnie asked looking around for any sign of him.

Esther shook her head and pulled Bonnie inside shutting the door behind her. "The spirits informed me that I would be seeing you today," Esther said, "The ones that still allow me contact at least. You are in need of my assistance?" Bonnie nodded. "In what respect, Miss Bennett?" Esther asked.

Bonnie set her bags on the floor. As she stood up right she reached up and pulled down her hood looking Esther in the eyes as she did so. "Not exactly an everyday problem," Bonnie said attempting to joke, "Probably more of the witchy variety."

"What has happened?" Esther asked. She marveled at the apparent changes since she had last seen the girl. Bonnie had been beautiful before but somehow in such a short time the young witch had managed to surpass her own beauty and that of many of the women Esther had encountered in her life. Any physical failing the girl had had perceived or otherwise seemed to have miraculously disappeared. Esther reached out and touched Bonnie's hair and marveled at the unnatural softness of it. "How strange," Esther said meeting Bonnie eyes which seemed to have somehow gotten brighter, more green, "Do you know what this means?"

Bonnie shrugged defeated. If Esther didn't know then it went without saying that Abby wouldn't know and so Bonnie was pretty much screwed. "I was hoping you could tell me," Bonnie said.

Esther touched Bonnie's shoulder and looked at her in a very mother like fashion. "I can try," she said. That was really all Bonnie could ask.

 **:::**

After what happened with Matt, Rebekah was looking forward to seeing Bonnie more than ever. She knew that the witch was likely the only person that she could talk to and the only person that would have any chance of understanding. It wasn't as if her brothers would listen to her whine about her love life and considering her mother's taste in men she was pretty sure that Bonnie was indeed her best option. The Matt thing was the least of it however, in truth Bonnie was the becoming the only person outside of her family that made her feel worthwhile.

Rebekah watched as Stefan pulled up into the parking lot and expected to see Bonnie with him or at least for her to arrive soon after, considering the way she had arrived with the Salvatores the day before. However, Stefan was alone and looking rather pissed off and there was no sign of Bonnie anywhere.

"She's not coming," a voice said from behind her.

Rebekah turned to face Tyler Lockwood. She hadn't spoken to him in a while as his girlfriend considered her to be a bad influence so she was surprised that he was approaching her at all. "Who are you talking about?" Rebekah asked vaguely.

"Bonnie," Tyler said, "She's not coming to school today. She had a rough night. She wanted me to tell you that she'll be there when you get home."

"She sent a message for me?" Rebekah asked. She regretted it a moment later when she realized how surprised and vulnerable she sounded.

"You're her friend Rebekah," Tyler said, "She didn't want you to worry and as you're her friend you should probably get used to it. I mean you're pretty much stuck with her."

Rebekah smiled and then laughed a little. "She is alright though?" Rebekah asked, "Nothing bad happened?"

Tyler thought carefully before he answered. "I can't really say because I'm not really sure what's going on," Tyler said after a moment, "But Bonnie…she's strong so whatever it is I'm sure she'll be fine."

Rebekah nodded. She began to walk toward the school but then stopped and turned slightly. "Thank you, Tyler," Rebekah said sincerely.

The gratitude in her voice had surprised him. Even if he had believed what Bonnie said about her worrying, which he had, he doubted that she would allow it to show. Tyler watched her walk away thinking that it wasn't just Bonnie that he hadn't always seen clearly.

 **:::**

Bonnie had told Esther everything, she had even let the woman read the log that she had been keeping of her dreams. She had thought the woman would either embarrass her outright or inadvertently but instead Esther had taken everything with a sort of calm acceptance, even when hearing of her children's involvement in her dreams. The only emotions she showed were confusion and deep thought.

Esther spent hours searching for something that could give them some sort of answers. She had a vast amount of resources at her disposal, probably from the many witches Klaus had encountered over the years. After a while Esther found a spell she thought might tell them something.

"This will reveal if there is anything other than witch blood in your ancestry," Esther said, "If there is then the changes could be natural and if not we can look into whether you have encountered some sort of spell."

Bonnie nodded.

"We'll just need a bit of your hair," Esther said. She drew a pentagram on a piece of paper setting it on the table in between them. She lit a crimson colored candle and handed Bonnie a tiny pair of scissors.

Bonnie took the scissors and cut off one of her curls. Almost as soon as it fell into her hand it grew right back. "Esther," Bonnie said warily.

Esther took the hair from Bonnie's hand. "It's okay," Esther said her voice soothing, "We'll know something soon enough. Even if you're just a witch we can still eliminate other possibilities." Esther wasn't sure that she was just a witch anymore however. The girl was showing signs of being something else entirely, something Esther couldn't put her finger on. It would help if she knew more of the girl's father. "Say the words I told you and then we'll burn the hair. It should turn green as the sign of a witch; if it shows any other color then we'll have to look into it."

Bonnie whispered the incantation and Esther let the hair fall onto the flames of the candle. The flame turned green, the sign of a witch. Bonnie expected the flames to extinguish. She was certain that there was nothing aside from witches in her lineage, her Grams would've told her otherwise and her father's side of the family was boring to an almost criminal level. But instead of extinguishing the flames turned black and then went out. Bonnie's eyes widened.

"What does that mean?" Bonnie asked looking at Esther for guidance.

"Something has been lying dormant inside of you," Esther said, "Something dark. Something dangerous, that wants to come to the surface."

"What is it?" Bonnie asked her fear rising.

Esther shook her head. "I'm not sure," Esther said, "But given the color of the flames it could be something to do with black magic or even something demonic."

"How do we get rid of it?" Bonnie asked.

"No matter what it is it cannot be removed," Esther said, "It is the same as your magic. It is in your blood, its apart of you. It's inside of you. But if it's just now surfacing then perhaps once we discover what it is then it can be controlled."

Bonnie nodded dejectedly. Why was everything so complicated? Couldn't she just be normal for once? "Thank you Esther," Bonnie said, "I should go."

"Bonnie," Esther said, "If I could be so bold I think it would be best if you stayed. Have fun with Rebekah and try not to think about this."

"How can I when I look like this?" Bonnie asked.

"There are worse curses that being uncommonly beautiful Bonnie," Esther said, "Perhaps you could tell her the truth. Thanks to me my family knows what it's like to have your life taken from you, to go from being one thing to another overnight."  
"And if the others see me like this?" Bonnie asked.

"Then they will simply think that you are more beautiful than you were the day before," Esther said, "Which they probably would have thought anyway whether it were true or not."  
Bonnie smiled, something she thought herself incapable of given the situation. As much as Bonnie hated to admit it to herself she really couldn't deal with anyone outside of the Originals right now, not after the night she had had and if her friends discovered she had creepy "dark" blood who knew how they would react. She was pretty sure that the Originals would find it fascinating at worst Rebekah would keep cutting her hair so she could watch it grow back and at best Esther's assumption about them simply thinking something sappy like she got more beautiful each day would be right.

 **:::**

Rebekah immediately raced to her room when she came home and wasn't surprised to find Bonnie there as the witch usually kept her word but she was surprised to find that she was on her bed hiding under her covers.

"Bonnie?" Rebekah asked warily.

"I'll come out," Bonnie said her voice muffled, "If you promise not to freak and if you keep your brothers away."

"Don't tell you skipped school because you have some sort of deformity," Rebekah said. She had spent most of the day asking Tyler but the only thing she had gotten out of him was that it had something to do with Bonnie's appearance. Then on the way out of school she had heard Caroline telling Stefan that Bonnie was staying the night at her mom's when Rebekah knew different she became even more suspicious.

"Not exactly," Bonnie said.

"Come on Bonnie," Rebekah whined, "We're supposed to be eating junk and painting each other's toes and talking about how much Matt sucks."

"What happened with Matt?" Bonnie asked still hiding under the covers.

Rolling her eyes Rebekah set her purse down and then plopped down next to Bonnie on the bed. "It's my fault," Rebekah said, "I think I expected too much. He found out you were staying the night and got upset. He doesn't trust me."

"He'll come around," Bonnie said, "He probably just needs to get used to the idea of you being good Rebekah….or rather less bitchy Rebekah."

"If you're going to insult me then at least have the decency to do it to my face," Rebekah said smacking the lump that was Bonnie beneath the covers.  
"You would think that me being the most judgmental out of us and being able to trust you enough to stay over would make him trust you more," Bonnie said.

"That's what Tyler said," Rebekah said.

Bonnie was glad to have the cover over her head so that Rebekah wouldn't notice her blushing. "Did Tyler say anything else?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh don't tell me something happened with him too," Rebekah laughed, "Jesus next you'll be telling you're getting hit on by women as well." There was a heavy silence that followed. Rebekah had been joking but the silence told her that there was some truth in her statement. "No," Rebekah exclaimed, "You have to come out and tell me now. I'll do whatever you want but you have to tell me _everything_."

"Why do you sound excited?" Bonnie asked. She would have thought Rebekah would be worried about her brothers' interests since she thought they were all chasing after Bonnie. "You're so weird."

"Amused is the word," Rebekah said standing. She searched her things for the nail kit she had bought. "But I can get excited if you want me to Bonnie," Rebekah said, "If that's what you like in a girl." When this still didn't cause any movement Rebekah began to moan theatrically. "Oh yes," Rebekah screamed, "Oh Bonnie! Yes! Right there!"

"Rebekah," Bonnie exclaimed finally coming out of her hiding spot, "Seriously shut up. If anyone else hears you-"

"They'll find out about our secret love affair?" Rebekah asked still not looking at Bonnie and searching for the kit. Bonnie threw a pillow at Rebekah's head. "Hey!" Rebekah said turning to face her in time to see Bonnie disappear beneath the covers once more. "That's it," Rebekah said speeding over to the bed and pouncing on top of Bonnie's sheet covered form. "Come out, come out wherever you are," Rebekah said tugging at the sheets.

"Fine," Bonnie said throwing the sheets back.

She waited and as expected Rebekah looked taken aback. Bonnie wasn't sure what to expect but it wasn't what she got. "I was kidding before but since you're kind of hot now," Rebekah said, "Well…"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "That's all you have to say," Bonnie said, "I have weird dark blood that makes me pretty and you proposition me?"  
"First," Rebekah said, "You were pretty before so the correct word would be prettier. Second, if I was suddenly hotter I wouldn't skip school I would go and flaunt my flawlessness to the world like I do every day. And third dark blood?"

"I'll tell you everything if you get off of me," Bonnie said, "And lock the door."

"Fine," Rebekah sighed getting up from the bed, "But I'm only listening to you because I know you won't be any fun until you have a good whine about being too sexy for your shirt and you promised me fun so."

"And you'll make me pay in blood if I don't deliver," Bonnie joked.

"Oh please," Rebekah said, "While torture is fun I have more pleasurable ways of getting what I want."  
"You're not going to think that this is so funny when you figure out what girl actually kissed me," Bonnie said.

"Ha," Rebekah said locking the door, "I didn't even know you kissed a girl until just then."

Bonnie reevaluated her decision to be locked in a room with Rebekah. It's funny she had never thought about kissing a girl her entire life and now Rebekah was inadvertently teasing her about kissing Katherine without having any idea that Bonnie had dreamed of kissing her that morning. Bonnie doubted she would find any peace. "Actually," Bonnie said thinking quickly, "I am really hungry. I haven't eaten all day." She hadn't eaten since before Damon and Stefan had gotten her drunk though surprisingly she really wasn't all that hungry.

Rebekah looked skeptical but took only a moment to acquiesce. "The things I do for love," she said dramatically before she left. As soon as she was gone Bonnie stood and locked the door behind her.

 **:::**

Kol Mikaelson closed the cover to the keys of the piano and stood. He had had enough of pretending to play. He had spent the day with idiotic teenagers only to have Bonnie not show up at the school and then he had come home to find that Bonnie was there but for some reason, ("girl's night" Esther had said) his mother was encouraging his sister to keep the witch barricaded in her room. Elijah and Finn were more patient than he was. Logically he knew that Bonnie would have to come out of the room eventually but he didn't want to have to wait.

Kol perked up his ears and listened so that he could locate the inhabitance of the house. Rebekah was in the kitchen, perfect. Kol lifted the piano lid and searched for the set of keys that Klaus hid there that unlocked nearly every door in the house just in case Rebekah had gone to extremes in taking Esther's advice in keeping Bonnie from them. It wasn't like his brother would miss the keys, he was gone after all.

Kol sped up to Rebekah's room and quickly unlocked the door. Bonnie was sitting on the bed with her hood over her head, painting her toes and looking for all the world as if nothing was wrong with her. "Please explain to me why you chose to skip school and hide out in Rebekah's room like you were suffering from some strange ailment when you look perfectly fine to me," Kol said leaning against the door frame.

Bonnie jumped almost spilling the nail polish on Rebekah's comforter. She had found the nail kit soon after Rebekah left and hadn't expected Kol to suddenly appear. Carefully she placed the nail polish on the nightstand next to her and then she turned around picking up a pillow. She chucked it in Kol's direction. "Get out," she said, "You can't see me."

"I think not," Kol said waltzing in and sitting on the edge of the bed, "What exactly are you hiding Bennett?"

"Nothing," Bonnie muttered picking up another pillow and placing it over her head. She was glad that she had kept her hood up, even if Rebekah had said that she was being ridiculous because she wanted to hide her "hotness". Despite the circumstances she was happy to see him. She could only imagine the hell he had gone through having to sit through school. She was surprised that he hadn't burned the place down.

Kol looked down at Bonnie's feet, the closest part of her to where he sat. Her freshly red painted toes wiggled as she laughed at whatever thought was running through her mind. He lifted one of her feet into his lap and leaned forward softly blowing air over her toes.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked shooting up to the sitting position. She tossed the pillow aside and glared at the back of his head.

"Blowing," Kol said suggestively.

"Stop," Bonnie said hitting his back, "It tickles." This was why she didn't want to see anyone but Esther and Rebekah. She didn't want to burden Elijah or Finn with her change in appearance and she also knew that Kol would never keep his hands to himself.

"It also makes it dry quicker," Kol said unbothered as he sat one foot aside and moved on to the other.

"Kol," Bonnie said, "You are so lucky that I don't want to ruin Rebekah's room by setting you on fire." What was taking Rebekah so long anyway? Yes, Bonnie had initially planned to lock her out but that wasn't the point, especially with the current Kol factor.

"I'll stop if you tell me why you left me alone at school today," Kol said. Bonnie remained silent. She couldn't exactly say she was sick considering that she was well enough to spend the night with Rebekah. "It'll only get worse," Kol warned.

Bonnie opened her mouth to call Rebekah but stopped a moment later when she felt Kol use her legs to yank her forward. "Kol," Bonnie protested but it fell on deaf years. She fell back onto the bed her hood falling off as she did so. "You're evil," Bonnie said.

She was one to talk considering she left him alone all day in that hellish institution. He had come close to going on a killing spree just to have something to do. The only thing that stopped him was the thought that Bonnie would hate him for it. Kol turned around quickly climbing on top of her and pinning her to the bed. "You're…," he began a playful insult on the tip of his tongue until he was able to get a good look at her now that the hood was not blocking the view, "Beautiful."

Bonnie gulped feeling something similar to what she had just before all the kisses she had received the day before, an anticipation, almost a hunger. Kol noticed her eyes darken to a hunter green, almost black. Her lips parted slightly as if begging to be kissed and so ever the gentlemen Kol complied.


	7. Part Seven: The Perfect Choice

**Title:** Distortion

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Damon, Bonnie/Katherine, Damon/Katherine, Bonnie/Damon/Katherine, Bonnie/Elijah, Bonnie/Kol, Bonnie/Finn, Rebekah/Tyler, Bonnie/Tyler, Bonnie/Rebekah, Bonnie/Tyler/Rebekah, Caroline/Matt, Alaric/Meredith, etc.

 **Summary:** Bonnie discovers a hidden secret about her heritage when the Salvatore brothers convince her to go along with their plan to infiltrate the original family and gain information through seduction. However, while Bonnie's new powers but the others at a disadvantage, they aren't something that Bonnie is willing to accept.

 **Part Seven: The Perfect Choice**

Bonnie hadn't planned on kissing Kol, or anyone else she had been kissing as of late for that matter. After what happened the night before she was hoping that she could go at least another month without kissing anyone, funny she hadn't had this problem before. It wasn't as if anyone had been lining up to kiss her, and now it seemed as if people couldn't stop. Not that she was all that bothered by it, at least in the physical sense. It was her mind that couldn't wrap around the idea of, anything that was happening recently, the kissing was just the icing on the cake.

Perhaps she shouldn't have been surprised. It wasn't exactly unusual for Stefan and Damon's plans to fall flat in the face of the Originals. And she supposed that she could have probably pushed Kol away by now. As he seemed to be a bit preoccupied with exploring the inside of her mouth with his tongue she doubted very much that he would offer much resistance, at least not at first. She had given pushing him away some thought, really she had. But there was the softness of his hair, which she discovered when searching for a place to put her hands. Speaking of hands, she had decided some time ago that his were pretty much perfect. They were strong, and they knew exactly where to touch, and his fingers….yes his nickname was rather fitting.

It wasn't until breathing became a problem that Bonnie actually found enough motivation to push him away. She took in a rather large gulp of air at which point Kol seemed ready to dive back in. She sat up quickly before she could let herself get carried away again. "No," Bonnie said firmly, holding her hands out in what was clearly a defense mechanism, "You have to get out." Kol gave her a rather blank stare before reaching for her again. "I'm serious Kol," Bonnie said leaping off of the bed.

Bonnie's gaze turned threatening and Kol looked completely unimpressed. "You can't be serious," he said. He had finally gotten her alone and she really expected him to leave. He might have considered it, if only to stay on her good side if she didn't taste so good. It was with good reason that he was beginning to wonder if she tasted as good everywhere and he couldn't very well leave without solving that newfound mystery.

"I'm very serious," Bonnie said, "You weren't even supposed to be in here. I'm here for Rebekah. Not you…or your fingers."

Kol smirked. "But you like my fingers," he said. There really wasn't room for doubt. She had been responsive enough before. When his mother had told him to get on the witch's good side he really doubted that this was what she meant but it would work out just as well. Besides, he finally had an advantage over his brothers and so he wasn't going to take it lightly.

"That's not the point," Bonnie said and then silently cursed herself for saying it. She wondered if Damon was right, if her lack of experience was turning her into some sort of sex crazed maniac that melted at the first sign of attention. Maybe, it wasn't that serious, as she had some of her wits about her. Still she couldn't help the sudden urge to lock herself away somewhere or at least find some sort of sanctuary. _Sanctuary_ , she thought suddenly, _Finn_.

Kol stood walking over to her and taking her hands in his. "You like me and my fingers," he said, "So I don't really see the problem here."

"You wouldn't," Bonnie muttered, "And liking you is still up for debate." Kol used her hands to tug her forward but Bonnie pulled her hands away. "If you won't leave then I will," Bonnie said.

"And abandon poor Rebekah?" Kol asked frowning. He was trying to stay focused but her eyes were rather distracting and her lips were not helping matters. "What kind of friend would you be if you did that?"

"Seeing as she left me here with you," Bonnie said, "I doubt she can point any fingers as far as being a bad friend goes."

"I suppose I should be offended," Kol said, "But really I just want to shut you up and there is only one way to do that that would satisfy us both." Kol leaned forward and Bonnie took another step back. "You're not helping your case by running," Kol said, "I'll only follow."

She knew he would follow. She had come to expect it after having him do as much at school. But she had to get to Finn or maybe even Elijah because she was always more sane around them. "I'll make a deal with you," Bonnie said, a little desperate to get away, "If you let me go now then you can have me all to yourself later." She probably sounded ridiculous but it was all she could think of on the fly.

"No deal," Kol said shaking his head, "As soon as I leave and Rebekah finds out that I was here she'll barricade you in here for the rest of the night."

"Fine," Bonnie sighed, "I'll find you then."

Kol shook his head. "I think not," Kol said, "The only one more interested in hiding you from me than Rebekah is you." Bonnie opened her mouth and then closed it. She really couldn't argue with that. "How about this," Kol said realizing that she was determined to run, "Klaus approached me about his little club project. When I found out that you would be involved I agreed of course."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and tried not to smile. "Of course," she said.

"As it would seem," Kol said, "He has been having his pet Hybrids advertise for people to audition as a ploy to get you in on the decision process and likely get you alone and corner you after the auditions are over."

Bonnie nodded. That sounded like Klaus. Though, she wasn't sure that she was all that bothered by the idea of Klaus cornering her; yet, another reason to find Finn or Elijah. Hopefully one of them could put things into perspective. Absently she wondered how Klaus' pets felt about advertising his club, which probably amounted to hanging flyers up around town. She was guessing that they had signed up for a little more danger and a lot more excitement. However, as them not going after her friends or the townspeople made her life a lot easier she found that it as best not to complain.

"Seeing as I don't want you alone with my brother anymore than you want to be alone with me right now," Kol continued, "I will let you go if you convince Klaus to invite me along when you do the auditions. As a member of the house entertainment I think my opinion should be needed."

"Do you really think that having you there will stop Klaus from making a move on me if he wants to?" Bonnie asked, clearly skeptical.

"Do you really think that having him there will stop me from making a move on you?" Kol asked.

Bonnie titled her head to the side and regarded him. "I doubt Klaus will be very happy about that," Bonnie said. While she wasn't exactly opposed to the idea; (probably because of her dreams desensitizing her to the thought of two brothers moving in on her at once), she didn't want to have to break up a fight.

"He won't like it," Kol said, "My brother has always been territorial. But I relish the competition. It makes the prize that much sweeter once it's obtained."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him. "What makes you think that you'll be able to _obtain_ anything from me?" She asked.

Kol reached out and grabbed her by the waist pulling her against him. "You like my fingers, remember?"

"I doubt that you'll ever let me forget," Bonnie said. While she was embarrassed by the admission, she realized that it wasn't any more embarrassing that anything else she was doing lately. "Fine," Bonnie agreed, "We have a deal and if Klaus finds a way to kill you as a result-"

Kol kissed her lips softly cutting her off. "Then it will be worth it," he said.

 **:::**

Elena Gilbert was at her wits end. It was as if the world had stopped making sense. Bonnie had missed one day of school and at first she had been worried until she realized how worried Stefan seemed to be. Even when Caroline had told them that she had talked to Bonnie and everything was fine Stefan had been on edge all day. Then there was Elijah who had been noticeably less enthusiastic while teaching and when school was over and Damon realized that Bonnie was missing even he seemed to be put off.

She realized that Stefan wasn't himself but she had gotten through to him at the ball she just knew it. She didn't understand where Bonnie came into all of this. Bonnie hated Damon and while she was little less critical of Stefan given his actions as of late she wasn't his biggest fan either. While Stefan cared about Bonnie in terms of being Elena's friend he never seemed this concerned about her well being before and Damon's lack of concern for Bonnie pretty much went without saying.

Elena wanted information and going to the Boarding House was the only way she could think of to get it as the world seemed determined to keep her in the dark. Caroline was hiding something she could tell and when Rebekah of all people seemed concerned about Bonnie's whereabouts it had been Tyler Lockwood someone Bonnie barely even talked to, to put her mind at ease. It was ridiculous. When Tyler knew more about the situation than Elena did when Bonnie was her best friend then something was seriously wrong.

Elena was about to knock on the door to the Boarding House when suddenly Stefan walked up behind her. He rolled his eyes when he saw her. He didn't have time to deal with her. Bonnie wasn't answering her phone and with Katherine staying at the Boarding House it wasn't as if he could let her in. If he didn't still care about her, with the mood he was in, he would've probably thrown her down the steps and told her to go home.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked as he walked past her and unlocked the door. He didn't make any move to open the door or offer her entrance.

"Is that how you talk to me now?" Elena asked clearly annoyed, "I thought I meant more to you than that."

Stefan rolled his eyes and turned back to face her. "And I thought I asked you a question," Stefan said.

"What's with you?" Elena asked. She was frustrated, more frustrated even than when he had left and she couldn't reach him. More frustrated than when he had returned and she still couldn't reach him. Now not only was he closing himself off to her, but it seemed like he was opening himself up to someone else. "You completely ignore me," Elena said, "You keep acting like you don't care when I know that you do. Then you list Bonnie's virtues in the middle of class the other day in front of everyone and now she misses school and you're sulking when you claimed that you couldn't feel anything at all. You don't seem to have any problem feeling anything when it comes to Bonnie."

He could feel in terms of Damon as well but that didn't matter to her he knew, because feeling something for his brother didn't undercut what they had shared but feeling something for Bonnie… "Shouldn't that tell you something," Stefan said his tone hard. It wasn't that he wanted to hurt her, he didn't, he just didn't see the point in dancing around the issue. At this point even if he did allow all of his emotions to creep back in eventually it was clear that they weren't tied to just her anymore and at the moment Bonnie was the one that was winning out.

Elena couldn't stop herself. Without warning she reached up and slapped Stefan across the face. He didn't even react and that made the pain all the more real. "So not only are you saying that I don't mean anything to you," Elena said needing clarification, "But you're saying that Bonnie does."  
"I'm saying," Stefan said, "That what's going on right now doesn't concern you and you need to go home."

Elena took a deep breath before she nodded. "Fine," she said taking a step back, "But I'm not giving up on you."  
Stefan met her eyes and he looked almost sad before he spoke. "Maybe," he said, "You should." With those parting words Stefan walked into the Boarding House and shut the door behind him.

 **:::**

Finn stopped reading the book in his hands as he heard a knock at his door. He placed the book down on his desk and turned in his chair. "Come in, Bonnie," he called. He watched as the door opened and Bonnie walked in. She looked almost nervous as he shut the door behind her. He had missed her earlier that day. She had be absent from school but not from his mind. "So you've come out of hiding," Finn said as she walked deeper into the room, "You seem to get more beautiful each time I see you."

Bonnie laughed as she sat down on the edge of his bed. She had been right to seek him out. She was feeling better about the entire situation already. "You noticed then," Bonnie said gesturing to herself.

Finn smiled. "Mother has briefed me on your situation," he said, "In all honestly I likely wouldn't have noticed otherwise."

Bonnie sighed in relief. "It's not as bad as I thought then," she said. Not that she minded all that much. She did miss her flaws, they were a part of what made her, her. But what she was worried about more than anything was the questions her change in appearance might cause once the fact became public.

"That's not it entirely," Finn said, "For some, especially those who didn't notice your beauty before it might even be jarring. But to someone such as myself…."

"Yes?" Bonnie asked unable to give him anything short of her full attention.

Finn stood and moved across the room. He sat down next to Bonnie on the bed, their sides touching. "If I continue," Finn said carefully, "You might find me ridiculous." He had had these types of feelings only once before, and he had confessed them only once before. He didn't want to go through the same subtle and sweet let down that he had received. She wouldn't ridicule him, she wouldn't, she would let him down easy but he couldn't take it, not again. However, his promise to protect her, and his need to be what she needed even in knowing her for such a short time, would make him say whatever she needed to hear.

"It won't be any more ridiculous than I have been acting lately," Bonnie said with a shrug.

"For someone like me," Finn said looking over at her, "Who from the first sight had a rather skewed impression of you, so much so that I found you to be one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen, well the changes aren't as noticeable. I can say that I was already blind to any flaws that you may have had and so the absence of them now means very little to me."  
"Oh," Bonnie said not really knowing what else to say. The blush on her cheeks probably revealed more than her words ever could. "You know everything else right," Bonnie said carefully.

"Not everything I'm sure," Finn said, "Mother felt is best to keep certain details between the two of you. She did however, reveal that there may be something else besides witches in your line."

Bonnie nodded. "Another thing that keeps me from being normal," she said. She hadn't wanted to be a witch and whatever else she was wasn't welcome either.

"I know the answer to this question may have been different a few days ago," Finn said, "But in terms of now I have to ask. When you look at me who do you see?"

Bonnie studied him a moment before she answered. "I see a person who is nicer than they appear and even if you profess to hate this time considering how much good you've done for me I have to say I'm glad you're in it. And as standoffish as you like to seem I know that the people you care about are important to you and I can relate to that. I would say more but I doubt that the point of this was for me to list the things I like about you." Though had she been talking to say, Rebekah, that might have been exactly the point.

"Notice that your description did not include the word Original or vampire," Finn said. Bonnie was surprised to find that it was true. "I hate what I am and so I am used to thinking of it as being separate from who I am. But you, I find that before this you were rather the hero, using your magic to protect the people of this town." Bonnie nodded. "Because of that your role as a witch may seem like the only thing that people see. It may be a part of who you are but you cannot let it define you. You Bonnie are a girl who is selfless, beautiful, brave, and number of other things that I won't embarrass you by listing. You don't need magic to make you that girl, you are that girl with it and you would be that girl without it. Whatever else you are, whatever else is in your blood, that girl will always be there and she will always be the first thing that anyone who matters will see."

Suddenly she felt stupid for worrying. Even knowing that there was something else in her, neither Finn, Esther, or Rebekah treated her any differently and they hadn't known her, her whole life like her friends had. In fact once the others found out they would likely only be worried about Bonnie's wellbeing, at least she hoped that would be in the forefront on their minds. Bonnie didn't realize the tears had came until she felt one running down her cheeks. "If I wasn't kissing so many people that it's lost its meaning lately," Bonnie said, "Then I would kiss you."

Finn reached out and gently wiped Bonnie's tears with the pads of his fingers. "If you wish for a kiss to have meaning," Finn whispered, "Then it will have meaning. It doesn't matter how many kisses came before or how many come after."

And suddenly kissing nearly everyone she had come in contact with since last night didn't seem that bad. "You always know the right thing to say," she said.

"You are probably the only one that thinks so," Finn said thinking of his title as the favorite son.

Making a decision to do what she felt despite the consequences Bonnie grabbed the sides of Finn's face and pulled him down until their lips met. Unlike the others this kiss was sweet and almost chaste but given the motivation behind it Bonnie was sure it held the most meaning. "Thank you," she said when she pulled back.

"Anytime," Finn whispered. It was his first kiss in a little over nine hundred years so he supposed that he should be thanking her. "You make this time worthwhile so I suppose it is the least I could do." Bonnie smiled and it wasn't quite love in her eyes but for Finn it was close enough.

 **:::**

Damon watched from his window as Elena sped off. His brother usually was a lot better with the ladies. This whole no emotion thing was making him slip. Damon found it funny that seeing Elena walk away from his brother gave him no satisfaction and even stranger he didn't feel the familiar pang of jealousy. His thoughts were preoccupied instead with Bonnie's absence and the lingering taste of her that didn't seem to want to leave his mouth.

"I have a proposition for you," A familiar voice said from behind him.

He turned from the window and eyed Katherine as she entered his room and closed the door. "Concerning what exactly?" Damon asked.

"The witch," Katherine said simply.

Damon raised a brow. Didn't they already have a deal as far as Bonnie was concerned? "I already told you that I'd get her into bed," Damon said. Really he had said that he would get her into bed with someone besides Stefan, he had just decided that it would definitely have to be him at least at some point after that kiss.

"Yes," Katherine said, "And while I have been keeping Stefan at bay I am willing to offer more hands on assistance in getting her into your bed if you let me join you when the time comes."

Damon blinked a few times before he laughed. Katherine glared and he realized that she was serious. "Really Katherine I'm appalled," Damon said shaking his head, "I had no idea that you had such inclinations."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Oh please," Katherine said, "How do you think that I was able to persuade Emily to do what I wanted? She was headstrong and she did double-cross me a few times but she always did whatever she agreed to do during sex. Lucy was much the same way."

Damon supposed he should have been more surprised by this but now he was starting to think that maybe the hate that Emily had for him was jealousy, either that or anger that he had never thought to ask her to join he and Katherine. He might have had he thought that it were a possibility. "And what you want to go three for three so you can cross the Bennett witches off your list? Do you really have that much of a thing for screwing people that are in the same family? I mean you've got the Mikaelsons, the Salvatores, and now Bennetts. I mean you already slept with Mason, should I maybe warn Tyler?"

"Are you in or are you out?" Katherine asked choosing to ignore is little tirade. She could do this on her own. All she needed was one time to get the witch out of her system.

"Why the hell would you want to?" Damon asked, "What's in this for you? I mean me sleeping with her might get Stefan away from her but won't he be pissed at you if you decide to join the party."

"He expects it from me," Katherine said, "He might even be angry enough to fuck me out of spite and you know how much I love hate sex."

"Lets set aside the fact that even if I do manage to get her into bed I highly doubt that Bonnie would want someone who looks like someone she sees as a sister to join us," Damon began.

"She had no problem with kissing me," Katherine pointed out cutting him off, "Besides despite my looks I highly doubt she sees Elena when she looks at me. Unlike some people she's able to separate what a person is on the inside from what they are on the outside."  
Damon winced at the implication. "Be that as it may," he said, "I still don't understand what you get out of this. Why would you want to sleep with Bonnie? I doubt she would do anything that you want even if you do manage to show her a good time."

"I don't want anything from her besides the sex," Katherine said her frustration showing, "I can still taste her and no amount of blood or alcohol seems to be able to wash the taste out." Damon could understand that predicament. "I figure it'll only take once to get her out of my system."

"The witch has gotten under your skin and you're admitting it out loud," he said, "That's a first. I'm intrigued and because I don't think you can actually pull this off I'll bite."

"So you're in?" Katherine asked.

Damon shrugged. "For now," he said.

 **:::**

Rebekah looked up from painting her toenails as Bonnie reentered her room. "Where've you been?" Rebekah asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Bonnie said plopping down beside Rebekah on her bed, "You left me alone too long and Kol showed up."

"I was attempting to get your food but Nik wouldn't let me," Rebekah said, "He said and I quote if you want something to eat you'll have to come down and let him cook for you."

Bonnie sighed. "Doesn't anyone care that I'm trying to avoid them?"

"Nope," Rebekah said closing the cap on the nail polish, "And considering how smug Kol looked when I ran into him downstairs I'm assuming something happened."  
"Is this fun for you," Bonnie said. She was pretty sure that Rebekah was indeed some twisted sadist and it had nothing to do with her past behavior and everything to do with her current smirk.

"Oh stop being such a baby," Rebekah said, "Do you realize how long I've been alive? I've probably slept with more people than you've kissed. Besides you're young, experimenting is only natural."  
Bonnie gave her a look of disbelief. "Even if it's with your brothers?" She asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time that they've shared women," Rebekah shrugged, "Though, it does help that I actually like you and I know that you're too much of a saint to actually hurt one of them on purpose. And if I'm doing the math right you have about thirty years before they find you too unattractive to sleep with so you could have a significant relationship with all of them at least once. I mean they're four of them right? That way you could have five years with each of them and you'll still have ten years to split between Tyler Lockwood and your girlfriend….who was she again?"  
Bonnie reached for a pillow and threw it at Rebekah's head. Rebekah turned to her and scowled. "First of all I don't have a girlfriend," Bonnie said, "And second I suggest you get therapy."

Rebekah shook her head. "I'm beyond help I'm afraid," she said, "But you should really loosen up a bit. That way you can tell me who you kissed."  
Bonnie sighed. "A better question would be who didn't I kiss," Bonnie said.

"I knew you were a slut," Rebekah said, "I can always tell when I meet a kindred spirit." Bonnie frowned. "I'm kidding," Rebekah pouted, "Come on just give me the names. I promise I won't judge."

Bonnie took a deep breath. "Damon," she said.

"Saw that one coming," Rebekah said, "I seriously thought he was going to try something that day in the dressing room." Bonnie thought about the day that Damon had forced her new wardrobe on her and wondered why she hadn't seen it coming. "Let me guess," Rebekah said breaking into Bonnie's thoughts, "Stefan saw you kissing Damon so he had to kiss you so that he could one up him."  
Bonnie looked at her in surprise. "How did you know?" She asked.

"Because they're predictable," Rebekah shrugged, "So which one did you like better. Stefan's okay but sometimes he gets carried away with the tongue."

Bonnie blinked. Did she really expect her to have this conversation? But really who else would she have this conversation with and she did need to talk about it to someone. "I liked them both but they were just… different. Damon does have a problem with roaming hands but the tongue…it was nice. Stefan he just…kind of made my insides melt."

"I know what you mean," Rebekah nodded, "He has a way of making you feel like you're the only woman that he's ever kissed. Just don't actually start to believe it."

Bonnie eyed Rebekah carefully. "Is this weird?" Bonnie asked.

"It probably should be," Rebekah said. But this was the type of stuff that friends discussed, stuff that Rebekah had never discussed with anyone. "But if we can talk about this stuff then we can talk about anything. That's the point of being friends, right?" Rebekah said.  
Bonnie nodded. "Right," she said. Given that most of her discussions with her friends as of late had been about Tyler or Stefan depending on whether she was talking to Elena or Caroline and how to get rid of the Originals she had almost forgotten. She was keeping so much from her two best friends now that she was afraid to talk to either of them, not that Elena was speaking to her anyway.

"So was there anyone else because if that was it then I'm unimpressed?" Rebekah asked.

"Klaus," Bonnie said after a moment, "He was first which was why I ended up getting drunk and kissing Damon and Stefan in the first place."

"There was drinking involved," Rebekah said, "That explains a lot actually. I was beginning to wonder how your delicate sensibilities allowed you to make out with brothers. So you kissed Nik, no wonder he's trying to lure you to the kitchen. Cooking is the last step he takes with a woman before getting her into bed. Be warned, if it involves chocolate you should keep your concentration so that you're clothes stay on."

"Or," Bonnie said laughing, "I could just stay away from the kitchen." Though, she had promised Klaus otherwise.

"That's an option," Rebekah said, "Let's just hope he doesn't decide to bring desert to you." Bonnie looked thoughtful for a moment before she got up from the bed, walked over to the door, and locked it. "Smart girl," Rebekah said, "Now on with the kiss list."

"I didn't actually kiss Tyler," Bonnie said, "I just threw up in his toilet and then he washed my hair…in the shower."

"You took a shower together but kissing was off limits?" Rebekah asked clearly reading more into the shower thing than there actually was.

"We had on clothes," Bonnie said defensively, "And I was drunk. Tyler wouldn't take advantage. He's a good guy when he wants to be."

Rebekah smiled as Bonnie sat back down on the bed. "I know," she said her voice holding something that gave Bonnie pause.

"Is there something-" Bonnie began.

"Of course not," Rebekah said quickly, "I'm still holding out for Matt." Bonnie looked skeptical probably thinking of Caroline. "The kiss list," Rebekah pressed.

"Fine," Bonnie said, "Today there was Kol. But you probably already knew that."

Rebekah nodded. "I doubt he'll keep it a secret," Rebekah said, "So be warned."

"And Finn," Bonnie said. She was hoping Rebekah wouldn't notice the lack of females on the list.

"Kol and Finn," Rebekah said, "I didn't even leave you alone that long. I'm surprised Finn let you kiss him. I was beginning to think he had an aversion to being touched by anyone outside of mother."  
"That's just weird," Bonnie said, "He isn't that bad. I mean it's not like we made out but it was a nice, really sweet."

"Sweet is boring," Rebekah said.

"To a sociopath like yourself I'm sure it would be," Bonnie said, "But to me sweet is welcome especially after kissing the others considering everyone else wanted to eat my mouth."  
Rebekah shrugged. "Eating is an art that only some can master," she said nonchalantly.

Bonnie laughed collapsing onto the bed as she did so. "Rebekah," she exclaimed. Really she didn't know if Rebekah ever actually thought before she spoke.

"What?" Rebekah asked, "It's the truth." Bonnie shook her head laughing harder. "You don't understand," Rebekah said, "You're a virgin."

Bonnie's laughter stopped. "Can we talk about something else please?" She asked.

"No," Rebekah said bluntly, "Since we're on the topic of eating then now would be the prime time to tell me who your girlfriend is." Bonnie shook her head. Rebekah frowned. "If you tell me it's Elena then I'll have to kill you," Rebekah said, "I mean if one more person goes after her either she or they have to die."  
"It wasn't Elena," Bonnie sighed. Not that Katherine was much better.

"Caroline then," Rebekah said frowning, "I thought you had better taste then that but at least it's better than Elena."

"It wasn't Caroline," Bonnie said. Rebekah looked like she was at a loss. Shaking her head Bonnie decided to bite the bullet. Rebekah had promised not to judge. "It was Katherine," Bonnie said.

"Oh well that makes sense," Rebekah said, "Though I have to wonder when that bitch got back."

"What do you mean that makes sense?" Bonnie asked.

"Didn't Stefan tell you?" Rebekah asked. Bonnie blinked at her. "Obviously not," Rebekah said, "She has this thing about screwing witches. Especially Bennett witches. That's why she always keeps one around." Bonnie's eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed several times. Rebekah didn't notice as she stood up and walked into the bathroom. "So now that we've gotten all of your dirty secrets out in the open how about we give each other facials?"  
"Katherine," Bonnie said slowly, "Witches…screwing…Emily…Lucy? Oh my God."

Rebekah was completely unbothered as she dug around beneath the bathroom sink. "I'm taking that as a yes," she called, "You'll have to go downstairs to get the cucumber. Be careful you might run into Nik."

Bonnie found her voice finally. "Which is why you should go down instead," Bonnie said as she made a mental note to avoid Katherine in the near future.

"Sorry but you can't hide forever," Rebekah said peeking out of the bathroom.

"Do you get off on my misery?" Bonnie asked, though she was pretty sure that she already knew the answer.

"Only a little dear," Rebekah said cheerfully, "But if you want we can talk about what else gets me off later. Then you can try it on Katerina."

Bonnie stood. If Rebekah was trying to scare her away then it worked. Whatever Klaus was doing in the kitchen, Bonnie hoped it didn't involved chocolate.

 **:::**

Klaus looked up as Bonnie entered the kitchen. He had been expecting her much sooner. "I was wondering when you would show up," Klaus said, "Did you have fun frolicking with Kol?"

Bonnie paused on her way to the refrigerator. "We weren't frolicking?" Bonnie said. She was obviously going to have to think twice before kissing Kol again because he really didn't know how to keep his mouth shut.

"Really?" Klaus asked giving her a sideways glance. Bonnie ignored him finishing her walk to the fridge. "I suppose I was misinformed," he continued, "Which is really too bad as that would mean that I destroyed his precious piano for no reason at all."

Bonnie froze. "You did what?" She asked, spinning to face.

Klaus leaned against the kitchen counter looking rather preoccupied as he stared at the oven. "Someone had to wipe that smug look off his face," he said, "Besides he'll have a new one by the end of the day. It's your own fault for not being able to keep that sweet little mouth of yours to yourself." There wasn't even the slightest bit of remorse in his voice.

"You're insane," Bonnie said, "We've established this I know but I think that it needs to be said again."

"So you can remind yourself why you have to hate me?" Klaus asked.

"I do hate you and I don't need a reminder," Bonnie said opening the fridge. What the hell did they need a cucumber for anyway? Rebekah was a vampire so she doubted dark circles were a problem for her and given her current state of flawlessness Bonnie didn't need the thing either.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night?" Klaus said. A kitchen timer went off as Bonnie shut the refrigerator door and Klaus smiled opening the oven. "Are you hungry?" Klaus asked. Bonnie shook her head. "Eat anyway so you can tell me why you've been hiding?"

Bonnie gestured to herself. "Isn't it obvious?" She asked.

"Don't tell me you're sick?" Klaus said noticing her attire. He walked by her and began to dig around in the refrigerator.

Bonnie stared at him blankly as he made his way back over to the counter, without really seeing what he was doing. "Do I look sick?" Bonnie asked.

"Not in particular," Klaus said in a rather bored tone, "But it's the only reason I could think of for you not showing up at my club today and Rebekah said you weren't at school so I assumed…"

"Have you talked to Esther?" Bonnie asked. Klaus shook his head but did not look up from his task. "So you don't know about the whole dark blood thing?"

"Pardon?" Klaus said looking up at her finally.

"There's something in my bloodline besides witches," Bonnie said, "That's why I look so different."

"I'm sorry I don't follow," Klaus said. He looked her up and down. He couldn't see any difference in her appearance. Her demeanor was slightly more self-conscious but that was it.

Bonnie thought about what Finn had said. For some reason it made more sense to her for Finn to have a skewed perspective of her appearance than Klaus. "I don't look prettier to you?" Bonnie asked. She felt weird asking the question. It seemed odd. She wasn't the type of person to fish for complements on her appearance and it almost sounded like she was now.

"No more so than usual," Klaus said, "But if there is something else in there then that would explain why I can sense so much power in you."

"That you can sense?" Bonnie asked.

"As beautiful as you are," Klaus said, "I've always been more attracted to your power then your appearance."

As her power had often been his greatest obstacle she could believe that. "Is there anything that trumps my power?" Bonnie asked. She shook her head almost as soon as the question left her lips. She shouldn't have expected him to see her as anything other than a witch. Even if Finn had put it in her head that the people that mattered would see something else first, would see her first. But this was Klaus that she was talking to.

"Your voice comes to mind," Klaus said easily, "But your attitude trumps everything. Keeps me on my toes." She hadn't expected an answer, least of all one that would make her smile. "Was my answer to your liking?" He asked.

Bonnie shrugged. "I guess," she said.

"Then you'll be at the club after school tomorrow," Klaus said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"If Kol can come too," Bonnie said. Klaus frowned. She had promised Kol so she had to make it happen. Who knew what he would pull if she didn't, especially given that Klaus had destroyed his precious piano.

"Do you really want me to set the next piano on fire as well?" Klaus asked.

"You set his piano on fire?" Bonnie exclaimed. Well she had set Damon on fire more than once so she supposed she was being a bit hypocritical. But her reasons were more valid than Klaus' surely.

"I was going for a dramatic effect," Klaus said gesturing with his hand, "It seemed to do the trick. He threw a little tantrum and stormed out. I doubt he'll give up his pursuit of you. He never learns from his mistakes."  
"You're one to talk," Bonnie said. She made a mental note to think of something she could do to make things up to Kol.

"Come here," Klaus said, "Try this. And please spare me the diatribe of me not cooking this. I put the finishing touches on right in front of you, which you would have seen if you had bothered to pay attention."

Bonnie walked over to the counter and stood next to him. She looked down at the plate that he slid in front of her. A Molten Lava Cake. "Chocolate?" Bonnie said. Even as she had the urge to run remembering Rebekah's words she contemplated grabbing the cake and taking it upstairs with her.

"Is that a problem?" Klaus asked. There was a tell-tale smirk on his face and his eyes were proposing a familiar challenge. Bonnie shook her head, picking up the fork that sat on the side of the plate. "Good," Klaus said, "Because there's plenty more where that came from. I could feed it to you if you wish."

"No thank you," Bonnie said as she stuck the fork into the cake. She watched as the chocolate oozed out melding with the strawberries and whipped cream Klaus had perfectly placed on the side. Bonnie gave him a sideways glare. "You're good," she said.

"So I've been told," he shrugged though he looked smug enough. He picked up a strawberry from her plate and popped it into his mouth.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. There was no way that she would let him win, it wasn't in her nature. She grabbed his hand, her eyes moving to the chocolate that stained his fingers. Looking him directly in the eyes she slowly took each finger in her mouth and licked them clean. "But I'm better," she said as she let his hand drop.

Klaus leaned forward and Bonnie knew without even reading the intent in his eyes that he would attempt to kiss her. Turning away from him she picked up the plate and without looking back walked out of the kitchen. "Enjoy your evening Bonnie," Klaus called.

 **:::**

Rebekah pouted as Bonnie finished off the rest of her cake. "I still don't see why you couldn't bring me up one," Rebekah said.

"You're the one who sent me to the wolves," Bonnie said completely serious, "You knew what he was capable of and you still made me go down there. If you want cake then go get it yourself."  
"If I wasn't such a sadist then I wouldn't have to settle for such mean friends," Rebekah said, "You didn't even get the cucumber."

"Oh please," Bonnie said, "Like it wasn't some ploy to get me to go downstairs." Bonnie was beginning to think that Rebekah was putting her in certain situations just for her own sick twisted entertainment.

"Whatever," Rebekah said, "I was trying to be authentic." Rebekah held out a rubber band to her and Bonnie took it, using it to pull her hair up. "Move the plate off the bed and lie back," Rebekah instructed.

Bonnie set the plate down on the nightstand and then laid down on her back, her head resting on Rebekah's lap.

"This mask is expensive so you should appreciate me wasting it on your already flawless face," Rebekah said waving the tube in front of Bonnie eyes.

"You waste it on your flawless face so what's the difference?" Bonnie asked. Besides she wasn't even sure how long her face would remain flawless.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Rebekah said. She squeezed the facial mask on to her finger tips and then began to smearing it onto Bonnie's face. "Practicing to woo your lovely Katerina are you?" Rebekah asked.

"I told you," Bonnie frowned, "She's not my anything. She's a psycho bitch who apparently has a history of screwing my family in more ways than one."  
"The best sex to be had is often with people you hate," Rebekah pointed out, "Besides you liked kissing her." She was only bringing it up because it amused her how much it annoyed Bonnie. Really if she did see Katherine she would probably kill the bitch on sight. She didn't want that poisonous wench anywhere near Bonnie. It was bad enough she insisted on stalking Stefan. She couldn't fathom what Elijah had seen in her or how Klaus managed to tolerate her long enough to use her.

"It wasn't terrible," Bonnie said, "But I didn't like it. Not exactly. Can we talk about something else?"

"Fine," Rebekah said, "Let's talk about why you didn't tell me about your birthday coming up?"  
"Because it's not a big deal," Bonnie said. No one had ever made it one but Grams and she was gone. She doubted with everything going on that anyone would remember anyway.

"Oh but it will be," Rebekah said, "Once Nik and I get done with it, it will be a very big deal."  
"Why do you care about my birthday again?" Bonnie asked. She was a little afraid of the prospect of Rebekah and Klaus throwing her a party. It just seemed like a recipe for disaster.

"We're friends and that's what friends do," Rebekah said, "And it's an excuse to put any party that Caroline has ever planned to shame."

"Of course," Bonnie said, "I should've known you had ulterior motives."

"It's me," Rebekah said, "Of course I have ulterior motives." They were quiet a moment before Rebekah spoke. "About this whole dark blood thing…"

"I'm fine," Bonnie said.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at Bonnie's obvious denial. "Look," she said, "I know that I've been joking around about this but if any of this is really upsetting you then we can talk about it. I mean _really talk_."

Bonnie sighed. "It's not actually bothering me," Bonnie said, "But I think it should bother me which bothers me. I'm actually more worried about the physical changes but apparently they aren't even that serious."

"What do you mean?" Rebekah asked.

"Finn barely noticed and Klaus didn't notice at all," Bonnie said, "It's like they always thought I was this beautiful."

"Maybe to them you were," Rebekah said, "Maybe they didn't notice your flaws because they weren't looking for them. Who knows? But hiding isn't going to help matters. I mean once people see you they'll have one of three reactions; they'll be jealous, they'll think you're a little hotter than before, or for they'll think that everyone finally sees what they've seen all along and won't notice the difference. I think we all have proven as much already. Unless this dark blood of yours starts becoming life threatening to you or the people around you let's not worry about it too much, okay?"

That was easy for Rebekah to say. She wasn't plagued by dreams, she wasn't kissing anything that walked, and she didn't wake up looking different than she did when she fell asleep. "I'll try," Bonnie said. For now that was the best that she could do.

 **:::**

 _It took a moment for Bonnie to realize that she was dreaming. She was after all in Rebekah's bed. The same place she had been in when she had fallen asleep. It was odd. The bed seemed almost crowded. Bonnie reached out and her hands met flesh. A bare chest. She turned to see Tyler Lockwood looking back at her._

 _Bonnie opened her mouth to speak but Tyler cut her off with a kiss. Somewhere in her mind she had to wonder what she was doing in Rebekah's bed with Tyler but it seemed that her dream self wasn't bothered by this. Nor was her dream self bothered that she seemed to be wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt that she could only assume was Tyler's._

 _Bonnie realized exactly why she was in Rebekah's bed when arms wrapped around her from the other side. She turned to face Rebekah who kissed her as well, this kiss feeling surprisingly real as far as dreams went. "You know what would be fun," Rebekah said as she pulled back, "We should take a shower."_

 _"The only person that Bonnie will be showering with is me," a voice said from the doorway._

 _They all turned to face Klaus. Rebekah glared. "Nik," Rebekah pouted, "Why can't you ever wait your turn?"_

 _Bonnie climbed over Rebekah, kissing her once before climbing out of bed. "Relax Bekah," Bonnie said, "You still have Tyler to play with."_

 _"I want both of my toys at once," Rebekah whined._

 _Klaus took Bonnie's hand as she walked over to stand beside him. "You're too old to act like a spoiled brat Rebekah," Klaus commented while dragging Bonnie from the room._

 _"I think it's cute," Tyler said wrapping his arms around her._

Rebekah woke up rather slowly. It took her a moment to process what was happening. She felt hands slide over her hips and her sides as someone pulled her forward. Her eyes opened to find that it was indeed Bonnie, but it seemed the witch was still asleep.

They had done facials, braided each other's hair, and danced around her room singing horrible songs at the top of their lungs the night before, before falling asleep. It was actually more fun than Rebekah had hoped. The last thing she expected to wake up to was Bonnie feeling her up.

She studied Bonnie as the witch's hands continued to roam. She knew she had to be careful. Her mother had warned her about waking a sleeping witch. A witch's dreams usually had more meaning than those of others, waking them from them could have dangerous side effects.

Rebekah's thoughts were interrupted as Bonnie's hands found her hair and suddenly the sleeping witch was pulling her forward. Rebekah's hands moved to Bonnie's shoulders so that she could shake her awake, despite the consequences but she as too late. Bonnie's lips found hers and suddenly Rebekah's jokes about Katherine weren't so funny anymore. Bonnie's mouth had a sweetness to it that Rebekah had never experienced before. All too soon Bonnie pulled away and rolled over in her sleep as if nothing had happened.

Rebekah swallowed as she sat up in the bed. Rebekah felt an odd feeling begin to stir inside of her. She shook herself immediately. Bonnie was her friend. Besides she probably wouldn't remember when she woke up so it was for the best that Rebekah forgot.

 **:::**

Elijah looked up from his seat in what was formerly Kol's piano room as Bonnie entered. Both Kol and Rebekah had made themselves scarce that morning and decided to ride into school with Finn. This left it up to Elijah to get Bonnie to school.

"Where is everyone?" Bonnie asked. Rebekah had been gone when Bonnie woke up and she hadn't seen Kol, Finn, or Klaus since the night before.

"They went to school early," Elijah said with a smile, "So I suppose you're stuck with me."

Bonnie nodded, though she wondered why Rebekah had disappeared. She figured Kol may have been pissed about his piano but Rebekah had been fine last night. Why would she just leave? Then Bonnie thought about her dream. According to Damon and Stefan she talked or rather moaned in her sleep. Was it possible she had said something to tip Rebekah off on what the dream was about? Bonnie ran a hand over her face. Why was her life so complicated? She really needed to get this dream thing under control.

"Mother said you were more beautiful," Elijah commented, "I have to agree to some extent. I never thought your appearance left anything to be desired myself."

Not Elijah too. "Thanks I guess," Bonnie said. Her mind was a mixture of worrying about Rebekah and Kol and wondering what the rest of the school would think of her appearance.

"You shouldn't worry so much," Elijah said, "It's just school. With the same people that you see every day. If anyone notices then they probably won't say anything." It seemed that he had read her mind.

"You're good at reading people," Bonnie said absently.

"Only when I bother to pay attention," Elijah said standing, "And I only do that for those who matter."  
"I matter?" Bonnie asked. She had to wonder when that had happened. Then she thought that maybe it was around the time that he started to matter to her.

"Yes," Elijah said, "Probably more than you realize."'

 **:::**

Tyler Lockwood looked up as Rebekah plopped down next to him at the picnic table out in front of the high school.

"Can I ask you something?" Rebekah said before he could say anything.

"I guess," Tyler said. In actuality he didn't think that he had much choice. She was one of the few people still talking to him and even if she wasn't he knew that if Rebekah wanted to ask him a question then she would ask.

"Have you ever had a dream about someone," Rebekah said, "For instance a friend." Rebekah was pretty sure that Bonnie had indeed been dreaming of her. She had decided to write off the kiss as something that had just happened. She figured Bonnie could have been dreaming about kissing anyone, even Katherine (as much as she found that thought disturbing). But then Bonnie had said her name and she had had to leave as quickly as possible. There was really no other choice.

"All the time," Tyler shrugged.

"No," Rebekah said, "Like you know…dreams that involve kissing." Rebekah whispered the last word and looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"Only about the 'friends' I secretly want to fuck," Tyler said. He called those fantasies however. He had had more than one about Rebekah and now he couldn't get into his shower without thinking about a wet half naked Bonnie. Though, usually when he thought about her she was completely naked and a lot less drunk and whole lot more interested in him than in getting her hair washed. Tyler shook his head to clear it. "Why?" He asked eyeing Rebekah suspiciously.

"No reason," Rebekah said a little too quickly. She couldn't let herself think that Bonnie thought of her in that way. But if she acted weird around Bonnie then the witch would know that something was wrong. Maybe if she had some sort of buffer. Rebekah eyed Tyler. He would have to do. All she would have to do was keep Tyler between her and Bonnie and remember that she still had a chance with Matt.

As soon as she thought of Matt, he and Caroline walked passed. They didn't seem to notice her or Tyler. "Its not what it looks like," Tyler said eying Rebekah warily, "They're friends." Funny his first thought was of comforting Rebekah when a normal person would be jealous seeing their once girlfriend walk by with her ex.

"For now," Rebekah sighed.

Neither of them noticed as Bonnie walked up behind them. "Hey shower buddy," Bonnie said attempting to joke. Tyler looked up at her and smiled. Seeing him and Rebekah together made Bonnie think of her dream but she quickly brushed it aside.

"Throw up in any nice toilets lately?" Tyler asked.

"You know I save that honor for you and your toilet alone," Bonnie said. She gave him a wink as she sat down beside him.

"What am I, invisible?" Rebekah asked.

Bonnie avoided her eyes. "You're the one who left me alone this morning," she said, "So I had to ride to school with Elijah because someone took my car. Now everyone is even more convinced that we're having some illicit affair."  
"I only took your car because it was the only one left besides Elijah's and I hate driving a stick," Rebekah said, "It isn't my fault Kol decided to skip today so that he could make sure his precious piano got delivered safely. As I recall it was your fault that the other one got destroyed. He got up early to go to the piano place and Klaus went over to that club so he can make sure the renovations are going as scheduled so that he can have it done by your birthday. Even mother left to do research for your problem. And I didn't want to wake you so that you could sleep in because I know how stressed you've been so if you want to blame someone blame yourself." Rebekah was lying about her own motives but it was better than embarrassing them both with the truth.

"Fine," Bonnie said, "Everything is my fault are you happy."

"Ecstatic," Rebekah said. She didn't mean to be bitchy but it was a rather natural defense mechanism. Bonnie however, seemed unbothered. In fact she was amused with a rather indulgent smile on her face to which Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"I need you two to be my bodyguards today since Kol isn't here," Bonnie said, "Stefan hasn't seen me yet and I don't really want to deal with him until later."

"Sure," Tyler said with a shrug, "I mean if of course you could pay a visit to my shower after school."  
Bonnie's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I think not," she said.

Tyler winked at her. "You can't blame me for trying," he said. Rebekah noted something that passed between them. Maybe Tyler wasn't the best buffer after all.

 **:::**

As Bonnie walked into Klaus' club she was greeted by the sound of Kol playing the piano. The place was already looking better than the last time she had been there. The debris was gone and there was fresh paint on the walls. The stage where Kol was currently playing looked as if it had just been built and was waiting to be performed on.

School had passed with lots of whispers but very little incident. Stefan had tried to talk to her more than once but was intercepted by Elena each time. She was a better bodyguard than Tyler and Rebekah without even trying. Elena still wasn't speaking to her and wasn't taking Bonnie's new gorgeous state very well, but given the fact that Bonnie needed to focus on herself for once she was no longer all that bothered by it.

"I see that you made it," Klaus said as he walked up behind her.

"I see you let Kol come as well," Bonnie said turning to face him. She was surprised to find Kol there and with his piano intact.

"Seeing as you gave me little choice," Klaus said, "I don't see why you're so surprised to see him here."

"You had a choice," Bonnie said, "You just decided to make the right one." Bonnie continued to look around. "The place looks nice," she commented.

"When your birthday comes it will look more than nice," Klaus said, "You'll have the biggest birthday party that this town has ever seen."  
"Is that necessary?" Bonnie asked.

Klaus shrugged. "I like birthdays," he said. Bonnie laughed shaking her head. "It'll double as the grand opening. We'll kill two birds with one stone," he said.

"Why are you going through all this trouble?" Bonnie asked.

Klaus sighed. "I would say that it was for your sake," Klaus said, "But you won't believe me."

Just then Kol stopped playing and looked over at them. "Hey Bonnie," he called, "How about a song?"

Bonnie glared at him. "Not after you abandon me at school today," she said.

"You left me yesterday so we're even," Kol said, "Besides unlike me you have other reasons to be there apart from yours truly."  
He did have a point. Bonnie shot a glance to Klaus. "You know I'd never object to hearing you sing," Klaus said.

"Alright," Bonnie said, "But only one." One turned into two which turned into three. Bonnie was having so much fun that she couldn't really bring herself to care.

 **:::**

By the time Bonnie got home Damon and Katherine were waiting for her on her front porch. They were the absolute last people that she wanted to see. Even with the weird tension that was forming between them she would rather deal with Stefan.

Bonnie eyed Katherine warily as she walked up the steps. She kept remembering Rebekah's words and she couldn't get the mental image of Katherine and Emily out of her head and when she managed it then Katherine and Lucy popped up.

"Look whose hot all of a sudden," Damon said, "Did you pretty yourself up on my account."

Bonnie scowled and Katherine smirked. "She obviously did it for me," Katherine said. Though they were both curious about Bonnie's sudden change in appearance neither of them thought she'd give a straight answer when asked. They would need Stefan for that.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"You kiss me and then leave me high and dry and that's all the welcome that I get," Damon said looking more than a little offended.

"Damon," Bonnie said not bothering to hide her annoyance, "I was drunk and as a result I was as stupid as you usually are when sober so please let's not go there. Now, what do you want?"

"Well," Damon said, "First I'll say this. You already invited us in so we have free access which means you may as well cooperate with us because either way we're getting in."

"Cooperate with what exactly?" Bonnie asked. Not that she really wanted the answer. But asking was a better idea than going into the situation blindly, especially where they were concerned.

"Word on the street is you have a birthday coming up," Damon said, "So why not throw a party and invite the Originals? Then we'd be in a setting that all of us could be a part of and we could see you interact with all of them. Then we'll know whose more interested and we'll be there to guide you and tell you exactly who to focus on."

"It's covered," Bonnie said unlocking her door, "Klaus and Rebekah decided that they're throwing me a party."  
"Good," Damon nodded, "It'll work better if the party is their idea. Its less suspicious than if we invited them to one of our own."

"Is that all you wanted?" Bonnie asked.

"Not exactly," Damon said. Bonnie looked at him expectantly. "Since the kissing lesson went so well and your birthday is coming up so there will be a party…..we thought a dancing lesson was an order."

Bonnie blinked at him as her door swung open. "No thank you," Bonnie said, "I know how to dance."

"You may be a good dancer," Katherine said imitating a drunk Bonnie, "But we could turn you into like…a … _great dancer._ "

"Funny," Bonnie said, "But no."  
"You could let us in or we could force our way in and then when we leave go straight to Elena and tell her that you got drunk and made out with Stefan," Katherine said.

Bonnie took a deep breath. She realized that she didn't really have a choice. "Come in," Bonnie sighed. She really needed to talk to Elena, even if it was only to give them less blackmail material.

:::

Stefan managed to get away from Elena only after throwing her another bone. He was tired of going back and forth with her but he had no choice. He was worried about Bonnie. First she had disappeared on some sleepover with Abby and then when she showed back up at school her slight change in appearance had everyone talking. The whole thing was weird.

So here he was on her door step. He looked down to retrieve her spare key and when he did his eyes fell on a package. Picking it up and retrieving the key from beneath the mat, Stefan stood and unlocked the door.

Stefan paused in the doorway; the first thing he heard was music. Carefully he shut the door behind him. Following the sound of the music Stefan walked into the living room. He stood in the doorway watching as Bonnie danced around the room a half smile forming. He didn't notice the other occupants until one of them spoke.

"You need to learn to use your body your advantage Bonnie," Katherine said walking up to the witch. "Here," she said taking Bonnie's hand, "I'll show you."  
Before Bonnie could object Katherine was pulling her against her. Katherine's hands moved to her hips guiding Bonnie's movements. Just as Bonnie began to get comfortable she felt Damon move in behind her. A part of her felt trapped and apart of her was willing her body to relax and enjoy their closeness.

"Relax," Damon whispered his voice coaxing.

Without thinking Bonnie obeyed leaning back into him as Katherine leaned forward her lips brushing against Bonnie's ear as she spoke. "Good girl," she said.

Katherine's hands reclaimed Bonnie's guiding Bonnie's arms around her neck. Bonnie let her eyes fall shut as Damon's hands replaced Katherine's on her hips and their bodies continued to move together in a way that had gone from slightly sensual to inappropriate. Bonnie felt the brush of Damon's lips on her neck just as Katherine's lips sought her own. There was a moment of hesitation before Katherine's tongue managed to coax her mouth open. Damon's hands moved lower gripping Bonnie's thighs as suddenly the music stopped.

Stefan cleared his throat and Bonnie glared at him as Katherine and Damon pulled away from her. She was angry at him for the interruption and then mortified at her own thoughts and actions. "You want to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Stefan asked.

No one answered because no one had an answer. The dancing thing had been a ploy to get Bonnie comfortable with their presence but neither Damon nor Katherine had planned on taking things that far but the witch had somehow drawn them in.

"Seriously," Stefan said his eyes on Bonnie, "What the hell is going on with you?" Between this and her appearance he knew that she was keeping him in the dark about something.

Bonnie shook her head looking visibly upset. "I wish I knew," she said. She stepped away from Katherine and Damon needing some distance from them. Obviously Katherine was better at this whole seduction thing than she initially thought. Bonnie decided to add the little encounter to the ever growing list of her strange behavior as of late. "What is that?" Bonnie asked gesturing toward the package in Stefan's hand.

Realizing she had shut herself off to him yet again Stefan held out the package. "It was on your doorstep," he said eyeing Katherine and Damon. There was no way in hell they were getting away with this one.

Bonnie took the package and needing a distraction she opened it. Stefan watched closely as she looked through the contents a frown marring her flawless features. "I have to go," Bonnie muttered.

"Go?" Stefan asked, "Go where?"

"I'll explain everything later," Bonnie said moving to walk around him. Stefan grabbed her arm. "Stefan," Bonnie said her tone warning.

Reluctantly Stefan let go. "I'll be here when you get back," he said. Bonnie nodded stiffly and without another word she left.

 **:::**

Esther was reading up Bonnie's problem as she still didn't have any leads. The characteristics could fit a number of things but she could pin down one. Worse than that the log with Bonnie's dreams had gone missing and she couldn't risk asking her children about it without revealing too much. She had taken it from Bonnie's bag that morning and was going to search it for clues after doing some research with some of Niklaus' sources. But when she had returned it was gone.

Before Esther could dwell too long her door burst open and Bonnie walked in. "Hello Bonnie," Esther said surprised to see the young woman. She was about to ask Bonnie about her log but stopped when she saw the frantic look in her eyes. "What is it, my dear?" Esther asked.

"You told me to contact you if you anything else changed or if I figured something out that might help with the search," Bonnie said. Esther nodded. Bonnie held out her hand a ring resting in her palm. Esther knew the stone immediately. Obsidian. "My dad sent it," Bonnie said, "He said it was an early birthday present and there was a note." She handed the ring and the note over to Esther.

"To keep the demons at bay," Esther read aloud. Esther thought for a moment. The wording, there was something about it. Obsidian she knew was used to ward off demons or at times hide a demonic attributes in those who didn't want them to be seen. "That's it," Esther said before she walked out of the room.

Bonnie was left standing alone. She began to chew on her bottom lip, not knowing where Esther had gone or if she should follow.

Almost as quickly as Esther had gone she returned with a book in hand. She gave the ring back to Bonnie. "Put it on quickly," Esther said.

"Why?" Bonnie asked even as she slipped it on her finger, "What is it?"

"Your powers or any other changes will be hidden from the world as long as you wear that ring," Esther said, "I should have seen it before. The dreams, they're a manifestation of your subconscious desires. The desires of the demon within. Eventually when your powers come to their full potential whatever that may be you will be able to use them to feed if necessary."

"Demon," Bonnie repeated shaking her head, "Feed? What exactly are you saying?"

"You mustn't be afraid," Esther said, "You need to listen." She reached out and gave Bonnie's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Your birthday draws near and with it will come the remainder of your powers," Esther continued, "Your father must have known this. The gift was too well timed."

Bonnie couldn't believe it. Whatever she was her father knew. Did that mean that Abby knew as well? But she had gone to her. Did Abby really have a reason to lie though? Bonnie looked down at the ring on her finger. There was something familiar about the stone, she had seen it before. Her father's class ring, the stone was identical. Whatever this was, whatever she was had it come from him?

"The dreams, will continue. The attention you get from others will continue as well I fear and along with that there will be hunger."

"What kind of hunger?" Bonnie asked.

Esther hesitated. She didn't know how the witch would take it. But it was only part of her bloodline. It wouldn't take her over completely. She would have it as bad as full blooded demon. Besides, she was witch as well, that side of her could fight for some sort of balance. Esther's powers may have been limited, but because of them she was able to control her thirst better than most. Maybe with Bonnie things would work in a similar manner. Either way she deserved to know the truth. Looking Bonnie in the eyes Esther gave Bonnie her answer, "The kind of huger that comes with being a succubus."

 _Well,_ Bonnie thought without humor, _it seemed if Stefan wanted someone to seduce the Originals he had made the perfect choice.  
_


	8. Part Eight: The Demon Within

**Title:** Distortion

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Damon, Bonnie/Katherine, Damon/Katherine, Bonnie/Damon/Katherine, Bonnie/Elijah, Bonnie/Kol, Bonnie/Finn, Rebekah/Tyler, Bonnie/Tyler, Bonnie/Rebekah, Bonnie/Tyler/Rebekah, Caroline/Matt, Alaric/Meredith, etc.

 **Summary:** Bonnie discovers a hidden secret about her heritage when the Salvatore brothers convince her to go along with their plan to infiltrate the original family and gain information through seduction. However, while Bonnie's new powers but the others at a disadvantage, they aren't something that Bonnie is willing to accept.

 **Part Eight: The Demon Within**

Bonnie Bennett wanted to run. She needed to digest everything that Esther had just revealed to her but the woman insisted on her attempting a few spells before she left. She wanted to see how Bonnie's demon side would affect the powers that she already possessed.

"We'll just do some simple incantations," Esther said, "Levitation. Conjuring flame. Just enough for us to see if the demon will attempt to interfere with your magic. While you are not two different people there are two different sides of yourself warring with one another in one body. This could easily cause problems."

Bonnie nodded stiffly. Her mind was completely blank. She was trying not to think. She just wanted to go through the motions long enough to figure out if she could still use her powers and then she would leave.

"This will tell us to a certain extent," Esther continued, "But we won't be able to know everything you will be capable of until after your birthday and the demon manifests fully."

"I understand," Bonnie said, "Let's just get this over with." Bonnie already knew that no matter what the result that she wasn't going to tell anyone what was happening to her. She was pretty sure that having a legitimate excuse for her behavior would make things worse and not better. The fact that she could blame the demon for her behavior made her more willing to indulge in it.

"Alright," Esther said breaking into Bonnie's thoughts, "Let's focus on levitating something small." She gestured toward the stack of books sitting on the desk in the middle of the room, the ones she had been reading while looking into Bonnie's case. She removed one from the stack and placed it on the desk top separately. "Focus on the book and nothing else," she said.

Bonnie bit her lip. "Okay," she said nervously. She focused on levitating the book and it began to rise off of the desk. She was surprised by how easily her power was flowing through her. Even the smallest spell usually took something out of her but now.

Bonnie lost focus at the sudden sound of piano playing coming from downstairs. Kol hammering away at his new piano. Kol. Fingers. Kol's fingers. Kol's lips. Kissing Kol. Kol's taste. Kol's mouth.

Esther watched openly as Bonnie's eyes darkened, going from bright green to pitch black. Suddenly Esther's mind was flooded with images of Bonnie kissing Kol. The images began to change becoming more graphic. Esther attempted to chase them away but she wasn't able to until a sudden loud and nasty note coming from the piano downstairs broke Bonnie's focus. Esther looked around the room and noted that nearly every object that the room held was floating off of the floor.

Bonnie noticed too her face reddening but her eyes still hadn't return to normal. Before Esther could speak and calm the girl down long enough to get her to return the objects to the ground slowly and safely the door burst open and Kol was standing there in front of them. He looked almost ready to attack but Esther could tell that there was something else that he wanted other than blood.

It didn't take long for Esther to figure out that the images that Bonnie had put into her head she had somehow sent to Kol as well. His eyes had a glazed over look and he didn't seem to notice that Esther was in the room.

Kol sped across the room and grabbed Bonnie by the shoulders and kissed her forcefully. Bonnie returned the kiss and Esther knew she would have to intervene before things got too far. She hadn't even known that Kol had returned home.

Bonnie smiled into the kiss as Kol's tongue swept into her mouth. She could have him any way she wanted she knew. Really it was just too easy.

Suddenly the objects that had been floating in the air came crashing to the ground all at once. Kol and Bonnie jumped apart, seeming to have broken out of whatever daze they were in. Kol pulled her into his chest, shielding her from the objects now raining down on their heads.

When it finally stopped he pulled away from Bonnie and looked down at her. "You okay?" He asked.

Bonnie shook her head. No she wasn't okay. She was scared and she was confused and she had no idea what she was capable of. She pulled away from Kol and before he could stop her she ran out of the room.

Kol looked at his mother noticing her for the first time. "What the hell was that about?" He asked.

Esther shook her head. "When I figure it out I will tell Bonnie," she said, "And when she is ready then she will tell you."

Kol rolled his eyes. Why did witches always have to be so fucking cryptic? He knew that there was no way that he would get a straight answer and as he remembered the images of himself and Bonnie that had popped into his head seemingly out of nowhere, he wasn't sure that he wanted one. Sighing he left the room in search of his piano.

 **:::**

Rudy Owens twirled the obsidian ring on his finger around and around as he waited for his daughter's call. It never came. The gift he had sent should have gotten to her by now, and yet there was nothing. That could only mean one of two things, either she didn't feel comfortable with coming to him or she wasn't ready to hear the answers that he had to give her.

Sighing he walked across his hotel room and into the bathroom. He took off his ring and sat it down on the marble counter. Wearing the obsidian was a gift and a curse. It hid what he was and it kept the hunger at bay, but it had its drawbacks.

The hunger told him when to feed as did his change in appearance. When he was full he was handsome, flawless. But the hungrier he became the more his appearance and his body deteriorated. The ring hid both things from him and often times when he took it off the hunger would hit him full force and when he did feed if it was from a human then he would have to kill. He hated feeding from humans, they were weak and never enough to satisfy the demon within.

That was why he fed whenever he could. He traveled often in search of the most powerful to sate the hunger before it appeared. It was always the supernatural that sated the hunger best. It was the reason that he had married Abby Bennett. He had fallen in love with her power first and her later.

For a long time Abby had been enough to satisfy him. She had given him a daughter and they were happy. But then one day after they had slept together, her powers that he had consumed, hadn't replenished themselves. Then after she had entombed Mikael they had started to degenerate. His hunger increased daily and yet he could not touch her. He would only take from her if he did, and eventually he would have killed her. He only had two options, cheat to fulfill his hunger and keep himself alive, or divorce her and find others that could keep the demon that he was full. He had chosen the later.

Rudy couldn't feed from the people of Mystic Falls. The place was already a hot bed of supernatural activity and he didn't want to add to the body count that the vampires already made. Besides that he had wanted a normal life for Bonnie. Him bringing home and feeding from a different woman every night and having to get rid of the bodies every morning just wouldn't do. So he traveled to feed and came home when and only when his hunger was gone. It never stayed gone long.

He never was able to spend as much time with Bonnie as he wanted but it was either leave and feed or stay and feed and be seen as one of the monsters that his daughter fought so hard against. She had had her grandmother for a while and then her friends. Now according to Alaric she even had her mother. He wasn't under the delusion that she didn't need him but as not feeding meant his death then he had to tell himself that leaving was the right thing each and every time that he did.

He had taken comfort in the fact that she would eventually understand. That she would come into her powers and he would be able to explain to her his absences and that she would know exactly what he felt due to personal experience. Since she was only half of what he was he doubted that the hunger would be as bad for her as it was for him, but he didn't really know. As far as he knew she was the first of her kind. That was why he knew that he had to return to Mystic Falls to help her deal with whatever was coming next. But first he would have to feed.

Still he doubted very much that the hunger had hit her yet. He just hoped that whatever she chose to feed when it did that it wasn't a vampire. He knew that his daughter was not prepared for the consequences that came from using a vampire in that way, it never ended well for either party. He hoped even more than that though, that he would be able to return before she started to feel the hunger at all. But the ring he gave he would at least keep it at bay in his absence as long as she took his advice and didn't take it off.

As he looked at himself in the mirror Rudy saw the dark circles beneath his eyes. His cheeks were hollow and sunken in. His normally rich brown skin had taken on a sort of sickly grayish hue. He had waited too long to feed again. One would think after being an incubus over twenty years he would be able to maintain it better but once he had gotten his ring he had grown far too dependent on it.

Rudy sighed as he outlined the dark circles beneath his eyes with his fingers. The hunger was so great it was distracting. He wondered if the witches that had been close to the hotel were still there. He was sure he could find a willing companion among them and if not his powers of persuasion could work a little magic of his own on them.

Rudy started slightly as he heard a knock at the door. "Housekeeping," a soft female voice called before he heard the sound the key card being entered and then the door opening.

He hated feeding on humans but the demon, the demon smiled. _You have a perfectly good bed and a perfectly good opportunity_ , a voice said in his head, _I suggest you take advantage._

Rudy put his ring back on and left the bathroom. He eyed the maid as she looked at him in surprise. He gave her a seductive smile. Perhaps just in case the witches had moved he could have a little snack as an insurance policy. She was a tiny little thing, getting rid of the body would be easy enough.

As he approached the maid invading her personal space, she giggled looking away coyly. She had long brown hair and kind hazel eyes that almost made him want to spare her. Instead he reached out and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his chest. "How about we make good use of this bed before you make it?" He whispered into her ear and relished in the soft giggle that she gave him. He sent images into her head, the two of them writhing on the bed in pleasure. He watched as her eyes glazed over, knowing that she wouldn't notice when his eyes darkened and turned black. Her hands were all over him in seconds. He walked her over to the bed. Sometimes it was just too easy.

 **:::**

Bonnie Bennett sat in her car staring out the window. She didn't know where she was or how she had gotten there. She had simply sworn Esther not to tell anyone about the new developments and gotten in her car and driven off. She had driven and driven without thought. So lost was she that she didn't even remember when she had come to a stop.

Bonnie closed her eyes, not bothering to try and recognize the scenery around her. She let her head fall back against her car seat and tried to process the information that Esther had given her. Thanks to her ring, Bonnie now looked normal on the outside but she could no longer deny what was growing on the inside. It would grow stronger she knew and if it went against what she already was then it would likely fight for control. What would she do then?

She didn't want to be a succubus. She didn't know much about them but she knew what they were. Sexual vampires. Dark seductresses. She didn't want that. She had never had sex and now it would be essential to her survival. The urges were already there and it seemed that the demon didn't have any sexual preference. What had happened with first Katherine and then Rebekah could attest to that. She didn't want that either. For as long as she could remember she had wanted to love one person and have them love her back. But would she even still be capable of love or would it be mere physical gratification and death for the rest of her life? If she fed off humans she would kill them she knew but would the same go for vampires?

Why did she care anyway? Not about what she had become or rather was becoming. About vampires. Did she really intend on feeding off of any of them? Had she already? It would make sense if she had, it would explain why her change in appearance had come after her little kissing spree. Esther had said when the demon was full that Bonnie would look and feel her best. She hadn't hurt any of them when she had kissed them but she hadn't come into her powers yet so it was possible that once she did and the hunger got worse then so would the physical effects on the others if she used them in the way that she would have to. In spite of everything and how all of this had started she didn't want anyone to die for her sake, even if dying during sex wasn't the worse way to go.

It was clear what the demon wanted, but shouldn't what she want matter. She had held what the vampires in her life were against them for so long. She had been disgusted with the fact that they had killed, that they took lives, even if they needed the blood to survive. But wouldn't she be forced to kill now? To fuck, to drain, and to kill, in order to survive. She wasn't just a demon, she was a monster, a monster with of the worst kind, one that looked sweet and beautiful on the outside, one that could deceive.

But she was still a witch. Witches provided balance. If Esther could go without feeding longer than a normal vampire because she had been a witch before her change and she even still possessed some of her powers then maybe there was hope for Bonnie. Maybe the hunger wouldn't be as bad; maybe she wouldn't have to kill. She had to hope, hope was all there was left.

Bonnie sighed. She couldn't stay here in her car forever, but she couldn't go home. Stefan was there waiting for her. The only other places she could think to go were Klaus' night club or Klaus' mansion and both were bad ideas. She couldn't go to Elena's, they still weren't speaking. Caroline's was an option, but she would end up spilling her guts to Caroline on sight which would be a mistake because as much as she loved her she doubted that Caroline would keep what was going on to herself, she knew she had promised to call her friend but the moment she did and revealed all Bonnie was certain that Caroline would tell someone else and claim that it was for Bonnie's own good. There was a chance that she could try Tyler but he would probably call Caroline or maybe he was with Rebekah. She had promised herself to stay away from the all any way and so, until she figured out how to control herself she would have to do just that. She thought about going to see Abby but she wasn't ready to have the conversation that she knew she would have to have once she saw her. But there was nowhere left, she didn't see that she had another choice.

 **:::**

Esther continued to read up on Bonnie's heritage. Something occurred to her. Witches provide balance and as Bonnie would not be able to fight the hunger, there was only one way that Bonnie would be able to balance everything out. From what Esther had read it was very rare that a succubus had any real feelings for their victims, in fact it was said that they were incapable of love. They enticed to kill and to survive. But it was obvious that for every person that Bonnie enticed her feelings would come into play in some way. She couldn't stop the demon feeding, but she could stop in from being unfeeling, in this instance that was the only balance that Bonnie could provide.

Still Esther wasn't sure what to do about the situation. She wanted to help Bonnie but she didn't want to endanger her children. She knew that the closer it got to Bonnie's birthday then the more she would be putting them at risk. She wasn't sure what would happen if a succubus fed from a vampire but if it was anything like when they fed from humans then it was around Bonnie that her children were the most unsafe.

Bonnie was determined to stay away from all of them and Esther was both saddened by the fact and grateful for it. She and her children had all grown to care for Bonnie and the fact that Bonnie was now more worried for their safety than her circumstances had proven to Esther that they were right to care for her and made her even more unwilling to allow Bonnie to deal with the situation on her own. She knew that if Bonnie started avoiding her children then they would know that something was wrong, and they would just as unwilling to let Bonnie deal with it on her own as she was.

Her children getting involved was the reason that she didn't want to tell them exactly what was going on. Had it been anything else, Esther might have told because she didn't want Bonnie to take on all of this alone. But she would have Esther and that would have to be enough.

Esther looked up from where she sat behind the desk in Niklaus' study just as Finn walked in. Esther smiled when she saw him until she realized exactly what he was holding. He walked up the desk calmly and set it down on the top, pushing it toward her and then looking up to meet her gaze.

Esther looked down at the book and then up at Finn deciding that the best thing to do would be to play dumb. "What have you got there, my son?" She asked.

Finn frowned at her. When he had found the book he had meant to return it to Bonnie, however her behavior had given him pause and in his concern he couldn't help but invade her privacy in hops that he would be able to discover the cause of her odd behavior. Reading it had given him some insight but it left him with more questions than it had answers. "Mother," he said seriously, "Now is not the time to play coy. These dreams that Bonnie has been having-"

"Are none of your concern," Esther said cutting him off.

Finn shook his head. "Are unlike her," he finished, "I have not known her long but from what I know of her this type of behavior is not in her nature."

 _Oh but if only you knew_ , Esther thought sadly. "You mustn't worry yourself with such things," she said aloud.

"They concern me greatly and I have promised myself that I would protect her. I cannot in good conscious let what I now know go," he said as if she hadn't spoken, "There has to be something magical or-"

"Finn," Esther said cutting him off once more, "Were I able to tell you I would. However, this matter is a delicate on and Bonnie has asked me not to involve anyone outside of her and myself and I will keep that promise." He may have promised himself that he would protect Bonnie, but she had promised herself long before that, that she would protect her family.

Finn picked the book back up and turned. He would get no answers here. "I will inquire about the dreams when I return this to her," he said.

Esther stood, closing the book she had been reading. "You will let her come to you," she said, "If you truly wish to protect her as you say, then you will allow her to do that."

Finn hesitated. "Whatever this is," he asked without turning around, "Will it cause her harm?"

Esther decided to be as honest as she could be, in hopes that it would stop him from trying to confront her. "Only if you go to her now and she harms you because of it," Esther said.

Finn sighed. His emotions were warring with themselves. He couldn't say that jealousy was not leading his actions. He hadn't been blind to the attention that Bonnie was receiving but in a way that he had thought of her as his in his own mind just the same and that for him was always a dangerous thing. He had loved but once and he had not been loved in return, he should have known better than to try a second time. "Then I will wait," he said. In reality he had no choice.

 **:::**

Abby Bennett-Wilson opened the door to her late mother's house to find her daughter standing behind it. She frowned immediately concerned as Bonnie looked on the verge of tears. She grabbed Bonnie by the hand and pulled her inside, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said once the door was closed and she finally felt safe from the outside world and felt that it was safe from her, "I didn't have anywhere else to go." Finally, she let the tears fall.

Abby pulled her into her arms and hugged, her close rubbing soothing circles up and down Bonnie's back. "It's okay," she whispered, "Everything is going to be okay." She had never seen Bonnie look that vulnerable before, not even as a child. It made Abby's concern increase tenfold.

Abby held her until she stopped shaking and crying. She let her go and led her into the living room by hand. She sat Bonnie down on the couch and then sat down next to her. "What happened?" She asked.

Abby was surprised when Bonnie gave her an accusatory look. Her daughter pointed to the ring on her finger. "Dad sent me this as an early birthday present?" She said.

Abby looked at the ring and then at Bonnie, she didn't understand what the big deal was. "He used to wear one just like it all the time," Abby shrugged, "Said it was a family heirloom. Maybe he wanted you to have one."

Bonnie eyed her closely. When she saw no sign that she was hiding something or lying she frowned. "You really don't know do you?" Bonnie asked.

Abby's eyebrows furrowed. "Know what?" She asked. She wasn't sure that she wanted to know. Whatever it was it seemed to be effecting Bonnie greatly.

"Dad," Bonnie said slowly, "He's not….not human." She didn't really know how else to put it. She wasn't the one that should be discussing this with her mother, that was her father's job.

"What do you mean he isn't human?" Abby asked shaking her, "That's impossible. I was with him for years. I would have known if he wasn't."

Bonnie shook her head. Sighing she took off her ring and watched as Abby took in her true state. Abby's mouth fell open and Bonnie knew that she had proven her point. "Not if he always wore this ring when you were together," she said. Bonnie regarded her mother as she sat before her speechless. "Esther and I were trying to find the meaning behind my dreams," Bonnie said, "She thought that maybe there was something in my blood, something that made me different besides being a witch and she was right."

Abby didn't know what to say, still wasn't sure that it was possible. "What else is there?" She asked warily.

"Dad he's an incubus," Bonnie said, "A demon that feeds off power and life force with sex, when witches drain too much power it replenishes itself overtime and so-"

"If he was draining me then I may not have never notice," Abby finished. She bit her lip looking away from Bonnie. "That explains why he lost interest after I entombed Mikael," she continued, "I didn't become that weak until after I left but even before my powers weren't what they once were. If that was what he needed to survive he would have left me." Everything was starting to make sense. Things began to slowly click into place in Abby's head, her life with Rudy replaying itself.

"If he hadn't then you would have probably died," she said, "He could have stayed and taken all that was left to take. It would have been easy had he not cared about you. Believe me, this thing inside of me…I haven't been that exposed to it but it knows what it wants and what it has to do to take it. It wouldn't feel any remorse as long as it got the desired outcome."

"So you..?" Abby asked feeling even sadder than she had upon realizing her marriage had ended.

Bonnie nodded. "Me," she said, "I'm part succubus. The witch part is fighting it now but after my birthday…." Bonnie trailed staring at the wall across the room.

"And the dreams?" Abby whispered.

"My...," Bonnie shook her head correcting herself, "Its desires."

Abby reached out and gripped Bonnie's hands tightly. "I know that this is hard for you," she said though really she had no idea, "But you have to accept this. You can't see this as a separate being. If it's your blood then it's who you are. Just like being a witch, its apart of you. I wish like hell it weren't. But if I could go back and change things I wouldn't."  
"Because you still love dad?" Bonnie asked.

Abby shook her head. "No," Abby said, "Because I love you. Because had it been anyone else but Rudy we wouldn't be here. I may not have been the best mother, I may have ran away but I'm not running from you now. I will be here as long as you need me. Whatever else you are, whatever else is in your blood, you will always be my daughter before you're ever anything else. Do you understand?'

Bonnie nodded. "I understand," she said. She decided she would be Abby's daughter for a little while and nothing else. At the moment it was all that she could handle.

 **:::**

Caroline Forbes had yet to hear from Bonnie and she was beginning to worry. Her first thought of course was Klaus. It was what led her to where she now was, on the edge of town in front of his night club. It had taken some eavesdropping on her part to discover its existence and then its whereabouts.

She doubted that Bonnie was here but apparently the hybrid was holding some sort of auditions. She figured even if he didn't know Bonnie's whereabouts then she could at least infiltrate his club. It would be good to have open access to the place without being under suspicion. According to what she had overheard Klaus was planning on having Bonnie sing there and Caroline figured that it was all a ploy to corner Bonnie in booth or back stage and either kill her or have is way with her, neither were things that Caroline was willing to let the hybrid get away with.

Caroline walked into the club and she could tell even though it was still in the late stages of development but Caroline could tell that Klaus was attempting to cater it to Bonnie's taste. She doubted very much that Klaus and Bonnie could ever have anything in common.

Caroline looked to the stage and was surprised to see Klaus' brother pounding away at a baby grand piano, more surprising than that was the fact that he was playing one of Bonnie's favorites. Caroline used her heightened hearing to listen for any sign of Bonnie was relieved to find that she wasn't there.

"May I help you?" A voice said from behind her causing Caroline to jump.

Caroline schooled her features to hind her surprised and then slowly she turned to face Klaus. Klaus was scowling at her but she didn't flinch. "I heard that you were holding some sort of auditions today," she said calmly, "I was wondering if perhaps you were looking for a singer."

Klaus' first instinct was to throw the blonde out on her ass, but then he had the passing thought that it would upset Bonnie and so he decided against it. Besides the baby vamp being there could actually work out in his favor. He was sure that if she were there it would give Bonnie another reason to be.

Caroline watched, her suspicion only increasing as his scowl turned into a smile. He looked almost as if he were happy that she was there. She began to second guess herself as Klaus gestured toward the stage.

"Right this way, Miss Forbes," he said.

 **:::**

Rebekah Mikaelson sat on the edge of Tyler Lockwood's bed looking through the sketchbook that held his drawings. He sat next to her eyeing her closely. After school she hadn't felt like going home. She had been upset that Bonnie hadn't been there and she didn't want to go home and think about her absence, it was all her brothers were thinking about.

Whatever had gone on between Rebekah and Bonnie, the blonde still wouldn't speak about it. Tyler was beginning to think that something was off. Between Bonnie's change in appearance and all of the attention that she was getting, then her absence from school and the fact that she had never called Caroline, it all just seemed off. All of them had even tried calling Bonnie at one time or another during the day but she refused to answer her phone. No one really knew where she was as according to Stefan she hadn't come home the day before but Tyler figured that there was only one other place that she could be.

"These are good," Rebekah said breaking into Tyler's thoughts, "You really do have talent."

"Thanks," Tyler muttered slightly embarrassed. He hadn't been much into drawing the last few months but rather recently he had picked it up again. It was one of the very few things that kept him calm.

Rebekah shrugged, smiling at him softly. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," she said seriously. She looked back down at the sketch pad. "I should probably be thanking you for putting up with me," she said only half joking, "You're the only friend I have outside of Bonnie."

It was Tyler's turn to shrug. He actually liked hanging out with Rebekah, she helped keep his mind off things. She didn't really care when he said something that made him sound like an asshole and he was beginning to think that she was one of the few people that actually got him. "You're really not all that bad as far as company goes," he said grinning, "You know contrary to popular belief."

"Watch it, Lockwood," she said elbowing him in the ribs, "There's a reason for my reputation."

Tyler just shook his head and laughed. "I'm sure," he said.

Rebekah stopped as she came across the drawing that Tyler had done of her and Bonnie. He frowned slightly having forgotten about that one. He knew that she was probably starting to worry about Bonnie all over again.

"Do you think that she's alright?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know," Tyler answered honestly, "But I would hope that she would let us know if she wasn't."

Rebekah shook her head. "That's just the thing," she said, "She wouldn't. She's used to dealing with things on her own."

Tyler sighed, knowing that Rebekah was right. "Well," he said, "I think I know where she might be."

Rebekah immediately perked up. "Where?"

Tyler knew that if Bonnie was where he thought that she was and if she didn't want to see them, her mom wouldn't just open the doors for them because they wanted to see her. Rebekah was too high strung at the moment, and he didn't know what she would be willing to do to get pass Bonnie's mom if Bonnie was where Tyler thought that she was. "I'll tell you what," Tyler said, "If she isn't at school tomorrow then I'll tell you where I think she is and we can check together."

Reluctantly Rebekah nodded.

"In the meantime we can watch a movie," Tyler suggested pulling the sketchpad from her hand.

Rebekah smirked. "How about _Cujo_?" Rebekah suggested. Tyler rolled his eyes. " _American Werewolf in London_?" She ventured.

"Really, Rebekah?" Tyler asked shaking his head. He had just known that one day she would give him a reason not to want to hang out with her.

" _Blood and Chocolate_?"

"First of all," Tyler said clearly annoyed, "Cujo isn't even a werewolf he's just some crazy ass rabid dog-"

"Isn't that the same thing?" Rebekah asked cutting him off and sounding genuinely perplexed.

Tyler blinked at her. "You're not funny," he said standing.

"Really?" Rebekah asked, "Because I happen to think that I am pretty hilarious." She couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

Tyler walked toward the door and headed for his living room. "You are so lucky that you're hot," he said without looking back, "Or I would be forced to throw you out my bed room window." Tyler lost his annoyance as Rebekah laughed harder, realizing that she had finally seemed to stop worrying about Bonnie. He was happy for it, but just in case something was really wrong he decided that he would keep worrying enough for the both of them.

 **:::**

Bonnie wasn't exactly trying to starve the demon. It wasn't until Abby pointed out to her that she had been getting physical contact and constant attention recently, and that she should be careful because by avoiding everyone she was stripping herself of that, that Bonnie realized that perhaps avoidance wasn't the best tactic. In all honesty she had been thinking more about what she could do to harm everyone else then how avoiding them would affect her.

Still as long as she kept her ring on she knew that she would be fine. The only thing that she worried about was what would happen once she took it off.

Abby kept trying to convince Bonnie that she should at the very least go to school but Bonnie knew that moment she saw anyone she would likely breakdown and tell them everything or jump them whichever instinct took hold of her first.

So instead of going to school Bonnie decided on staying at home, eating her weight in chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, and avoiding any topic pertaining to demons, vampires, sex or anything that could possibly interlock the three.

Abby watched as Bonnie flipped the channels on the television and sucked the ice cream off her spoon. "You can't hide here forever," Abby told her.

"I know that," Bonnie said a bit defensively. Bonnie glared at her, he temper was becoming quicker. Abby looked like she was about to say something else but Bonnie stood ignoring her as she tossed the remote control onto the couch and headed toward the kitchen to get more ice cream.

Abby sighed and was about to go after her when she heard a knock at the door. She decided to deal with whatever was on the other side of the door first and Bonnie later.

She stood, walked across the room and answered the door. An unfamiliar man stood on the other side, smiling openly at her. "Hello," he said, "You must be Bonnie's mother."

"And you are?" Abby asked looking less than impressed.

"Bonnie's English teacher," he said, "I noticed that she has been absent from school the last few days and I had thought that perhaps she might want some of the work that she had missed."

"Of course," Abby said feeling slightly silly for being suspicious of him, "Come in." She stepped aside letting the man in closing the door behind him.

"Is Bonnie around?" He asked. He held a few books in his hand, but the way that he was looking around the house, his ears perked for the smallest sound made Abby think twice about letting him in.

"The kitchen," she said eyeing him warily. When the man shot into the kitchen at inhuman speed Abby realized her mistake. Abby chased after him and came into the kitchen in time to see him cornering Bonnie, until she was backed up against the kitchen counter.

Bonnie looked at Elijah in surprise, he ice cream all but forgotten. She was about to ask him how he had got in when she looked over his shoulder and saw Abby before she glared at the woman anew.

"Bonnie," Elijah said his voice filled with so much relief it pained her, "We've been so worried. The others would have come but I talked them out of it. I didn't know what they would do in order to see you and I didn't know what condition you would be in and so when the Lockwood boy told Rebekah where he thought that you might be I thought it better that I come alone."

"Always the logical one," Bonnie said smiling faintly.

Elijah wasn't paying attention however, his eyes roaming over her in search of any sign of illness or injury. "Are you alright?" He asked. Bonnie nodded. "You aren't hurt?" Bonnie shook her head. "Good then," he said.

Bonnie regarded him and she could tell that he was still worried. "I'm fine," she said seriously, "You should go."

Elijah shook his head. "Not after what I had to do to keep the others away," he said. He had been reduced to giving both Stefan and Tyler after school detention, had locked Rebekah in her room tied to a chair, had destroyed Kol's new piano, and interfered with the renovation of Klaus' club to the point of nearly destroying all the work he had done. Oddly enough Finn had been the only one who hadn't given him any real fight.

"She said that she wanted you to leave," Abby said her tone holding far more conviction than Bonnie's did.

Elijah ignored her.

Bonnie sighed. She felt a throbbing her head and the odd itching and pain that she had felt along her shoulder blades since that morning had only intensified. She gritted her teeth against it and tried to focus on Elijah. "Please," she said, "I can't really deal with this right now."

"At least tell me what's wrong," Elijah pressed, "Or why you haven't been at school."

"When I'm ready I will," she said, "But not right now." She didn't want to be short with him but she had the overwhelming urge to take off her ring, and she didn't want him to be there when that happened.

"Bonnie," Elijah pressed, "Please. You can tell me anything."

"I said leave," Bonnie hissed her voice taking on an ethereal quality that frightened Abby. Suddenly Elijah stood up straight, his eyes going completely blank.

"As you wish," he said his voice strangely empty, emotionless, almost as if there wasn't a person inside of his body but a robot.

Bonnie frowned watching in confusion as he left his moments stiff and jerky as if hypnotized. That had been too easy. She hadn't been close to him for that long but persistence and stubbornness she knew were a family trait. There was no way that he would have left just like that after all her had claimed to have done to get there. Bonnie was confused until she looked at Abby and saw the way that she had been looking at her.

A voice similar to the one that she had used on Elijah laughed in her ear. _It will always be that easy_ , it whispered in her head, _you can make him do anything that you want._ Bonnie listened to the voice beginning to slide the ring off her finger and already planning on changing out pf her sweats, showering, and going after him. Surely it wouldn't hurt him if she gave him one little kiss, the other's had survived well enough after all.

"Bonnie," Abby said calling her name loudly as if she had been saying it for a long time, which she likely had.

Bonnie froze as she realized what she was doing. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Bonnie?" Abby repeated again her voice gentle this time. Bonnie didn't want to look at her.

She reached back behind her and scratched her itching shoulder blade finding some measure of relief before she put the ice cream back into the freezer. "I don't want to talk about it," she said before Abby could say anything else, "I'm going to bed."

With that Bonnie walked out of the room and Abby didn't try and follow.

 **:::**

 _Bonnie smirked at the image that Katherine made handcuffed to her bed. It amazed her how she could find the woman so sexy and yet feel absolutely nothing of the sort when looking at her doppelganger. Though, she doubted that Elena could ever manage to look this edible even if she were to wear the same lacy black underwear on a body that was Katherine's mirror image. Katherine just seemed to possess a little something extra that made the demon inside of Bonnie sing._

 _"Is this," Bonnie said gesturing Katherine writhing half naked on the top of the covers, "For me?" Her eyes leaving Katherine and landing on Klaus, who stood just inside of her doorway._

 _Klaus nodded. "It is," he said, "And you will be happy to know that she didn't even put up a fight."  
Bonnie turned back to Katherine smiling her approval. "That's because we've trained her well," she said. She climbed up the bed on all fours until she was face to face with Katherine her body hovering over the other woman but not touching. Bonnie's black painted nailed extending into black claws, the sight of them seemingly exciting the other brunette. She ran her hand down Katherine's bare stomach her claws slightly grazing the pale skin. "Isn't that right, Katerina?" Bonnie whispered against her lips._

 _Bonnie watched as Katherine's eyes darkened. "Yes, mistress," Katherine responded obediently._

 _Bonnie allowed her body to press against her gifting Katherine with a kiss her tongue sweeping into the brunette's mouth. Katherine struggled against the handcuffs resisting the urge to use her strength to break them, in an effort to get closer even as Bonnie began to drain her._

 _When Bonnie pulled back she smirked as black veins surrounded Katherine's eyes and her fangs descended._

 _"I do believe she's thirsty," Klaus said never having moved from his position at the door, 'Perhaps you should give her just a little taste."_

 _Bonnie sat up, straddling Katherine's hips and ignoring her struggles. She dragged a clawed nail over her opposite wrist until she drew blood, laughing as Katherine struggled harder at the sight. She held her wrist over her Katherine's lips and let a few drops of blood fall, watch as Katherine licked them away before allowing the wound to heal. Katherine hissed at her as the wound closed clearly not satisfied. "Shhh," Bonnie coaxed, "You be a good girl and there will be more where that came from." Her hand then made the journey in between Katherine's legs to be sure that the brunette would acquiesce._

Bonnie awoke with a start, her body dripping with sweat. She sat up her breathing fast and erratic. Her head was still throbbing and it was worse than before she had fallen asleep. Her stomach clenched painfully, causing her to double over slightly. She shut her eyes against the pain but it persisted.

Slowly and painfully she climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. So focused on the pain was she that she didn't even have time to dwell on the implications of the dream. She glared at herself in the mirror, her self-hatred reaching a new high. After debating internally over the issue Bonnie thought that she should actually see what exactly she was facing. Carefully and slowly Bonnie removed her ring.

The pain if possible had intensified and suddenly Bonnie realized what it was, the hunger. Bonnie bit her lip until she drew blood, her hands reaching up to touch the dark circles that were forming under her eyes, too dark to be caused by anything natural. She was losing weight she realized, and color as well. It didn't matter though, as long as she didn't hurt anyone.

 _Of course it matters you stupid bitch_ , an angry voice hissed inside of her head, _do you really think that you can fight me forever?_ She gaped in the mirror as the shadow of horns appear to be protruding out of her head exactly where it was still throbbing and the ghostly image of black leathery wings appearing to come out of her back from the point centered around the painful itch coming from her shoulder blades. Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut and when she opened them the shadowy images faded.

Shoving her ring back onto her finger, Bonnie fought through the pain until she could no longer feel it and left bathroom. Picking up her cell phone from the nightstand she called Esther.

 **:::**

Esther sat across from Bonnie and watched as the girl trembled. The only reason that Bonnie had agreed to come to her and not the other way around was because of her children's absence from the mansion. Apart of her almost wished that one of them would return. Even though she couldn't see any physical changes it was evident from Bonnie's demeanor that she was struggle.

"I hate to say this Bonnie but I happen to agree with your mother," Esther said from her place across from the her, "It seems to me that the demon has been rather calm so far because you have been receiving constant attention and physical contact from the others the pass couple of days. Whether you were consciously aware of it or not, it was feeding off of that contact and attention. You said your appearance changed only after you were kissed by multiple of your suitors and now that I know what you are I can connect that change with you being…well full. Now in avoiding everyone you are denying it that fullness. You weren't being all that harmful to them before, the most that anyone suffered was being preoccupied with thoughts of you and feelings for you, which comes with the territory of being interested in another person. Perhaps if you continued this way, feeding from them all little by little instead of depriving yourself of them completely, which is obviously causing all of you more harm than good, things would get better or at least remain as they were."

Bonnie shook her head, even as inwardly something agreed with Esther's sentiment. "You said it yourself," she said, "The hunger will only get worse. I will just end up having to take more and more from everyone. I told you what happened in the dream when I kissed Katherine." Bonnie paused shuddering slightly as she relived it. "The thirst hit her and it hit her hard and my blood it just seemed to make her want me more." Bonnie's hands clenched into fist as she fought back her discomfort. She didn't want to discuss this but there was a point that she was trying to make and she would make sure that she made it. "I feed off their life force right," she said, "And as vampires blood keeps them alive. Whatever I take they'll have to get back somehow, and that's will probably be by drinking more blood. But what if my blood just makes them want me more instead of getting rid of their thirst. You said that everything about me was meant to entice."

"You're saying you think that the more a vampire drinks from you the more they are willing to allow you to take and the more you take the more they will need to drink," Esther said.

"And it'll keep going until I drain them or they drain me and one or both of us dies," Bonnie finished with a nod. It was the only thing that she could think of that could make sense. She had a passing thought that Stefan would probably be happy that she had finally found a way to get rid of the Originals though she doubted very much that he would approve of the methods.

Esther looked at Bonnie sadly and it just made things worse. She wanted the woman's help and not her sympathy. "Maybe because you have more than once source it wouldn't come to that," Esther suggested, "Besides if you warn them about what would happen if the drank from you I'm certain that they could restrain themselves from it."

"I'm sure that they would try," Bonnie nodded, "But I'm not taking any chances. I wouldn't use any of them that way."

"Not even if we allow it?" A voice asked from behind.

Bonnie stiffened, but didn't turn around to face Finn, afraid of what she would do if she saw him. She couldn't take advantage of anyone, especially not him "Especially not if you allow it," she said.

Esther looked between them and knew that she would have to let them talk. She couldn't in good conscious allow Bonnie to simply let herself die, and that was what she was planning on doing even if she didn't see it that way. She supposed that Finn was as good a person to talk to her out of it as any. "I'll just leave the two of you alone," she said standing.

Before Bonnie could object Esther left the room and Bonnie wondered if the woman had known that Finn was home all along. She still wouldn't look at Finn even as he walked across the room and sat down next to her on the couch.

Finn hadn't heard everything, but he had heard enough to know what Bonnie need it and he now understood her dreams, though he would be lying if he said that he liked the situation. Still if he had to choose between Bonnie dying and Bonnie sleeping with his brothers he would have to say that the later choice was more preferable. "You can't possibly think that we will sit here and watch you die," he said.

"It won't come to that," Bonnie said, "I'll find another way. Another source."

Sighing Finn took the log that he clutched in his hand and placed it in Bonnie's lap. Recognizing the book it was then that she finally looked at him. "It is obvious from what you have written about your dreams that whatever is inside of you or apart of you knows exactly what it wants and another source is obviously not it."

Bonnie looked down at her dream log and something inside of her snapped. Finn had taken it and he had read it, Finn whom she had trusted more than his other siblings. She felt like she truly could trust anyone anymore. He wanted her to feed off of him, fine she would give him what he wanted. Bonnie tossed the book aside and deciding to show him exactly what he was signing up for she took off her ring.

Finn watched as Bonnie took off her ring slowly as if the motion was important. He didn't understand until she removed it and he saw how tired and broken she looked. She had lost weight he noticed and his worry only increased. But the more he watched her the more she began to change. She no longer looked sickly and even as he watched her eyes go from green to black he felt himself being drawn in. He was afraid and entranced all at once.

"Are my dreams what make you so willing to give yourself to me?" Bonnie asked. Her voice didn't sound like her own but Finn nodded willing to agree with anything that she said. He swallowed hard as Bonnie climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You wouldn't regret it," she whispered kissing along his jaw line, "I could give you whatever you want. You could make me scream your name." Bonnie reached in between them and cupped him through his pants, smiling when he started to squirm.

The demon could tell from his wide eyed expression that no one had ever touched him, the way that he was allowing himself to be touched. She claimed his mouth swallowing the surprised noises that he made as she continued to rub her hand against him. He tasted sweet and enthusiasm made up for obvious inexperience. _Oh the things that I could teach him_ , the demon thought.

Finn made a strangled sound as Bonnie pulled away from. While his innocence seemed to please it stopped Bonnie from going any further. She shut her eyes fighting hard against herself as she took her hand away from him. "Bonnie," Finn whispered his voice sounding hoarse.

Bonnie shoved her ring back on her finger and only then did she manage to pull herself away from him and stand. It was so much harder than she wanted it to be. "Do you see now why I can't do this?" Bonnie asked, "Why I can't become someone that would take advantage of your innocence and your trust in me? Right now I can manage some control but it won't be so easy later, when that happens I could kill you."

"If it meant that you lived…" Finn began, though he was still unable to think clearly.

"My life isn't more important than yours," she said seriously, "Never forget that." Her eyes were green again, he realized. The ring must have hid what his mother called the demon. He didn't see her that way though. He couldn't. He was about to tell her this but faster than he even thought possible she grabbed the log of her dreams and she left.

 **:::**

The demon woke as soon as the girl fell asleep. It was becoming rather obvious to her that letting the witch stay in control was only going to lead to death, and not the kind that would mean their survival. The witch was insisting on starving her despite the fact that there were plenty of candidates for a meal that stopped by daily to check on her wellbeing. It was idiotic really. The witch didn't want to kill and yet she was making it impossible for the them not to. Though since they had more than one source then the demon supposed killing could be avoided, but she was only considering because she knew that if she did kill that the witch would resurface in all her moral glory and then they wouldn't be allowed to feed at all.

While the demon hadn't fully manifested herself she had developed enough to temporarily take over as the dominant personality. Her determination to live and the incessant hunger that the witch was subjecting her to giving her strength that she normally wouldn't have had.

Getting out of bed she showered and dressed quickly. The witch had been covering them in sweats the last few days and to say the demon was disgusted was an understatement. Even if they could still entice while wearing a brown paper sack, everyone knew, or at least every one of the sex demon variety knew, that one just didn't act the part of seductress, one needed to dress the part as well. That was why the demon was becoming rather fond of Katerina before she was forcefully torn from her company as well as everyone else's. She was certain that Katherine had been a succubus in a former life, or perhaps a nymph or a sprite, maybe even a siren. No matter, whatever the she-devil was she had excellent taste in clothing.

It was nice being free. The demon was happy that after the witch's birthday they would be fully integrated and whether the witch liked it or not she would be out and about all the time. She wasn't looking forward to taking on the witch's personality traits however, not only would she never get to kill but she would have to feel love for other beings which was just disturbing. The demon shuddered at the thought. Well she would just have to make up for it by having all of her fun tonight."Now there's a thought," the demon said aloud.

She twirled the ring that hid what she was from the world around her finger before she picked up the witch's car keys. She would have to go see the most powerful of the suitors to sate her hunger but that didn't mean she could make a few stop along the way.

 **:::**

Tyler Lockwood awoke slowly, though his eyes remained closed. He had the vague memory of falling asleep next to Rebekah. The girl had been spending more time over his house than at her own and he had to wonder if it was because she truly enjoyed his company or because he was her only friend outside of Bonnie.

Tyler started as he felt soft hands running down his chest, before roaming beneath his shirt. This was new. He knew that his feelings for Rebekah weren't exactly of the platonic sort, at least not completely but he really wasn't expecting anything to happen between them. He felt lips on his neck and let out a breath. "Rebekah," he whispered.

"Guess again," a soft but familiar voice said as he felt weight settle on top of him.

Tyler's eyes snapped open. "Bonnie?" He asked his tone partially surprised and partially relieved. She nodded smiling down at him in a way that could have been described as predatory. "Where have you been?" Tyler asked, "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

Bonnie frowned, shushing him with her finger. "You wouldn't want to wake her," she said gesturing toward Rebekah with her head, "Unless of course you want her to watch. I'm actually rather open to the idea. She can even participate if you want."

Tyler blinked up at her. Was he dreaming? Before he could answer his own question Bonnie was kissing him. Yes, he was definitely dreaming. There was no way that someone could taste this sweet in real life.

"What that hell?" a voice said from the other side of the bed causing them to break apart, "Bonnie?"

Bonnie's head snapped up and ignoring Tyler's protest she pulled away from him. Tyler watched as she rolled off of him and on top of Rebekah. It was kind of a nice move. Then Bonnie was kissing Rebekah and Rebekah was responding rather enthusiastically and the moment just seemed too surreal for Tyler to comprehend. _This is the best dream I've ever had in my entire life_ , he thought.

Bonnie pulled away from Rebekah and the blonde looked up at her wondering if she was really there. "Where the hell have you been?" She hissed choosing to ignore the fact that liking making out with Bonnie apparently wasn't some kind of fluke.

"Around," Bonnie shrugged, "I'll explain later. But I need you to tell me where Klaus is."

"Nik?" Rebekah asked trying to process the fact that Bonnie was there and had obviously gotten over whatever qualms that she had had with kissing more than one person at one time.

"Don't look like that," Bonnie sighed, "I'll be back to finish what I started once I take what I need from him. Besides you two can play with each other until I get back." The last she said gesturing in Tyler's direction.

Rebekah blinked. "Are you high?" She asked, "Or maybe did you bump your head? Do you have a fever that's making you hallucinate?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I didn't want to have to do this but you're not giving me any choice here," she said.

Before Rebekah could ask what the hell she was talking about, Rebekah's mind went blank. She couldn't think of anything outside of Bonnie and doing what she asked. "He's at his club," Rebekah said.

"Thank you," Bonnie said, rolling off Rebekah and out of the bed.

"This isn't over," Rebekah huffed, "I want some answers when you get back." She glanced over at Tyler and he didn't seem to be processing what was happening any better than she was.

"Of course," Bonnie said. Rebekah and Tyler froze as their minds were suddenly filled with images of the two of them together, most of them rather graphic in nature. Just as quickly as they came they stopped. "You two have fun," Bonnie said and then she was gone.

 **:::**

Caroline Forbes sighed as she turned to face the vampire that had been following her. She had been on her way to Klaus' club to practice the set she was planning on doing for Bonnie's birthday. But she had hesitated when she felt a presence behind her. She wasn't surprised to find as she turned that it was none other than Stefan Salvatore.

"I told you that I don't know where Bonnie is Stefan," she said tiredly, "I haven't heard from her."  
Stefan glared at her. He was worried, he was pissed, and he wasn't in the mood to play anymore games with anyone in regards of Bonnie's whereabouts. "You wouldn't tell me if you did," he said. He had been trying to get in touch with Bonnie for days. He and Damon had even been staying at her house. She had never come home and Abby claimed to not know where she was. So Stefan figured that either the woman was lying or she was telling the truth and if she was telling the truth then as far as Stefan was concerned Klaus was the prime suspect. "I'm not following you because I think you know where Bonnie is," he said, "I'm following you to get to Klaus."  
Caroline sighed. She didn't even bother to ask how he had figured out about her keeping company with Klaus and Kol in hopes that Bonnie would turn up. Most likely Matt had been talking to Elena in his worry and Stefan had overheard them. Whatever, it wasn't like she was getting anywhere. In fact she was close to giving up.

"Look," she said, "I'll tell you where he is but you have to promise me that if he knows anything about Bonnie then you are going to get it out of him."

Stefan nodded. He held out his hand and Caroline shook it. "We have a deal," Stefan said, "Now where the hell is he?"

 **:::**

The demon could feel the power coming off of him before she had even caught sight of him. It was what she liked most about him, why she thought that out of everyone he had the most to offer her. She had been meaning to make a few more stops before finding him but the hunger wouldn't allow it.

She watched him standing in front of the stage, the witch's stage, her stage. She knew that he could feel her presence, two such powerful beings couldn't be in the same place at the same time without some recognition.

"Bonnie," he said evenly without turning to face her. She stopped walking toward him, ending up a few feet away. Even though he was attempting to hide the fact, she could tell that he had worried. Even the world's first hybrid could be weakened in the face of his feelings for her. One would think that the witch would be pleased by this. "Your power has grown since I saw you last," he said.

"Have you missed me then?" She asked.

Klaus turned to face her his eyes meeting hers, she could tell that he noted the color of her own eyes even if his expression was giving nothing away. "Perhaps Finn was right," he said ignoring her question.

"About?" The demon inquired. She had known that the incident with Finn would come back and bite her in the ass but his inexperience had been far too seductive a thing for her to pass up.

"He seems to think that you're playing host to some sort of sexual parasite," Klaus said, "The color of your eyes lends credit to his theory."

"Parasite?" She asked frowning. She would have to teach Finn a lesson, really as much as he had been mewing at her touch she would have thought that he would be more willing to accept her presence. "That's not a very nice way to put it," she continued, "I guess you could call me a demon. Though, I myself prefer the term sex goddess."

Klaus frowned, eyeing her warily. "So it's true then," he said, "You've taken over Bonnie's body. Well you'll have to leave."

The demon rolled her eyes. "It isn't that simple drama queen," she said, "I am not some parasite invading her body, I am Bonnie and she is me. We are one and the same. My mother is a witch and my father is an incubus and that is what makes me what I am. Bonnie the succubus with witchy powers. I had thought that given what you are and what you've been through because of it that you would understand."

Klaus' eyes softened. He was not one species but two, wrapped in one body and he had been alone in what he was and hated for who he was for a rather long time. If what she was saying was true then he couldn't not understand her. "I do," he said, "Is that why you're here? Because you thought that I would understand?"

The demon nodded. "Well that and because I'm hungry," she said. She said it in a way that left no room to doubt how she would need to be fed. She sent him a few images to punctuate the point.

His eyes narrowed in her direction. "If you are what you say you are then won't 'feeding' you kill me?" He asked. He only asked because that was the only thing keeping him from agreeing. If it meant Bonnie's survival and their mutual pleasure, then he really saw no reason to say no.

The demon shook her head. "You're the only one powerful enough to handle me," she said. He grinned and she rolled her eyes at the obvious size of his ego.

Klaus took a few steps forward, closing the space that had separated them. "I do have a few more questions that I intend on getting answered," he said.

"Of course," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes already beginning to draw his energy into herself. "I take what I need first," she offered, "And then you can ask me anything you want?"

"And you will answer me honestly?" Klaus pressed wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

She nodded. She hummed in approval as his lips found her neck. She had really missed his presence. "I'll confess all of my secrets," she said, "Now do we have a deal."

Klaus had missed her. Even though he was sure that Bonnie would have his head whenever she completely resurfaced, because no matter what she was saying now he knew that she wasn't entirely herself, he would do this not just because he was sure that she needed it but also because he wanted to believe that if he could satisfy her hunger she wouldn't need the others. Because there would always be others, the last few days of watching everyone agonize over her presence had told him that. "We have a deal," he said aloud breaking away from his thoughts.

"Good," she said. She looked over his shoulder and the way that she smiled almost made him back out of the agreement. "I want you on the stage," she whispered and he knew it wasn't a request but an order.


	9. Part Nine: Thirst

**Title:** Distortion

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Damon, Bonnie/Katherine, Damon/Katherine, Bonnie/Damon/Katherine, Bonnie/Elijah, Bonnie/Kol, Bonnie/Finn, Rebekah/Tyler, Bonnie/Tyler, Bonnie/Rebekah, Bonnie/Tyler/Rebekah, Caroline/Matt, Alaric/Meredith, etc.

 **Summary:** Bonnie discovers a hidden secret about her heritage when the Salvatore brothers convince her to go along with their plan to infiltrate the original family and gain information through seduction. However, while Bonnie's new powers but the others at a disadvantage, they aren't something that Bonnie is willing to accept.

 **Part Nine: Thirst**

Klaus Mikaelson had barely stepped onto the stage in the center of his club before he started having second thoughts about the deal that he had made with whatever she-demon had taken over Bonnie Bennett's body. She looked entirely too sure of herself as she watched him. Klaus hated to admit it, but it was unnerving.

"It's too bad I'm too hungry to play games," she said as she eyed him appreciatively, "Or I'd ask you to put on a show."

Klaus raised an eyebrow in her direction. "You mean like a strip tease?" He asked. She smirked. "I was about to ask you to do the same thing," he said as she walked up the steps to join him on the stage, "Great minds and all that."

The demon smiled at him. She really did like Niklaus best. Out of everyone she knew that he would be the most accepting of her. The others hadn't stopped moaning over Bonnie long enough to have a little fun. "We can save the teasing for later and just strip," she said, "Time is of the essence."

"Why?" Klaus asked, "Is Bonnie fighting to get out already?"

The demon cocked her head to the side, before grabbing the hem of her shirt with both hands. "More like my body fighting to eat me alive," she said. Klaus frowned, looking concerned. "None of that," she said, "You're going to make me all better, remember?" With that she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it on the stage floor. She smirked at the way his eyes roved over her form. "Now you," she said, as she kicked off her shoes, "Tit for tat."

Klaus smiled as his eyes settled on her breast, the tops peeking out over the cups of her black lace bra. "Very nice turn of phrase," he complemented. She smiled, and he returned it before he kicked off his own shoes and removed his shirt. She eyed him approvingly before biting her lip and turning away slightly. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were nervous," Klaus said.

The demon turned back to him her eyes hard and narrowed. "How could I be?" she asked, "This is what I am? It's in my nature."

She looked uncertain for a moment and then Klaus saw her eyes change back to their natural green before they were once again consumed by black. Klaus frowned, something was off. "You've never done this before have you?" He asked.

The demon looked as if she might attack him, but then she seemed to deflate. "She hasn't," she said, "We're one and the same. Does that answer your question?" She waited for him to laugh but the laughter never came. "I have base instincts," she said, "I can naturally find someone's darkest desires and give them what they want. Just as I can know what I want and take it. I'm not as inexperienced as you might think. What I mean is you don't have to hold back."

Klaus shook his head. "The deal is off," he said.

The demon laughed. "You don't want me because I'm a virgin?" She asked, "I had thought you would love the fact that no one else has ever touched me."

"Oh I do," Klaus said, "That isn't the problem. In fact I want you now more than I wanted you when you walked in here."

The demon glared at him. "Then what is the problem?" She asked.

Klaus sat down on the stage, stretching his legs out in front of him. "The problem is until this very moment I was still able to see you as two separate beings," he said, "But as you said before, you're not. You're the same. Meaning if I take your virginity then I will be taking Bonnie's, and as I care about Bonnie I have no intention of taking something of that nature from her without her complete consent."

The demon sighed. "So in other words," she said, "You want me to let her back out."

"As I would be happy to sate your hunger if she were to give me permission to do so," he said, "Yes, I am asking you to let her back out." He meant what he said, he did care about Bonnie and he knew that were he to take advantage of her in her current state then he likely would never be forgiven.

To his surprise the demon didn't look upset, she smiled as if she knew something that he didn't. "You're kind of soft for a sociopath you know," the demon said on a sigh.

Klaus let out a chuckle watching as she walked toward him. She climbed into his lap, straddling him, her legs on either side of his body. "I meant what I said," he said firmly.

"I know," the demon said, deciding not to use her powers to persuade him even though she could, "I knew there was a reason I like you best." Klaus looked at her confused for a moment as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and finally allowed the witch to come to the surface.

When she opened her eyes Klaus was relieved to find that the eyes that met his were green instead of black. "Bonnie?" He asked his voice hopeful.

Bonnie nodded, feeling a mixture of relief at being in control of her own body once more, and embarrassment about what she had done when she wasn't. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi," Klaus returned laughing slightly.

As she looked at him, he looked different somehow, more human. "You care about me," she said softly. He nodded. "You didn't want to take advantage," she said. Again he nodded. "Because I would've killed you?"

"Yes," Klaus smiled, wrapping his arms around her middle, reminding her as he hands came in contact with her bare skin that she still wasn't wearing a shirt, "And because I care about you, and because I want you to want me when you're in your right mind, not just when you let out your inner sex goddess."

Bonnie tried not to, but she couldn't suppress her laughter at his choice of words. He didn't have the worry however, she had no real problems wanting him when she was in her right mind recently and what he had just done had only made that desire for him stronger. She knew that he would have to be her first, that anyone else would likely die from it or go crazy with thirst, but that wasn't why she did what she did next, she did it because she wanted to. "Klaus," she said softly.

"Yes?" Klaus asked. He was surprised that she was still in his lap. Surprised that she hadn't pushed him away and retrieved her shirt and run, and as he looked into her eyes he wondered if the demon had let her back out because she would get what she wanted either way.

Bonnie took a deep breath and swallowed before she spoke. "I'm still hungry," she whispered.

His eyes fell shut a moment as he let her words sink in. "Then I guess I had better feed you then," he said his voice low.

Bonnie smiled as his lips found hers. Had Bonnie envisioned her first time being with a sociopathic vampire werewolf hybrid on the stage of a club, in a word no. However, Bonnie had stopped planning her life out the moment she had found she was a witch. She had come to expect the unexpected and this moment was definitely that. She hadn't intended on letting the demon out she was in a way glad that it had taken matters into its own hands. She had been willing to let herself die, and while she was still afraid and still unable to wrap her mind around wanting in some way nearly every person in her life, she realized that living them without giving them answers, without giving them a choice was wrong. She may have wanted them just as much as she wanted to spare them but in the end, just as Klaus had wanted it to be her decision and not just the demon's, Bonnie would give them all a choice as she whether they wanted to be sparred or whether they want to give themselves to her. Bonnie felt Klaus tug at her hair with on hand, tipping her head back so that he could have better access to her mouth, clearly he had made his choice.

Even as she felt her draining him, Klaus had never anything more exhilarating in the entirety of his existence. The more he touched her the more he wanted to, the more he tasted her the more he hungered to. The cycle seemed never ending, nothing was enough. One hand massaged her scalp, the other cupped her breast squeezing as he felt her nipple harden against his hand. He swallowed her moans, but she needed more, he had to give her more.

Bonnie made no objection as he flipped then over, the stage felt cool against her back, and shivered as finally Klaus released her mouth long enough allow her to breath, before he was on her again. Her powers surged as his hands found the button of her jeans, his touch was anything fumbling as he undid the button and then the zipper, his mouth leaving her as he began to tug the jeans down her hips. His mouth traveled downward with her jeans, kissing down her neck, between her breast, down her stomach, until he had stripped the jeans from her body.

Bonnie's breathing was hard and as he parted her legs and positioned himself in between them, she gasped at the feel of his hardness, his jeans and the thin material of her panties the only thing that separated them. Suddenly everything Bonnie had experienced before felt like child's play as Klaus gripped her thighs and lifted her hips. She felt the moisture build between her legs as he began to move against her.

She closed her eyes lights dancing behind her lids as Klaus kissed her again, slowly this time, his tongue sliding against her as she wrapped her legs around his waist using them to pull him closer. The demon inside was pleased but appeased, even as Klaus continued to against her, it wasn't enough, but at the same time it seemed like too much.

Bonnie continued to take from him, drain him and happily he allowed it. Her lips rose up to meet his as he moved downward but then the sound of footsteps had them both freezing. Klaus broke their kiss and found Bonnie looking up at him uncertainly. "Don't worry love," he whispered, one had releasing her thigh, and moving up to her hair, "The door is locked."

"But what if its-" Bonnie started but stopped as she heard a crash that could only be the door being broken in.

Klaus let out a string of curses and Bonnie's could almost hear the demon inside echoing them. Gently Klaus unwrapped Bonnie from around, though as Bonnie hadn't taken everything she needed from and as she was about to set something on fire due to her frustration at being interrupted when it all felt so good, she had half a mind to tell him to continue no matter who had come to be their audience. They were on a stage after all, weren't stages for performances?

Klaus grabbed the first shirt he could reach, which happened to his and handed it to Bonnie. "Cover yourself, sweetheart," he said even though she was looking as if she might jump him instead. He had half a mind to let her. He was going to kill whoever had interrupted them.

The footsteps came closer and Bonnie sighed before she took Klaus' shirt and pulled it over her head. Before she could get it on all the way, she heard a growl. Frowning she pulled the shirt over her head and looked in the direction of the sound.

Stefan Salvatore looked from where Bonnie sat on the stage almost completely undressed, to Klaus who was kneeling on the stage wearing only a pair of jeans that happened to have a rather telling damp spot on the front, and back again. Stefan smiled in a way that made Bonnie cringe. "Bonnie," he said, kindly, "Get your clothes and get off the stage. Caroline is waiting for you outside."

Bonnie felt her face heat with embarrassment. The sweetness of his tone scared her more than it would if he had been yelling. For that reason Bonnie began to gather her clothes. She wasn't full, but she was nowhere near as bad off as she was, and now that her mind wasn't consumed with lust she was beginning to think that she had made a mistake, still she couldn't regret it, not completely.

She pulled on her jeans, leaving on Klaus' shirt, and slipped her shoes onto her feet. She could feel two sets of eyes on her, watching her every move. She moved to leave the stage when Klaus caught her arm. Another growl, came from Stefan's direction. "Bonnie?" Klaus asked.

There was a silent question there. Was it enough? Would she be okay?

Bonnie chanced a glance in his direction, nodding once. "Thank you," she said. Another growl. Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'll be by tomorrow to talk to the others," she said.

Klaus nodded. He was sure that Stefan's mere presence had ruined whatever progress he had made. But then he felt Bonnie kiss him quickly on the lips, so quickly in fact that he thought that he had imagined it, before rather quickly scuttling off of the stage. "Goodnight, Bonnie," he said and was unsurprised when he found himself tackled to the ground by Stefan before the Salvatore's fist slammed into his jaw.

"Stefan," Bonnie shouted, though she couldn't say that she was surprised. Okay, she was surprised, surprised that it had taken him so long to attack him.

"You go ahead, Bonnie," Stefan said calmly as he smiled down at her, "I'll be right out right after I kill Klaus."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why he was so upset. Okay, maybe he had a right to be worried, but wasn't her sleeping with Klaus apart of his and Damon's little plan in the first place? Not that she was even trying to pretend to be going along with their plan anymore. She had more important things to think about and was pretty sure that she could get the Originals to behave at this point, with or without the promise of sexual favors. _"I vote with,"_ the demon in her head chimed.

Bonnie was broken out of her thoughts when she saw Stefan throw Klaus into yet another new piano that they had purchased for Kol. Who had been the last one to destroy it? Elijah was it? Bonnie watched sadly as the baby grand collapsed under Klaus' weight. She shook her head; and now Stefan was on the list of people who had killed Kol's pianos. How the hell were they replacing them so quickly anyway?

Another crash got Bonnie's attention and she sighed. "Stefan," she said, "That's enough. Klaus just saved my life so I suggest instead of attacking him, you thank him."

Stefan looked up from where he had Klaus, who had refused to fight back, pinned down to the ground. "What?" He asked Bonnie frowning. What the hell did molesting Bonnie in the middle of a stage have to do with saving her life? Had he had her locked up somewhere all those days that she had been missing? Maybe, that was it, he had brainwashed her.

"Don't look at me like that," Bonnie sighed, "I'm being serious. Look I'm tired and I want to go home. Let him go and I'll explain everything."

Stefan was at war with himself, but in the end he did what Bonnie wanted. He did however, slam Klaus' head against the ground one more time before he let him go and stood. He barely managed to resist the urge to kick the hybrid while he was down. Stefan was off the stage and at Bonnie's side in a matter of seconds. He grabbed her hand and began to drag her toward the exit.

Klaus lay on the stage staring at the ceiling wondering how things had went from being perfect to shit in a matter of minutes. He would have killed Stefan if he didn't still consider the idiot a friend and if Bonnie wouldn't have hated him for it. Klaus sat up and watched them go.

Just as they reached the door Bonnie stopped. She turned and gave him a small smile. "Goodnight Klaus," she said, before Stefan gritted his teeth and continued to pull her away. Klaus wiped the blood from his lip and smiled.

 **:::**

Elena Gilbert sat on Bonnie Bennett's couch next to Matt Donovan. She glared at Katherine Pierce who was sitting in the chair next to the couch in Damon Salvatore's lap. She didn't know why the bitch was even there. Caroline had called her and Matt and told her that she….and Stefan had found Bonnie. That was all she had said. No explanation as to where she had been or where she had been found. She had simply said. "We found Bonnie, meet us at her house," and hung up the phone.

When Elena and Matt had gotten there Damon had been the one to answer the door. He had greeted them and then they had caught sight of Katherine, things had pretty much been silent and tense ever since.

Elena watched with distaste as Katherine played with Damon's hair. There was a knock on the door. Matt jumped up. "I'll get it," he said to no one in particular, "It must be Tyler."

Elena was sure Matt was only looking for an excuse to leave the room. She didn't blame him one bit. She watched him go and a moment later he returned and to Elena's surprise not just Tyler, but Rebekah had come along with him. "What the hell is she doing here?" Elena asked. She didn't want to deal with Katherine and Rebekah and she doubted Bonnie did either, even if the Originals had all seemed to have taken a liking to the witch.

Rebekah opened her mouth to say something but stopped when Tyler squeezed her hand. "She's with me," Tyler said as if that explained everything.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she muttered. Matt took his seat next to her as Rebekah and Tyler moved to sit in the only unoccupied chair. They sat in a similar position as Katherine and Damon, with Rebekah in Tyler's lap. Elena wondered when that had happened and if Caroline knew.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence again and Elena sighed. Damon opened his mouth, probably to say something that would make the situation more awkward when the sound of keys stopped him. They heard the lock click, and then the front door open, and then a few moments later it shut again. They waited. Footsteps, and more footsteps. Caroline was the first to appear and she immediately sat down in between Elena and Matt. She glanced at Tyler and Rebekah and raised an eyebrow but she didn't say anything.

"So," Damon asked, "What happened?"

Caroline shrugged. "No one said anything the whole car ride over," she said. She didn't tell them that Stefan was pissed and Bonnie was wearing Klaus shirt, because they would see that soon enough and like her they would be able to piece the rest together themselves.

Everyone looked toward the living room entrance as Bonnie and Stefan shuffled in. Bonnie stood slightly behind Stefan clutching his hand in her own. Elena frowned when she noticed. She studied Bonnie and found the girl looked a mess, her hair was a disaster area, she was wearing an oversized shirt and her jeans looked wrinkled, but her skin, it almost seemed like it was glowing.

"Hey guys," Bonnie said hesitantly.

"Hey, Bonnie," Damon, Katherine, Tyler, and Rebekah all said at once in the same exact suggestive manner. Cleary they had noticed something that Elena didn't.

Bonnie wanted to run but she knew for the concern she saw on their faces, even Katherine's, that she would have to explain. However, she looked at Tyler and Rebekah instead. "I see you two had fun," she said before she could stop herself. She blamed the demon.

The other occupants in the room looked confused but Tyler grinned and Rebekah smirked but nodded. "I see you found, Nik," she commented. Stefan's face distorted and she rolled her eyes. It wasn't as if everyone didn't already know, she _was_ wearing his shirt after all.

Bonnie blushed but nodded.

Matt frowned, clearly he had missed something. "So," he said, "Are you going to tell us where you've been."

"I've been staying at my Grams house with Abby," Bonnie said truthfully. Everyone looked skeptical. "I have," she said, "Honestly." She let go of Stefan's hand and was about sit down next to Matt on the couch. Stefan grabbed her arm, before sitting on the couch instead and pulling her into lap. Matt, Caroline, and Elena were the only people that seemed at all surprised by the gesture.

"I went by there more than once," Stefan said, wrapping his arms around, "She said she didn't know where you were." Bonnie still smelled of Klaus but he chose to ignore it. He had her back now so he could keep her away from him. He glanced at Rebekah wondering why she was there, he didn't object to her presence however, if she was there then she could be the one to explain Bonnie's absence to the Originals and Bonnie would have no reason to ever go back to their home.

"She lied," Bonnie said, "She was protecting me by helping me protect all of you." Bonnie sighed as Stefan frowned up at her. She could tell that he was still angry and confused.

"From what?" Caroline asked when no one else would.

"From me," Bonnie said. She looked down at her hands. How was she supposed to tell them? What would they think of her? Would they understand? Would they be afraid?

"Come on witch," Katherine said, "Stop being cryptic and tell us what the hell is going on already?" Katherine had been edgy during Bonnie's absence and she wanted an explanation.

Bonnie's head snapped up. She was going to have to start Katherine's training. She couldn't have the vampire interrupting her no matter how much she liked her. Bonnie pried Stefan's arms from around her and stood. "Bonnie?" Stefan asked warily.

Everyone in the room watched as Bonnie stalked toward Katherine. It was a rather hypnotizing sight. They were all pretty sure that she was going to attack her but none of them made any move to stop her.

Katherine looked into Bonnie's eyes as the girl stood in front of her and realized that the witch's eyes were completely black. "What the fuc-" Katherine's words were cut short as Bonnie grabbed Katherine by the hair and yanked her out of Damon's lap and to her feet.

"Now Katherine," Bonnie said calmly as she spoke into the vampire's ear, "I do like you but you have to understand that no one talks while I am talking."

Everyone tensed as they waited for the moment Katherine turned on her but Katherine stood surprisingly still.

Bonnie's hand in Katherine's hair became gently as she began to massage her scalp. "You like it when I'm nice don't you?" Bonnie asked. Katherine nodded, as the witch kissed her neck. "And you don't want me to be _mean_?" Bonnie asked, emphasizing her point by yanking Katherine's head back, even as her tongue licked a trail up Katherine's neck.

"No," Katherine said, he voice soft, submissive.

"Then you sit in Damon's lap, look pretty, and you _don't_ say aything until I say so?" Bonnie said, smiling as she pulled back, "Are we clear?" Katherine nodded. Bonnie smirked. "You may speak when you answer me," Bonnie stated, before repeating, "Are we clear?"

"Yes, mistress," Katherine, said, before her mouth snapped shut, and she realized what she was doing.

Bonnie let her go and watched as Damon blindly pulled her back into his lap, more like to attempt to cover his erection then out of concern for any concern he had about Katherine's well being. Bonnie's smirk grew. "Good girl," she said.

A shock settled over the room. Elena was disturbed not just about Bonnie's actions but by the fact the Bonnie could touch someone that looked so much like her in that way. Matt was confused and a little turned on. Caroline was a confused and more than a little pissed off. Tyler was confused and more than a little turned on. Rebekah was impressed and a little turned on. Damon was well mostly just turned on. Stefan was angry, confused, and a little turned on. Lastly Katherine was embarrassed, confused, and more than a little turned on. But shock, shock was universal.

Bonnie walked back across the room and plopped down onto Stefan's lap as if nothing had happened. "Anyway," she said as her eyes rather slowly began to shift back to green, "As I was saying-"

"Wait a minute," Caroline interrupted, "Wait a minute. What the _hell_ was that?"

Bonnie blinked at her for a moment not knowing what she was referring to. She frowned when she realized Caroline was talking about Bonnie's treatment of Katherine. It had seemed like the natural thing to do at the time. But Caroline made her second guess herself. Bonnie wanted to apologize to everyone in the room, including Katherine, but at the same time she was training Katherine to be what she wanted her to be. Bonnie sighed thinking about her choice to tell everyone the truth and then allow them to choose what they wanted. She tugged at her hair as she fought against the demon, Stefan's arms wrapping around her once more.

"That was exactly what I was trying to protect you from," Bonnie said, as she looked up at everyone once again. She ran a hand over her face and this time when she spoke, no one interrupted her. "My dad sent me this ring for my birthday," she said, "With some cryptic message about keeping demons at bay. I noticed I started to change, act differently, and look differently. I figured it out with help from Esther, that there was something dark, inside of me, in my blood."

"Bonnie?" Stefan pressed gently, as she looked down, "What is it? What did you find out?"

"My dad," she said, "The reason he's always gone is because he's feeding." She cleared her throat and forced herself to continue. "He's a demon…an incubus…which makes me part succubus."

"So…," Stefan said carefully, "When you say feeding you mean….sex?"

Bonnie nodded. "Not just sex for me," she said, "Its different. I feed off of energy, proximity, physical contact….but yeah…there's also sex. I was feeding off of a lot of you …you know the whole kissing spree thing..."

"What kissing spree?" Elena asked. Matt and Caroline looked just as confused.

"Let's just say Bonnie has kissed everyone in the room except you three," Damon said, before nodding at Bonnie, "Continue."

Bonnie glared at him and was about to send him images that would likely make him come in is pants and embarrass him in front of everyone but she stopped herself when Matt spoke. "Wait," he said, "If you were feeding off of them then wouldn't they be dead? That is how it works right?"

Bonnie nodded. "For humans yes," she said, "It's different with vampires and I wasn't taking that much from them and I was feeding on more than one, so it probably would've been okay. Even though I'll only get stronger and need to take more…especially after my birthday when the two parts of me are integrated but…I couldn't just keep feeding off of all of you at random, it isn't fair and it's dangerous."

Rebekah frowned. She highly doubted her brothers would have minded all that much, though none of them would have been all that open to sharing, except perhaps maybe Finn. "Dangerous in what way?" Rebekah asked.

"I could never just feed off of one of you," Bonnie said, "If I ever took too much then in would increase your thirst for blood and if you bit be and drank from me it would only make you want to get more and the more I take the more your thirst and it would keep going until…"

"We drained each other," Stefan finished.

Bonnie nodded. "So I decided that I wouldn't feed off of any of you," she said, "So I hid at my Grams house and avoided everyone and…my body started to turn against me. Basically my body was draining me and feeding off of my magic-"

"You mean you were dying," Damon said, looking pissed. Bonnie nodded. "So you were going to let yourself die to save us all for having to have sex with you?" Damon asked.

Bonnie frowned. It sounded stupid when he put it that way.

"That's stupid," he said as if he had read her mind, "So you couldn't feed off just one of us without us killing each other, well you seemed to have been juggling all of us just fine. Don't want to be passed around between nine vampires and two hybrids narrow it down to three preferably me, Stefan, and Katherine and then eat to your heart's content don't haul up somewhere until you die!"

"I can't ask you to do that for me," Bonnie said shaking her, "I won't."

"Why the hell not?" Damon asked, "You've done enough for everyone else, and you really can't expect us to just sit around and watch you die. Besides I doubt anyone in this room would have a problem with taking you to bed." Caroline was about to object when Damon cut her off. "Except for those three," he said, gesturing toward Caroline, Matt, and Elena.

"I didn't want them anyway," Bonnie spat, before she could stop herself. She glared at Damon, before smiling at them apologetically. "No offense you guys," she said.

"None taken," Matt said trying not to laugh at her earnest expression, "So are you okay now? I mean…did you feed?"

Bonnie blushed then nodded. "The demon came to the surface before I could do too much damage to myself and well…I went to find Rebekah… and she told me where Klaus was, he's the strongest out of everyone so I can take more from him without….Anyway I found him and I'm okay now." Silence followed.

"So to avoid this in the future," Damon said, "Everyone who is willing to have sex with Bonnie with or without the threat of someone's death please raise your hand."

"Damon," Stefan said his tone warning. He was still trying to figure out what to do with the information that Bonnie had just told them. She hadn't been lying about Klaus saving her life, but the idea of Klaus touching her, the idea of anyone else touching her made him want to kill.

Damon ignored Stefan as Katherine poked him in the ribs. He was all too happy with the way things had turned out. Not only had his chances of bedding Bonnie increased tenfold but he could do it and say that he was doing a good deed, he would be contributing to the longevity of her life after all. "Katherine wants me to ask her mistress if she can speak," he said rolling his eyes as Stefan glared at him.

Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose. Why did everyone she know have to be so exhausting? Though, she wasn't worried about Damon, she was more worried about the occupants in the room who seemed to have no reaction at all. "Say what you have to say, Katherine," she sighed.

Katherine grinned. "Damon and I call dibs on the witch's first threesome," she said.

"Actually," Rebekah said sweetly as she examined her nails, "Bonnie has already promised that honor to me and Tyler." Bonnie glared at her. "You said before you went off to go find Nik that you would be back to finished what you started," Rebekah said, "I assumed that's what you meant."

"Wait," Tyler said excitedly, "She was serious, because after that whole Katherine thing I kind of just assumed it was just the demon talking."

Stefan had heard enough. "That's it," he said, "Everyone get the hell out." He stood bringing Bonnie with him.

"Last time I checked this was Bonnie's house," Rebekah said looking unimpressed, "We'll leave when she asks us to leave."

Stefan was going to give Rebekah the beating that he hadn't gotten to give Klaus when Bonnie backed him up. "I am really tired Rebekah," she said, "I don't really have anything else to say. Besides I think everyone needs time to process things."

"You're done avoiding us?" Rebekah pressed. Bonnie nodded. "You'll be at school tomorrow?" Another nod. "You'll stop by afterward?" Bonnie glanced at Stefan and frowned at the look on his face before she looked back at Rebekah and nodded again. "Fine," Rebekah agreed, "We'll go." The others would want to know what she had uncovered anyway, though from what Bonnie had said her mother already knew.

Everyone else, except Damon and Katherine who had taken up residence there, left without objection. As Elena went to the door she watched as Stefan dragged Bonnie toward the stairs. She couldn't believe that even after hearing that Bonnie would basically be passed around between nearly every vampire in town, that Stefan still seemed to want her. She was going to have to find a way to end this.

 **:::**

Bonnie watched from her seat on her bed as Stefan paced in front of her. He hadn't said anything as he as shut them up in her room after having gotten rid of everyone else, he had just continued to pace. She knew that he would be angry but she was hoping for more words, she didn't know how to react to silence.

Finally the pacing stopped and Stefan looked down at her. "You said," he said slowly, "That you thought feeding off of just one of us was impossible. But you don't know…I mean you haven't tested it out have you?"

Bonnie frowned. "Well no," she said, "I didn't want to take any chances."

Stefan swallowed. "I want you to try," he said, "I want you to try it with me." It would be fine if she could just feed from him. He would give her whatever she wanted, whatever she needed if it could just be her and him.

Bonnie frowned. "Why Stefan?" She asked, "As I recall you were fine with the idea of me sleeping with every male Original that you could get me to trick information out of? Now because I have no choice you want to take off your pimp hat and play superhero? Go from being the Ripper back to the saint? Well, I'm sorry Stefan but this isn't something that you can save me from."

Stefan grabbed her shoulders and forced her to her feet. "I don't give a damn about saving you Bonnie," he said, "I just can't stand the thought of anyone else touching you. I missed you so much…I was worried and then when I finally found you… you were with Klaus…"

Bonnie's softened. It was in that moment Bonnie realized that Stefan was developing feelings for her. She knew that she could easily return them but he deserved better. He had already been hurt by both Katherine and Elena, he needed someone who could be with him and only him.

"If it doesn't work then fine," he said, "I can deal with it. But if it could just be you and me…"

Bonnie felt like she was going to cry. But she would comply with his request if only to make him see what she could do to him. "Stefan," Bonnie sighed.

"I can deal with the others if I know that's how it has to be," he pressed, "If you show me that there is no other way." He need to see that it wasn't just her selfishness, her indecisiveness, like it had been with others so many times before, he had know that it was really something that was completely beyond her control.

"Okay," Bonnie said meekly. Without further delay he kissed. She took from him without enjoyment. She didn't hold back, she took everything that Klaus had not been able to give to her.

Stefan stayed with his lips locked to hers as long as he could, but the thirst, it clawed at him, consumed him almost immediately. He pulled away from her, face contorted, black veins beneath his eyes, ready to bite into her neck and drain her dry.

With little more than a thought Bonnie threw him against the opposite wall using her magic to pin him there. "Now you see," she said, though he could barely hear her through the thick fog of the thirst, "I didn't lie to you Stefan." She called on the demon and suddenly Stefan's mind with blank, the thirst forgotten and Bonnie was his entire focus. "Promise me you'll never make me do any of this again, Stefan," Bonnie said her voice sounding sadder than he had ever heard it, "That means if I have to feed on the others to stop this from happening then you can't try and stop me. I won't let you if doing this to you is the only other option."

"I promise," Stefan whispered, his voice sounding broken.

Bonnie released her hold on him and Stefan sped from the room. Bonnie knew he was leaving in search for blood, she knew that he would likely kill, but because she blamed herself this time she didn't try and stop him.

 **:::**

Caroline Forbes watched as Elena Gilbert paced the length of her bed room. While Caroline was for the most part still in shock about the Bonnie situation (with the amount of time that Tyler and Rebekah had been spending together lately she had seen that coming a mile, so that hadn't shocked her even if she had been a little hurt), Elena on the other hand seemed to be a little bit more proactive about the matter.

"I mean she can't be happy about this," Elena was saying, "That demon or whatever is in inside of her forced her to touch Klaus….she hates Klaus! And did you see the way she went after Katherine? It was like she's possessed. And Damon was practically begging to have sex with her, she hates Damon! She hates vampires. She couldn't possibly be okay with this. I mean Stefan was hanging all over her and she's not a big fan of him either right?"

"Okay," Caroline sighed, "You've mentioned Stefan six times already, Damon four times and in your first speech you mentioned Elijah twice . All of them were once interested in you. Are you sure this isn't about them?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "I told you," she said, "I'm worried about Bonnie."

"Then why aren't we over there trying to comfort her or talk to her like I suggested we do twenty minutes ago?" Caroline asked. Yes, Bonnie had said that she was tired but she doubted their friend would turn them away.

"I told you," Elena said, "There's no point in going over there unless we have a solution to her problem." Caroline opened her mouth to object but Elena forged ahead. "She's basically taking everyone's free will away," Elena said, "Even her own free will is being taken away. You know how she feels about that. I mean just look at the way she reacted when we had to compel Jeremy and send him…"

Caroline watched as something seemed to click in Elena's head. She likened it to the turning on of a light switch. "What?" Caroline asked warily.

"That's it," Elena said, "Jeremy. She loves him, right? She loves him and he still cares about her and he has his ring so he can't be killed by anything supernatural, so if she fed from him he could live through it. It's perfect."

"So basically you're saying that you're going to pimp out your brother so that you can keep Bonnie away from Stefan?" Caroline surmised. Elena either hadn't heard her or had pretended not to hear her; either way it didn't really bode well.

"I'll call him," Elena said, and then shook her head, "No I'll just drive down and go and get him, then we can be back in time for school tomorrow."

"Are you crazy?" Caroline asked, "First there's no way that this is going to work and secondly, shouldn't we maybe talk to Bonnie first before we start matchmaking. Obviously she wasn't too turned off by the idea of being with Klaus since she was walking around wearing his shirt. She didn't look nearly as repulsed by Damon as she usually is and-"

"If you had to pick between Klaus and Jeremy who would you choose?" Elena asked.

"Jeremy obviously," Caroline said, "But I'm not Bonnie or the demon inside of her body for that matter so you're not exactly making your point here."

"Whatever," Elena said, "When Jeremy gets here things will go back to normal and Bonnie with thank me. You'll see."

Caroline supposed she could've tried harder to stop her but she already knew that plan would fail because she had seen the way Bonnie flushed when someone mentioned Klaus, she had seen the way Bonnie and Stefan looked at each other, and she had seen the way the others had looked at Bonnie. So Caroline watched Elena go and pulled out her phone to call Matt. There was no talking to Elena when she had set her mind to something, and really she would rather be watching movies and eating pizza with Matt then trying talk Elena off of yet another ledge.

 **:::**

The next morning found Bonnie deep in thought as she stood underneath the spray of the shower. Stefan hadn't returned the night before and she wondered after what happened how long it would be before he did. She wondered if she had pushed to far but at the same time she knew that she couldn't allow him to walk into the situation blindly.

Bonnie had a feeling that everyone the demon wanted would be more than willing to give themselves to her and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. She was starting to accept the fact that it wasn't only the demon that desired the attention and the physical contact with the others, she was beginning to want it too. It made sense, she and the demon were one and the same. Isn't that what she had told Klaus?

Bonnie's thoughts stopped as she heard the sound the shower curtain being pulled back. She frowned her head whipping around. Her eyes met Damon's blue ones as he climbed into the shower with her as naked as the day her was born. "Damon," Bonnie hissed trying to hide her embarrassment as she covered herself with her hands and her wash cloth, "What the hell are you doing? Get out!"

Damon closed the shower curtain behind him looking unfazed. "What?" He asked, "I just thought you might be hungry." He grinned as he eyes slowly went from green to black, and here he had thought getting the demon out to play would be hard.

Bonnie eyed him unashamedly. "And you thought you could satisfy me, Salvatore?" She asked, her tone clearly suggesting she did not.

"Come on, judgy," he said, his eyes appreciating the view of her body, "Considering the other contenders as far as satisfaction goes I'm the best option you've got."

The demon laughed. Really, Damon made everything just too easy. She grabbed him the shoulders and pushed him up against the shower wall. "Actually," she whispered, even as pressed herself up against him, her slippery skin warm against his own, "I don't really find you wall that appetizing. At least not half as appetizing as you seemed to find me." She looked down her eyes settling on the hardness she could feel pressed between them before rising back up to meet his. "I bet," she said slowly, "If I told you I wanted to eat you breakfast you'd serve yourself to me on a silver platter."

Damon grinned, moving his hands to rest on her hips. "With an apple in my mouth," he said.

Bonnie grabbed his wrists taking his hands off of her. "And if I said I wanted you on your knees?" She asked.

Without any further prompting knelt down before her on the floor of the shower. He was certain that he had her, but then her frowned as Bonnie's eyes began to go green again.

"Take my advice Damon," she said, "If you want to wet my appetite then you're going to have to stop being too easy." She laughed at his stunned expression before climbing out of the show, leaving Damon flabbergasted and on his knees.

Now that's power, the demon sang happily in Bonnie's head. Bonnie smirked as she picked up her towel from the sink and wrapped it about herself. For once she and the demon agreed.

 **:::**

Jeremy Gilbert was annoyed and more than that he was angry. Elena had shown up out of the blue in the middle of the night and revealed to Jeremy that Damon had compelled him, and before he could even process that bit of information, that he had once again had his choice taken away from him, he was being told that he had to return to Mystic Falls.

They had been driving nonstop all night. Elena hadn't slept. They sat in tense silence when Jeremy was awake as Elena refused to tell him what was going on or what was so urgent that he needed to get home.

"Elena," Jeremy sighed, "Seriously you have to at least tell me what the hell this is about. This is ridiculous. You wanted me to start a new life and I did and now all of sudden you want to drop be back in to my old one. Klaus isn't dead, his family isn't gone, so I highly doubt that its' suddenly less dangerous-"

"It's Bonnie," Elena blurted.

Jeremy frowned. He looked at her, she finally had his full attention. "What is it?" He asked, "Is she hurt? Did something bad happen with her powers?"

"Worse," Elena said, "She found out that her father is really an incubus, which means she's a succubus."

"Aren't those…like…sex demons?" Jeremy asked.

Elena nodded. "Well," she said embellishing the truth a little, "The only thing that is strong enough for her to feed off of that's in town are vampires."

"But she hates vampires," Jeremy said, right on cue and Elena smiled.

"Right," Elena said, "And she has to feed off of more than one at once and you know Bonnie, she isn't like that. She would rather be with one person. Someone she cares about. Someone she loves."

"And since I have my ring," he said, "You think she might be able to feed off of me?"

Elena nodded. She backtracked quickly, however, not wanting him to feel like he was being manipulated because she knew then he would refuse. "You don't have to," she said, "I just thought it was something to consider."

"After everything she's done for me," Jeremy said seriously, "If I can help her I will. But have you talked to her about this at all? I mean do you think she'll agree?"

"Of course she will," Elena said eyes moving back to the road, "We'll talk her into it"

 **:::**

Bonnie walked into her kitchen and her brows immediately furrowed in confusion. She was dressed in a similar manner to Katherine, both wearing all black. She walked by Katherine on the way to the refrigerator. "Why is there a giant white board in my kitchen?" Bonnie asked as she pulled the orange juice out of the fridge.

Bonnie was met with silence. She opened up the cabinet and took out a glass before turning to Katherine and raising an eyebrow. The brunette raised an eyebrow right back. _Oh now she's just being cute_ , Bonnie thought. "You may speak," she said aloud.

Katherine smirked. "Thank you, mistress," she said. Bonnie gave her a look and she took pity on the witch. "I have taken the liberty of making you a schedule."

Bonnie frowned. "A schedule?" She asked.

Katherine nodded looking rather pleased with herself. "Yes," she said, her smirk growing into a smile, "A feeding schedule."

"A feeding schedule?" Bonnie repeated, her quest for orange juice forgotten.

Katherine nodded. "If you're going to be juggling men… and women you'll have to make time for everyone or feelings get hurt, not that it matters except things get messy and who needs that right?"

Bonnie blinked at her before she went back to pouring her orange juice. "I'm done," she said simply as he twisted the top back onto the bottle.

"At least hear me out first," Katherine said.

Bonnie sipped her juice. "Do you want me to take your speaking privileges away again?" Bonnie asked as she swallowed.

"That's the last time I try and help you, witch," Katherine, pouting.

Bonnie set her glass down slowly, her eyes going black. "I don't like it when you're rude, Katerina," she said, her tone warning.

Katherine's mind went blank and she nodded blindly. "Yes, mistress," she said, "I apologize." Katherine shook her head as she came out of her trance and glared at Bonnie. "If you keep doing that," she threatened, "I swear I will make you pay."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She had finally found something fun about being a demon, in messing with both Katherine and Damon, and of course Katherine had to ruin it by being all moody. She walked over to where Katherine sat and took the vampire's face in her hands. "Stop pouting and I promise to save it for the bedroom," she said. Bonnie wondered if she and the demon were starting to integrate already, their thoughts and actions, their wants seemed so similar.

Katherine was frowning up at her and she looked as if she wanted to say something but wanted to keep her mouth shut at the same time. "Bonnie," she said her voice suddenly serious.

Bonnie was startled at the use of her name. She couldn't remember Katherine ever calling her by name. "Yes?" She asked warily.

"If you ever disappear like that again I'll come and hunt you down myself," Katherine said, her voice calm but the promise clear in her eyes.

Bonnie nodded. Katherine didn't look appeased until Bonnie kissed her lips, climbing into her lap as she did so.

"I thought you said you didn't like them easy," Damon said as he entered the kitchen.

Bonnie smiled at him as she pulled back from Katherine. "Which is precisely why I am not in your lap," she said.

Damon rolled his eyes obviously still nursing his bruised ego. "Where's Stefan?" He asked.

Bonnie's worry for him suddenly returned. She was about to tell Damon what had happened the night before but stopped as suddenly Stefan was there behind him. "He's right behind you," he said to Damon, though his eyes never left Bonnie.

"Good," Damon said, "Then you and me can finally hit the road."

Bonnie frowned. "Where are you going?" She asked. She had hoped that she would be able to talk to Stefan before school. She wanted to make sure that he understood her situation. That he wasn't angry with her.

"I won't be in school today," Stefan said as he walked into the kitchen more fully, "Damon and I are going to pick up your birthday present."

Bonnie climbed out of Katherine's lap and eyed him warily. She couldn't read the look on his face. "So," she said carefully, "Are we okay?"

Stefan nodded. "I don't like it," he said, "Actually I hate it….but I get it. So…we're good." He leaned down and gently kissed her lips to punctuate the point. As he pulled back he looked over her shoulder and frowned. "Why is there a giant white board in your kitchen?" He asked.

Bonnie laughed and shook her head. She had no idea how she had managed to stay away from him, or any of them for that matter. Even with their ridiculous antics, she had to admit that she had missed them.

 **:::**

Abby Bennett-Wilson was worried. Her daughter had disappeared the night before and she had left her cell phone leaving no way for Abby to get in touch with her. She wanted to believe that Bonnie was alright but the last she had seen of her she was weak and in no state of mind leave the house. Abby decided to call the number to the house that Bonnie shared with her ex-husband and if Bonnie didn't answer, she would call the school and pray that Bonnie had shown up there.

Abby dialed the number and waited. No answer. Closing her eyes Abby held her breath and called the school next. She bit her lip nervously trying not to worry as she inquired after her daughter's attendance. After being placed on hold Abby was relieved to hear that Bonnie had indeed attended school that day.

Abby shook her head as she hung up the phone. Would it have killed the girl to give her a call? Sighing Abby decided to drop Bonnie's cell phone off at the school. She picked up her keys and headed for the door. As she opened the door Abby stopped midstride her eyes widening and her mouth opening slightly as she saw who stood on the other side it. She put up her guard and schooled her features a moment later however. "Rudy," she said evenly.

Rudy smiled. She was still guarded, and she was still beautiful. "Hello, Abby," he said,  
"May I come in?"

Abby nodded, stepping away from the door. Rudy walked inside and Abby shut the door behind him. "How did you know that I was in town?" Abby asked, "That I'd be here?" She wasn't sure how to behave around him now that she knew exactly what he was.

"Bonnie left me a message," he said, "Said you'd come home, she didn't say why though."

"She needed my help with something," Abby said simply. There was a weighted silence. "Bonnie knows everything," Abby said after a moment, "She told me everything. What I don't get is why you didn't."

Rudy frowned. He wanted to figure out how Bonnie had discovered the truth but he knew he would have to clear some of the air between he and his ex-wife first. "Would you have married me if I had?"

Abby frowned. "Of course," she said, "You accepted me for what I was. You were one of the few who did and now I know why. I loved you, even if you never love me."

Rudy smiled sadly. "I may be a lot of things Abby," he said, "And I may have told a lot of lies, but I can honestly say that you are the only woman that I have ever truly loved."

Abby shook her head unable to believe him. It wasn't as if it mattered anymore. "You're here because you want to know about Bonnie," she said, "So ask."

Rudy sighed. He wouldn't push her. It wasn't as if they could reconcile or reunite. She was strong enough to give him what he needed to survive any longer. "How is she?" He asked, "How did she find out?"

Abby sighed. "After you sent her the ring," she said, "Another witch helped her put the pieces together. As far as how she is….I don't really know. The last time I saw her she was weak and refusing to feed. She wouldn't go to school because she was avoiding the only beings the demon seemed to want. She's there now so I'm guessing she stopped avoiding the situation and chose to accept it instead."

Rudy frowned. "She's feeding on kids at school?" He asked. That was dangerous and could draw attention to herself. He should have come back sooner.

"Not kids, Rudy," Abby said tiredly, "She wouldn't do that. She doesn't want to kill." Rudy looked relieved.

"Then what?" Rudy asked, "A warlock?" Abby shook her head. Rudy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "A witch?" He asked, wondering if her demon had a preference. He knew that some didn't. Again Abby shook her head. "What else is there?" He asked.

Abby bit her lip. "Vampires," she said quietly.

Rudy's face contorted with rage and Abby watched in horror as his eyes went black and horns protruded from his head. "What?!" He roared and Abby wished that she could take the words back.

 **:::**

Kol Mikaelson was more than pleased to see Bonnie Bennett back in school, and even better than Bonnie's presence was the absence of her Salvatore bodyguard. Kol had been annoyed to here from Klaus that yet another piano that he had claimed ownership to had gone to ruin, that morning, but as he laid eyes on Bonnie his mood immediately lifted.

He had missed his little jazz singer. When Rebekah had revealed Bonnie's little secret to him and their brothers the night before, forcing their mother to reveal all that she knew, the little incident that had happened the last time that he had encountered Bonnie suddenly mad sense.

Kol had been less than pleased when Rebekah had revealed Bonnie's plan to wither away and die. If she was hurting that much in terms of her food supply then he would gladly volunteer his services.

He watched her as she waved his sister and her hybrid before heading straight for him. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he said as he walked toward her, "And you even came right to me, here I had thought I might have to hunt you down."

"What can I say," Bonnie said smiling, "I saw those fingers of yours and I just couldn't resist."

Kol grinned. "Does that mean you'll let me talk you into an empty classroom before the day is out?" He asked, "Rebekah tells me that you've started a new diet so I thought that I might as well offer."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but she grinned. "Someone's taking my transformation well," she said.

Kol bent down invading her personal space. "Was that a yes or a no to the empty classroom idea?" He asked.

Bonnie laughed. "Maybe later," she said, only half joking, "I have a bone to pick with your brother first."

"I guess Rebekah wasn't lying about having to share," Kol said with a mournful sigh, "My fingers might get jealous."

Bonnie frowned. Jealousy, she thought about Stefan and Klaus fighting the night before, that was another thing she would have to get used to. "What if I offer to keep your hands very busy later?"

"Promises, promises," Kol grinned. He wrapped an arm around Bonnie's waist pulling her into his side. "So which brother are we angry with?" He asked. Bonnie opened her mouth to speak. "And before you answer you should know that Elijah isn't here," he said, "He's replacing my piano so I'll have something to play at your birthday party."

"Sorry about that," Bonnie said sheepishly. She was going to have to put some sort of protection spell on this new one something. "Its Finn have an issue with," Bonnie muttered, going back to the original subject, "He called me a parasite." Really she had expected much more from him.

"Now that isn't very nice," Kol said his mouth close to her ear.

Bonnie nodded. "So you see," she said matter-of-factly, "I really don't have any choice but to punish him." A part of her knew that it was the demon talking but she found that she no longer really cared.

"Mmmm," Kol pouted, "What do I have to do in order to get punished?" He definitely was more deserving of the honor then Finn. Finn wouldn't even know what to make of it. "It sounds fun," Kol said.

"Oh believe me," Bonnie said, "It will be." Suddenly, Kol was not longer joking about being jealous.

 **:::**

Elena Gilbert had always thought that Rudy Owens was a sensible man. Though, he was somewhat neglectful of his daughter, and he was as it turned out, a demon, he still had a thought process based completely on logic.

When it was clear that she and Jeremy would not make it into town before school Elena had opted to wait for Bonnie at her house. The more she thought about it, the worse the idea of confronting Bonnie at school with Jeremy seemed. Nearly every vampire that was a part of Bonnie's ever growing list of suitors would be present. So Elena figured the smart thing to do would be to wait for Bonnie at home. While she hadn't expected Bonnie's father to be the one to let them in, and was understandably wary given what she knew he now was, as it turned out have him back in town wasn't the worst thing in the world.

When Rudy had asked Elena why she and Jeremy were there instead of at school, Elena was happy to explain how their plan being sure to explain to Rudy that Jeremy had been out of town so Bonnie had not thought that he was an option any longer. She explained Jeremy's previous relationship with Bonnie, conveniently enough leaving out the Ann incident, while explaining to her father that Jeremy had to leave due to the dangerous vampires that Bonnie was no risking her life by feeding from.

Perhaps Elena, embellished a little, but it was necessary, for Bonnie's sake. It seemed that Bonnie's father agreed.

In all actuality, out of everything the child had been rambling about, Rudy had only paid attention to two things in terms of what Elena had said. The first being the Jeremy was not a vampire and the second being that he could not be killed by supernatural means. After learning those two key pieces of knowledge Rudy was at peace knowing that Bonnie had found the perfect prey, prey that didn't have the potential to bleed her dry, and that fact that Elena had claimed that Bonnie loved Jeremy was even more of a relief because his daughter wouldn't have to go down the same road that he had been forced to go down with Abby.

But unlike Elena, Rudy was no fool, because he knew that Jeremy's qualifications as prey would mean absolutely nothing if he didn't appeal to the predator. Rudy hoped for his daughter's sake that he did.

 **:::**

Finn Mikaelson calmly continued to shelve the books that had been return, in spite of the fact that he could feel Bonnie's presence behind him. He was relieved to see that she had come out of hiding, even if the information that Rebekah had given them the day before and what their mother had revealed worried Finn to no end.

"I see you've come of hiding," he said without turning around, "I suppose that you're done being a martyr as well." He was still sore over her rejection of him, even if he understood it to a certain extent. Even more than he was embarrassed by his reaction to her.

"You called me a parasite," was the only response that Finn received.

Finn noted that Bonnie sounded angry, but he wasn't exactly pleased with her at the moment, and had he been told the truth about the situation he was sure he could have come up with a much more endearing term for what she was. "I was going off of what I saw," he said, "What I experienced as you were not willing to give me any explanation regarding the manner."

Bonnie frowned. She twisted the ring on her finger. This would hardly be any fun if he was upset with her. "I was protecting you from the parasite," she said her tone biting.

Finn turned and finally met her eyes. He took a step back when he saw her irises begin to turn black. "And you are here now," he said with a false sense of calm, "To withdraw that protection?"  
Bonnie shook her head. She was mentally calculating the chances of them being caught, at the same time as she was asking herself what the hell she was about to do. She reached out her hands and with a surprising amount of sufficiency she undid Finn's belt. She could feel the demon on the surface but this time it wasn't controlling her behavior, merely guiding it. The problem Bonnie found with this was while her behavior shocked her it also felt natural, which may it feel a lot less wrong.

"May I ask," Finn, said his eyes darting around and his ears listening for the slightest sound of footsteps as Bonnie him into the bookshelf that he was standing in front of, "What you are doing?"

Bonnie ignored him as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Thanks to Damon intruding on her show she could no longer say that she had never seen, or felt, a penis; but she could say that she had never touched one with her hands at least, and she was sure Finn wouldn't object to being her first experiment with skin to skin contact. He had after all been quite happy with the prospect of her touching him through his clothes and that had been when he had thought her a parasite.

"Bonnie," he said his tone holding an edge of warning that made Bonnie laugh. When Rebekah had told them of Bonnie's behavior toward Katherine Finn had almost been unable to believe her. However, on thinking about their encounter before her disappearance gave Finn pause. He knew that there was a need to be wary around Bonnie, even if he was willing to do anything to protect her, and he had prepared himself to do that, or at least he had thought that he had.

Finn made a choking sound as Bonnie reached into his underwear and wrapped her hand around him. "Shhh," Bonnie admonished playfully, "Quiet in the library." Finn glared at her but his eyes lost their malice as she began to move her hand. Bonnie watched his face with interest, taking note of every little reaction. She stilled however, when he left out groan that was sure to call attention to them. "No noise," Bonnie said, "Or I'll stop."

Finn nodded, those his eyes were wide. Bonnie watched as he bit down hard on his lip in and effort to keep his mouth shut. Taking pity on him, she rolled her eyes, before standing on her toes and covering his mouth with hers. She continued to stroke him swallowing the sounds he made as teased his mouth with her tongue. He didn't last very long, the poor thing, but really considering they were in a public place it was probably for the best.

Bonnie pulled back from him and frowned at the mess on her hand. She concentrated and suddenly they were both clean, any evidence of what had occurred was gone. _That was convenient_ , Bonnie thought. _"It really does come in handy,"_ the demon in her head replied.

"You may not be a parasite," Finn said drawing Bonnie's attention, "But I am almost certain that you want me dead." He gave her such a look of wonder she had to stop herself from pinching cheeks.

"I'll try not to be so forward next time," Bonnie said, grinning, "I wouldn't want to kill you and your delicate sensibilities."

Finn looked away a small shy playing on the corner of his lips. "Actually," he said, "As I am not very forward myself…I find that I am not opposed to a little aggression on your part."

Just when she thought he couldn't be more of a draw, he had to go an ask her for it. "I think that you're the one who wants me dead."

:::

School was over and though the demon hummed happily the hunger never seemed to abate. It was always full of want of desire. Even when it was full it didn't stop it from wanting more. Bonnie found that throughout the day when she was always thinking about someone the demon desired in both sexual and nonsexual terms. It was getting to the point where it was hard for her to focus on anything else.

"So I was thinking about this who demon thing," Tyler said as he suddenly appeared a Bonnie's side. Bonnie looked over at Rebekah who stood on the other side of him, holding his hand, and they shared a look. "And well…I thought about it and it occurred to me that I mean I think about sex about ninety percent of the time when it comes to my thought process during the day," he said, "But you're a sex demon so I am going to guess that sex is literally all you think about. I mean I'm horny all the time….so you almost _have_ to be."

Bonnie laughed shaking her head. "Tyler," she said, "Is there a point to this?"

"Of course," Tyler nodded, "But first you have to tell me if I'm right. I mean considering Kol told Rebekah that you cornered Finn in the library and then him in the janitor's closet, I'm guessing that I am."

Bonnie glared at him. She was embarrassed of her action but also surprisingly unashamed. Rebekah seemed to find the whole thing amusing and Bonnie kind of wanted to hit her. "Yes," she sighed, "Fine you're right. Being a sex demon makes me suffer from perpetual horniness. What is it that you want to say?"

Tyler just stopped himself from laughing before he continued. "Just that even though Rebekah and I are kind of a thing now," he said, "Thanks for that by the way." Bonnie nodded, with a smirk. "It doesn't mean that we're off limits. I mean…"

"What he's trying to say is that we're giving you an open invitation into our relationship," Rebekah said, "As we both suffer from an attraction to you and Tyler here sympathizes with your all consuming sex drive issues we thought it was the least we could do."  
"How big of you Rebekah," Bonnie said rolling her eyes, "Though, considering we already agreed that you guys would be my first threesome I kind of figured the open invitation thing went without saying."

Tyler seemed a little too happy with the news. "So you're saying that you were serious?" He asked.

Bonnie was about to answer him when something or rather someone caught her eye. Standing by her car and looking ready to kill someone was her father.

 **:::**

Bonnie had been forced to listen to her father go on and on about the dangers of feeding from vampires the entire ride home. The demon was pissed. It was bad enough that he had lied to Bonnie about being a demon in the first place, then he had neglected her to feed on who knew what, and now he had decided to come back and suddenly she was supposed to listen to him and take his advice.

"It's bad enough," Rudy was saying, "That you have been feeding from these monsters at the risk of them bleeding you dry, but to think that you had them living in my house."

Bonnie couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer as her father pulled her car into their driveway. "Can you really sit there and call them monsters when you are a sexual vampire?" Bonnie asked, "Last time I checked you have to kill…am I wrong?" He opened his mouth to say something but Bonnie continued. "And since when is it your house when you only stay there maybe a total of three weeks out of the year? You lied to me about what I am and now you want to lecture me about feeding when you were basically lying to Abby and milking her powers for years before you dumped her with no explanation when she couldn't feed you anymore?"

Rudy watched as Bonnie's eyes went black. He could feel the power buzzing from her, so much like his own but so different.

"You are a check that comes every month to pay the mortgage," Bonnie snapped, "You're not a part of my life, you know nothing about the people in it, and you don't get to police it."

"Bonnie," Rudy said calmly, "Just listen to me. You have other alternatives. Your friend Elena is in the house waiting for you. Her brother Jeremy is there with her. She says you two were in a relationship, that he has this ring-"

Bonnie stopped listening. She climbed out of the car, and slammed the door behind her. They were trying to take them away from her. The Salvatore, the Originals, Katherine, and Tyler; they wanted them away from her. They were hers, she couldn't let that happen. If she would be giving them up then it would be her choice, and she didn't want to not anymore.

She would have to leave, she would have to go, but where? _Find him_ , the demon supplied, _he can protect you_. Bonnie nodded to herself even as her father got out of the car and made his way toward her. "Bonnie," he said, trying to hold his anger in check, "You don't understand the position that you're putting yourself in. This is dangerous, even without the potential that you have to awaken their thirst vampires are volatile creatures, the amount of jealousy and violence that you could inspire could mean the end of all of you."

Rudy stopped talking as Bonnie ripped off her ring. Before he could open his mouth again to warn her the sky began to darken and the wind began to whip around them. "You know nothing," Bonnie said, her voice low and dangerous, "You can't control me." He heard the sound of her shirt ripping as black leathery wings came bursting from her back. Next the horns came protruding from her head.

This wasn't supposed to happen until her birthday, Rudy thought as he tried to figure out his next move. He couldn't attack, she was his daughter after all, but if he didn't stop her there was the possibility that she could hurt herself.

The sound of the front door opening caught Rudy's attention. He watched as the Gilbert boy stormed out of the house and into the chaos that Bonnie was creating. "Bonnie," Jeremy called over the roar of the wind, "You have to stop this. Everything is going to be okay. I can help you."

Rudy winced as Bonnie laughed the sound utterly inhuman. "You think that I would want you," Bonnie hissed, "You're nothing but an unfaithful disloyal child. You have nothing to offer me."

"I can handle your powers," Jeremy said letting the insults roll off his back, "You don't have to be alone." He hated seeing her like this, it was clear whatever was inside of her was changing her.

"You can handle my powers," Bonnie repeated, mockingly, "Oh please, you probably couldn't even catch it I threw it at you." Bonnie gave him as scathing look before she continued. "But don't worry," she said, "I won't be alone, there plenty of people willing to keep me company."

Elena came to the doorway in time to see Bonnie vanish in cloud of black smoke. Even if they had known where she had gone, none of them were too willing to go after her.

 **:::**

Klaus had wanted to get the witch into bed but he had hoped when it finally happened she would actually be conscious. When she had suddenly appeared in front of him as he went over the final touches to his club with one of the workers, he had only a moment to wonder about the smoke before Bonnie had promptly collapsed her body falling on the floor and the ring her father had given her for her birthday clutched in her hand.

Klaus had brought her to his home, placed the ring back on her finger, thrown away her shredded shirt, replaced the shirt with one of his own, and then laid Bonnie down in his bed. Bonnie hadn't woken since then and he couldn't piece together what had happened and so he waited.

She had promised to stop by after school but she had never shown up and Klaus had been about hunt her down when Rebekah walked in, Tyler clinging rather happily to her arm, and told him that Bonnie's father had shown up to the school and that she would be dropping by after she dealt with him. Obviously something had went wrong. After all when Bonnie had said that she would drop by Klaus doubted that she had meant that she would appear in a puff of black smoke, sporting wings and horns, though gratefully as soon as he touched her Bonnie's new appendages had disappeared.

Klaus sat down on the bed next to Bonnie's still form, his back leaning against the headboard as he read through the book his mother had given him about succubae. It wasn't telling him any new information and he was starting to wonder how much of Bonnie's abilities had to do with the fact that she was also a witch.

Bonnie shifted in her sleep and Klaus looked down at her in time to see her open her eyes. She looked up at him in confusion, frowning. "Why am I…," she started, and then, "Of course it was talking about you. It likes you."

Klaus blinked at her. "Was I supposed to follow that?" He asked. Bonnie sighed and pulled the comforter he had used to cover her up over her head. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked. She mumbled something and then made a noise Klaus couldn't put a name on. "I'm sorry," he said sarcastically, "What was that?"

Bonnie threw the cover off her head and looked at him but refused to sit up. "My dad doesn't want me feeding on you or any vampires for that matter," she said, "He says its dangerous, which I kind of agree with, because it is. That's the reason I've been avoiding everyone."

"Rebekah explained," Klaus supplied, "What I don't understand is…if you agree then why are you here?"

"I said I kind of agree," Bonnie said, "I mostly just want to be around you all anyway and the demon part of me doesn't care as long as it gets what it wants. But my dad kept pushing and I guess he thought Jeremy could be a good replacement or something because with his ring he can't be killed by the supernatural and we were dating before the whole Anna thing happened so it wouldn't be a stretch."

Klaus smirked. It had been so long since he had killed someone. Jeremy Gilbert would be as fine a victim as any, of course he would first have to cut off the finger that Jeremy kept the ring on.

"Would you stop thinking about killing Jeremy and listen?" Bonnie demanded, "I'm only going over this once."  
"Am I that predictable?" Klaus grinned.

"Yes," Bonnie nodded. She rolled her eyes before she continued. "Well the whole thing pissed me off and I knew I had to get out of there, especially after I went all demon, wings and horns and all. The demon told me to find you and I did, so I'm here."

"It told you to find me?" Klaus asked clearly intrigued. Finn had mentioned Klaus being present all of Bonnie's dreams once they all had an open discussion about Bonnie's condition but he hadn't put much thought into it until now. "Why me?"

"I don't know," Bonnie sighed, "You're powerful so I guess it thinks you can protect it. That and I think it kind of has a crush on you or something."

"Wait," Klaus said, "Now I'm confused." Bonnie frowned, clearly not understanding why. "You told me last night that you and the demon are one in the same," Klaus said, "Correct?"

Bonnie nodded. It was easier to explain the way she felt when she separated herself from it but was clearly becoming more and more a part of her each day. "Right," she said.

"And you just said that it has a crush on me?" Klaus asked, "That was how you put it right?"

Bonnie nodded. She sat up and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's the only explanation I can think of," she said. Even now the stupid thing was excited to be in his presence.

Klaus waved a dismissive hand at her irritated expression. "So if you and the demon are one and the same," Klaus said, "And the demon has a crush on me then aren't you basically saying that you have a crush on me?"

Bonnie blinked, her mouth opening a fraction. She had walked right into that one. She wouldn't deny it, but she wouldn't confirm it either. "You don't have to look so smug about it," she said frowning.

"Oh but I do," Klaus smirked. Bonnie looked as if she were contemplating leaving but Klaus grabbed her arm before she could move to do so. "I," he said, "Being me, am above childish things like crushes." Bonnie looked as if she wanted to smack him. "However, I can say that I am rather fond of both you and the demon."

Bonnie blamed the demon for the blushed that tinted her cheeks, but she could admit, to herself at least, that neither she nor the demon had any objections when Klaus kissed her.


	10. Part Ten: Assistance

**Title:** Distortion

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/Supernatural/Romance

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Damon, Bonnie/Katherine, Damon/Katherine, Bonnie/Damon/Katherine, Bonnie/Elijah, Bonnie/Kol, Bonnie/Finn, Rebekah/Tyler, Bonnie/Tyler, Bonnie/Rebekah, Bonnie/Tyler/Rebekah, Caroline/Matt, Alaric/Meredith, etc.

 **Summary:** Bonnie discovers a hidden secret about her heritage when the Salvatore brothers convince her to go along with their plan to infiltrate the original family and gain information through seduction. However, while Bonnie's new powers but the others at a disadvantage, they aren't something that Bonnie is willing to accept.

 **Part Ten: Assistance**

Bonnie Bennett had expected Klaus to take advantage of the situation since she was basically hiding out in his mansion but instead of trying to get her in between his sheets he was simply staring at her oddly in a way that made Bonnie uncomfortable. "Should I ask?" Bonnie questioned.

Klaus shrugged. "I'm simply wondering how you're handling all of this," he said. Bonnie opened her mouth to speak and he shook his head. "Don't give me the bullshit answer that you're spitting out to everyone else either," he said, "How are you doing with all of this, really?"

Bonnie considered him. "I am surprised that you care enough to ask," Bonnie said seriously.

Klaus placed a hand over hers. "I'm fond of you, remember?" He asked. Bonnie smiled nodding slightly. "Besides I have experience with such things," he said, "Being two species in one body. Being lied too about the fact by a neglectful parent. Though, I assure you if my wolf nature bred dreams as good as yours then I would appreciate it much more."

Bonnie winced, unable to hide her embarrassment. "I'm doing the best that I can considering," Bonnie said ignoring the mention of the dreams, "I'm not as okay with it as everyone thinks that I am. Though, I think that I put on a good enough show of things today. Though, a lot of it wasn't show…I don't know. It's all very confusing. I know what it wants and I know what I want and it's easy to act on what it wants because I don't have to take responsibility for desiring it if that makes sense. The thing that scares me is that the demon and I are starting to want the same things. Things are staring to intersect and overlap. The feelings are the worst of it. I feel like I'm at war with myself most of the time. It's hard for me to differentiate what I feel from what that side of me feels."

"What if there isn't a difference?" Klaus asked, "I mean I know there are bound to be some differences because I highly doubt that you had any desire to chain Katerina to a bed prior to discovering your heritage. Then again…I am making assumptions now." Bonnie glared at him, and he grinned before he continued. "What I mean is, perhaps you should compare your feelings for each person that the demon desires with what the demon associates with that person and then you will have your answers."

Bonnie shook her head. It made sense, but the idea of going through each and every person and assessing her feelings for them frightened her more than the idea of sleeping with all of them did. Yes, she was in a pretty much perpetual state of arousal, but that didn't mean that she knew what the hell she was doing.

Most of her knowledge was coming from mental images, fantasies that the demon wanted to see come for fruition. When she coupled all of the innate sexual desires that she was having with the fact that she; no matter how jealous, pushy, and indecisive he was being had deep feelings for Stefan. That no matter their previous association Klaus seemed to be the only one that truly understood her and if she were being honest with herself she would say that she was closer to falling for him with every second that she spent with him. Then there was the fact that she had a jumble of feelings to deal with in regards to the others as well. Bonnie was pretty sure that she would never have a normal relationship; let alone a normal life.

As sure as she was that she had meant what she had said to Jeremy even in her state and even though she has been harsh with him, she almost missed what they had been because it was easy compared to what she was now dealing with.

"I know that it isn't the same thing," Klaus said, "But when I am in wolf form, I am still the same person. My thoughts are more fragmented, instinctual, and animalistic. Some desires it has are not present for me when I am in vampire form but I am closer to myself than one might think. Perhaps it's that way with the demon side of you. There is an obvious difference in your power but when I encountered you in that form, you were not that far away from you in personality. Perhaps the demon side of simply brings your thoughts and your feelings and your desires to a basic, animal, and instinctual level. While of course bringing your sexual urges to the surface as well, more so than any other urges you may have because your sexuality is the way by which you sustain yourself. Your life depends on what you can receive sexually from others, so awakening that part of you would only be of benefit to you."

Bonnie blinked. She had never thought about it that way before. And even as she began to consider the idea, the demon agreed with him. _I am not here to cause harm_ , the demon said, _I want us to get what we want and to survive._

"I thought that," Bonnie said, softly, turning her attention back to Klaus, "That talking about this with you would be hard. My father was quick to remind me about the highs and lows of vampire emotions and about the jealousy that comes along with their nature." Bonnie doubted that she would be able to talk so brazenly without the assistance of the demon but she said her next words just the same. "But you seem to be the only one who truly understands me. All of me. And I appreciate that more than you know….I know that you want me and I know what that means especially for someone like you," she sighed, before continuing, "You can't be pleased with the fact that I'm involved with other people. Other vampires. Your siblings. The Salvatore and Katherine, both of whom your hatred for knows no bounds."

Bonnie watched a strange array of emotions play across Klaus' face before it was closed off once more. "I am not pleased with the situation but I am trying for your sake to understand and make peace with it," he said, "This isn't the first time that I have been put in a position in which I had to share a woman. Though, the prior women that have paraded through my existence didn't have an excuse that was as good as your own for me to have to do so." Bonnie frowned, and Klaus sighed. "What I mean to say is," he clarified, "At present I care more about your feelings than my own. If it means getting you through this now I take no issue with dealing with my jealousy later."

Bonnie couldn't hide her surprise. If this was what came with Klaus being fond of her she wondered what would happen were his feelings to grow. She knew that it wasn't a fair thought, but she also didn't want to lose someone taking her feelings into account to such an extent.

"Don't look so surprised," Klaus said, "If I have to choose between sharing you and helping you ditch your morals and having you go insane and join a convent and starve yourself to death of course I would choose the former. Especially since the former means I get you into bed."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She might've been offended if she hadn't realized that he was backpedaling to make himself seem less vulnerable. "Just when I think that you might be at least a little human," Bonnie groaned, "You have to ruin it by opening your mouth."

Before Klaus could respond with the slightly inappropriate comment that was on the tip of his tongue there was a knock at the door. Klaus stood from his bed looking as if it pained him to do so. "Come in," he said. He watched annoyed as one of his hybrids opened the door. Klaus cleared his throat when the man's eyes landed on Bonnie and lingered. "What is it?" He demanded.

The hybrid coughed. "Miss Bennett's father is here and he is having a private discussion with your mother," he said.

Bonnie's eyes widened. She wondered how Rudy had found her but she already knew the answer. Elena. "I can't deal with this right now," she said.

"Don't worry about it," Klaus said, "I'll get rid of him. Besides Elijah is likely home by now. Go hunt him down I'm sure that you've missed him."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at that as she watched Klaus dismiss the hybrid. "It's weird that you're okay with all of this," she said.

"I told you," he said seriously, "I'm not. But as much as I liked to chain you to my bed and never let you out of this room even after I dispose of all of your suitors in a rather violent, graphic, and painful manner I also want you to be happy and so you see my dilemma."

Bonnie couldn't help but smile up at him. "I could be happy chained to your bed," she said and she wasn't being entirely untruthful.

Klaus smirked at the image that her words caused to pop into his head. "Don't tempt me," he said, "You're already in my bed it wouldn't take much more work to chain you to it."

Bonnie stood from the bed deciding to take Klaus' advice. She remembered how she had left things with Elijah after all that he had done to trick Abby into letting him see her and she suspected that that he was likely worried. As she moved to leave the room, she couldn't resist one more teasing remark however. "Get rid of my dad and then we'll talk," she said, leaning down to kiss him on this lips, and then she disappeared.

 **:::**

Esther Mikaelson studied the man that sat in front of her on the other side of Niklaus' desk. He had come demanding to see his daughter and while Esther had talked him down and lured him into her son's study, the man was being far from agreeable.

"I don't understand how you could think that my daughter's association with your children could be beneficial for anyone involved?" Rudy said, his eyes pleading.

"I understand your concerns but the fact of the matter is," Esther said, "The issue isn't what we think. What matters is how our children feel. My children are adults and are of the mind that your daughter is worth whatever risk or consequences that might come to pass if they are involved with her. And Bonnie will be eighteen soon, and so if she wishes to see them you will be unable to deny her that and I will not prevent it. Obviously they find some benefit from their spending time together or else they wouldn't be doing so." Esther opened the book that sat in front of her and gave Rudy a dismissive look before continuing. "If there is nothing else you wish to discuss, such as something of a more problem solving nature that could minimize the risk outside of them not seeing each other then I believe that we're done here."

"And if my daughter kills one of your children?" Rudy asked.

"Bonnie has shown that she cares enough about my children to restrain herself from causing them harm," Esther said, "Besides my children are powerful and as she seems to have some involvement with all of them I am sure she will stay well fed enough to not take more than she needs when the time comes. They are not opposed to sharing and so I am sure they would never do harm to her as well. The only one who seems to have an issue with their arrangement is you."

Rudy went to remove his ring so that he could prove to her just how dangerous someone of his kind could be but he stopped himself as the door to the study opened up behind him.

Rudy looked up from his seat behind the desk that sat in Klaus' study as the hybrid himself entered. He was followed closely by Rudy's ex-wife and the incubus frowned.

"There is someone here to see you mother," Klaus said, gesturing his head toward Abby, "I will leave you to it." He was gone a moment later, more than likely to find Bonnie.

Esther looked beyond Rudy, to Abby and smiled. "What brings you here Ms. Bennett?" She asked, keeping her tone neutral.

"Klaus called me," Abby explained, "He told me that Rudy was giving you trouble so I came to get him out of your hair."

Rudy frowned as he glared at her. "You can't be serious, Ab," he said, "You're here to stop me from helping our daughter."

"Frankly, Rudy," she sighed, "You've helped enough. You had your chance to tell the truth and warn her against feeding off vampires a long time ago. Long before she even got involved with the Mikaelsons or the Salvatore. Besides once her birthday passes we'll have even less of a say in what she does. What you've done so far has done nothing but push her toward them so it's obviously not working. The best that we can do is to allow her to make her own choices and to be there for her when she is dealing with the consequences. And maybe try and come up with a way to minimize the risks in the meantime. You've done enough damage, so I think it's time for you to leave."

Though, he was still angry and very much against their daughter being anywhere near the Mikaelson family, he couldn't argue with Abby's logic. He was obviously going to get nowhere with his efforts. He would have to stop this on his own.

Standing without looking at either woman, Rudy left the room. Abby rolled her eyes at his back as the door closed behind him.

Abby turned back to Esther. "I know that you've been helping Bonnie," she said, "and I wanted to thank you for it. This can't be easy, putting your own children at risk to help mine."

"She is putting herself at risk as well," Esther said, "So as far as I am concerned they're on an equal playing field. Everyone is aware of the situation and everyone's choices are informed ones. I have done it the other way before. I hid my own misdeeds and kept Niklaus' true nature from him and my family. Then I went as far as to make it dormant in him. But that only led to the death and destruction that he and all of my children were in part involved in to bring his wolf back out to the surface. He is better for it now that he is whole and able to access both sides of himself. I can see that now. If I helped Rudy tamper down Bonnie's nature then she would likely suffer in the same way that Niklaus did."

Abby nodded. "The ring I understand as it protects others outside of those close to her from knowing her secret," she said, "But Rudy….now that he knows about your children and the vampires he wants to obliterate the demon completely. Or at the very least get rid of the vampires she is involved with. I am not as strong as I once was as Rudy spent majority of our marriage draining my powers. If I want to protect my daughter I will need help."

"And you shall have it," Esther said standing. She walked around the desk and held her hand out to Abby. Smiling the other one woman took it and shook it.

 **:::**

Elijah Mikaelson ignored Bonnie as she walked into the library of Mikaelson Manor. He wasn't being petty, or perhaps he was, either way he had been worried about her and finding out what exactly was wrong with her hadn't been the most pleasant of revelations. It seemed that every woman who had ever held his interest was in some way tied to another man; and Bonnie had an entire harem it seemed.

The worst part for Elijah was not the jealousy or the idea of Bonnie being with so many others; no the worst part was because he could not blame her for it. He had tried being angry and he had managed it for a time but it all seemed so useless in the end. He knew what it meant to become something other than yourself, something that fed off of others in one form or another. In a way he understood; he only wished that it wasn't sex that was Bonnie's food of choice.

He knew that Bonnie cared for him; she cared for all of them in her own way. It was an impossible situation; one that Elijah could not make any real sense of; let alone find any solution to. Still he couldn't stop his growing feelings for the girl; he had always been self-deprecating and as her present condition put her in the category of things that he should not want; it only made him want her all the more. It was infuriating that she was so easily able to break the control that he had spent his existence perfecting.

"Should I be offending that you're just standing there instead of sexually accosting my person?" Elijah asked as he pulled a book off the shelf.

Bonnie hesitated, biting her lip. "So," she said, "You've heard about me? About what I am?" For some reason Bonnie felt as nervous. She kept thinking about the lengths that he had went to in order to see her during her avoidance, only to be turned away.

"I have heard," Elijah said, flipping through the book and refusing the turn around, "Are you all right?"

Bonnie sighed. "Not really," she said, "But I think I will be. I'm adjusting, it helps that everyone is being so… _supportive_."

Elijah gave a rather humorless laugh. "That's a word for it," he said. Sighing, he finally turned around. Seeing her made things worse. He had the overwhelming need to be near her, but he was certain that she didn't want that. They had had a closeness of a sort, but while she had been physical with all of his brothers and even Rebekah, the most that she had given him was a chaste kiss on the lips. He was aware that even in her group of friends there were those that the demon within her did not desire. She was looking at him warily even now, as if she were afraid for him to come near her. Elijah swallowed, he had no desire to desire her, but it was something that could not be helped. "I am glad that you're taking the situation as well as you can," he said, turning back to book shelf, "I never suspected any less, you're very strong."

"Elijah-" Bonnie began, but she was cut off.

"There is no need," he said, "For you to explain how different your relationship is to with the others than the one you have with me. If you wish to preserve our friendship, then I would gladly agree to that."

"Was it ever in jeopardy?" Bonnie asked, frowning. She knew that she had been avoiding him, but she hadn't thought that it was cause this big of a rift, he had always been the one that understood things, though even Finn had been upset. "I didn't want to avoid you," she said, "I was trying to protect you from me."

"Really?" Elijah asked, turning to her again and raising an eyebrow, "Because it seems to me that I am the only one among my siblings that doesn't seem to be in any danger."

Bonnie frowned, shaking her head. "That's what this is about?" she asked, "You think that I don't want you? That I've never thought about you in that way?" Elijah was silent. "Last time I checked you weren't interested in me in that way so…unless something changed." More silence. Bonnie sighed. "Would you at least look at me?" she asked, "Because you're not going to believe what I am about to say."

Elijah met her eyes after a moment and leaned back against the bookshelf, his arms across his chest, book still in hand. "Go on," he said.

Bonnie looked down at her feet. Being what she was should have made all of this easier but still found the situation embarrassing, and even being sex demon didn't make her magically in touch with her sexuality. It made her more brazen, it increased her desires, but as she had told the others, it didn't increase her experience.

Bonnie closed the door to the library and then walked forward until she was standing in front of him. She was going to have to give him an honest answer which would me much harder than she thought.

"It isn't that I don't look at you in that way," she said seriously, "I have for a while now, actually. The problem is..."

"The problem is?" Elijah asked, one eyebrow raised.

"The problems is you are a very hard to read," Bonnie said, "And worse than that...you are a very controlled person." Bonnie looked him in the eye. "Even if I want to I have no idea how to approach you in that way," she said, "I'm intimidated by you…the demon is intimidated by you."

Elijah frowned in confusion. "I intimidate a sex demon?" He asked, clearly finding the revelation hard to believe.

"I'm surprised that you wouldn't be happier to hear it," Bonnie said, "A little smug maybe. Maybe it makes you feel more powerful." It made Bonnie feel more vulnerable. She could approach anyone, even Katherine and Rebekah, although she had had no inclination toward women prior to her change. Elijah however, was a different story.

"I am not Niklaus," Elijah said, "I take no delight in your vulnerability." He looked her up and down slowly and then shook his head. "Besides I don't find it at all easy to believe anything you just said," he said, "How can I be intimidating to someone of your nature."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Just because I am what I am doesn't mean that I stopped being what I was," she said, "I am still the girl who lost almost everything to the supernatural. I am still the girl who hates vampires. Still the girl who has only had one serious boyfriend. Still the girl who has never had sex. The only difference is now I have inherited another species, I desire those around me more, and now I have the power to get what I want."

Elijah stood up straight, his demeanor changing. "You've always had the power to get what you want Bonnie," he said, "And had I known what you wanted I would have given it to you much sooner."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed as she moved forward. "I believe that," she said, "Or at least I had hoped." The demon seemed gleeful but Bonnie was just the slightest bit apprehensive.

"You had?" Elijah said while he eyed her in question, "If you find me so hard to read then what was it exactly that gave you hope?"

Bonnie looked down and then up again and he noted that her eyes were now completely black. "Do you remember the book that you gave me? The love sonnets?" she asked her voice smooth.

Elijah kept his face purposefully blank. "Pablo Neruda," he said, though he knew it wasn't really a question, more of some sort of small talk to get him to let down his guard.

Bonnie nodded. "There was a page marked," Bonnie said, reaching out and touching his chest.

"If there was then it was incidental," Elijah said, a frown marring his features. It had not been, he had thought that he had done it too quickly for her to notice, but perhaps he had. The poem was something that he had marked because he thought she would like it. However, now he thought that there had been something subconscious in the act, the undercurrent of his desire for her creeping up from under the surface.

"I don't believe it was," she whispered, "Do you remember which page?" She smiled as he nodded. "I like the last stanza of the poem in particular. 'My words rained over you, stroking you. / A long time I have loved the sunned mother-of-pearl of your body. /Until I even believe that you own the universe.'"

"'I will bring you happy flowers from the mountains, bluebells, dark hazels, and rustic baskets of kisses,'" Elijah quoted, "'I want to do with you what spring does with the cherry trees.'"

"The last line," Bonnie said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "It's a metaphor isn't it? For sexual awakening?"

"Yes," Elijah said, smiling slightly, "But surely you don't think I was suggesting anything of that nature."

Elijah watched as she removed her ring from her finger. A moment later he found himself sitting in the nearest arm chair. He tried to get up and was unable to move.

"You are a bad liar," Bonnie said, as she climbed into his lap.

"What do you want me to do?" Elijah asked, watching as she transformed before him. Her wings came first, ripping through her shirt and extending almost the span of the room. Then her horns and the extending of her nails.

"Are you afraid of me?" Bonnie asked, as she stared at him.

Elijah shook his head. Surprisingly he wasn't. Even like this she was beautiful. "I could never be afraid of you," he said.

"But you are afraid of something," she said, "You are afraid of your desire for me." Before he could respond through powers that the demon possessed Bonnie delved into his head. She began slowly and methodologically breaking down his defenses and the barriers that he placed up. Where there was once control, there was now raw need and emotion. "What is it that you want Elijah?" She asked, as she looked down at him.

Elijah immediately moved toward her, relieved with nothing stopped him. He kissed her a fierceness and passion that Bonnie had not thought him capable of. She relished the feeling only a moment before it became clear to her that while she had taken control over the part of him that managed to hide his emotions she had taken control of his thirst as well.

As she pulled away from him she could see the blue black veins that pulsed beneath his eyes. Before she could move to defend herself his teeth were sinking into her neck. It wasn't painful as she thought it might be. It was the opposite, she felt an odd pleasurable tingling sensation as he drained her. It was likely a design of nature as they were made to kill each other in the most blissful of manners according to Esther.

Elijah had never tasted anything like her blood. The more he drank the more he wanted. The thirst seemed unending. He was sure that he would have drained her dry is she wasn't snatched away from her just as he moved to hold onto her.

He opened his eyes and saw Klaus glaring down at him. "I think that you've had your fill brother," he said.

Elijah began to come back to himself and he felt more disgusted than he had ever felt at his actions. "I didn't mean to," he swallowed, "I don't know what happened."

"It wasn't his fault," Bonnie said, as Klaus opened his mouth to say otherwise, "I did something to his head. I don't know what. I just did something."

Klaus was silent as he retrieved Bonnie's ring from the floor and placed it back on her finger.

Elijah felt the urge for her blood rise one more and he hated himself for it. "Get her out of here," he said, "I don't want to hurt her."

Klaus gave him a curt nod before he grabbed Bonnie by the hand and removed her from the room. He pulled his shirt over his head, and gave it to her, to replace the one that she had ripped through.

As Bonnie pulled the shirt over her head she frowned. "I am never going to be able to get a handle over this," she sighed.

"Maybe it isn't about you controlling," Klaus responded, "Perhaps you just need to find a balance. We'll all be here until you do and after."

"I liked it," Bonnie said, softly, "Having power over him."

"As put together as he presents himself to be," Klaus shrugged, "Who wouldn't? You aren't a bad person Bonnie."

"Then what kind of person am I?" Bonnie asked.

"Very powerful," Klaus said, "Very complicated, very beautiful, and very human. There is nothing bad or monstrous about you."

"When you say it I believe it," Bonnie smiled.

"Good," he nodded, "Because you should. Come with me, I'll take you home. Perhaps you need another break from us."

Bonnie took the hand that he offered and allowed herself to be led through the house. She needed time to think, but it wasn't like before when she was itching to get away from them. She didn't know if that was a sign of regression or progress.

 **:::**

Caroline Forbes paced the length of her living room as Elena Gilbert looked on. She had never been so livid in her life. She was close, so close, to attacking Elena. Only Matt's presence in the room was stopping her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Caroline asked as she turned on her friend finally, "You almost got Jeremy killed and for what?"

Elena stared at her blankly as she sat on the couch, legs crossed and arms folded over her chest. "To prove a point," Elena said, "Bonnie is dangerous. And now everyone can see that and everyone can start taking me seriously when I say that we need to get her away from Stefan."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Caroline spat, "Bonnie isn't any more dangerous than Stefan is. Stefan is a vampire, he kills people indiscriminately. At the very least Bonnie's demon doesn't seem to horn in on anyone she isn't attracted to and last time I checked she hasn't killed anyone but Stefan has. You provoked her so what the hell did you think was going to happen? And you used Jeremy of all people. Elena this is insane. Stefan doesn't want you anymore, get over it. If you keep doing what you're doing someone is going to get hurt."

Elena rolled her eyes and mad a scoffing sound. "So you want me to wait around until Bonnie kills someone I care about? Why should we put ourselves at risk for her sake?'

Matt who had remained silent could do so no longer. "So putting your brother in the line of fire is a better idea?" he asked, raising and eyebrow at her, "And it was okay for us to put ourselves at risk for you but not for Bonnie. Last time I checked we are not the ones at risk. Bonnie doesn't want me or Caroline. She obviously doesn't want Jeremy and she sure as hell doesn't want you. So I don't see the issue. Everyone else knows exactly what is going on and they're getting involved with her anyway. This isn't some game, it's not like Bonnie is doing this to hurt anyone, if she doesn't feed she'll die. You're only pissed that she wants to feed on people who you want and that used to want you. And you're only mad that everyone is showing Bonnie concern and attention because that means you're not the one getting it. You need to take a step back."

Elena opened her mouth to object but Caroline held up her hand. "He's right," she said, "You need to stay away from Bonnie. Which means, don't come to her party and no more talking and planning with her dad. You're done. If you keep pulling this crap you're going to be the next person who is compelled to leave town. Don't think we can't do it. All we have to do is get the vervain out of your system."

"I knew that you would take her side in this," Elena said, shaking her head. It didn't matter. Jeremy, while afraid, was more adamant about stopping Bonnie's demon side than ever. They could keep trying as long as they didn't get caught.

"As far as this is concerned I am always on Bonnie's side so don't bother even thinking otherwise," Caroline said. She gestured toward the door and glared at Elena. "You can leave now," she said.

She waited until Elena got up and walked out of the house. She wasn't surprised when the brunette didn't look back as she slammed the door behind her.

"Do you think she's going to back off?" Matt asked.

Caroline shook her head. "Of course not," she sighed, "We're going to have to have her followed. I can't believe I am about to say this but maybe we should get in touch with the Originals. See if Klaus has any hybrids to spare."

Matt shrugged. "You know what they say," he said, "Desperate times call for desperate measures. I still have Rebekah's number. It's for Bonnie so I'm sure they'll do it."

"Probably," Caroline laughed, "But we'll likely have to talk them out of killing Elena first. As far as solutions go that would probably be their first choice." If the girl wasn't Caroline's friend, it would have been her first choice as well.

 **:::**

The Salvatore boardinghouse wasn't Bonnie's ideal place to stay as far as temporary residence went but she was trying to find somewhere that her father wouldn't go or find her. That meant that she couldn't go home, she couldn't go to her grandmother's house, and she couldn't go to Caroline's house. That left her very few options. Especially since the fact that he had gone to the Mikaelson's manor meant that he was willing to go to great lengths to police her behavior.

Bonnie walked into the living room and was about to turn around and walk out when she saw Damon sitting on the couch but the concerned look on his face as he looked up at her gave her pause.

"Hey," he said, "I'm glad that you're here. We heard about the incident with baby Gilbert and we were worried."

Bonnie blinked at him as she walked further into the room. "You were a part of that 'we'?"

"Unbelievable I know," Damon shrugged as she sat down next to him, "I think that I'm getting soft."  
Bonnie laughed and shook her head. She was quiet a moment later as Damon stared at her. She glanced over at him and waited fro him to say whatever it was that he wasn't saying.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked after a moment.

Bonnie nodded. "I'm fine," she smiled. She sighed as he looked unconvinced. "I am," she said, "I promise."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Damon asked. He frowned when she hesitated. It was odd to him that she could talk to the Originals rather easily when it came to things like this but she often closed herself off to him and Stefan. He knew tshe hadn't always gotten along with them but she had known them longer. "You don't have to be embarrassed," he said, "I just thought that you might want to talk about it."

Bonnie shook her head as she reached up and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "That's just it," she said, "I'm not embarrassed. Not anymore. It's just that…it's weird for me to talk about this with you."

"Because I'm not Stefan," Damon frowned.

Bonnie shook her head once more. Neither of them noticed when Stefan came downstairs and stopped just outside of the room to listen to their conversation. "I can't talk about this with him either," she said, "I mean it's different with the others. Most of them just want to understand and help me. Klaus is easy to talk to because he seems to just get it without me having to explain how confusing and sometimes terrifying all this is. He's helping me accept this part of me because he knows that it isn't going anywhere and the sooner I accept that part of me the sooner I do what I need to do in order to survive. But you two, you don't see the demon side of me as me at all. Not even an extension of me. I think it's because you've known me as someone so moral and upright for so long. Or maybe it's just because you are who you are. But whatever it is, you seem to see this development as a way to get me into bed and nothing more. Then there is Stefan who just sees this side of me as something that should be feared and is keeping me away from him. I know that I have to find a balance, some measure of control. It will become easier to do that once my birthday passes I think… But there's a difference between me learning how to get a handle of it and what you, Stefan, and my father seem to want. This part of me isn't something that needs to be subdued completely, or something that you can use to your advantage, and it isn't something that Stefan can use to dismiss my feelings for everyone outside of him. This is a part of me, the same as a being witch. Now that I am finally able to see that I just don't feel comfortable trying to convince people who don't to think otherwise."

Damon looked at her for a long moment. In many ways he knew that she was right. But not completely so. "Alright," he said, "Let's see it."

"Huh?" Bonnie asked, clearly confused as he blinked at him. He was staring at her oddly.

"You said that's it's who you are so I want to see," Damon said, "And not just the eyes. I want to see everything."

Bonnie frowned. The eye thing was something the ring couldn't always hide, and so she had hoped she would get off easy. Things hadn't gone well when she had shown herself with Elijah, but that had been her doing. She had used her powers to strip down his defenses, his control. And still she didn't regret it, only regretting that she had taken it too far. Even so, she supposed that this would end differently as long as she behaved herself and kept her powers in check.

Hesitantly, Bonnie took off her ring. There wasn't much change to her appearance as the wings, horns, and tail remained absent unless she allowed the demon fully to the surface. The only telling features were the curved up slightly pointing of her ears and elongating of her finger nails.

"The rest," Damon whispered, taking her hand.

Bonnie allowed the horns to show. "There's wings too," Bonnie said, "but they have a habit of ripping through my clothes." She thought about what had happened with Elijah and decided to keep that incident to herself. She had resolved it so she felt no real need to rehash it.

"Well then I would really like to see them then," Damon grinned.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him and jerked her hand out of his. "You're an idiot," she said, putting her ring back on her finger.

"And you are probably one of the most amazing people I've ever met," he said. Bonnie gave him a skeptical look and he continued. "I mean it," Damon pressed, "You're taking all this a lot better than a lot of people might. And this whole thing with you and the Originals might not have even been an issue if you weren't trying to help again, like you always do. I might not show it all the time but I see that and I appreciate that. And just because I am well aware that you being a sex demon is the only reason that you would ever sleep with me doesn't mean that I see it as taking advantage of you. To take advantage of you would imply that you were weak and you are anything but. So maybe you don't feel safe talking demon stuff to me right now but I hope that one day you will."

"You are getting soft," Bonnie laughed. Still she reached out and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered.

Damon looked over Bonnie's shoulder as he hugged her and watched as Stefan walked into the room. He nodded at his brother as he let Bonnie go. "You're welcome," he said, standing and looking down at Bonnie, "I'll see you later. I promised Katherine we'd go shopping together. She wants to look hotter than you at your party."

"You can tell her I said that that's not going to happen," Bonnie said, smiling. Her smile faltered slightly however, as Stefan entered the room just as Damon left it.

Bonnie stood and looked at Stefan trying to read him. She wondered how much of her conversation with Damon that he had heard.

"Hey," Bonnie said, keeping her tone neutral.

"Hey," Stefan replied. He seemed to be waiting on something. As the front door shut behind Damon, Bonnie knew that that was what it had been. "I don't think that you need to be fixed," Stefan said, suddenly as he turned back to her, "And I don't blame you for any of this."

"Stefan-" Bonnie said, but he shook his head.

"Just listen to me for a second, please," he said. At Bonnie's nod he continued. "I don't like this," he said, "But it isn't because of what you are. It's because I don't like the idea of you with anyone else. I could handle it if not for that. But I am trying, Bonnie. I _really_ am. I want to show you something."

"Okay," Bonnie nodded.

He held out his hand and Bonnie took it. He led her through the house and Bonnie felt a bit apprehensive with every room that they entered.

"I was going to wait until after your party," Stefan said, as he stopped in front of a closed door, "But I think that now is a good of time as any."

Before Bonnie could ask Stefan opened the door and pulled Bonnie inside of the room. Bonnie's eyes widened as they landed on a large black grand piano. "I was going to bring it to your house," Stefan said, "But then your dad came back. But it's yours even if we keep it here."

Bonnie moved forward and lifted the lifted, running her hands gently over the keys.

"I know you can't play yet," Stefan said, "But Kol promised to teach you right? Just take better care of this one than he does of his, okay?"

Bonnie didn't know what surprised her more, the piano, the fact that Stefan had mentioned Kol without breaking something, or the fact that he had gotten her a gift even knowing she would likely be using it with someone else. He was trying, that much was becoming clear.

"Thank you," Bonnie said, turning to him, "It's beautiful. It's perfect."

Stefan walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Bonnie hugged him back tightly, her eyes watering just a little. "Happy birthday," he whispered.

Stefan moved to pull back, but Bonnie held fast. "Just for a little while," she murmured.

Nodding, Stefan pulled her closer to him. He wasn't her safe place yet, not in the same way at the others were. But he promised himself that he would be. He might have had to share her, but he was he was done holding himself back from her just the same.

 **:::**

Bonnie Bennett blinked awake and immediately frowned as she realized that she was no longer in the bed of the guest room she had spent the night in while staying at the Salvatore boardinghouse the day before.

Sitting up slowly, Bonnie looked around her and her eyes widened as the landed on Klaus who was sleeping soundly next to her. Bonnie reached out and not so gently shook him awake.

As he opened his eyes he glared up at her. "What is it?" He asked.

"What do you mean what is it?" Bonnie spat, "What am I doing here? How did I get here?"

Klaus closed his eyes again and then laid his head back down on the bed. "You popped up here in the middle of the night," he grumbled, "Just appeared in my bed. I thought about waking you up but I didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth. Besides I figured that it was because the demon side of you missed me."

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. "Stupid demon," Bonnie huffed, laying back down on the bed and staring upward at the ceiling. It was bad enough that she was thinking about him constantly, now she couldn't even sleep in her own bed without teleporting to his side.

It didn't really surprise her as that part of herself had made its preference known a long time ago. Still, she wondered what else she was capable of, if this could occur while she wasn't even conscious.

"And you wonder why I like to think of it as a separate entity," she sighed.

"Happy birthday, by the way," Klaus said, opening his eyes again, "Your present is in that trunk at the foot of the bed."

Bonnie's eyes widened as she realized that it was indeed her birthday. "Get up," Bonnie said, "You have to watch me open it."

Klaus let out a long suffering sigh but Bonnie's only response was rolling her eyes. He sat up slower than necessary.

"I don't know why I like you," Bonnie said, shaking her head.

"Don't you?" He said. As he grinned at her, he tried not to look too smug at the fact that she had said "I" and not "the demon", in reference to her feelings toward him.

"Not particularly, no," Bonnie said, as she climbed out of the bed. She looked down at herself and realized that she had worn the shirt that he had given her the day before to bed. She looked at him and knew that he was about to comment on it. "Don't," she said, holding up her hand.

"It's your birthday," he said, "So I'll behave."

Bonnie walked around the bed and over to the trunk. Klaus followed behind her, watching as she knelt down over the trunk and opened the lid. She pulled out a familiar costume and smiled. She placed it aside as she looked at the dresses that followed. "These are duplicates of the costumes from Dorothy Dandridge's most famous performances," Bonnie said, in awe, "When did you have time to have these made?"

"I didn't," Klaus told her, "They're the originals."

"What?" Bonnie said, running her hands over the material of the dress that was still on top. "I can't take these," she said.

"You'll appreciate them more than I ever did," Klaus said, "I kept them to honor her but, you love her more than I did and you never even got the chance to meet her."

Bonnie moved to shut the lid to the trunk but Klaus shook his head. "There's more?" Bonnie asked. At his nod, Bonnie carefully continued to remove the clothing until she came to a record at the bottom.

She pulled picked up the record and read the name of the cover. She reread it again, but still couldn't believe it. "This doesn't make sense," she said, as she ran her hand over her grandmother's name.

"It's mostly old jazz covers," Klaus said, "She recorded it during the Motown era and so it wasn't nearly as popular as it should have been but Sheila Bennett was a woman of great talent. I can see where you get it from."

"I didn't even know she had ever recorded anything," Bonnie said, her eyes watering with tears, "How did you find this?"

"I always thought the name was familiar," he said, "Then I realized after I heard you sing what it, what you reminded me of. I never knew her and though I abhorred the sixties, that record was one of the few pieces of music that was birthed during that time that I actually find tolerable. Again, something you could appreciate much more than I-"

Klaus found himself cut off as Bonnie stood quicker than she have been possible, pulling him down by his shirt so that she could kiss him. His surprise quickly turned into participation as she opened her mouth to his seeking tongue.

Bonnie smiled at him as she pulled back slowly. "Thank you," she said.

Klaus opened his mouth to respond when Bonnie suddenly pulled away from him, holding her head. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie fell to her knees as a surge of power ran through her body. Klaus knelt down in front of her. She looked up at him, her eyes flashing black, then green, then black, and back again.

"Bonnie?" Klaus repeated.

Bonnie took a deep breath as she felt the feeling pass. "I'm fine," Bonnie said, after a moment, "I'm in control."

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked.

Bonnie nodded. "For now at least," she said, "But I will have to let it surface completely before the night is out. I can feel it. It's part of the integration process."

"I'm going to help you through this," Klaus said, seriously.

Bonnie smiled in spite of her uncertainty. "I know you will," she said. He could keep helping her, in everything he would be the constant. That was the only thing that Bonnie, demon or witch, could be sure of.

:::

It was only a few hours before Bonnie's party was to begin. Bonnie had been cooped up in Klaus' house for much of the day. The demon within was coming closer and closer to the surface and she knew by the end of the night she would likely be in full demon mode. Still, at least it wasn't taking away her thoughts, her control, her agency, as it had been.

In contrast it seemed to be molding itself around her mind. Making room for itself among her thoughts and her feelings.

Bonnie sat down in front of Kol's piano, seeing it making her miss the one she had left at the Salvatore's. She had been getting birthday messages, and well wishes, and texts portraying concern all day. Though, she had replied, she hadn't seen anyone outside of Klaus, much to the dismay of the others.

She was trying to keep herself away from them until either she or the demon took complete hold, so she and they knew exactly what they would be dealing with. But as she was no longer talking to her father she didn't know how long that would take.

She realized if she wanted to go to her party then she might have to go without being fully integrated and without knowing when she would come into her full powers.

Bonnie jerked out of her thoughts as the door to the music room opened and Kol entered. Bonnie smiled at him, as she was certain that one of the originals would hunt her down eventually even if she was trying to avoid them.

"I came to greet the birthday girl," Kol said, as he walked into the room and sat down next to her on the piano bench, "And perhaps play her a song."

"We do have to rehearse for my set don't we?" Bonnie said, turning toward him.

He shook his head. "We can if you want," he said, "But you're a natural. You'll do fine."

"Glad to hear that you have some faith in me," she said.

"I don't put faith in much," Kol said, "But in you? Always." He began to play a slow lilting tune that reminded Bonnie of solitude and winter.

Bonnie frowned, placing her hand over his hand that danced across the keys. "Play something happy," she said. But even as she spoke, she threaded her fingers through his.

"You'll have to let go of my hand first," he said.

"But I like your hands," Bonnie smiled. She took his hand and placed it on bare thigh. She was still wearing the oversized shirt and the pajama shorts that she had went to bed in. As she let go of his hands, he ran his fingers along her bare skin.

Bonnie swallowed, her heart rate increasing as his hand moved higher. She could feel the demon rising and she allowed it, welcoming it.

As Bonnie titled her head toward him, Kol was already meeting her half way. Kol's hands left her as their lips met, closing the lid to his piano as Bonnie's arms came to wrap around his neck.

Bonnie wasn't too surprised when Kol lifted and set her down on top of the key bed. She spread her legs, allowing him to stand in between them. There was no planning or forethought, though she found herself placing image after image into Kol's head.

"You have got stop that," Kol said, as he pulled away from her.

"Why?" Bonnie asked, as she gasped for breath. She lifted her hips as he began to tug down her shorts, pulling her panties down with them.

"Unless you want to make good on those promises those thoughts are making," he said.

"Who said that I didn't?" Bonnie said, her green orbs turning black as she took his hand and guided it between her legs.

She was so wet. She had mentioned more than once that she was in an almost perpetual state of arousal. He hadn't really believed her until he was able to slide his fingers inside of her with a surprising ease.

Bonnie moved her hips in time to the strokes of his fingers as his lips found hers again. Bonnie felt and almost iridescent high, as Kol's fingers delved deeper. There was a sound akin a purr echoing in her mind, it wasn't until Kol freed her mouth so that she could breathe, that she realized that the sound was actually coming from her.

The pleasure she normally felt from being touched, seemed to have multiplied itself and Bonnie felt overwhelmed as Kol's movements became faster and surer.

Kol inhaled her scent, and he had never smelled anything so sweet, even with the sweat and the undercurrent of arousal. He buried his nose in her hair, kissing her neck as her hands gripped his shoulders. There was something about the sound that she was making that was threating to do him in. He wanted all of her, to be inside of her. But this would be enough, at least for now.

Bonnie knew that she was close. She could feel herself draining Kol even as he seemed to be more determined to please her.

The sound of the door opening drew Bonnie's attention. Bonnie looked over Kol's shoulder, her eyes meeting those of Klaus as he walked inside the room. Kol seemed to be too focused on her to notice his presence and Bonnie knew that the smart thing to do would be to alert Kol of his presence herself. But she didn't.

She told herself it was the demon as she urged Kol on. She continued to ride the waves of pleasure, eyes remaining on Klaus as she came.

She slowly and surely came back to herself and her face reddened as she looked down and away.

"You okay?" Kol asked, his head seeming to have cleared as well.

Bonnie nodded stiffly before her head motioning over Kol's should. "Klaus," she muttered.

Kol frowned, wondering why she would mention his brother before a clearing of a throat gave him the answer. Rolling his eyes, Kol stepped away from Bonnie and allowed her to slide down from the piano.

"This isn't a good time, brother," Kol sighed, without turning around and looking at Klaus.

"I need to speak to Bonnie alone," Klaus said.

Kol opened his mouth to object, but stopped as Bonnie gave him a pleading look. He shook his head, as he pushed his feelings on the matter aside. "Fine," he said, turning toward Klaus finally.

"Thank you," Klaus nodded, his time surprisingly civil considering what he had just walked in on. Then again he had been similarly as calm about the incident with Elijah.

Kol turned back to Bonnie. "I'll see you at the party," he said, his eyes hopeful.

Bonnie gave him as half smile as she nodded. The demon was making an annoying gleeful sound in her head but she ignored it as stood on her toes to give Kol a peck on the lips.

She watched as he walked pass Klaus and left the room. She didn't turn her attention to Klaus until after the door was closed and she had no choice.

Bonnie looked at Klaus expectantly and waited for him to speak. When she was met with silence and a calculating look, Bonnie broke the silence. "You have something to say," she said, her tone full of false bravado.

"I simply wanted to make sure you were getting ready for your party," Klaus said, "We'll be leaving in a few hours you know."

"That's it?" Bonnie asked, clearly surprised by his non-reaction.

"You seem to have forgotten that I've read about your dreams," he said, taking a step forward, "Dreams in which you are frequently found in sexual situation with either looking on or participating. It occurred to me that since you're a witch as well as a demon, these dreams might be prophetic in nature. And I can say that actually seeing you with someone else isn't as bad as I assumed it would be."

"Have you gone insane?" Bonnie asked, calmly.

"Not at all," he replied, "It just seems that my jealously is less severe if I can see what you're doing and with who. Your tryst seem less illicit if I don't have to wonder what happens during them. And well…it helps that I am pretty sure that I'm part of the reason you got off just now."

Bonnie opened her mouth to deny it, and the demon seemed to stop her. Sighing in frustration, Bonnie picked up the clothes that Kol had discarded on the floor and moved to walk around Klaus. "I have to go get ready for my party," she said.

"You're not denying it," Klaus said, grabbing Bonnie's arm.

"Okay," she said, "Fine. Whatever. It doesn't mean anything." She tried to tug her arm away from him and he held fast.

"I am trying to be the neutral party in this," he said, "I don't think it as impossible a thing for me to take on the role that your subconscious seems to want me to take. So I've decided to propose something as a way of testing the waters with this."

"I'm listening," Bonnie said, relaxing in his hold in spite of her better judgment.

"I know that you'll want sex soon," he said, "I'm not vain enough to believe that you will choose me as your first or only partner even though I wish it. However, if you choose someone besides me for your first experience, I promise not to take it too much to heart if you allow me to watch."

Bonnie wanted to reaffirm her claims of insanity, but it seems the demon side of her had other plans. "Okay," she said, before she could stop herself.

"Then we have a deal," he said, "If the third party agrees off course."

"I have to take a shower," Bonnie said, finally managing to tug her arm away from his and looking for and escape.

"Would you like for me to join you?" Klaus offered.

The response that was on the tip of her tongue was no. However, what came out of her mouth was, "Maybe next time."

Bonnie quickly left the room and shut the door behind her before she could embarrass herself any further. It was clear to her that the demon was closer to the surface than she realized. But the problem was she couldn't feel any difference in her thoughts and those thoughts any longer. It was all a jumbled mess that she had more control over than she cared to admit.

 **:::**

The dressing room that Elena had been directed toward was well in the back of the club that Klaus had purchased and renovated for Bonnie. She assumed that it was because it would be easier to keep Bonnie's secret that way. Bonnie would be opening the party that night so it was safe to assume that she would be getting ready to do her act.

Elena's plan was simple. She would catch Bonnie in demon form on her camera phone and show the video all over town. She would expose Bonnie and that way the girl would be forced to leave.

Elena crept up to the door that had Bonnie's name engraved on a golden star. She rolled her eyes at the door before she gripped the knob, and quietly and slowly opened the door just a fraction. She peaked inside and saw Bonnie sitting in front of a vanity wearing a silk rob and putting on make. Much to Elena's dismay, Stefan was standing behind her. Neither, noticed as Elena creaked the door slightly wider, pulled out her phone and began to record.

"You said that you would talk to me about these things," Stefan said, "So I don't see the problem."

Bonnie looked at him in the reflection of the mirror and sighed. "It's stupid," she said, "Klaus is being an idiot. It's not worth talking about."

"But whatever it is you're thinking about it," Stefan said, "So obviously its worth something."

Elena's hand shook, her grip on the phone faltering as Bonnie turned around in her seat and looked up at Stefan. She had to tamper down her rage as her former friend tugged Stefan toward her and pulled him down until their lips met.

"Trust me," Bonnie said, "You don't want to know."

Elena noted as Bonnie leaned back, that the witch's eyes were consumed in black. She zoomed in, even as she wondered how Stefan could be so unbothered by it; as he continued to kiss Bonnie's neck and shoulders.

"Tell me," Stefan pressed as he finally pulled away.

"Fine," Bonnie sighed, "I won't tell you but I'll show you."

Bonnie stood to her feet and turned to Stefan fully. She took off her ring and placed it on the surface of the vanity. Elena watched as Bonnie's nails elongated and Bonnie took Stefan's head in her hands.

Elena wasn't sure what was happening but she waited as Stefan suddenly grew very still.

What Elena could not see were the images that were flashing through Stefan's head. Images in his mind's eye of what Klaus had proposed.

Bonnie let him go almost as soon as she touched him. She quickly grabbed her ring and placed it back on her finger. Still she could feel the demon under the surface, wanting to come out. But she would wait, it would have plenty of time to play later.

"So," Stefan said, "These dreams you've been having Klaus has been in them watching…and sometimes getting involved with…"

Bonnie nodded, slowly. She bit her bottom lip as she waited to see what his reaction to the rest would be.

"And so he found out about them and he watched you and Kol…," Stefan faltered, as he swallowed, trying to tamper down his own jealousy, "But it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would and so he said that he would be okay if your first time was with someone else as long as he got to watch. And you wanted it to be with me."

Again Bonnie nodded slowly.

"Um…," Stefan said, blinking rapidly, "How does the demon side of you feel about this?"

Bonnie tried to keep her face neutral but her eyes darkened to coal anyway. "I'm actually really excited about the prospect," she revealed, "And you don't have to worry about Klaus getting involved physically really. I promised my first threesome to Tyler and Rebekah and I intend to keep it."

Elena's mouth fell open and it took off of her restraint not to barge into the room. Stefan's silence gave her hope, however. This would be it, this would be the last straw for Stefan and he would walk away from Bonnie and come back to Elena.

"Look," Bonnie said, breaking the ongoing silence, "Obviously you're not into the idea. I told you it was stupid. Just forget I ever-"

"I'll think about it," Stefan said, cutting Bonnie off. Bonnie looked about as surprised as Stefan felt about his reaction. But the images she had placed in his head didn't bother him as much as they probably should have. Besides that he was trying to get used to sharing her and this was a way to do it. At the very least he would be with her first.

"What?" Bonnie asked, sure that she was hearing things.

"I said I'll think about it," Stefan repeated. He was about to explain his reasoning when suddenly the door burst open and Elena stepped inside.

"You can't be serious," Elena said, "Stefan what the hell has happened to you? You would rather share her with the world than come back to me? This is sick. But it doesn't matter. Soon everyone will know that she's evil, and a freak. "

Bonnie's eyes became lethal as Elena waved the phone in her hand in the air. Bonnie moved to attack her but Stefan caught her around the waist.

"I'll take care of it," Stefan whispered, into her ear, "Get ready for your set."

Bonnie frowned, but remained still as Stefan let go of her. She watched as Stefan walked over to Elena and pried the phone from her hands. He crushed the phone to pieces a moment later and began to lead Elena out of the room.

Bonnie had to tamper her anger down as she watched them go. Even if Stefan wasn't with Elena anymore she was still a problem and he would still go after her whenever she did something to get her attention. She knew she had no right to feel jealous considering the fact that she was involved with so many people, but she did.

Making a sound of irritation Bonnie turned back to the mirror and tried to continue to put on her make up.

However, she stopped as an odd feeling game over her. She felt as if something was close. Something dark, and yet familiar. There was someone there, someone like her and she could feel it.

Frowning, Bonnie turned in time to see a shadow pass by her door. She ran toward the door quickly but as she swung it all of the way open, she found that there was nothing her. _He's here_ , the demon whispered in her mind, _and he's like us_.

"My father?" Bonnie asked, frown deepening, as she knew that wasn't what she was referring to.

 _No_ , the demon answered, _another, like us, not just demon but witch as well_.

Bonnie shook her head, and tried to brush the feeling of apprehension as closed the door once more. If something was there, then there was nothing she could do about it. The demon would come to the surface soon, and Bonnie hoped that whatever it was that she would know how to handle it.


End file.
